Wanted: Love
by Centra-gal86
Summary: As a six year old, Harry never experienced much love and acceptance in his life. Ten years later things haven't changed much. Will Harry ever find his place in the world with Voldemort and the Dursleys breathing down his neck?
1. Ch1: Never a Moment's Peace

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch1: Never a Moment's Peace  
  
Harry moaned miserably in a puddle of blood on the floor, shivering. He wasn't sure if the reason he was so cold was because of his flu or because of the blood loss. His skin was covered in blisters, his lip was bleeding, and a nasty bruise was forming around his left eye. His glasses lay broken and forgotten a few feet away from him. Scrapes and bruises were visible everywhere. All he could concentrate on was the tremendous pain that seemed to be ripping at every fiber of his being. And as he lay there, wallowing in his own misery, his mind forced him to replay the events of the previous day that had led to his currents situation.  
  
He had been in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner for his relatives which proved very difficult as Dudley continuously whacked him around the legs with his Smeltings stick, which had become a sort of ritual every summer. Harry had already nearly chopped several of his fingers off when he was cutting the vegetables, and, although, he hadn't disconnected any of his body parts, he had nicked himself fairly deeply several times with the paring knife he was using. But quickly rinsing the food off, his uncle hadn't known that he had bled onto them.  
  
It wasn't until the incident with the pot full of noodles that Vernon had started beating him. Just as he had lifted the heavy pot full of boiling water and steamy noodles off the stove, Dudley had "accidentally" bumped into him and sent him flying backwards. Luckily, Harry had managed not to drop the pot but, as he had found out of the years, things never worked out for him and it was great pain that he discovered that he had put his hand out to steady himself on the still very hot stove.  
  
As the searing pain exploded from his hand, he released the pot without thinking and the water and noodles crashed to the floor and splashed up on to of him. And while this sent Dudley into great fits of laughter, Harry found it considerably less amusing. His skin was burning with unbelievable agony and it was then that his aunt and uncle had decided to enter the room.  
  
The rest of that evening had been pure torture. It was undoubtedly the longest stretch of abuse Harry had ever had to endure, lasting well past the moon's ascent to the sky. The only upside that Harry could see to the situation was that he didn't think any bones had been broken. It would be over soon, though, it was September 1st, and he could finally go back to Hogwarts. Ten years had passed since the rainy day that Harry had attempted to run away. And if their hatred of him was back then was large than it had been nothing short of the equivalent of a monsoon ever since he found out he was a wizard.  
  
The abuse Harry had put up with until his eleventh birthday had been random and unpredictable. But since he returned from his first year of Hogwarts he had been able to identify a pattern. The first month back he would be beaten once a week. The second month, three, sometimes four times a week. And August was always left for his recovery. This year, however, things were different. There was no pattern for which Harry could brace himself for.  
  
The attacks were just about every day now, getting worse and worse by the minute. He simply didn't understand it. There was no way he would be able to heal himself by this afternoon, and there was no way that they would be able to keep him there. He wouldn't allow it. His friends wouldn't either. . .at least he didn't think they would, but lately he wasn't sure what to expect from them.  
  
He had not heard anything from anyone in the wizarding world all summer with the exception of the annual letter from Hogwarts telling him what supplies he needed for the upcoming year. At first Harry had amused himself with the idea that perhaps Dobby was blocking his letters again but the thought quickly died with the arrival of his Hogwarts letter. He supposed that they probably had their own reasons for not contacting him.  
  
Hagrid, Sirius, and Remus were probably too busy with their missions for Dumbledore; Ron's family was most likely nothing short of chaotic as it had been chosen as the base of operations since the Ministry building had been destroyed by Voldemort three months ago, at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. And Ron also had his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown, to keep him busy so Harry wasn't all too surprised by the lack of communication.  
  
Hermione. . .he couldn't come up with anything to explain her, perhaps she was just busy worrying about the practice N.E.W.T.S. they were having this upcoming year. And even though it seemed like something that Hermione would do it hardly seemed reason enough to shun him from her life all summer. Then again, it could always be her romance with Viktor Krum that kept her busy as did Ron's with Lavender. Whatever the reasons for Ron and Hermione ignoring him were he would be sure to find out on the Hogwarts Express that afternoon.   
  
Still, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He had sent at least a dozen letters to Ron and Hermione but had received none in return and since Hedwig had never failed to deliver a letter he knew something had to be up. Hedwig. . .she had left a couple days before his birthday and hadn't returned since. That was another thing. Not that he was overly obsessed with getting gifts from his friends for his birthday but he hadn't even received a single card wishing him a happy birthday. Not that Harry could have called his birthday a happy one. It had been chosen, undoubtedly on purpose, as a "Beating Day" as Harry had come to call them.  
  
Harry sighed, first his friends and now Hedwig. He wasn't particularly worried about her, though, but he did have to admit that he missed her company. Every summer since he had gotten her, she had always stayed with him, nipping her beak affectionately after every beating. Harry could really use some of her comfort right about then, it was the closest he had to a mother's love and that was all he wanted at the moment. Harry cursed himself for it, too. He hated being weak. When he was younger, being alone had never bothered him. He was used to the cold, harsh life that fate had chosen to deal him and had adapted to living life alone. But after his first year at Hogwarts he had discovered what companionship could give to his otherwise meaningless life.  
  
Even so, Harry hated depending on people. When you're by yourself there's only one person to help you when you're down, only one person to protect when danger rears its head. But when you depend on other people. . . .it only makes things more complicated and difficult. Harry allowed himself to be carried away in his train of thoughts and even the pain began to dull a little as he became lost in a sea of speculation. But Harry's life was never easy for long and it just happened that than his door burst open and in stalked Vernon.  
  
"What!? You haven't moved from that spot all night? You lazy good for nothing-" Vernon kept on and on but Harry wasn't listening.  
  
Of course he hadn't moved. How could he? He couldn't remember ever being as sore as he was at the present moment. Not even the fall from his broom during the Quidditch match in his third year could come anywhere close to this.  
  
"-Are you even listening, boy!?" shouted Vernon menacingly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry, instantly regretting it.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL YOUR AUNT AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU OVER THE YEARS! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH RESPECT TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!!!!" yelled Vernon louder than Harry could ever remember.  
  
Harry glared at him, "Exactly what have you ever done that could be considered charitable!? All you've ever done is kick when I'm down-"  
  
He was tired of always taking his uncle's ranting and raving, especially when half the time everything he said was a lie. Besides, his uncle would have a full nine months to call down before Harry would have to face him again.   
  
Vernon's eyes spit fire as he interrupted Harry, "THAT'S IT! EVERYTHING I'VE DONE IS CHARITABLE! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
With that Vernon grabbed a lamp off Harry's bedside table and whacked Harry over the head with it. Harry could feel blood begin to seep from his head, acting like glue between his scalp and his hair. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he could almost swear that he could feel a piece of the pottery sticking out of his head.  
  
Completely taken by shock, Harry unintentionally allowed himself to be picked up. Vernon than walked over to the window, opened it and, before Harry could register what was happening, tossed him out. Harry hit the ground with a sickening thud. After being tossed out a second story window, he was certain that at least several of his bones had been broken.  
  
Vernon stuck his head out the window, "And don't you even think about coming back in until the garden has been weeded and the grass mowed!" Vernon's words, however, went unheeded, as Harry had passed out.  
  
When he finally came around, it was pitch black outside and Harry, still glasses-less couldn't see a thing. Reaching his hand up to his head he felt something protruding out of the skull. Pulling it out, he instantly wishing that he hadn't; he could feel blood pouring from the injury down through his hair, over his neck, and dropping to the ground. Harry wasn't wearing any shoes so, with remote ease, he pulled a sock off of his foot and pushed it against his head in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
After a few minutes, he could feel the blood stop running down the back of his head and he slowly tried to pick himself up. However, a sudden, extremely fiery burst of pain spread outward from all parts of his body and it took all his will power not to allow himself to collapse back into a heap on the ground. Harry presumed that this was to be expected. After all, you don't get thrown out of a second story window and walk away unscathed. The Dursleys were lucky that they had a tall wooden fence enclosing the backyard (AN: It's never stated if they do or not so just deal with it), otherwise, a neighbor would have been sure to have seen him and call the police.  
  
It took Harry at least a good fifteen minutes to carry himself over to the back door of the Dursley's home. As luck would have it, the door was open and Harry carefully slid inside, making as little noise as possible.  
  
As he slowly made his way out of the kitchen he noticed that the noodles and pot were still lying askew on the floor, 'Lazy prats can't even clean up a little mess.'  
  
Harry guessed that they were planning on having him clean it up in the morning, though, Harry himself had no intention of being there when they awoke. Another good hour later, Harry had made it to his room; it had taken him quite a while to figure out a way to skip the stair that creaked with him only having one good leg to hobble about on.  
  
Exhausted, Harry let himself drop onto his bed. Several minutes later, he had managed to catch his breath and briefly considered sending Hedwig to the Weasley's for help but rejected the idea for a few reasons. The top one being that Harry had promised himself that he wouldn't involve his friends or anyone else in his home life, no matter how bad it got. Things were bad enough with Voldemort on the rampage and the last thing anyone needed was to be worried with Harry's well being. Besides, he deserved what he got. The Dursleys were his punishment for bringing Voldemort back into the world.  
  
Another reason was because Hedwig had still yet to come back. This bothered Harry somewhat, no matter where she went Hedwig had always come back in time for their trip to Hogwarts. Harry's eyes widened at this thought.  
  
"Hogwarts." he breathed, "I missed the train for Hogwarts."  
  
Harry sat up, much to the distress of his body, and looked around the room. There was no doubt in his mind that someone would come to see why he hadn't returned to school, but the question Harry couldn't answer would be whether he would be alive when they came. His uncle had never broken anything in all the years that Harry had lived there and now, on the day that he should have been freed for nine months of their tyranny.  
  
'What could they possibly be thinking?' Harry mentally asked himself. Surely they knew what his friends, especially Sirius and Remus, would do if they found out.  
  
'So why don't you tell them?' his mind asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head but quickly stopped as it hurt too much. He couldn't tell them. It would only be another three months after this year. Harry sighed. There wasn't much of a choice. He couldn't stay here and wait for someone to rescue him, who knew how long it would be before he was rescued and what of his condition then? If he was this bad now, it was very possible for the damage toll to double or triple. Then everyone would know about his home life. He couldn't let them know that. He had to get to Hogwarts on his own. He would come up with some excuse for condition then. Right now he just had to get out before the Dursleys woke up.  
  
Standing unsteadily on his feet he grabbed his wand from the floor board under his bed then grabbed his glasses and, thanking his lucky star that summer was over and he could legally use magic again, repaired them. Harry then hobbled downstairs unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed his broom. He had to travel light. Someone from the school could come get his things later. Right now all he had to worry about was getting to Hogwarts.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the house, Harry was struck with a brilliant idea. Making it easier on himself, he mounted his broom and flew upstairs to his aunt and uncle's room. Creeping in, utterly silent, Harry pointed his wand at his relatives and whispered a few well chosen words before flying back downstairs and to the door. They certainly would get a surprise when they woke up. Knowing how they obsessed with being "normal," Harry was certain that the simple hex he used would horrify them. (AN: Wanna know what he did? Ya gotta read to the next chapter!) Harry made his way back downstairs and opened the door and was surprised, to say the least, to see Hedwig flying around the front yard expectantly.  
  
As soon as she saw Harry she hooted and flew over to him, landing on his shoulder and nipping at his ear.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked her quietly as he closed the front door. Hedwig hooted and Harry gave her a small smile.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to Hogwarts." he said mounting his broom. Hedwig stared at him with worried eyes and it was then that Harry realized how he must look.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to see Madame Pomfrey for a few minutes then I'll be good as new." he said reassuringly. Hedwig looked at him somewhat disapprovingly but hooted in acceptance anyway.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said kicking off with his good leg.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry woke up in a pile of leaves clumped together in a pitiful attempt at a bed. Hedwig was nipping at him in an urgent manner. They had been traveling for two days by night and still hadn't reached Hogwarts. Harry knew that Hedwig was getting worried. He had no doubt that if she wasn't slowed down by him than she would have reached the castle on the first night. And even though Harry was traveling on his Firebolt, the condition that he was in didn't yield to speedy travel. So, to the partial annoyance of Hedwig, they had taken it nice and slow. Harry rolled over but instantly shot up at the pressure the ground inflicted on his ribs. Hedwig looked satisfied with herself and pushed off from the ground as to tell him it was time to go.  
  
"I know, Hedwig. Just give me a minute." said Harry hoarsely. If he looked anything like the way he felt, it would have rivaled Sirius when he first escaped.  
  
Reaching up to his head, Harry pulled several leaves out of the hole in head that had been left by the lamp. Stomach grumbling, eyelids feeling like ten ton weights, and soaked to the bone due to the nonstop rain that had started around noon the previous day, Harry used the tree he was next to to help him up. Mounting his Firebolt, Hedwig took off and Harry's broom followed her.  
  
Not trusting himself to have enough energy to guide the broom, Harry had cast a charm on it to hone in on Hedwig and follow her. Harry carefully rested his chest on the broom, making sure to avoid the broken ribs, and let one hand hold the broom while the other drooped in the air. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He had barely slept five minutes the whole summer. His head was killing him, his chest felt like a thousand tiny daggers drilled into it with every breath, and if he had to make one more landing on his broken leg he doubted he'd ever be able to walk again.  
  
Hedwig seemed to sense all her master's agony and slowed down long enough to nudge his shoulder with her head before taking up the front again. Harry appreciated her concern but couldn't help but feel a bit cross about her leaving him for so long. His stomach gave a sudden lurch as the broom made an unexpected height adjustment to avoid a flock of ducks. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm the feeling of nausea that threatened to over take him, though, he couldn't imagine what he could possibly have left to throw up as he hadn't eaten in over three days. His broom gave another shake and Harry opened his eyes wearily and lifted his head to see what the cause was this time.  
  
Harry's heart seemed to jump into his throat. Hedwig was still flying, getting farther and farther away from him, unaware that anything was wrong. His broom shook again and Harry suddenly experienced a feeling of deja vu of his first Quidditch match where his broom had tried to buck him off. He looked down to the ground and saw a group of people in robes that could be mistaken for none other than those of Death Eaters.  
  
'Just my luck.' Harry thought bitterly to himself as he tried desperately to stay on his broom.  
  
Hedwig, who had finally realized something was wrong, had flown back to him and stared at him with eyes that asked, "What should I do?"   
  
Harry shook his head as his broom shook again. This time, Harry couldn't muster enough strength to cling to the broom and fell off. In a last attempt to help him, Hedwig clamped her beak on his clothes and managed to at least slow the descent, if only a little. Harry was certain that he heard more bones crack as he landed but little time to deliberate on it as the Death Eaters quickly surrounded him. There were only three of them, but they, by far, outnumbered Harry.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A little wizard out for a midnight ride? Tisk, Tisk. I should have thought Dumbledore had warned you all against this type of thing." said one of them in an unmistakable female voice.  
  
'Dumbledore?' Harry asked himself, 'Am I at Hogwarts?'  
  
"Looks like this one's already been damaged, though." said another one, this one a male, as he kicked Harry in the side.  
  
Harry winced and let out a gasp of pain.  
  
"Pathetic, simply pathetic. Tell me, what's your name?" asked the third one, also a male. Harry didn't say anything, if they thought he was stupid enough to tell them that he was Harry Potter than they had less brains then Neville.  
  
Harry immediately sent a mental apology to the boy he had just insulted as the man kicked him again, "Answer me, boy!"  
  
Harry was quickly reminded of uncle Vernon but had little time to reflect on that though as at that moment, Hedwig swooped down and started attacking the three Death Eaters. While they were distracted, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Hedwig noticed this and flew off, leaving Harry quite alone with the three full grown wizards.  
  
"Stupid owl! Is that a pet of yours, boy!?" asked the woman.  
  
Harry didn't respond; he was too busy trying to think of some good hexes that would at least buy him some time.  
  
"Answer us!" the first man shouted.  
  
Harry turned around, pointed his wand at them and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The two men froze and fell to the ground but the woman remained unharmed and gaped at him. Regaining herself, she looked at his face and recognized him.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she hissed at him.  
  
With that she did a quick spell and within a second at least twenty other Death Eaters had appeared. Harry gulped; if it was just one Death Eater he stood a chance, but twenty one? He was doomed.  
  
"What is it, Parkinson?" asked one of the new arrivals.  
  
'Parkinson?' Harry asked himself, 'Of course, this must be Pansy's mum.'  
  
"Found someone I think Voldemort might be interested in." said Parkinson nodding her head in Harry's direction. The Death Eaters glanced at Harry than broke out into a loud mummer. Harry felt all his morale go down the drain, he was dead for sure.  
  
'Might as well of stayed at the Dursley's' thought Harry to himself bitterly.  
  
Than, before Harry knew what was happening, tidal waves of curses were being shot at him. Not able to move very well because of his injuries, Harry squirmed about on the ground, trying his best to block out the Death Eaters' laughter. Without realizing it, he had maneuvered himself next to the Death Eater that Parkinson had first talked to. He laughed evilly and cast Crucio on him.  
  
Harry felt his vision begin to blur and darkness begin to overtake him, he gladly accepted this but refused to scream. To scream would only give him satisfaction and that's the last thing he needed to give them. Plus, if he was going to die it might as well be while he was unconscious so he wouldn't feel anything. And besides, death wouldn't the worst thing that happened, it had to be better than living when no one wanted you. With that thought in mind, he let his head droop to the side and thought no more.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I was going to end this chapter after Harry and Hedwig leave left the Dursley's home but then that would mean that the next chapter was like three paragraphs long. So I just decided to make it one chapter. Does it flow well together? I hope so. Please read and review!!!! 


	2. Prologue: The Early Years

Summary: As a six year old, Harry never experienced much love and acceptance in his life. Ten years later things haven't changed much, even though he now attends Hogwarts. Will Harry ever find his place in the world with Voldemort breathing down his neck and the Dursleys attacking him whenever possible? Rated PG-13 for slight child abuse and mild language. H/Hr, R/L

Disclaimer: Alas, any characters you recognize (probably all of them) belong to JKR. However, I might end up

creating a character or two and those will belong to me! Yay!  
Wanted: Love

Prologue: The Early Years

Harry shot up in bed to his aunt rapping on the door to his cupboard loudly.

"Wake up!" she shrieked through the door, "Wake up now! If you miss the bus to school again Vernon will wring your neck!"

Harry heard the door unlock and he turned on the light. Groaning he reached to put on his glasses but frowned slightly as he remembered they were broken. So, blind as a bat, he reached around looking for the tape he had snatched from the kitchen a week ago for future repairs. Finding it under his bed, if you could call it that, he pulled off a lengthy piece and wrapped it around the center of the two pieces then put them on. The ridge of his nose itched where the tape rubbed against the skin and the right lens was cracked but it would have to do. He had learned over the past five years to not ask his aunt and uncle for anything unless he absolutely, positively couldn't live without out it. Harry seriously doubted that they would care enough to listen anyway, his uncle being the one who broke them. He sighed as he recollected the events that had led up to his glasses breaking.

Flashback to day before

Harry was sitting under the great Elm tree doing his science homework as his classmates played on the jungle gym during recess. He didn't mind so much, though. True, he had never had a friend in his life but he was growing used to the fact that he would be alone for the rest of his life. Besides, why would he want to be friends with anyone who avoided him because of his cousin? Although Harry often reassured himself with this he couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes. Sighing, he put his science book down and stared at his classmates longingly. Instantly he knew this was a mistake. He could sense someone standing behind him and turned around to face his cousin and his cousin's rather large friends.

"What cha doing, Harry?" Dudley asked him nastily.

"Nothing. . .just homework." said Harry going back to his book.

"Yeah, right. We saw you. How many times to I have to tell you?" asked Dudley.

Harry knew where this was going and decided it was better to make a run for it. As quickly as he could; forgetting about his science book completely, he jumped up and started sprinting to the entrance to the school. Even though he was fast, Dudley and his gang were right on his tail. Knowing that he wouldn't make it to the safety of the classroom in time Harry decided to try to find somewhere else to hide in the meantime. Spotting some garbage cans a few feet from him he started running towards them. Less than a foot from them, Harry closed his eyes and gave a giant leap. Feeling his feet hit the ground he cautiously opened his eyes and was beyond shocked to find himself on the school roof.(AN: Hey, it's never stated when this happens in the book!)

Hearing shouting below him, Harry turned his gaze downward and saw Dudley and his friends looking at him wide eyed and angry. They were yelling at him and making violent gestures in the air. Without any thought besides the fact that he had escaped a pounding, Harry started laughing. It was a rare occasion when something caused him to laugh and he was amazed how wonderful it felt.

End Flashback

The good feeling wasn't to last, however. A few minutes later, he had realized that he was trapped with no means of getting down. He wasn't the only one to notice though, unfortunately. Dudley's slow brain finally caught up to Harry's, and with a quick word to his friends he had gone to get the headmistress. He had been given detention for a month and had to call home to his aunt and uncle to inform them.

The yelling and screaming that had ensued Harry's arrival at his home that evening hadn't been anything less than horrific. His uncle had immediately blamed him for trying to escape punishment by coming home late. Harry had tried to explain that he had been in detention and hadn't gotten out much more than fifteen minutes ago. Vernon refused to listen to any of it though. Grabbing him by the scruff of his clothes, Vernon had thrown Harry into his cupboard and continued the argument through the door. Eventually, the yelling had subsided and Harry was left to himself. An hour later, however, he was back and in a reckless state. It turned out that Harry's science book had been found outside in the rain and was now completely destroyed. So, consequentially, his guardian had to pay for it.

That night, Vernon had taken all his anger out on Harry, punching him several times (once on the face and four times on various other parts of the body), and then beating him with the metal end of a belt, before throwing him back in the cupboard and locking the door. Harry's body still ached from the beating and so it was with the utmost carefulness that he pulled on his only other shirt as the one he was wearing now was covered in blood and had to be washed. Just as he finished putting on his shoes, they didn't have shoe laces so he didn't have to bother tying them, aunt Petunia was back at the cupboard entrance.

This time she threw open the door, "Still not out of bed yet? You lazy prat! Come on."

With that she grabbed Harry by his ear and dragged him into the kitchen where half a banana sat on the table. Plopping down into the chair, Harry quickly ate his breakfast than hurried as quickly as he could upstairs to brush his teeth, which he always found less than satisfying as he had Dudley's old one. As he headed back downstairs, he grabbed his ratty old book bag off the banister and was about to toss it over his shoulder when he remember how sore it was and just dragged it along the ground. Opening the door, Harry noticed that it was still raining heavily.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Petunia impatiently.

Harry thought for a moment. Where else would he be going on a Wednesday morning with his book bag?

"School?" he asked.

"Indeed! You think we're stupid enough to let you go looking like that?" asked Petunia.

Harry just stood there; he was used to his relatives insulting the way he looked but he didn't see what he could do to make himself look any better so he just waited for her to tell him.

"You really are hopeless! Come on!" she said dragging him back into the kitchen and pushed him into a vacant chair.

She went to the sink and wet a wash cloth as sat still and quiet. Of course, he must look a wreck after last night. As she started to wipe his face, rather roughly, Vernon came in and glared at him.

"You, boy. What happened to you?" he asked.

Obviously, everyone in the room knew what happened to him but Harry understood the question as he had been asked many times before.

"Dudley beat me up for getting away from him yesterday." Harry said dryly.

Vernon and Petunia had a rather close friendship with Harry and Dudley's headmistress and knew that she wouldn't punish Dudley for it. As long as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were careful to not physically hurt Harry in any way that a large six year old boy couldn't do, at least anywhere visible, then they wouldn't get any grief about it. She, herself, had also never been too fond of Harry as he often got into trouble for things he could rarely explain and after yesterday's episode. . .Harry just hoped that she wouldn't encourage Dudley to beat him up.

"Good. Now get to school!" he barked as Petunia finished cleaning him.

Harry jumped out of the chair and just reached the door when he realized that he didn't have anything for lunch. He was very close to going back into the kitchen and sneaking something but decided it wasn't worth the risk. This wasn't the first time he had to go without a meal and certainly wouldn't be the last. If he could put up with the beatings, he could manage to get by without a few meals.

That in mind Harry started out towards school. It was a good mile and a half away and as neither his aunt nor uncle had given him money for the bus he supposed he would have to walk. The rain was pouring in heavy sheets as Harry took the first step off the porch. Dudley came bounding out of the house behind him a few seconds later and pushed him into the muddy grass. He was carrying a large navy blue umbrella that barely managed to cover his many rolls of fat. Unluckily for Harry, he landed on his back and unwillingly let a soft moan of pain emit past his lips.

Dudley smirked at him, "Oh, did I hurt poor little Potter?" Harry glared at him as Dudley continued to taunt him. Five minutes later, his uncle came out of the house.

"What are you still doing here, Dudley?" he asked.

"Harry was distracting me and I missed the bus!" Dudley lied.

Vernon glowered at Harry for a second than turned back to his son, "Alright, Dudders, hop in the car, I'll drop you off on the way to work."

Harry knew better than to ask for a ride as well and remained where he was. "As for you," said his uncle turning back to him, "You better get a move on it if you want to make it to school before lunch."

Dudley and his father laughed as they climbed into the car and pulled out of the drive way. As they passed by Harry, Dudley stuck his tongue out at him and his father purposely drove through a puddle of water that Harry barely had time to cover his face before it hit him. Covered in mud, and completely drenched, Harry stood up and started to make his way to school. He didn't understand why he always put up with his "family." Even though he was only six, he still knew how to take better care of himself than most adults. After all, his aunt and uncle had always made him do all the work around the house. By the age of four he had known how to do laundry, vacuum, wash dishes, cook breakfast, and weed the garden.

He had always dreamed of being free of the life his guardians had given him. And after the episode he had gone through during the past twenty four hours he didn't see any reason he shouldn't run away. He didn't need anyone and no one needed him. He wouldn't be missed. So why shouldn't he?

As these thoughts rolled through Harry's mind he could come up with a million reasons why he shouldn't. Many having to do with his age, but Harry really didn't care anymore. Anything had to be better than living with the Dursleys. With that thought in mind he stopped in the park and sat on a bench, rain still pouring down on him.

Where should he go? He didn't have any other relatives he could live with, no money, and no means of transportation, other than that of his own two feet. Harry sighed; he didn't know why he brought his hopes up with these impossible dreams. Still, he couldn't seem to get the thought of how good it would feel to be Dursley free for the rest of his life. No more chores, no more missed meals or ratty hand-me-downs, and greatest of all, no more beatings. Weighing the pluses and minuses on an invisible scale there was no contest. The pluses by far out weighed the minuses. It was worth the risk.

"No backing out of it this time, Harry." Harry told himself. Smiling, Harry jumped off the bench but slipped in a puddle of mud and hit his head on the bench, knocking him out.

He was having the strangest dream. He was flying through the night sky with an enormous man on a. . .motorcycle? He could have sworn that he had had this dream before but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of the cool wind on his face and the almost purring sound coming from the engine. Just as he was really getting into the dream, however, he felt himself being pulled back into reality.

Reluctantly, Harry let himself be pulled away from the wonderful feeling the dream had given him. Strangely, he no longer felt the rain beating down on him. How long had he been out? Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a tall figure looming over him. Squinting through he water covered glasses he could make it out that it was a man.

"You alright there, sonny?" he asked kindly.

Harry wiped his glasses off on his still soaking shirt, it didn't dry them off but made visibility a lot more clear.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Looking around, he could see that it was still raining and that he wasn't being hit by it because the man was holding an umbrella over him.

"Officer Harold Tyson. Might I ask why you were sleeping out here in the rain?" the man asked.

Harry's heart sank, a police man. This definitely wasn't good.

"Oh, . . .I missed my bus to school and. . .and my aunt and uncle were already gone so. . .well. . .I had to get to school." said Harry, quickly making up a lie. If he let anyone know why he really was out in the rain, particularly a police man; his uncle would murder him.

"Shouldn't you have just stayed home then? It isn't safe your little kids like you to be out by themselves, especially on days like this." said Harold.

"I. . .had a big test." said Harry.

"A test? What grade are you in? You can't be any older than four." said Harold in surprise.

"I'm six!" said Harry indignantly.

"Okay, okay. Tell you what, . . .why don't I take you home and you can just make up the test some other day." said Harold. Harry was about to say that he couldn't go back home, his aunt would kill him, but caught himself just in time.

Instead, Harry shook his head, "I can get there myself."

Harold looked at him funny, "You're kidding right?"

Harry glared at him, "I can take care of myself!" Harold looked taken back and didn't know what to say. Taking advantage of this, Harry started to run away but Harold grabbed his hand.

"Whoa, there, little man. Calm down. Adults are here for a reason you know. We're here to help you kids." he said smiling. Harry glared at him and thought his statement absurd. After all, what adults had ever taken care of him?

"I can take care of myself!" he shouted, stomping on Harold's foot and running off. Harold chased after him but Harry jumped into the bushes and hid there until he was sure the coast was clear.

Carefully, Harry got out of the bushes and got back on the sidewalk. Sighing in the relief of having gotten away from the police officer he started walking to no where in particular. He didn't get very far, however.

"Harry Potter!" Harry turned around and saw Mrs. Figg standing a few feet behind him with an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. She looked rather cross and Harry froze under her gaze. Sighing and muttering something about 'kids these days', she walked up to Harry until he was under her umbrella.

"Goodness, child, what are you doing out here on a day like this? Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"Missed the bus." lied Harry. Great, he had just gotten out of what, undoubtedly, would have been a lot of trouble and now he was in possibly even more than before.

"And Petunia let you walk to school? Who knows what could have happened. And look at you. You're soaked to the bone. Come on, deary, let's get you back to my house and dry you off." said Mrs. Figg.

"I'm fine." said Harry through clenched teeth. He was tired of people thinking that he couldn't take care of himself when he was perfectly capable of living on his own.

"Of course you're not! Now come on, we'll have some cake and cocoa, than we'll take you back to your aunt." said Mrs. Figg. Harry inwardly groaned at the thought of having cake and cocoa. More likely than naught, the cake would be months old and have cat hair in it and the cocoa would be more solid than the cake.

However, Mrs. Figg knew where Harry lived and if he ran away from her, she would go report it to his aunt and he would be in even more trouble, if he got caught. So, seeing no other way out of it, Harry went back to Mrs. Figg's house. She dropped her groceries off in the kitchen than brought Harry a towel.

Amazingly, the cake was rather good, a store bought brand that she had just purchased. Even the cocoa was good, all liquid. After he was finished, Mrs. Figg told him to go watch some TV while his clothes dried. Sooner, than Harry would have liked, his clothes finished drying and it was time to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. Quickly racking his brain for a way to get out of returning, Harry could come up with no good excuses.

"Mrs. Figg, I can get home myself." said Harry as he saw her pulling on her shoes.

"Nonsense, wouldn't want you getting lost, would we?" she asked and Harry glared at her indignantly. How stupid did she think he was? It was a five minute walk from her house to his uncle's.

"I won't get lost." said Harry, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Of course you won't. I'm coming with you." said Mrs. Figg. Harry groaned. For an old person she was rather persistent.

Five minutes later, Harry had still yet to change Mrs. Figg's mind and decided that there would always be more chances for him to run away. As they headed out the door, he noticed that the rain had stopped and birds were all over the place, pulling worms out of the ground.

By the time that he reached his house Harry was in fairly high spirits. Mrs. Figg walked Harry to the beginning of Privet Drive before remembering something, she wouldn't tell Harry what, and rushed back to her house. He smiled a bit as he walked up the steps to number 4 Privet Drive. It all crashed, however, as he entered the home.

Uncle Vernon attacked him as soon as he entered the door, "Boy! Where have you been?" Harry's face instantly lost it's smile and he cowered in the corner underneath his uncle's intense glare.

"Sc. . .school." Harry said, knowing he was only digging himself down deeper.

"School? That's a good one! Dudley tells me you weren't there today! And don't bother trying to deny it! Your school called up to see why you were there!" spat Vernon, apparently in disgust that they would care enough to call. Harry's face drained all color and he just waited for what he knew was coming.

"For five years Petunia and I have fed you, clothed you, put a roof over your head and you don't appreciate any of it! You have it coming to you this time, boy!" yelled uncle Vernon as he picked Harry up by the back of his shirt and threw him down the hall where he crashed, head first, into a table with the telephone on it.

Harry's head started to develop a nasty headache but he didn't bother getting up, knowing that he would only be thrown down again.

"What's the matter?" Vernon asked in a creepy 'nice' voice, "Aren't you even going to stand up to me anymore?"

In response, Harry curled up into a tight ball to try and protect his head.

"Is that the way you want it, than? Fine!" said Vernon, kicking Harry in back of his neck.

Harry breathed in sharply and his body automatically reacted by bending his head back, exposing his face. Vernon picked him up by the hair, smirked evilly at him, and then punched him hard across the face, sending him flying back to the floor. As he landed on the floor, Harry's head rebounded off the wall.

With his mind and vision blurring, Harry could vaguely remember Vernon kicking him several times and then he felt something cold and hard hitting him over and over again, although, he never knew what it was as his mind gave into the pain and brought him into the darkness.

Author's Note: Poor Harry, no six year old should have to go through that! Oh well, I suppose it had to happen for the story to happen and if you're reading this than I guess you're at least semi interested in it. Any who, this is my second Harry Potter fic! Whoo hoo! The next chapter is going to be several years in the future, okay? I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what Harry's life was like before Hogwarts. Okay, well, my head's bursting with ideas so I guess I gotta go write the next chapter! See ya soon!


	3. Ch2: Vanished

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch2: Vanished  
  
"What do you mean he never showed up!?" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore.  
  
"Exactly that, Harry, never boarded the Hogwarts Express." said Dumbledore calmly but his eyes showed Sirius that he was deeply troubled.  
  
It had been several days since the welcoming feast at Hogwarts. Everything had been going wonderfully, considering that Voldemort was wreaking havoc every night, until Hermione, Ron, and Lavender(the new addition to the group) had come up to the staff table and asked Dumbledore if he knew where Harry was. He had told them no and that he probably just missed the train. Disappointed at the little help they had received, the three had walked away muttering to each other. Dumbledore waited three days and still had yet to get an owl from Harry. So, naturally, he had begun to worry and with Sirius showing up all of a sudden matters weren't getting any better.  
  
"Well! Why are we just sitting here!? Let's go get him!" said Sirius beginning to walk to the fire place.  
  
"Wait, Sirius. Molly and Arthur Weasley have gone to check on him. They will be reporting back to me any moment now. Just try to relax." said Dumbledore motioning to the chair in front of his desk. The Weasleys had been living at Hogwarts over the summer as the Ministry had taken over their house. And when Dumbledore mentioned that something might be wrong with Harry, Molly and Arthur had jumped at the chance to help.  
  
Sirius looked at the chair than at Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm about all this. Voldemort's after him for God's sake! He's only sixteen, what kind of chances does he stand against someone like that!?" asked Sirius, taking a seat.  
  
"Harry has escaped Lord Voldemort's clutched four times already. I'm sure if the time comes he'll be able to do it again." said Dumbledore placidly.  
  
"He better be." said Sirius more to himself than Dumbledore.  
  
_~_~meanwhile...~_~_  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood on the porch of number 4 Privet Drive waiting for someone to open the door. They didn't have long to wait. Within the minute, a rather sour looking Mr. Dursley opened the door. He was wearing a ridiculously large hat. (AN: Who knows why? I do, I do!)   
  
"What do you want? If it's the boy, he isn't here." he said gruffly.  
  
"N. . .not here? What do you mean he's not here?" asked Molly, wide eyed.  
  
"What do you think I meant? He ran away two days ago. Now if you don't mind." said Vernon beginning to close the door.  
  
Arthur pushed the door back open, "Why did he run away!?"  
  
"How should I know what that little freak was thinking?" asked Vernon nastily.  
  
"You live with him!" said Arthur angrily.  
  
"I tolerate him. I by no means live with him." said Vernon with a foul look on his face.  
  
"How dare you! What did Harry ever do to you!?" shouted Molly.  
  
"He was born!" Vernon shouted back. Molly and Arthur stared at him with equal looks of disgust. Then, without second thought, Arthur's fist connected with Vernon's large stomach. Vernon fell to the ground and his hat fell off revealing bright green hair with small neon pink polka dots scattered throughout it. Temporarily forgetting their anger, Arthur allowed a chuckle to escape him and Molly brought a hand up to her mouth to hide the smile that was creeping onto her.  
  
"Glad to see Harry doesn't just sit around and take all your bul-" started Arthur but was interrupted by a stern look from Molly, "Right then, are any of Harry's things missing?"  
  
"How should I know? Woke up a couple days ago and the cupboard was open." said Vernon, a little more wearily, as he jammed the hat back on his head.  
  
"The cupboard?" asked Molly.  
  
"You don't actually expect us to let him practice that rubbish in this house do you? Hmph! Well it hardly seems to matter now that he's gone. Everything's up in Dudley's second bedroom." said Vernon eyeing them cautiously.  
  
Arthur and Molly exchanged glances then hurried up the stairs. The door to Harry's room was open and so they couple rushed in and started looking around. Arthur found the chest of Harry's school things and started looking through it.  
  
"His broom and wand are gone." he announced a few minutes later but Molly wasn't listening.  
  
"Molly?" Arthur asked tentatively.  
  
"Arthur, look." said Molly, shaking with barely suppressed rage, as she pointed to an area on the floor where there was a large circle of dried blood and a broken lamp. Arthur caught on quickly and apparated downstairs.  
  
"Dursley!" he shouted, stalking around the rooms but found no one. Obviously, Vernon had known what they would find and thought it best to leave while he still had the chance. Arthur had never felt such rage towards anyone, not even Lucius Malfoy, and that was saying something.  
  
"Molly, let's go report this to Dumbledore!" shouted Arthur.  
  
_~_~Back at Hogwarts~_~_  
  
"If something happened to him I'll never be able to forgive myself." said Sirius with his head in his hands.  
  
He and Dumbledore had been waiting for a good hour for the Weasley's to return and Sirius was turning into putty with worry.  
  
"I didn't even send him an owl all summer. He probably thinks I hate him." he droned on.  
  
"Sirius, you don't honestly believe that, do you. I'm certain Harry doesn't." said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"But I should have been there to protect him!" Sirius cried out.  
  
"We have yet to ascertain that anything is wrong. Harry could be, and probably is, perfectly fine." said Dumbledore.  
  
"But what if he's not?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore was about to respond when Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, Ar-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Sirius asked rushing up to him.  
  
The grim look on their faces was all Sirius needed, "Jesus! What happened!? Was it Voldemort? I'll kill him!"  
  
"Sirius, please, let them explain." said Dumbledore.  
  
Molly couldn't take it any longer, she burst into tears. Arthur held her as she cried and told them everything they had found out.  
  
"He did what!? I'll kill him! Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Sirius yelled after hearing what the Weasley's presumed to be Harry's home life.  
  
"Sirius, please, you wouldn't want to do something that would warrant your arrest, would you?" asked Dumbledore, though there was no twinkle in his eyes. Instead, they held nothing but the hottest of fires.  
  
"I don't care! It'll be worth it!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"We will deal with the Dursleys later. Right now we need to concentrate on finding Harry." said Dumbledore. This stopped Sirius. True, at that moment he wanted to wring the very life from each of the Dursleys' necks but Dumbledore was right, as always. They needed to find Harry. Who knew what kind of condition he could be in? Sirius didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Arthur, Molly. I am going to ask you to go tell Ron, Hermione, and Lavender. They have a right to know. But don't tell them about the blood. No need to worry them until we're certain." said Dumbledore quietly. Molly nodded her head, still crying, and Arthur led her out of the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We are not going to let anyone outside the staff know about this. If Voldemort finds out that Harry is missing without any protection he will be in even more danger."(AN: Ironic, ain't it?) said Dumbledore, "In the meantime. . ."  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
It was late in the Gryffindor common room. Only three people remained awake, sitting in utter silence, staring at the fire.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Lavender, breaking the silence.  
  
"Dammit, Lavender! How should I know!? I haven't heard from him in over three months!" snapped Ron then, "Sorry."  
  
Lavender nodded, "I know. I'm worried about him, too."  
  
Hermione was watching them. She was dying to ask Ron why he hadn't asked Harry over, like he had done every year (she would have done it herself but her parents felt it would be inappropriate) but knew that it wouldn't be wise given the current tension the room held. The three had been out of their minds with worry when Harry didn't show up on the train. They knew Voldemort was on the rampage and that killing Harry was probably number one on his list of things to do. Then when they questioned Dumbledore about it, he merely brushed it off as missing the train and said he'd look into it. Hermione sighed. None of it made sense. She must have written Harry at least ten times but he never responded. He didn't even send her a thank you for the gift she sent him for his birthday which she thought was really odd. He had always sent her a thank you and when she didn't receive one. . .that was when she really began to worry about him. She was about to ask Ron if he had received a thank you when the entrance to the common room opened.  
  
Arthur and Molly entered the room, Molly still bawling like a baby.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Lavender got up and hurried over to them. Molly's sobs only doubled as her son asked her the question.  
  
"Dad?" asked Ron, still looking curiously at his mother.  
  
"Well. . .there's really no easy way to tell you this so. . .I just come out and say it. . ." said Arthur, "Harry. . .he's. . .gone missing."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped open and Lavender and Hermione's faces were quickly drained of all color.  
  
"M. . .missing? What do you mean, 'missing?'" asked Hermione.  
  
"He. . .his broom and wand. . .they're missing along with him." said Arthur.  
  
"Harry ran away!?" Ron asked incredibly.  
  
"We don't know. . .he. . .he. . .he's just gone!" sobbed Molly then smiled through her tears at Hermione, "D. . .don't c. . .cry, dear. It's very unbecoming."(AN: Yet again, ironic, ain't it?) Hermione brought her hand to her cheek; she hadn't realized that she'd been crying.  
  
"But he's okay. Right?" asked Hermione. No one answered.  
  
"Right?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"We can only pray so." said Arthur.  
  
Author's Note: Short? I know, sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! Did I make Sirius' character too wimpy? Geez, I think I did. . .gotta fix that. But besides that, how do you like it so far? I should hope that you like it a lot! To prove it please write me a review! Pretty, pretty please!? If ya don't I might not let you all in on what happens next! 


	4. Ch3: Back at Hogwarts

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch3: Back at Hogwarts  
  
The next day, Ron, Hermione and Lavender went gloomily to their classes. All the teachers had been informed of Harry's disappearance and most didn't bother them.  
  
"Bet Snape's down in the dungeons right now dancing." spat Ron angrily as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
For once Hermione didn't scold him for mean talking a teacher. They didn't have Potions that day, luckily, but there was no doubt in any of their minds that if they did, Snape would be gloating at them about it the whole time. As they reached Hagrid's hut, they could see him, red faced and puffy eyed. For once, he didn't even bring out any creatures, just instructed them to study chapter six quietly. The rest of the class didn't know what was going on. All their teachers, except Snape who never showed any emotion except anger, had been exceedingly glum all day, and although there were rumors going around about all the possible reasons, none really seemed to make much sense. The three Gryffindors were exempt from studying; instead, they and Hagrid took a seat on the grass a good fifteen feet from the rest of the class so they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"You hear about it, Hagrid?" asked Ron, already knowing the answer.  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Dumbledore told us teachers this morning. I still can' believe it, though." They all nodded, they, too, were still in partial shock over it. Yes, they had known something was wrong but they would have never guessed something like this happened.  
  
"They'll find him soon." Hermione said more to herself then anyone else but they both nodded in agreement.  
  
"He'll be fine. Harry can take care o' himself." said Hagrid, although he looked like he only partially believed what he was saying.  
  
"What's that?" asked Lavender pointing up in the sky. Something was flying towards them rather speedily.  
  
"It's Hedwig!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
As Hedwig reached them she screeched loudly and kept turning back and forth like she wanted them to follow her. They got the message and the three young Gryffindors were quickly sprinting after the snowy owl with Hagrid chasing after them a few feet behind. And behind him the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class had caught onto the fact that something was happening and started running after them.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry wasn't sure why they had stopped cursing him. Heck, he wasn't even sure who "they" were anymore. His thoughts had all clouded into one big bowel of mush and no matter how hard he tried there was nothing he could do to straighten them out. All he could do was try to concentrate on what was happening. Vaguely, Harry remembered regaining consciousness. His hands and feet were tied and he couldn't see a thing, though he wasn't sure if this was because it was so dark or because he didn't have his glasses. His body ached beyond belief. He didn't know what they did to him, but for all the struggle he could have put up they might as well of left him untied. It was as his head hit a low branch that he realized that he was floating through the air. Had his legs not been tied so tight and his head throbbing, there was a good chance that this would have been to most comfortable he had been in ages. Sure, his body ached unbelievably, but for once his broken and bruised body didn't have to deal with being rubbed against.  
  
"Damn that Dumbledore!" he heard someone shout angrily.  
  
"Relax, Potter's not going anywhere. We may not be able to disapparate but just think about the reward Voldemort will give us." said someone else. Voldemort.  
  
'Then these must be Death Eaters.' thought Harry as he faintly began to remember what had happened to him.  
  
"Still. . .Crucio!" said the first one he heard.  
  
Despite the fact that his eyelids felt like lead weights his eyes shot open in pain. He opened his mouth to scream but only succeeded in sputtering up blood. Suddenly, through the pain, Harry heard a loud clumping coming closer and closer to him. He also heard the sound of humans shuffling around nervously and the curse ended. Harry hunched over no longer having the energy to support any part of his body. Then, without the slightest clue of what was going on, the unmistakable sound of fighting reached his ears. Someone shouted, "Retreat!" And from what Harry could gather, the humans had run away.  
  
Some making comments like, "Oh, crap, we're gonna get it now."  
  
The sound of the humans died away and Harry was dimly aware of someone releasing him from his place in midair and a pair of strong arms catching him. Although his eyes were already closed, he still winced at the contact.  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. Harry knew that voice and he tried desperately to place his finger on who it was but was too tired to think about it for long. He wanted to answer the person's questions but speech was beyond his current capabilities and trying to only allowed him to cough up more blood.  
  
"Do you think we're too late, Bane?" asked the voice. Bane. . .Harry knew that name. Where had he heard it?  
  
"We might be, let's hurry and get him to Hagrid." said another voice, Bane.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." said the voice. The next thing Harry heard was the distinct sound of many horses galloping. Horses! That was it. These were the centaurs that he had met during his first visit to the Forbidden Forest, Firenze and Bane. Is that where he was?   
  
'Firenze and Bane must have saved me from them.' Harry thought before passing out.  
  
"He's lost it, Bane." Firenze said.  
  
"We're going as fast as we can." said Bane.  
  
"I know, I know." said Firenze. They galloped at their top speeds along as the rest of their kind that lived in the forest continued to drive the Death Eaters away from them.  
  
"Look, we're almost there." said Bane as the light at the end of the forest became visible. As they emerged from the forest, they could see people already sprinting towards them. One they could make out as Hagrid.  
  
Ron and Hermione were the first to reach Harry and the centaurs, quickly followed by Lavender. Hermione and Lavender let out a horrified gasps as their eyes fell upon Harry.  
  
"What the f- "started Ron in disgust as he saw his friend's mangled body.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione shutting him up before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"Firenze, Bane. What're yeh two doing out o' the forest." asked Hagrid as he walked up to him but the moment he saw Harry the question lay forgotten.  
  
"Harry! What 'appened to him?" asked Hagrid as the rest of his class caught up with them and let out a series of remarks.   
  
"Hagrid, first we must get him taken care of and then you can ask questions." said Firenze.  
  
"O' course!" said Hagrid, taking Harry from Firenze's arms and started running back towards the castle with the Care of Magical Creatures class on his tail.  
  
By the time they reached the entrance to the castle, classes had been dismissed for dinner and the halls were filled with students talking and laughing. But when the doors to the castle burst open all those in the entrance hall froze as Hagrid and his class ran past them with the Boy Who Lived lying limply in Hagrid's arms, covered in blood, both old and new, and bruises. They were only visible for a moment before they disappeared behind a corner, leaving dozens of shocked students behind them.  
  
"Lavender, go ahead an' tell Madame Pomfrey ter expect us. Hermione, find Dumbledore. Ron, go fetch yer parents. As fer the rest of yeh lot, go ter dinner." Hagrid ordered. The students did as they were told, some more willingly than others, and soon Hagrid was left alone, carrying Harry as fast as he could.  
  
When Hagrid finally reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was ready and waiting for them. Swiftly, she magicked Harry onto a bed than went about assessing the damage behind a closed curtain. His normal raven black hair was stained red from blood and clung desperately to his scalp. His face wasn't anything less than horrific. There was barely a patch of skin that was untouched by bruises, blisters, and such. His chin and throat were coated in the fresh blood that he had coughed up and his leg, even through the tattered jean pant leg, was bent at an unreal angle.  
  
"Mr. Potter. What have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked as Harry's motionless body as she removed his shirt.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. His chest was partially caved in and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Not to mention his back which was covered in scars, bruises, cuts, and blood. Just when she was about to start performing some healing magic the door to the hospital wing slammed open.  
  
"Where is he!?" Sirius' voice was clearly full of anxiety.  
  
"He's behind the curtain with Madame Pomfrey." Lavender answered him softly. Shuffling feet told Pomfrey that Sirius was heading towards her and her patient.  
  
"Sirius, please, there's nothing we can do right now. Madame Pomfrey is the only one who can help him. Just try to relax." said Dumbledore's voice, though; Pomfrey knew that he, too, was dying to see him.  
  
Sighing, she went around the curtain to talk to everyone. She was surprised at how many people were there. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur.  
  
Instantly, Sirius jumped at her, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's taken quite a beating. It'll be a while before I'll finish. You all might as well go down to dinner." said Pomfrey. No one in the room looked like they were even the slightest bit interested in leaving.  
  
Pomfrey nodded, "Fine, everyone can stay but I must ask you to stay quiet, I need to concentrate." With that she turned around and marched back behind the curtain.  
  
Hours came and went and by ten o'clock, things didn't look like they would be letting up anytime soon. Sirius was pacing nervously back and forth, Ginny was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, gently rocking as her mother rested her head on Arthur's shoulder, Dumbledore was talking quietly with Hagrid, Ron sat in silence with Lavender's head in his lap, and Hermione sat still as she stroked Hedwig who had flown in just over an hour ago. Madame Pomfrey hadn't some come out since when she first addressed them three hours ago. Dumbledore and Hagrid finished their discussion and now sat in rapt silence along with everyone else. The tension in the air was almost unbearable and had it not been for Madame Pomfrey finally coming back around the curtain and relieving some of the gravity of the situation who knew what would have happened.  
  
Simultaneously, everyone in the room jumped up and hurried over to her.  
  
"Well?" asked Lavender, just managing to suppress her tears.  
  
"He's resting." said Pomfrey simply.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Ginny.  
  
Pomfrey nodded, "Just try to keep the noise down. He needs rest. Headmaster, I should need to speak with you soon."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "In a minute, Poppy."  
  
With that everyone turned the curtain and, for the first time for some, saw Harry lying motionlessly on a bed. The back of his head was wrapped in bandages and his face, covered in cuts and bruises, showed almost no undamaged skin at all. There was next to no color in the skin that could be seen and a slight sweat could be seen covering his body. Even through the blankets they could see the wrappings that surrounded Harry's torso, though; it didn't hide that fact that he was almost as thin a piece of paper. He looked oddly peaceful there and had they not known by the small, shallow rises of his chest, they might have thought him dead. The girls and Hagrid all burst into tears and the men looked disgusted at the sight.  
  
"W. . .what happened to him?" asked Molly.  
  
"F. . .Firenze and Bane. . .they f. . .found him in the F. . .Forbidden Forest." stuttered Hagrid.  
  
"What the hell was he doing in there!?" shouted Sirius.  
  
"D. . . don' know." said Hagrid as he started to sob again.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"Poppy, please." said Dumbledore. An hour had passed and Harry showed no sign of waking up so all the adults had gone to Dumbledore's office to have a talk. Currently, they were trying to learn the extent of the damage.  
  
Pomfrey nodded, "Multiple cuts and bruises as you saw, five broken ribs, a punctured lung, shoulder blade fractured, both collar bones shattered, every bone in his right foot has been broken, left wrist broken and his left hand seems to have been burned. He has blisters all over his body which is most likely the result of contact with a very hot liquid, and just about every bone in his right leg has been shattered. There is a severe case of malnutrition and untreated pneumonia. There's also a hole in his head-"  
  
"A hole where!?" asked Sirius in horrified astonishment.  
  
"In the back of his head, I believe he might have had something forced into it." said Pomfrey. Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly, and Arthur all looked at each other and instantly understood.  
  
Sirius stood up, "Wait till I get my hands on those good for nothing bas-"  
  
"Sirius, please." said Dumbledore, also standing up.  
  
"How can you just stand there knowing what they did!? Dumbledore, he's just a sixteen year old boy! That good for nothing bastard has had this coming to him! By the time I'm finished with him he won't be able to even breathe without flinching!" shouted Sirius.  
  
Pomfrey was standing in silence. After all, the staff had only been told that Harry had vanished, they had not been informed of anything else.  
  
"Sirius, we will take care of the Dursleys at a later time. Surely, you don't wish to be thrown back in Azkaban before you get a chance to talk to Harry." said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius glared off into space for a moment then, very dramatically, sat back in his seat, "I'll deal with them later. You can sure as hell be sure of that!"  
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile, "I'm sure you will. Now, Poppy, please continue."  
  
Pomfrey, who had suddenly realized what was going on looked shocked, "Headmaster. . .perhaps I should save the rest for later." If Sirius had acted like that about the head then he would blow a fuse at what she had to say next.  
  
"Poppy, we need to know." said Dumbledore, sensing her reluctance.  
  
Poppy cast a glance at Sirius then continued, "He has scars all over his body, particularly his back, and, although, I can get rid of them I'm certain the memories that go with them will still take some time to heal. He also has showed some signs of internal bleeding. His mind is in shock. He probably won't wake up for at least a few more days but when he does. . .There is a chance that when he wakes up he might be, not this isn't for certain, but he could be partially. . .paralyzed."  
  
The Weasleys' eyes opened wide, Sirius jumped up again, looking ready to use Avada Kedavera at that moment. Hagrid, looked like wasn't too far behind Sirius' train of thoughts, and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now are you just going to sit there, Dumbledore!? I don't care if I do get life in Azkaban! If Harry wakes up and can't move I will kill them!"   
  
"Sirius, we aren't sure that the Dursleys are to blame for all of this. Whatever happened to him in the forest is sure to be at fault for some of this." said Dumbledore.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Two weeks had passed since Harry was found by Firenze and Bane and he had yet to wake up. Rumors were spreading like wild fires around the school. What happened to him and who did it to him? Both of these questions had at least twenty different answers. Madame Pomfrey had been ordered not to let anyone outside the teachers and the circle of close friends to be let in to visit him. This, however, just doubled the attempt most made to find to truth. It also meant that those who did know, a.k.a. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender, were constantly hounded with questions by their fellow students.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were walking on their way back from a visit at Hagrid's when they bumped into none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, look. It's Potty's fan club. So sorry to hear about your leader's little accident." Malfoy said nastily.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as Ron looked as if he might snap and do something incredibly stupid if Malfoy said one more thing about his bedridden friend.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Lavender said sensing the danger coming from her boyfriend.  
  
"Pity he has everyone so worked up about him. . .though I must say, he does make an interesting topic to read about, doesn't he?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, you don't know. I'm surprised. Whole school's talking about it." said Malfoy smirking, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"About what!?" spat Ron. From within the confines of his robes, Malfoy brandished a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
He then made a big scene of unfolding it and in a very fake voice full of concern read the headline, "The-Boy-Who-Lived Found Near Death in the Forbidden Forest Outside School. Oh! What a terrible tragedy!" Malfoy smirked then continued, "The whole Ministry's in a riot about it. Like I said, pity they're wasting all their energy worrying about something as insignificant as him."  
  
Hermione and Lavender were shocked. Dumbledore had made it sort of a mission not to let Harry's condition slip out to the public. They should have known it was impossible, though. The whole school knew about Harry. Did their headmaster actually think they could act as though nothing happened? Especially after word of his disappearance had been headlining the papers for a while. Ron, on the other hand, was not so subtle in his reaction. Infuriated by Malfoy's behavior towards his best friend, he had launched himself at him and was currently punching the daylights out of him as Crabbe and Goyle tried to pull him off. A group of students, who had been passing by, had heard the last couple of comments and didn't hesitate in the least to help out Ron. Seamus and Dean started attacking Goyle as Fred, George, and Lee took on Crabbe. Even Neville, who had always been keen on trying to stay out of trouble, took a few hits at the trio of Slytherins.  
  
Just as things were looking up for the Gryffindors, as they had their opponent outnumbered, about twenty to three, a group of Slytherins had walked up from the dungeons and saw three of their number getting the stuffing knocked out of them. Without hesitation, they, too, jumped into the fight. As much as Hermione and Lavender were pleased to see Malfoy and his friends get pounded, they became a little wary when the other Slytherins showed up. They, themselves, were never the types to engage in fist fights but were soon forced into it as Pansy Parkinson and some other fifth year Slytherin girl grabbed them and pulled them into the conflict.  
  
It was a good ten minutes before any of the professors showed up but when they did there was fire in their eyes. A very bright spark was set up and the students automatically stopped what they were doing, Ron getting one last punch in at Malfoy before standing up with the rest of the kids. McGonagall had sent up the spark but she wasn't the only one there, Snape, Hagrid, and Dumbledore all stood there looking from guilty face to guilty face.  
  
"What has been going on here?" asked McGonagall. At once everyone involved started shouting explanations and it took another spark, this time sent up by Dumbledore, to silence them. Calmly, he lowered his wand to Lavender and said,  
  
"Miss Brown. Would you be kind enough as to explain what has happened? Lavender, who had been nursing a deep cut on her arm, looked up as she was addressed.  
  
"Well. . .Ron, Hermione, and I were coming back from visiting Hagrid-" the teachers looked at Hagrid and he nodded that it was true, "---And then we were heading back to the common room when he-" Lavender glared at Malfoy who smiled innocently, if that's possible, "and his friends started talking about things they don't know. . .strictly speaking, Harry. Then he said something really. . .really. . ."  
  
Lavender searched for the right word but couldn't seem to find it so Ron burst out, "That fucking-"  
  
"Ron!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"He said. . .something really rude about Harry and Ron snapped and attacked him-But it wasn't his fault! It was really awful what he said! But anyway, some of our fellow Gryffindors also heard what he said and decided to help Ron, but then the Slytherins came up here and started helping their own." concluded Lavender.  
  
"That Potter, always causing trouble, even when he's unconscious." Snape muttered under his breath.   
  
"That's not what happened!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
"Shut your cake hole, you slimy git!" shouted Fred.  
  
"Yeah! We all heard what you said, you ungrateful little-" then George said something that caused an outbreak from the Slytherins and the group of students started fighting again  
  
The professors quickly reinstated the order and Snape said, "Headmaster, with all due respect, Mr. Malfoy is right. We have only heard the story from a Gryffindor. It is likely to be biased."  
  
Ron was about to say something but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth and fiercely whispered, "Ron, just be quiet before we get in even more trouble!" With that she removed her hand and Ron just put on a scowl and muttered something under his breath that Hermione could quite catch.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, would you please entertain us with your side of the story." said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's simple, really." said Malfoy in an overly melancholy voice and pretending to stifle a sob, "Crabbe, Goyle, and I. . .well, to be quite honest, we never really hated Pot---er. . .Harry, that is. And we were just expressing our apologies to his closest friends when Ron-" Ron tried to make his way over to where Malfoy was standing and was so angry that it took Hermione, Lavender, Fred, and George, to hold him back.  
  
"That fucker doesn't have any right to call Harry Harry! And I don't want him calling me Ron either! I don't need to hear the rest of his story! It's bull!" he said with venom in a low, deadly voice.  
  
"-snapped and started punching me. Vincent and Gregory tried to help me-" Crabbe and Goyle imitated Malfoy's antics at the mention of their names, "- but then Ron got his friends to help him. If it weren't for my friends coming to help me. . .I dread to think what might have happened."  
  
Everyone in the hall, except the Slytherins, looked appalled by Malfoy's version. Even Snape, who had Malfoy as his favorite student, felt that his rendering of the fight was beyond sense.  
  
"That's bull! Why don't you try telling the truth for once you freakin' Death Eater! I don't who you think you're kidding! Everyone knows you want Harry dead and if you ever call me Ron or Harry Harry again I'll smash your bloody face in!"  
  
With that Ron broke free of everyone's grip and started attacking Malfoy again. For the third time chaos broke out in the entrance hall but this time, it took more than a measly spark being sent into the air to stop them. The professors were forced to go into the thick of the battle and separate the Slytherins from the Gryffindors.  
  
Once the calm was back, Dumbledore spoke, "Minerva, perhaps you best go inform Poppy that she should be expecting quite a few students in a bit."  
  
McGonagall nodded and went off as Dumbledore continued, "Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. You three will be receiving a week's detention for provoking a fight with three already very agitated Gryffindors. You also can take pride in knowing that you have lost thirty points for Slytherin house. Fifteen for the fighting, and another fifteen for lying to your professors."  
  
Ron was smiling broadly as were the rest of the Gryffindors at the look on Malfoy's face, though, he was still very perturbed.  
  
"As for the rest of you. . .take this as a warning. No more fighting will be tolerated on these grounds for any circumstances. Punishment will not be exempt next time. Now, all of you head up to the hospital wing and get cleaned up." said Dumbledore, ushering all the students out of the hall.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was midnight. The castle was silent with the exception of a small conversation going on in the Gryffindor common room. Ron, who burst out ranting and raving about earlier that afternoon every time something that had to do with Slytherins was uttered, was pacing back and forth as Hermione watched him, Lavender was asleep on the couch.  
  
"I'll get that good for nothing prick if it's the last thing I do! Can you believe him!?" Ron shouted at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, please, you're going to wake up Lavender, not to mention half the tower." said Hermione quietly though she, too, was still seething with anger. In the hospital wing Malfoy had snuck a peek at Harry while Madame Pomfrey and burst out laughing. Crabbe and Goyle had leaned over to see what was so funny and accidentally knocked Malfoy over who, consequentially, took the curtain that was blocking Harry from view with him.  
  
Everyone in the room had froze and stared at him. Madame Pomfrey had been angrier than anyone could ever remember seeing her. Having just finished the last person, she magicked the curtain back up and grabbed Malfoy by the ear. Quickly, she shooed everyone away than motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow her. And while Dumbledore took off another fifteen points from Slytherin, nothing could make up for the rumors that were now circling around the school. But other than that, all the adults seemed to be hiding something from them. They would be talking perfectly normally and then when one of them walked up or by they would suddenly clam up.  
  
"I don't care if I wake up the whole bloody school! Why aren't you more upset about this!? Malfoy's going to end up destroying Harry and you could care less!" shouted Ron.  
  
That hit a nerve. Hermione was suddenly on her feet and crossed over to Ron in less than a second. Her face was beat red and Ron cowered beneath it like he did his mother. Then, without saying anything, she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you think you can tell me what I care about!? If you had any idea-" Hermione broke off with tears in her eyes and sank to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Her. . .mione?" asked Ron cautiously as a bit of realization dawned on him. He rubbed his cheek where a hand print had begun to show up and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head to the side so she didn't have to face him.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked again bending down to the floor with her, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Hermione wiped her eyes with her robe sleeve and sniffed.  
  
Putting on a small smile, she faced him, "I know, and I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Ron laughed, "Don't worry about it. It goes well with the collection I started."  
  
Hermione laughed too, "Thanks, Ron." With that she hugged him and then they stood up.  
  
Ron glanced at Lavender, "How can she have slept through that?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Heavy sleeper?"  
  
"Maybe." said Ron as he walked over to her and wrapped a blanket around her then gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Hermione watched this and let out a small sigh. How she secretly wished it was her in Lavender's position and her own prince charming was leaning over her, tucking her in.  
  
"Can we go see Harry?" Hermione blurted out without thinking.  
  
Ron turned to her and smiled, "Sure."  
  
Author's Note: Wondering about Viktor Krum ain't cha? Well, I think you all probably have a hunch, don't cha? Well, the only thing I'm saying is don't think that's the only thing that it can be, 'cuz it's not. Any who. . . should I make Harry paralyzed? I wonder. . .::smiles evilly::. . .okay, if I don't get any reviews telling me what to do I'm gonna have to make that big decision on my own. . .and trust me. . .you don't want that. Lol, review if you know what's good for ya!  
  
Katzztar, Videl86, Otaku Freak, LittleEar BigEar's sis, Soxroxmysox, Pamela, MissPatriciaPotter, Starkitty: Thanks for your reviews, can't believe I got this many already! You all really make me want to update ASAP! And I promise to try to update regularly! But if I take too long try my other stories! 


	5. Ch4: Harry's Back!

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch4: Harry's Back!  
  
Harry Potter rolled over on his side and quickly snapped his eyes open at the pain. He started to push himself into a sitting position but a remarkable combination of pain prevented him from doing so. His head and torso were killing him. Sighing almost inaudibly he squinted around the room. Where was he? With the absence of his glasses and the darkness of the room combined, it made his visibility next to none. His stomach gave a loud grumble and he blushed though there was no one to see it. When had he last eaten? It certainly hadn't been anytime soon. His throat was killing him as well. What he would give for a glass of cold water. A low growl interrupted his thoughts. Looking around as best he could without hurting his head too much, Harry tried to see where it had come from. Far from succeeding, he accidentally bumped it against the headboard and squeezed his eyes closed and opened his mouth in pain but no sound came from it. As he tried to get his mind off the pain he heard a soft murmuring from the same direction that the growl had come from. Footsteps were heard coming towards him and Harry tried to reopen his eyes but found it impossible. They were so heavy!  
  
Harry felt something wet nudge his hand as someone spoke, "He still hasn't woken up?" Harry knew that voice.  
  
"Obviously not, Hermione. How long has it been now, two weeks?" asked the voice Harry distinctly recognized as Ron.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude about it." came Hermione's snappy reply.  
  
"Well you could use a little more common sense. 'He still hasn't woken up?' Honestly, does he look like he has?" asked Ron. Harry smiled inwardly at Ron's remark and finally managed to reopen his eyes but it went unnoticed. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away arguing with a big black smudge sitting at their feet. Harry was certain that this was Sirius. Sirius, Ron, Hermione. . .he could only be in one place. Hogwarts. He had made it.  
  
"Well if you're just going to stand there and insult me. . .I thought we came down here to check on Harry. And as you so plainly pointed out, he's not awake. So we might as well just go back up to the common room before Madame Pomfrey comes in here and gives us an earful." said Hermione.  
  
"Wait, Hermione! I'm sorry, okay. It just. Well, you know. . ." Ron led off.  
  
He heard Hermione sigh then looked pointedly at Sirius in his dog form, "Yeah, obviously some people don't trust us with secrets."  
  
Harry wondered what she was talking about but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius walk away from them with his tail up high. As he vanished behind the curtain and out of the room, Hermione leaned into Ron and they started talking in a hushed whisper. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying and started edging his way towards them, trying to get close enough to hear. He was almost there when he, unsuspectingly, ran out of bed and fell to the floor onto his stomach with an, "Oof!" As the wind got knocked out of him and the pain from his chest radiated outward to his limbs, he felt his voice kick back in.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Hermione as she and Ron hurried over to him.  
  
Sirius, now a human, raced back into the room to see what had happened. When he saw Harry on the ground, he quickly picked him up.  
  
"That hurt." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" shouted Sirius spinning him around in circle. Harry's eyes opened wide and he felt as though he might throw up, though, he doubted there was anything left to throw up.  
  
His face must have expressed this, though, because Sirius seemed to notice and stopped, "Sorry." Harry nodded in acceptance, still trying to calm his stomach. Sirius carefully put Harry back in his bed and Harry felt a blush creep up into his cheeks as he remembered why he had to be put back in bed.  
  
No one seemed to notice, though. And before he could say anything, Hermione had launched herself at him, squeezing a little too tightly for Harry's liking.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Everyone was so worried about you! What happened out there? Are you okay? Do you need anything?-" she continued to ask him questions incessantly before he finally managed to get out, "Hermione. . .you're hurting me."  
  
Hermione blushed and released him. Ron and Sirius were both beaming at him. The last time Harry could remember feeling this good was in the end of his third year when he won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. All the noise they had made, however, seemed to have awakened Madame Pomfrey.  
  
For at that moment, she bustled in to see what all the commotion was about, "Oh! Mr. Potter, I see you've awakened."  
  
Harry squinted in her direction but couldn't make out who it was without his glasses, "Who-"  
  
Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble, interrupting him and startling everyone in the room. Harry blushed profusely and his three friends laughed.  
  
"Hungry, are you?" asked Ron with an amused look on his face.  
  
"A little-" another grumble, "Maybe a lot." They laughed again as Madame Pomfrey walked over to him and felt his forehead.  
  
"Well, you seem well enough. Think you're up to something?" she asked.  
  
Now up close, Harry could see, if just barely, who it was, "Oh, it's you, Madame Pomfrey. Yes, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."  
  
There was a deafening silence following these words and Harry shifted uneasily.  
  
"What?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"You all must excuse us. I need to see to my patient. However, you may come back to visit him in the morning." said Pomfrey shooing out Ron, Hermione, and, with much difficulty, Sirius. Once they were gone, she conjured some food for Harry to eat while she checked him over.  
  
When he was done eating, Madame Pomfrey took his tray away and gently helped him lay down, "Alright, you need to rest now-"  
  
"But I'm fine!" said Harry shooting up but instantly felt a great surge of pain course through his body and fell back down.  
  
"Of course you are," said Pomfrey sarcastically, "But undoubtedly you'll have a visitor every minute of every day until you're well enough to leave."  
  
Harry was about to say that he was well enough to leave that second, after all, he still desperately need to talk to Ron and Hermione to find out why they hadn't owled him all summer, but only had to remind himself of the intense pain he had experienced the moment before to stop himself. So, not feeling in the least bit tired (AN: You wouldn't be either if you slept for two straight weeks.), Harry watched Madame Pomfrey walk away leaving him alone.  
  
Throughout the night, Harry tried to come up with at least some half decent answers to the questions he knew he was going to be asked. But as the sun rose and he started to hear people head down to breakfast he still hadn't come up with anything. It didn't help that he didn't know what they already knew. Nor that his head ached terribly every time he got too carried away in his thoughts. Sighing, Harry pushed himself up tenderly. Two weeks, he had been out for two weeks. 'Who knows what they could have found out in that amount of time.' he thought to himself angrily. He never should have allowed himself to black out that night with the Death Eaters. Heck, he never should have fallen off the broom in the first place. He was being weak. He had managed to stay on his Nimbus Two Thousand during his first year at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was becoming too dependent on others for help.  
  
'I really should go back to the way it was before Hogwarts.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
And although the idea of living a life as nothing but a mere parasite which constantly got stepped on repulsed him, he had to admit that he had been stronger then. But, at the same time, his aunt and uncle were bound to be terribly upset at him for once again making his way to that "freak place" of his. Then just factor in the anger they were bound to have at him for messing with their hair. . .he probably wouldn't be able to move ever again by the time they were done with him.  
  
No matter which way he looked at it he couldn't win. As he massaged his scar, which had constantly ached, though not too badly, for the past year, he traded these thoughts for an attempt at trying to sort out the events that followed him falling off his Firebolt. Being as tired as he was that night Harry was having a difficult time deciding what really happened and what was just his imagination. He didn't have to long to brood about it, however, for at that moment Harry was jerked out of his reverie by a crushing pain exploding from his abdomen. Even though he didn't have his glasses, he could make out a mop of red hair and very feminine sobs that were soaking his shirt.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.  
  
At his voice, the grip around him tightened and Harry coughed. Mrs. Weasley released him and moved back so she was sitting at the edge of his bed. Then, for some reason, she gasped.  
  
"What?" he asked. From what he could make out, she had touched her lips. Harry brought his fingers to his lip and felt something slippery on them. Bringing his hand back he noticed several things. For the first time, he realized that his entire forearm, wrist, and hand (with the exception of his fingers) were wrapped heavily in bandages. The second, was that on his finger tips, was some kind of red liquid.  
  
". . .Blood?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose you still have a way to go before you're all better." said a voice. Harry looked around the room and noticed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only person who was visiting him. Besides her, there were ten people standing around his bed.  
  
Squinting around at them he was able to make out who the person was who spoke to him, "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I see you've lost your glasses, Harry." said Dumbledore conjuring a new pair and handing them to him.  
  
Harry took them gratefully and placed them on. As the room came into focus, Harry could make out who was there. Arthur was standing behind his wife and to his left was Ginny who smiled at him feebly. On Arthur's other side was Fred and George who pointed to a bag on the table next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Compliments of us. Use them well young one." said Fred mocking a bow.  
  
In red lettering, the bag said Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry breathed a laugh and smiled, "Thanks, I'll be sure to test them out."  
  
Next to Fred and George was Hagrid who looked very nervous for some reason Harry couldn't comprehend. Beside Hagrid was Sirius who had a very strange combination of emotions written across his face. Relief, joy, anger, and apprehension were all taking turns showing themselves. And while Harry was pleased to see his godfather alive and well, these emotions confused him. Shaking the feeling aside, his eyes fell upon Ron, Lavender, and Hermione. Ron was standing with his arm around Lavender, they were both smiling broadly, and Hermione was biting her bottom lip and looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
No one seemed to notice this, though, as Harry smirked at all the people in the room. Forget the Dursleys. All Harry wanted right then was for that moment never to end.  
  
"Thought we saw the end of you back there, mate." said Ron smiling.  
  
"Nah, they have to do far worse if they want to get rid of me." joked Harry though all of his visitors suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Whose 'they', Harry?" asked Sirius in a low voice.  
  
It was Harry's turn to be uncomfortable and squirmed for a minute before deciding that it was better to go with the answers he had come up with then remain silent, "Some Death Eaters."  
  
"Death Eaters!?" asked Ginny, looking very worried.  
  
"No big deal." said Harry quickly, trying to pacify her worries, "I'm fine now."  
  
"No big deal? Harry, if You-Know-Who is after you then it's a very big deal! Why didn't you owl us?" asked Hermione. Harry stared at her. Why didn't he owl them, indeed.  
  
"What do you mean? I sent you both at least a dozen letters. It's you who never owled me." said Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender looked very confused.  
  
"What do you mean? We never got anything from you." said Ron. The room had gone very quiet.  
  
"You don't suppose. . ." led off Hermione.  
  
"No, it's not Dobby. I did get the letter from Hogwarts. That's the only thing though." said Harry.  
  
"Do you suppose that maybe it's You-Know-Who?" asked George.  
  
"What would Voldemort want with a bunch of letters?" asked Harry. Just about everyone in the room flinched at the name.  
  
"Perhaps he was trying to find out when you would be alone. So he could come and get you." said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"I doubt that he would find my uncle and aunt very much of a problem." said Harry smirking.  
  
"The wards on their house would make it difficult for Voldemort to harm you. He might have been looking for any hint as to when you would be outside." said Dumbledore. Everyone in the room seemed to accept this as an answer, though, it brought up more worries.  
  
"But what if You-Know-Who finds a way around them? Harry can't go back to his uncle's house again. It's not safe." said Lavender.  
  
Sirius snorted, "Harry's not going back to the fat lubber's house again anyway."  
  
Harry's heart felt like singing as he heard Sirius say this but his stomach gave a lurch as he thought about the possible reasons why he wouldn't be going back. Was it possible that he knew? He prayed that this wasn't the reason.  
  
"Why?" Harry finally asked in a voice which he hoped didn't sound too incriminating.  
  
"Why!? Harry you know damn well why! Why did you just sit there and not tell any of us!?" shouted Sirius. Harry grimaced. They knew something. The question was, what was it exactly that they knew?  
  
Looking around the room, it was clear that the adults had kept something from the younger generation. This was seen in the way that they were all staring at Harry as if waiting for an explanation. His mind was spinning.  
  
They don't have any proof. They can't prove anything.' his mind kept repeating over and over again.  
  
But deciding it was better to try and stop the conversation before any major information was revealed; Harry crossed his arms, turned his head to the side and stared at the floor. He could still feel everyone's eyes drilling into him as if ordering him to tell them what happened. What he would give for a distraction. Anything to get their eyes off him. They couldn't know. He couldn't let them. Answering his prayer, Madame Pomfrey reentered the room and stopped at the sight of all the grim faces and wondered what had happened in her absence.  
  
Putting the feeling aside, she walked over to them, "I see that everyone is here. Shall we begin?" Dumbledore nodded his head and it looked as if all the adults' hearts were in their throats.  
  
"It appears that he is fine from at least the waist up, Poppy." said Dumbledore.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Mr. Potter, can you bend you knees for us?" Harry looked at her peculiarly and raised an eyebrow. A quick scan of the room told him that only the adults knew what she was talking about but all the Hogwarts students present looked as befuddled as him. But never the less, Harry bent his knees.  
  
"Wonderful! Can you move your feet?" asked Pomfrey.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to?" asked Harry. A stern look from the nurse left the question unanswered and Harry moving his feet up and down once.  
  
"Splendid! One last thing, wiggle your toes, please." she said. Harry sighed irritably and shook his head as wiggled his toes but as they were under the blanket no one could see and he had to answer,  
  
"They're fine."(AN: I was gonna make him paralyzed from the waist down but my neighbor threatened to kill me if I did. . .sorry! But don't worry. Harry's gonna have another *major* problem to try to overcome soon!) All the adults sighed in relief.  
  
"Had us worried there for a minute, Harry." said Hagrid.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"There was a possibility that you would be paralyzed." said Dumbledore. Even though it was no longer a threat, the children's eyes all opened a bit wider at that news.  
  
"Lucked out again, did I?" joked Harry. Everyone seemed to relax at Harry's attitude to the news, though, he couldn't see why. He wasn't paralyzed so why would it matter?  
  
"So what have I missed?" asked Harry. Immediately, all his friends burst out into conversation about what had been happening. Harry had nearly passed out from laughing so hard when Ron told him about the fight with Malfoy.  
  
And so the day went on. News was spreading like crazy that Harry was awake and Madame Pomfrey had her hands busy with trying to keep them all out. Harry didn't notice, though, for he was kept plenty busy by his friends. Indeed, Madame Pomfrey had been correct in saying that he wouldn't have a moment's peace. No one in the room left the room once all day with the exception of Dumbledore who said that he to send an owl to someone. It wasn't until dinner time arrived that everyone was ushered out by Madame Pomfrey who said that Harry needed to eat and have his bandages changed. That night, Harry fell asleep quite content with his life. It never occurred to him that he was being watched. Nor did the fact that something foul was afoot. And it was in the dead of night that a rat scampered out of the hospital wing as quickly as its legs would carry it, eyes gleaming in triumph.  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger? Yeah, I know I hate them too. . .but not when I'm the one writing them! ::Grins evilly:: You all should review. . .if you don't I may not update for a long while! Mwa hahahaha! Go ahead it takes three minutes! Review! 


	6. Ch5: Dementus Enhanent

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch5: Dementus Enhanent  
  
"Ron! Ron, wake up!" shouted Fred shaking his brother roughly out of the dream he had been having. Ron rolled over onto his stomach and muttered something incomprehensible.  
  
"Ron, you lazy prat, get up!" said George conjuring a bucket of frigid water and tipping it over Ron.  
  
"Ahhhhh! What did you do that for!?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Ron, its Harry, something's wrong with him!" said George.  
  
"What? What's wrong with him?" asked Ron, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Don't know. Everyone's already down in the hospital wing." said Fred. Ron jumped out of bed, grabbed his cloak and ran out of the room, throwing on his cloak on over his pajamas.  
  
Fred and George were right behind him and by the time the three reached the corridor leading to the hospital wing they could hear a loud commotion echoing out of the room. Entering the room was like entering a war zone. Ron couldn't see Harry but he could see just about everything else. His mom and Ginny were being held by Mr. Weasley, both crying. Sirius was yelling at Madame Pomfrey to do something and she was yelling back that she was doing all she could and for him to just calm down. Hagrid was blubbering by himself in a corner chair while Dumbledore, the only real composed one, was trying to console him.  
  
Hermione and Lavender were out of sight but he could hear them pleading with Harry, "Harry, come on! Snap out of it!" Their panicked voices were rapidly getting louder.  
  
Ron followed Hermione and Lavender's cries until he came upon a very disturbing scene. Lavender was standing next to Harry's bed, sobbing, but still managing to talk to Harry. Hermione was on her knees, shaking Harry's arm rather roughly, trying to get him to wake up. Harry, who was very pale and drenched in sweat, was having severe convulsions and gasping for breath every few seconds which made a very raspy sound. His face was contorted into one of that displaying great pain or agony.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" asked Ron as he hurried over to them.  
  
Hermione was too concentrated on Harry to notice that Ron had come but Lavender, who was only just barely more composed than Hermione, answered him, "Oh Ron! It's terrible! We don't know! He was fine one minute and then the next he just started to go crazy!"  
  
With that said, Lavender threw herself into Ron's arms and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Can't you wake him up!?" asked Ron.  
  
"No! We've been trying to ever since he started. He won't!" said Lavender.  
  
Harry suddenly a very violent convulsion. His back arched a good three feet off the mattress and as he started to fall back down he gave another one which knocked him off the bed. As he hit the ground, Hermione gave a shriek and rushed over to him. She turned him over as Madame Pomfrey and the other adults hurried over. Pomfrey picked Harry up and put him back in the bed. Another convulsion and a gasp for breath, accompanied by a cough, forced some blood out of his mouth. Everyone immediately turned on Madame Pomfrey demanding that she do something. She shook her head, saying that there was nothing she could do.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. I've never seen this before." she said. Harry gave another convulsion, this time crying out a blood curtailing scream as if someone had just cast Crucio on him.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry had yet to get any better. His screams, which were now constant, echoed out of the hospital wing and into the corridor, attracting many students who were passing by. It was with great difficulty that those present in the wing managed to keep them out. Harry's chin was now drenched in blood that he continually coughed up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was beginning to panic, "His lungs may be filling with blood. If something's not done he could drown in it."  
  
As they heard this, their pleas with Harry for him to wake up doubled. Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Molly were all hysterical at this point. They were all screaming at Harry to stop and Sirius and Arthur had to physically carry Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny away from Harry so they wouldn't accidentally harm him anymore by shaking him. Ron, Fred, and George quickly replaced them, however, and though they weren't quite as bad as the girls, they weren't much better.  
  
"Harry, get-up-now!" shouted Ron shaking him. In response, Harry went through another set of convulsions, gasps, and coughs.  
  
"Headmaster, I think it would be best if they children left." said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" said Hermione, fighting against Sirius' grip, trying to get back to Harry. Her sentiments were quickly agreed with by the rest of the students.  
  
"I believe you are right. There is nothing you can do. It would be best if you left and tried to calm down a bit." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm not going!" shouted all of them.  
  
"You can't do Harry any good right now. Madame Pomfrey needs quiet so she can try to figure out what's wrong with him. I assure you that you will be alerted the instant Harry awakens." said Dumbledore. The students still all argued with him and it took every adult in the room to get them out, using quite a few calming spells in the process.  
  
Once peace, or as close to it as possible, was settled the adults gathered around Harry's bed.  
  
"Don't you have any idea what's wrong with him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"If I did then I would be doing something, wouldn't I?" asked Madame Pomfrey irritably. Hagrid was staring at the side of Harry's bed intently.  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to an empty bottle lying next to Harry's pillow. Pomfrey picked it up and looked it over. Bringing it up to her nose she sniffed it then quickly brought it away with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Arthur.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's certainly nothing of mine. The smell is awful." said Pomfrey.  
  
"Arthur, I'm going to ask you to go to the Great Hall and fetch Severus. I'm certain that he'll be able to help us." said Dumbledore.  
  
Arthur nodded and immediately took off, coming back a few minutes later followed by Severus Snape. When the two entered the hospital wing they were greeted by a loud piercing scream.  
  
"What is it you wished to see me about, Professor?" Snape asked Dumbledore while casting a curious glance at Harry.  
  
"Severus, we believe that Harry might have ingested some kind of potion. We need you to tell us what it is." said Dumbledore handing Snape the bottle. Snape took the bottle and sniffed it his eyes widened slightly but he kept his usual cold look about him. He poured the last few drops into the palm of his hand.  
  
After staring at it for a moment he narrowed his eyes and looked up, "Voldemort." (AN: Snape says his name, right?) Everyone in the room stared at him.  
  
"What?" croaked out Molly.  
  
"This is Dementus Enhanent. It acts as a replacement for Dementors. It forces the victim to relive all their worst memories. Voldemort is the only one who has ever been capable of brewing it." explained Snape.  
  
"So why is Harry in so much pain?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Knowing Mr. Potter, I'd say that more bad memories than good ones. His bad ones are also probably both mentally and physically painful. Voldemort probably knew that and since Dementus Enhanent causes the memories to be realistic. . .He won't wake up until he lives through all of them. It is possible for him to die from the pain." said Snape.  
  
"Die!?!?" shouted Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, and Sirius.  
  
"Stop it! It wasn't my fault!" Harry shouted in his unconscious. Everyone in the room went silent as Harry yelled in his sleep.  
  
"Uncle-" Harry was cut off and suddenly stopped all movement, falling limply back onto the bed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey quickly felt for a pulse, "He won't last much longer."  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
It was a very odd feeling, watching yourself get beaten up and pushed around. That was exactly what Harry was doing. He couldn't explain it really. He also couldn't find his voice. If he tried to speak nothing would come out. All he could do was watch the horrible memories of the past fifteen years flash before his eyes. Every time he faced Voldemort, every fight he had ever had with his friends, every time he had let someone down, each and every one of his conversations with Draco Malfoy and especially Professor Lockheart. And then there were the memories of his life with the Dursleys. Him being forced to do work while his miserable relatives sat around the television, him going to bed on an empty stomach or with cuts and bruises, being left at Mrs. Figg's while they went out to some party or for a day of shopping. But worst of all were the beatings given to him by his uncle. With every punch and every kick Harry could feel the pain not only being freshly pressed into his mind but inflicted onto his body.  
  
In all honesty, Harry wish that he would just die. It was all proof of how no one really cared for him. He had always been alone and he would never be loved. He would just have to accept it. Why did his mother have to save him from Voldemort sixteen years ago? It would have just been kinder to let him die. Another pain in his stomach. Reverting his attention back to the scene playing before him he noticed that his uncle had just knocked the wind out of him. He didn't remember this ever happening.  
  
'When was this?' Harry asked himself.  
  
'Does it really matter?' asked another voice in his head.  
  
'No, I guess it doesn't.' Harry responded mentally as the scene blacked out and a new one replaced it.  
  
This one Harry instantly recognized. It had just happened during the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry trudged out of the garage of number 4 Privet Drive with a heavy box in his arms. His aunt and uncle had been working him doubly hard that summer though he couldn't really explain. Not that he cared. It was probably a punishment from God for leading Cedric to his death. So it was with no complaints that he did all the work he was told to do. Exactly what was in the box Harry didn't know. All he did know was that his aunt had told him to put it into the car and to be careful as its contents were very fragile. Still a bit sore from being knocked down the stairs that morning by Dudley, Harry was not in any mood to have to endure anything from his uncle so he was mindful as he could be. But the heavens were out to punish him as he had decided long ago and nothing ever worked out for him. It was then that Dudley and his new friends from Smeltings decided to show up and throw rocks at him. After a particularly large one hit him square in the back of his head, Harry lost his balance. Somehow his feet managed to get themselves tangled with the garden hose and it was that that started his downfall. As he started to fall he instinctively dropped the box in an attempt to brace himself for the impact with the ground.  
  
He and the box hit the ground at the same time. And, although, Harry walked away with nothing more than a few scrapes, the items inside the box were not nearly as lucky. It turned out that a bunch of Petunia's good dinnerware was in it, Vernon was taking it to work for a company party. With the noise that he had made, Petunia rushed out of the house.  
  
Far from caring that Harry had injured himself, not that she ever did to begin with, she started yelling at him about the dishes, "Those were my best dishes! How could you break them!?"   
  
As she fumed she grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him back inside the house. Once they were safe from the neighbors' eyes, in the kitchen, Petunia slapped him hard across the face. Harry didn't say anything but instead just brought a hand up to his cheek.  
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you!? They cost me a fortune and you go and break them!" she shouted. Vernon, who had been sitting at the table, jumped at this.  
  
"He did what!?" he yelled.  
  
Harry tried to avert his eyes, he knew what was coming. It was bad enough that he had to relive the pain but he couldn't watch. He just couldn't. It was no use, though; his eyes were glued to the scene. All he could do was watch and wait.  
  
Petunia, having completed her job, took her husband's place at the table and settled in to watch.  
  
Vernon was in Harry's face, spraying him with spit as he spoke, "Can't you do anything right, you good for nothing little freak!?"  
  
Harry stood there and faced him. He had been through enough of these to know what speaking would only get you in deeper and trying to run away was suicide. Vernon kept raving on about how Harry could never do anything right and how he was nothing but a burden and how he should have just dropped him off in an orphanage when they first got him and how he must have less brains than an slug if he couldn't even do something as simple as putting a box of dishes into the car. Harry, who usually would use some sort of retort to try to maintain some dignity, still said nothing. He kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look up at his uncle and let fear get to him.  
  
Vernon, who had finally stopped his verbal abuse, started with the physical. Balling up his fist, he punched Harry with such force that it sent him flying across the room and into the wall. Harry grabbed him stomach and coughed a couple of times, trying to regain his breath. Vernon had now crossed the room and standing in front of his nephew.  
  
"Get up!" he shouted, kicking Harry in his side.  
  
Harry wanted to obey, it was always worse when he didn't, but the message seemed to have gotten lost somewhere between his brain and his legs. So Harry braced himself, knowing that he likely wouldn't be able to do much else. Vernon seemed outraged, as Harry knew he would be, at the fact that Harry "disobeyed" him. He kicked Harry several more times before going to the other side of the kitchen for a minute then returning. Harry had lost his glasses and consequentially couldn't see anything. But from what he could make out, Vernon was carrying something long, pointy, and shiny.  
  
'Oh god!' he mind screamed, 'It's a knife!' Vernon bent down to him and put the knife right under his chin.  
  
"Think you can get away with wasting money and not get punished?" he said this menacingly and there was no denying the fear in Harry's eyes now. Vernon started to push the knife into his neck but Petunia quickly grabbed it away before it could kill him.  
  
"What are you crazy!? Do you have any idea what they would do if you killed the boy?" Petunia asked.  
  
Vernon glared at for a moment then nodded. She was right. He could hurt the boy all he wanted, just not kill. So instead, Vernon punched Harry across the face.  
  
"Stop it! It wasn't my fault! Uncle-" Harry was cut short by Vernon grabbing his neck and beginning to choke him.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do? Of course it was your fault! How dare you lie to me!" he roared. Harry gagged and tried to respond but finally passed out from lack of air.  
  
The scene faded and was replaced by another one which was then replaced by another and another and another. Scene after scene after scene replayed to him. After an eternity, however, the last scene of misery faded away but this time wasn't replaced by another one.  
  
Instead, a voice echoed through the darkness, "Interesting, no one has ever made it this far before." The voice sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
Surprisingly, Harry found that his voice did work, "Who are you?"  
  
"That is not of importance. You have a decision to make." said the voice.  
  
"What kind of decision?" asked Harry. "Wouldn't it be nice to be free of all that?" asked the voice. Without even thinking, Harry responded, "Yeah."  
  
"I can help you." said the voice.  
  
"How?" asked Harry.  
  
"Choose a path." said the voice. Instantly two tunnels appeared in front of him.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked.  
  
"The one to the left will end all your pain forever. But the one to your right will take you back to the real world, the world of pain and agony. There is no joy in that world. There is only one logical choice for you to make." said the voice.  
  
It was apparent which one the voice thought Harry should take and for a moment, Harry completely agreed with it. It would be wonderful to be free of pain, to never have to face another day in the world where no one loved him. To be lost forever in complete and utter silence and oblivion sounded perfect. Harry took a few steps toward the left tunnel then hesitated. Something wasn't right. Whoever the voice was, it wasn't telling him something.  
  
"I keep nothing from you." said the voice. Harry's eyes widened, could it read his mind?  
  
"Yes, I can. Trust me. There is nothing for you down the right tunnel. You won't be happy there." said the voice. Harry nodded; there wasn't anything for him in the real world. It would only be subjecting himself once again to his personal hell. With that thought in mind, Harry started down the left tunnel.  
  
Author's Note: I did it again, didn't I? Well, haha! I love writing cliffhangers! It seems to be the best way to get reviews! So go ahead! If you wanna find out what happens you have to do a little work. Review please!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Well as you can see, he didn't exactly hurt Harry. . .he kind of did, though. But don't worry, there's plenty more Wormtail to come!  
  
Katzztar: Alas, I know exactly how I'm gonna get them together. It's still a few chapters away but don't worry! It'll be worth it! I promise! Look for chapter 10!  
  
Otaku Freak: K, I admit it, I love writing cliffhangers! But I'll promise you this, whenever I write one I promise to get the next chapter out within. . .let's say four days. Is that okay?  
  
Dabbler: Yes, the lack of letters will be explained but probably not until the later chapters so you're just gonna have to wait, okay?  
  
Zol: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate everyone I get! 


	7. Ch6: Gone Forever?

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch6: Gone Forever?  
  
Madame Pomfrey once again checked Harry's pulse. It was very faint but still there. She reported this to everyone in the room and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Harry had stopped his convulsions and was now resting somewhat peacefully with small, shallow, spaced out breaths. Now that he was somewhat better Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Fred, and George were allowed back in the room. Snape had left but everyone else was still there and they were all very edgy, anxious, and tense. The group sat in chairs surrounding Harry's bed and no one said a thing, with the exception of Madame Pomfrey who reported that Harry was still alive every five minutes or so. And while it pleased everyone to hear that Harry was still alive, it did bother them to have to be told that he was.  
  
As they all sat in their silence, Lavender thought to herself about that afternoon. The second they entered the Great Hall after they had been thrown out of the hospital wing all students that were in the room, with the exception of the Slytherins, had bombarded them with questions about the screaming. None of them had said anything, feeling that Harry wouldn't want the entire school to know that he was practically dying on a hospital bed. The professors in the Hall seemingly felt the same way as they ordered everyone to take their seats and not to ask questions. At the Gryffindor table, they had all piled their plates full of food but none ate anything. Hermione was still sobbing to herself and ignored everyone who tried to talk to her. Lavender had to admit that as bad as she felt about Harry it was probably nothing compared to what Hermione felt. She had always had a feeling that Hermione liked Harry, in fact, when she told Ron this he had laughed and said that it was about time she caught on. But now, now she knew that Hermione didn't in fact "like" Harry she was pretty sure that it stretched passed how she and Ron felt about each other.  
  
That moment Lavender promised herself that when Harry was better she would have to play matchmaker with two. The six that had been in the hospital wing were beginning to slowly wind down and were almost ready to talk with each other about it when the doors to the Hall slammed open and Arthur Weasley ran to the head table. After a quick word with Snape, the two hurried out of the room as quickly as Arthur had entered. Once they were out of sight excited whispers bounced off the walls of students starting new rumors.  
  
'The hell they know.' Lavender had thought to herself. With that and a quick glance at her friends they all nodded and left the Great Hall, following the two wizards back to the hospital wing.  
  
But now Lavender was beginning to wish that she hadn't returned. Harry might as well be dead.  
  
'No! Don't you dare think that!' she scolded herself silently. She turned her head downward and stared at her hands in her lap. What kind of friend was she that she wished him dead?  
  
Well you didn't really wish it. You were just thinking that he looks dead.' her mind reasoned.  
  
Still, she felt ashamed of herself. Her self pity, however, was broken as Harry took in a sudden, sharp gasp for air before losing all movement. Quickly, Madame Pomfrey felt for a pulse but found none she looked up grimly and shook her head. Instantly everyone in the room sprang up and started shaking Harry and shouting at him but it did no good, he was gone. Not that they noticed. They continued to yell and scream and poke and shake him, trying with desperate hope to reawaken him.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry started down the left tunnel. However, just a few steps into the tunnel something came over him, a feeling of warmth.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" a familiar voice shouted out of no where.  
  
"What?" he asked walking back to the entrance to the tunnel. He looked around but saw no one.  
  
Shrugging, he started down the tunnel again until another voice reached him, "Don't you dare leave me, Harry!"  
  
Narrowing his eyes he spun around but saw no one.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"They're just shadows of the past. Pay them no heed." said the voice. Harry nodded and continued on his way.  
  
"You can't leave me too! Harry, you can't die, dammit!"   
  
Harry recognized this voice.  
  
"Sirius." he whispered.  
  
More and more voices started to echo off the walls, getting louder by the minute. Harry recognized them all. Other than Sirius, there was Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George. Harry jogged back to the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
"Where are you!?" he shouted.  
  
"They are but memories of the past." said the voice.  
  
Biting his lip, Harry stepped out of the left tunnel and stared down the right one.  
  
"Maybe. . .maybe I should go back." he said quietly.  
  
"Harry! Don't give up! You can do it!" shouted the voice of Ron. Harry smiled and took a step down the right tunnel.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the voice.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry, indignant.  
  
"Have you forgotten all the pain you had to go through? All the suffering? The guilt? Are you willing to go through all that again? Especially when it can be avoided? They don't really care about you. No one's ever cared for you. Have you forgotten your relatives? Would they really treat you like that if you didn't deserve it? And your parents. . ." started the voice.  
  
This caught Harry's attention, "What about my parents!?"  
  
"They wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you. Voldemort would have had no reason to kill them. Admit it, you don't deserve to live, do you, you murderer?" asked the voice.  
  
Harry heaved a shaky sigh. The voice was right. His friends didn't need him, they would get over it. He had always been a burden to the real world and it had always been a burden to him. It punished him in the form of the Dursleys and he, in turn, punished it in the form of Voldemort. It was his fault that Voldemort came back. It was his fault that all those innocent people had to die. His parents, Cedric, everyone. Everything was his fault. If it wasn't for him then peace would still be enveloping the planet instead of the war and so many innocents would have been spared. He didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die.   
  
Blinking back a tear at his own thoughts, Harry made his way back to the left tunnel, the tunnel that he deserved. The voices of his friends still echoed in his head but he pushed them aside. This was for the best. As he reached the end of the tunnel there was a blinding light. Harry covered his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. One more step and you'll be free forever." said the voice. Harry took a deep breath and was about to take the step when a voice entered his mind, one that he couldn't push aside.  
  
"Harry Potter. You are not meant to die now. Come back to us." Dumbledore's voice replayed over and over in Harry's mind.  
  
"I'm. . .not supposed to die?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Don't listen to him. You aren't needed. You never were and never will be." said the voice.  
  
"Harry. Come back. Don't give up hope." Dumbledore's voice flowed through his mind.  
  
"I'm not supposed to, am I?" Harry asked himself softly but firmly.  
  
"Don't listen to that fool! You deserve to die! You brought all the pain and agony to the world! It's your fault! All your fault!" the voice, which had been gentle and trustworthy, had turned malicious and Harry now knew where he had heard it.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry yelled. (AN: How many of you saw that one coming?)  
  
Voldemort's holographic self appeared in the center of the light, "Harry Potter. How nice to see you again." Harry glared at him. How could he have trusted him?  
  
"Very easily, apparently." Voldemort said.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Harry demanded.  
  
"You're in my dimension. I can do whatever I want. Now, why don't you come on and embrace death." said Voldemort smirking.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere you want me to! You bastard!" said Harry as he huffily turned around and started to run towards the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
"You seem to have misunderstood." Voldemort's voice illuminated the entire tunnel, "It wasn't an option. Welcome the darkness! It is your destiny!"  
  
With that a powerful wind started out of nowhere and started to push him back to where Voldemort was waiting. The light that had seemed inviting disappeared and a deep pit with very sharp, metal spikes at the bottom appeared. Harry could have kicked himself. He was about to walk right into death without realizing. Not that it seemed like he was going to make it out alive anyway. (AN: Okay, so it's not his real body there but if your soul is killed so are you. Or so says me, anyway.) Harry closed his eyes and waited for death to come. He was still trying to walk against the wind but it was proving fruitless.  
  
"Give it up, Potter. Why not just make things easy on yourself and die now rather than later?" asked Voldemort.  
  
This only edged Harry on, he tried his best to fight the wind's awesome power but he couldn't. Then, suddenly, Harry couldn't feel the wind beating against his face anymore nor did he hear Voldemort's taunting voice drilling into his head anymore. Cautiously, Harry opened one eye. What he saw amazed him. He was back at the beginning of the two tunnels.  
  
'How'd I do that?' he asked himself. Only one thing came to mind.  
  
'Did I apparate?' he asked himself.  
  
He didn't have time to brood on it, though, for at that moment he heard Voldemort's angry yell echoing out of the left tunnel. Heart beating a million miles per minute, Harry started sprinting down the right tunnel. This one seemed much longer than the other one, but he didn't think about it. All he had to concentrate on was getting to the end of the tunnel before Voldemort. Harry continually closed his eyes and hoped that he would apparate again but it didn't work.  
  
'Not surprising considering I didn't know I was doing it the first time.' thought Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't figure everything out." Hermione's voice bounced inside his head.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermione." Harry shouted out but he doubted she could hear him.  
  
He could hear her sobs echoing off the walls, getting louder by the minute. Harry squeezed his hand into a fist and was almost certain he could feel someone's hand in his. He brushed it off as nerves; however, and started to run faster than he had before. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally reached the end of the tunnel which also had a bright light obscuring the view. He was beginning to have doubts as to whether or not Voldemort had booby trapped this one too but it was then that he heard angry footsteps stalking towards him. Without another thought, Harry launched himself into the light.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Thirty minutes had passed since Harry had been pronounced dead. Dumbledore had gone to announce it to the students, and Hagrid had gone to tell the centaurs as he had promised to keep them updated. Molly was still hysterical and had been taken down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea by Arthur. Sirius was busy yelling at Madame Pomfrey for not saving him as she yelled back that she did all that she could have done. It was apparent that she was going through as much pain as everyone else and did, indeed, feel guilty for not saving him. Fred and George had gone back to the common room to talk with themselves as Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione were left sitting by Harry. Ginny was sitting by herself in a chair, rocking back and forth. Lavender and Ron were embracing though their eyes never left Harry's lifeless body. Hermione was, by far, the worst off of all. She was still kneeling next to his bed, her head resting on Harry's chest, crying softly to herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered over and over into his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't figure everything out."  
  
His body was now losing heat and his face was draining of color so the dried blood on his chin stuck out more than then ever but she didn't care. She would never leave his side. They would have to kill her to get her away from him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't very much. She completely blamed herself for letting Harry die. If she had only used her brain. There were so many signs. How could she have missed them all? She could have and should have figured it out and done something. Hermione squeezed her hands into tight fists, gripping Harry's sweat soaked pajamas. She was about to let out a high-pitched scream of anguish when she noticed something, however faint it was. Was it her imagination or was his heart beating again?  
  
'No! Stop it Hermione! Don't do this to yourself." she ordered herself. But at the same time she could help but hope that it was real. Discretely, so as not to alert the others in the room as to what she was doing, she brought her hand up to his neck. There was a pulse! Eyes wide as saucers, she slowly raised herself off Harry's chest.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered almost inaudibly. She felt her hand being gripped gently at first, but then more firmly. Disbelieving her senses, Hermione looked down at her hand. Harry was squeezing it! Hermione let out an excited squeal.  
  
She threw her arms around him and drew him into a fierce hug, "Harry! Oh my god! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Everyone in the room suddenly was very aware of everything. At first they stared at Hermione in disbelief. She was probably delirious.  
  
"Hermione. . .Hermione, please, he's dead. Please don't do this." said Ginny softly.  
  
"No! No he's not! He squeezed my hand! He did! He's alive!" shouted Hermione excitedly. Still not believing it, they all moved over to get a better look.  
  
Harry's chest was rising steadily. Everyone let out a shout of surprise. How could he be alive after being dead for thirty minutes? But after the initial shock wore off, no one cared. Harry was back! He wasn't dead!  
  
"Harry! Come on, wake up! You're almost there!" said Sirius. Harry emitted a moan and Sirius whooped.  
  
"He really is alive!" he shouted.  
  
"Harry? We're all here. Wake up!" urged Ron. Harry's eyes twitched as if he was trying to open them but having difficulty. Madame Pomfrey came over with a bottle in her hand.  
  
"Here you go. Drink this." she said tipping the liquid into his mouth. Harry coughed but then slowly opened his eyes. Lavender put his glasses on and soon he could see who was in the room with him.  
  
He smiled weakly, "Hi." Satisfied that he was indeed alive, Madame Pomfrey left to go find Dumbledore. Everyone else, however, laughed and all drew him into one big group hug.  
  
"You need to stop doing that, Harry, or I'm going to have more white hairs than Dumbledore." joked Sirius as he helped Harry into a sitting position.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "It's not like I mean to. Stuff just seems to happen."  
  
"I'd say so." laughed Sirius.  
  
"That's got to be another record. Thirty minutes! How'd you do it Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Thirty minutes?" asked Harry. The five suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry, you were dead for thirty minutes." said Lavender quietly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "That's because I went down the wrong tunnel." They all looked at him oddly.  
  
"Tunnel, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but then I apparated to the beginning of the other one so I was fine." said Harry smiling. At this everybody looked like he was crazy.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, fine. . .well, a little tired but other than that. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tunnels? Apparating? Harry we don't even learn that till next year." said Lavender.  
  
Harry shrugged again, "I know. I don't know how I did it. But just before Voldemort's spell got me I got away. I don't see what else it could've been if it wasn't apparition."  
  
Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." said Harry smiling.  
  
"Harry!" came a sudden shout from the entrance to the hospital wing. They all turned to see Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry smiled at them and within that second, Molly had crossed over to him and was squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry responded. It was getting rather tedious for him to keep answering the same question over and over again, though, Harry had to admit, he did give them good reason for asking.  
  
"You are full of surprises lately, Harry." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Just followed some advice from a friend." said Harry smiling in a hinting manner a Dumbledore. He smiled and nodded, understanding what Harry meant.  
  
The others in the room looked back in forth between the two before Dumbledore finally spoke again, "How is Harry doing, Poppy?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked Harry over then pursed her lips, "Much better. I might even go as far as to say he'll be free to leave within the week."  
  
Harry's smile broadened at this.  
  
"Excellent! Just in time for Halloween." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I do believe a celebration is in order. What would you all say to a dance?" Dumbledore asked. Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny all jumped at this while Ron and Harry simply looked excitedly interested. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Very well then, I will make the announcement tonight at dinner. Now if you excuse me I must start the preparations." said Dumbledore, nodding at the group then leaving hospital wing.  
  
"So, you're getting out in a week, there's going to be a party, Harry Potter, how do you feel?" asked Ron pretending to hold a microphone.  
  
"Splendid, old chap, simply splendid." Harry said before cracking up, followed by everyone else in the room.  
  
The next day Harry was sitting in bed, trying to seem interested in what Fred and George were talking about but found it rather difficult. Not only had he gotten no sleep last night, but his scar was bothering him more than usual. Harry guessed that it was to be expected now that Voldemort was back but still. . .he had been for two years and it had never been anything more than a dull discomfort. Now, however, it had reached something of the equivalent of someone constantly waving his head back and forth. He was always dizzy. Though, it was nothing that wasn't bad enough to have to alert Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'That's exactly what I need,' thought Harry, 'More people fussing over me for more reasons.'  
  
"What do you think Harry?" asked George. Harry turned his attention back to the twins. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"See, I told you!" said George pressing his index finger into Fred's chest.  
  
Harry kept the smile on his face. He had found out over the years that as long as you smiled people's would-be worries never were. It was a very efficient way of keeping people out of his business, no matter how hard it might be to keep smiling. He was pardoned, however, by Dumbledore walking in, accompanied by Arthur and Molly. Sirius was already lying at Harry's feet in dog form.  
  
"Fred, George, I am going to have to ask you to leave us. I need to speak with Harry alone." The two nodded, said a goodbye to Harry and took off, casting a couple of curious glances at their parents.  
  
"Poppy, would you please make sure we have no interruptions." Dumbledore asked Pomfrey.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." said Pomfrey scurrying off to stand guard at the door. Sirius transformed back into a human and the four adults took a seat around Harry's bed. Harry felt his stomach plummet.  
  
'Gee, what could they possibly need to talk to me about in private?' he asked himself sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry forgot to breathe and was certain that his heart had stopped. What had he said?  
  
'Please no, please no, please no-'Harry pleaded over and over again in his mind.  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
'Out of all the stupid things to do, you had to go and pick out the stupidest.' he scolded himself.  
  
"Harry did your uncle do anything to hurt you?" asked Sirius, grabbing his shoulder and staring straight into Harry's eyes to get a truthful answer. Harry wanted to squirm and avert his eyes but knew that doing so would only prove their worries right. So, instead, Harry forced himself to stay still and stare right back into his godfather's eyes. What did he say?  
  
Stifling a deep breath, Harry put on a feigned look of confusion, "What?"  
  
"It's okay, Harry, you can tell us." said Molly putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No," Harry said a bit to quickly, "He never hurt me. . . why would he?"  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Harry chided himself.  
  
He was beginning to feel a new emotion. He still didn't want to burden anyone with his problems but this new feeling far surpassed that, humiliation. Harry didn't fancy what the wizarding world would say and do. He could just see the headlines, Famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Abused by Relatives. He would never be able to live it down. No, no one could ever find out.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to be afraid, they can't get to you anymore." said Arthur.  
  
'As if that was at the top of my worries.' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
"Why should I be afraid of them?" Harry asked, pretending to be curious which was rather difficult given the gravity of the situation.  
  
"Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made a visit to your uncle's house a while ago. Your room was in shambles, there was blood on the floor, you were covered in scars, and you were yelling out for your uncle to stop it. . .whatever 'it' was." explained Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's mind was quickly spinning, looking for something to grab as an answer. He could have easily brushed off the first three points of evidence, saying that his room was messy and there was blood on the floor because of a struggle with the Death Eaters that he had already told them about, but the last thing. How could he possibly hope to explain his begging with his uncle?  
  
"It was. . .my aunt. . .they were having a fight and I was afraid they'd wake the neighbors. So I was telling him to keep it down." Harry hoped his story was believable. . .he, personally, wouldn't have but perhaps they trusted him enough to.  
  
"Dammit Harry! You don't really expect us to believe that, do you? If that fucking bastard did anything you need to tell us, okay? He can't go free!" shouted Sirius, causing Harry to shrink back under his anger.  
  
"B. . .but he didn't. I'm fine. I've always been-" started Harry.  
  
"Dammit, Harry! Don't give us that! Tell us the truth!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"I. . .I am." said Harry. He could feel the sting of tears beginning to creep into the corners of his eyes but didn't let them fall. He couldn't be weak anymore, he had to be strong, and above all he couldn't give in to Sirius' interrogation.  
  
Sirius was about to start up again but Dumbledore stopped him, "Sirius, if Harry says he was never hurt then we have to believe him. He has no reason to lie to us, do you Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't trust his voice to speak so he just shook his head instead.  
  
"But-" started Sirius.  
  
"No buts, Sirius. But now, if you would excuse us, I would like a word in my office." said Dumbledore. Harry nodded mutely and watched as he, Sirius (dog form), and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room. Once he was sure they were all gone and Madame Pomfrey wasn't coming back he let himself go.  
  
A few tears trickled down his face but he brushed them away, he had to be strong, "Dammit."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I, personally, like the way this is going but it would be greatly appreciated you could tell me what you think. Is Harry or anyone else to wimpy? If you want it fixed you got to tell me. . .Oh! And quick note: I know the chapters have been kind of short so I'll just give you more. However, the next two or three chapters are the ones I've really been looking forward to writing so there's a good chance that they'll be longer. . .no promises though! Review now, please! Please also note that if the end to this chapter seems a little off it's 'cuz I'm a little depressed that no one's reviewed my other fic. . .::sigh:: oh well, at least I got one hit, right? Don't mind me, write me a review 'cuz this time I refuse to update until I get at least 28 reviews! That's six! Come on you guys you can do it!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Lol, you're funny. Thanks for the review, do you try to be humorous on purpose? And I'm honored that you think me so good as to put me on your fav's list! If you like this story, try my other one! I'm desperate for a review to inspire me to write the next chapter!  
  
Momo: Well, the left tunnel does lead to death but I guess if you're reading this then you know better by now, huh? Thanks for the review!  
  
Candledot: Should Snape play a bigger role? Well, I don't like him that much and I already have up through chapter 10 written (hey, I update a new chapter every day!) but I'll try to incorporate him more. . .key word, TRY.  
  
Kristi: Merci beacoup pour le review! Or something like that. . .k, so you might not know French. . .got a test tomorrow so I gotta practice! Anyway, thanks for your review! 


	8. Ch7: Cornelius Fudge

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch7: Cornelius Fudge  
  
"He's lying! Everyone could see that, right?" asked Sirius as he transformed back into a human once they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"That was easy enough to notice." agreed Molly.  
  
"You can't force Harry to admit to something he doesn't want to and until he does there is nothing we can do nothing against the Dursleys." said Dumbledore, sitting in his chair.  
  
Sirius looked outraged, "Just look at the evidence! We can't let that lousy good for nothing-"  
  
"Wizarding prosecution is the only way we can handle them. There is no way to prove anything to the Muggle courts now that his scars are healed and I'm certain that the Dursleys have cleaned Harry's room. Yes, the wizard courts are much more efficient, though, they are not very keen to take on prosecuting Muggles without liable evidence. If Harry doesn't agree to testify against his relatives then there's no point in bringing it up." said Dumbledore.  
  
"God dammit! There has to be another way!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Harry is in the process of healing, both mentally and physically. He needs to come to the decision to talk about it on his own will, which I'm sure he will in time." said Dumbledore. Sirius looked like he was ready to take drastic measures to handle the Dursleys at any second; they all seemed to notice this.  
  
"Harry will be fine. He can come stay with us over the summer break. . .once we get our home back, that is, right Dumbledore?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Indeed, I wouldn't dream of sending him back to those relatives of his." said Dumbledore. Sirius seemed somewhat appeased by this and settled himself into a chair.  
  
"Now, what was this business about Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. Sirius told him everything Harry had told him the previous day.  
  
"So Voldemort has finally set his sight on Harry. . ." said Dumbledore. The silence of the room was so complete that you could have heard a pin hit the floor.  
  
"Do you think the Ministry would give us an Auror to keep an eye on him?" asked Molly.  
  
"Probably but I wouldn't recommend it. We don't want anymore people than necessary know about it. Having a fully equipped wizard following him every might raise a couple eyebrows." said Arthur.  
  
"Well we can't just leave him to walk around by himself. We still don't know how Harry ingested the potion in the first place, the only creatures awake at that hour of the night are the owls and rats." said Molly. Sirius and Dumbledore suddenly became very still.  
  
"Of course. . .that makes perfect sense." said Dumbledore softly. Arthur and Molly looked at him.  
  
"I can't believe Wormtail would do this! And to James' son!" Sirius roared, "That good for nothing back stabber has gone too far this time!"  
  
"What. . .?" asked Molly. "Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew! He's an Animagus, a rat, very fitting." said Sirius, muttering the last part.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
The rest of the week passed by quickly. After Dumbledore made the announcement of the Halloween Ball the school had gone crazy with anticipation. People were asking each other out left and right. Dumbledore had told them that there had been a mistake and that Harry was, indeed, alive.  
  
"How can you mistake someone being dead? I bet he is!" declared Malfoy.  
  
His hypothesis that Harry was dead was quickly squashed because he was now well enough, according to Madame Pomfrey, to have anyone visit. Just about everyone who visited him brought some kind of a gift and the pile of get well presents on the bed side table was so large that Madame Pomfrey had Ron take some back to the boys' dormitories so they wouldn't topple over onto Harry.  
  
Ron, Lavender and Hermione sat in the common room, doing their homework. Visiting hours were over as Harry needed to eat and have his last bandage replacements. Tomorrow he was getting out, two days before the ball.  
  
"Harry has no idea how good he has it." said Ron stretching, "This essay is going to take me forever." Harry had private tutoring every night by each of his professors so that he wouldn't get too far behind and, thanks to Madame Pomfrey who insisted that he needed to rest his mind, he didn't receive any homework.  
  
"Yes and no. I wouldn't fancy spending an hour of one on one Potions with Snape." said Hermione, looking up from her Transfiguration homework. Ron and Lavender laughed.  
  
"Yeah, especially if you're Harry. Good thing Sir-er, Snuffles is there to keep him in line." said Lavender, quickly correcting herself.  
  
"I don't know, I was kind of hoping Snape might do something to earn him a bite in the arse." said Ron smiling, "Ugh, I've had enough of this for one night. I'll finish it tomorrow." With that Ron pushed his books and parchment off his lap and stood up.  
  
"Must be getting late." he observed as they were the only ones left in the room.  
  
"It's eleven thirty. We should be getting to bed." said Lavender packing up her things and standing up.  
  
As she started to pass him, Ron grabbed her hand, "Wait, Lavender, I need to talk to you."  
  
Lavender turned around, stifling a yawn, "What is it?"  
  
Ron bowed and kissed her hand, "Would you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
Lavender laughed, "I would have thought you knew the answer to that."  
  
Ron smiled, "Formalities, my dear." Lavender laughed again, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Hermione averted her eyes from the two and felt a faint blush creep to her cheeks. Forcing it back down, she packed her things and stood up. The two lovers simultaneously stopped their kissing and turned to face her.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I don't think Harry has anyone to go with yet." said Lavender with a smile.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Come on Herms, we know you like him." pried Ron.   
  
Hermione brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and stared at the ground, "No I don't."  
  
"Go on, Hermione. You know you want to." urged Lavender. Hermione glanced up at them then quickly hurried up to her dormitory without a word.  
  
"I think we have some work to do." said Lavender staring after her.  
  
"Got that right. Stubborn as a mule, that one is." said Ron slinging his arm over her shoulder. Lavender giggled and pushed him away then hurried up the stairs after Hermione. Apparently Juliet needed a bit more of a push.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Lavender pushing the door to the sixth year girls' dormitory open.  
  
Hermione was on her bed, pretending to already be asleep. Lavender smiled and shook her head.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down, "What are you so scared of?"  
  
Hermione didn't respond and Lavender sighed, "Come on, Hermione. You can talk to me." Hermione sat up and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"What if says no? I'd just be ruining our friendship." she said, her voice choking up.  
  
"First of all you're never going to know if you don't ask. Second, that won't happen, and thirdly that's not all you're worried about, is it?" asked Lavender. Hermione bit her lip and turned her head to the side.  
  
After a long moment of silence Hermione answered, "It's my fault. I knew there was something wrong but I didn't do anything! Who knows how long those Death Eaters had him? Who knows what they did to him? If I wasn't so thick headed then I might have been able to get to him in time! What kind of person does that make me?"  
  
Lavender looked taken back. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Hermione, blaming herself for Harry's abduction?  
  
"Hermione. . .it's not your fault. We all knew something was wrong and we didn't do anything either. Harry's not mad at anyone and he's certainly not mad at you." said Lavender.  
  
"But he should be! He should hate me! Why does he always have to be like that!?" asked Hermione, now crying. Lavender glanced around the room, it was a good thing the other girls in their year were all heavy sleepers.  
  
"Like what, Hermione?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Everything! He's perfect! He always forgives us, no matter what horrible things we do? How could I even hope to mean anything to that?" asked Hermione, now reaching hysterics.  
  
"Obviously you already do. You're one of his best friends, who knows," said Lavender smiling, "Maybe more. But you'll never know if you don't ask him." said Lavender putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"I. . .I'm scared." said Hermione, sniffling.  
  
Lavender laughed, "So was Ron when he asked me out. You should've seen him. I think he might have wet his pant if I said no. . .and look how it turned out!"  
  
Hermione let a laugh escape from her lips, "Thanks Lavender."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. So. . .you gonna ask him?" asked Lavender.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, "I'll try."  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
The next day all close friends of Harry Potter were gathered in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was busy making a "few" last minute checks as she always did the day someone left her care.  
  
"Aching gone from you chest?" she asked. Harry sighed irritably, she had just asked him the same question a minute ago  
  
"Yes, it's fine. Can I go now?" asked Harry standing up.  
  
"Not quite." said Madame Pomfrey pushing him back onto the bed, "Just a few more." Harry groaned and shook his head in annoyance. These proceedings had been going on for well over an hour now. His friends all looked quite amused as they had just strolled in a few minutes ago. Madame Pomfrey was checking his head now, which, surprisingly, had healed back to normal, without a hole.  
  
"Poppy, I believe Harry was fine the first time you checked him over." said Dumbledore.  
  
Pursing her lips, Pomfrey took one last look at him, "Any dizziness or aching and you're to come straight back here, understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." said Harry saluting her. Ron snorted back a laugh and Pomfrey walked away before he could mock her again.  
  
"Finally, I'm free!" said Harry standing up and stretching.  
  
"Harry, Sirius will be following you around the grounds. If Voldemort has Peter here to spy on you it's best if you have someone to keep an eye on you." said Dumbledore. Harry nodded and scratched Sirius behind the ears.  
  
"I also must tell you that Cornelius Fudge will be coming to speak with you sometime this week." added Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked at him, "Why?"  
  
"That is not any of my business. I didn't ask." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry searched through Dumbledore's eyes to see if he was hiding anything but found nothing so he shrugged, "Okay."  
  
"Wonderful, let us make our way down to the Great Hall." said Dumbledore walking out of the room. The Weasleys, minus Ron, and Hagrid followed suit as Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Harry, and Sirius brought up the rear.  
  
"What do you think Fudge wants with you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably going to ask if I know anything about Voldemort." said Harry not really thinking about it.  
  
"Makes sense." stated Lavender.  
  
"So, what do you say we make use of those Wizard Wheezes Fred and George gave me? I've been meaning to get Malfoy back for spreading rumors about me, dead indeed." said Harry smiling deviously. Sirius gave a bark to show he quite approved while Ron, Hermione, and Lavender all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Malfoy better watch his bloody back. Fred and George were working all summer on inventing a bunch of new tricks." said Ron. They reached the Great Hall and entered without thinking. Instantly, everyone one of the students, aside the Slytherins who were looking rather foul, started to clap.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
Ron scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry. New rumor just started yesterday. They all think you defeated You-Know-Who."  
  
"They what!?" asked Harry, completely exasperated.  
  
"Yes, well, you know the Creevys. Always trying to put the famous Harry Potter up one." said Hermione. Harry groaned as they started to make their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"This is all I need." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Go on, Harry. Just enjoy it while it lasts." said Lavender.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, until they find I didn't then its back to the fourth champion popularity all over again."  
  
"It's not so bad, Harry. Not as long as you got us. We'll stand by you!" said Ron in an overly dramatic voice which sent all those near into fits of laughter. A few minutes later a Hufflepuff third year came over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How'd you do it, Harry?" she asked quietly, blushing under her locks of blond hair.  
  
"Sorry to tell you, but Voldemort is still alive." Harry said. The Hufflepuff looked rather embarrassed and hurried off back to her table and instantly they started chatting wildly.  
  
"And so begins my downfall." joked Harry.  
  
"Happens to the best of us, Harry." said Lavender.  
  
By mid-day word had started to go around that Harry, in fact, hadn't defeated Voldemort. Luckily, however, he was not be excluded for it and things were finally back to normal. Harry was back in classes with the other students and getting homework as well.  
  
"I forgot how much they give you." Harry told his friends on their way to Potions.  
  
"You think that's bad. I'm willing to bet Snape gives you extra work just to make up for all that you missed." said Ron.  
  
"Gee, thanks for that cheerful thought." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." said Ron, clapping his hand on Harry's back.  
  
They entered the dungeon and were greeted by Snape's sneering face, "Thought you could be late on your first day back, Potter? Five points from Gryffindor." Harry sighed inwardly, yep; things were definitely back to normal.  
  
Later that class, they were working on a sleeping potion which they were to try out on a bunch of toads at the end of class. Neville, after hearing this, quickly put Trevor into his robe's pocket so Snape wouldn't suggest him using his potion on him. Despite the fact that he was still quite accident prone, Harry had to admit, Neville had learned to use his brain over the years. He now only could be seen in the hospital wing once every other week. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and their potion. Lavender had insisted that she wanted to work with Ron and Ron quickly agreed, though Harry couldn't blame him. If he had a girlfriend, he'd try to work with her in class, too. But he was too distracted by Hermione to think about it. Hermione, who had always been the best Gryffindor in Potions was making mistake after mistake today which half the time Harry had only just caught. She was now chopping up a plant with rather roughly.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth so as not to give Snape another reason to take more points off.  
  
"Yeah. . .fine. . .why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. . .you just seem a little. . .jumpy today." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, well, you know." said Hermione, now adding the plant. "No! Not yet!" Harry said trying to avert the plant but it proved futile and the potion exploded.  
  
As they were sitting on the edge of the Gryffindor's side, the potion hit just about all of the Slytherins and Snape. They all passed out cold on the floor.  
  
Harry looked at them thoughtfully for a minute, "Hmm. . .at least we know it worked." All the Gryffindors minus Hermione, who looked rather embarrassed, burst out laughing.  
  
"What do you think? Free class?" asked Dean. "Sounds good to me." said Ron standing up.  
  
"Wait! Shouldn't we try to help them?" asked Parvati. The class stared at her.  
  
". . .Never mind." she said. Those still awake packed their things and were about to leave when the door opened revealing none other than Cornelius Fudge and two Aurors.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened here?" asked Fudge looking around the classroom.  
  
"A slight explosion. . .it was just a sleeping potion, though." Ron quickly added.  
  
"I see. . .I expect you were on your way to go alert Madame Pomfrey." said Fudge. Looking as though he'd rather not, Ron nodded and took off.  
  
"Now, Harry. I do hope Dumbledore told you to be expecting me?" asked Fudge.  
  
Harry nodded and dropped his things on the desk then turned to Hermione and Lavender, "Take those back to the common room for me?"  
  
They both nodded and smiled, "See you later, then."  
  
With that he walked over to the Minister of Magic and the two Aurors, followed closely by Sirius.  
  
Once they were out of the dungeons Fudge spoke, "Nice dog you have there, strange pet for a wizard to have, though. What's its name?"  
  
"Snuffles." responded Harry.  
  
Fudge chuckled, "Snuffles, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged as Fudge steered him into an empty classroom with a large black cauldron in the center. Harry stared curiously at it as Fudge nodded to one of the Aurors who in turn locked the door.  
  
"Don't want to be overheard, do we?" Fudge asked, noticing Harry's puzzled look, "Now, I don't suppose Dumbledore told you why I wished to speak with you?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, he said he didn't know."   
  
"I see." said Fudge sitting down.  
  
"Well, it's rather simple, really. I've heard that you might have been. . .mistreated at your aunt and uncle's home. As the Minister of Magic it is my duty to get to the bottom of it."  
  
Harry looked thunderstruck. How did he know about that? Did Dumbledore tell him? Harry said nothing but instead found himself guided into a seat by one of the Aurors.  
  
"Well?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Well what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Is what true?" asked Harry automatically.  
  
Fudge looked like he was beginning to get perturbed, "Did any of your relatives at anytime ever hurt you?"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius but he looked just as interested. Surely, he wouldn't lie to the Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry sighed; he wouldn't be getting any help from his godfather, "No."  
  
"No need to worry about anything, Harry." said Fudge.  
  
"I'm not worried." said Harry quickly.  
  
Fudge cocked an eyebrow, "You are aware that you're lying to the Minister of Magic, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not lying to anyone." said Harry, his voice beginning to rise.  
  
"There's no need to get all huffy with me. I'm just looking for a truthful answer." said Fudge.  
  
"It looks like you're trying to find the answer you want. What goes on in my life is my business so butt out!" Harry shouted at him. He was tired of people trying to figure him out. He was sick of people asking him questions that he couldn't respond to truthfully. But most of all he was disgusted with the way people kept trying to push themselves into places he didn't want them.  
  
"You are keeping something from me, Harry." said Fudge.  
  
"No!" said Harry, quickly sitting back down.  
  
"No one is leaving this room until we find out what is going on so you might as well cooperate." said Fudge. Harry said nothing, just sat there, staring daggers at Fudge.  
  
"If you are not willing to work with us then I will be forced to take drastic measures." warned Fudge.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me." said Harry in a voice of dead anger.  
  
"I am the Minister of Magic; I never go back on my word. I don't wish to but I will if you continue to behave in such a manner." said Fudge.  
  
"This is ridiculous! How many times do I have to tell you people I was fine!" shouted Harry, once again out of his seat.  
  
Fudge sighed and motioned to the Aurors, "I am sorry, Harry."  
  
The Aurors each grabbed Harry by an arm and carried him over to the cauldron. Sirius seemed to think that this was going too far, for he started barking loudly as Harry struggled against their grip.  
  
'Just a little late there, Sirius.' thought Harry angrily.  
  
He wasn't sure what they were doing but he was sure it couldn't be anything good. Once they reached the cauldron, one of the Aurors held both of Harry's arms behind his back while the other held his head over it.  
  
"I am sorry, Harry, but as you are too young to yet have Vertiasium, this is the only way." said Fudge raising his wand.  
  
Harry was beginning to think that Sirius knew what was happening for at that moment, right before Fudge said the spell, he bit his ankle. Fudge yelped and conjured a muzzle around Sirius's mouth. This didn't stop Sirius by a long shot, however, he still banged his body into Fudge, hoping to distract him. The Auror who was holding Harry's head conjured a leash and magically tied it across the room. For the moment, Sirius was out of the running. He was still jumping and growling, trying to get back to help his godson but it wasn't doing any good.  
  
Fudge once again raised his wand at Harry but this time finished what he had started, "Memex Miserbious."  
  
A silvery liquid gushed out of Harry's ear and into the cauldron. He now knew what was happening, Pensieve. Harry's strength and will were renewed and he put up a vicious struggle but he was still no match for the Aurors. Five minutes later, the silver liquid stopped coming out of his ear and the Auror holding his head released it while the other one still held on which was a good call on his part. For he probably knew that Harry would try something drastic to destroy the Pensieve before anyone could see it. Harry was disgusted. How could they do that to him? He felt violated, betrayed and utterly humiliated.  
  
"Why'd you do that for!?" Harry yelled at him.  
  
Fudge smiled weakly at him as he went over to cauldron and stirred the liquid around, "It was for the best. You wouldn't cooperate with us, I didn't have a choice. Besides, this makes for much better evidence. We can see exactly what happened."  
  
Sirius' growls and attempts at barks were ignored by all as Fudge went through several of the scenes. Harry could feel his face burning with embarrassment and anger.  
  
Eventually, Fudge turned back around and Harry glowered at him, "See now, Harry, that certainly isn't nothing." Harry didn't know what to do. His mind was ripping in a million different directions but the one that seemed the best at the moment was get away. He had to get away from Fudge and his sympathetic eyes, the now curious looks from the two Aurors and the now silent Sirius. The Auror holding him had loosened the grip unintentionally and Harry used that to his advantage. He broke free of his grip, unlocked the door and ran out of the room.  
  
He ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower without stopping once. There was no one in the halls, he presumed they were all in class but he didn't care. All he wanted at the moment was to go jump off a cliff. He was beginning to wish he never escaped Voldemort. As he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he reached yet another problem.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know! Let me in, you should know me by now or are you really that slow as to not recognize me after six years!?" shouted Harry. He hadn't been in the tower since the end of last year, how was he supposed to know the password?  
  
"No password, no access." said the Fat Lady.  
  
"God dammit! I don't know the freakin' password! Let me in, would you!?" he yelled, kicking the picture.  
  
"Harry?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
"What!?" he bellowed, turning around. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were all standing there, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing! Everything's just peachy! I just forgot the freakin' password and can't get in the god damn tower!" Harry shouted at them, "Now if you excuse!" With that he stormed off, back the way he came leaving three very confused Gryffindors behind him.  
  
"What do you think got into him?" asked Ron staring after Harry.  
  
"Obvious, isn't it? Must have had something to do with what Fudge wanted." said Lavender.  
  
"I've never seen him that ticked off before. . ." said Ron.  
  
"Should we go after him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think one of us should." said Lavender smiling.  
  
"Oh, honestly, do you really think this is the time?" asked Hermione a bit irritated.  
  
"But of course, the only time." said Ron elbowing her.  
  
Hermione groaned, "Come on." She grabbed both of them by the wrists and pulled them along with her.  
  
  
  
They searched the entire castle it seemed and still couldn't find any trace of Harry.  
  
"He always was good at hiding." said Ron.  
  
"Well, at least we know he doesn't have the invisibility cloak with him so he can't avoid us by that." said Lavender.  
  
"Should we get Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't bother. Harry probably just wants to be alone right now." said Ron.  
  
"Yes, but you heard what Dumbledore said. You-Know-Who's after Harry now. He could be in trouble." said Hermione.  
  
"I don't think-" started Ron but just then they turned the corner and bumped into none other than Dumbledore.  
  
"Looking for Harry, are you?" he looked rather stressed and uneasy.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Sirius has just told me what happened with Cornelius. I must say, I don't blame Harry for running off but we should still try to find him." said Dumbledore walking again, followed by Sirius (dog form) and the three students.  
  
"Why? What happened?" asked Hermione, worry clear in her voice.  
  
"I am certain you will find out soon enough." was all Dumbledore would say as they headed outside, "He isn't inside the castle."   
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron. Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"The Marauder's Map!? How did you get that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Once I found out that Harry had run off it seemed the quickest way to find him. I will return it." said Dumbledore, tucking it back away.  
  
"So where is he?" asked Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "James would have been proud."  
  
"Why, where is he?" asked Lavender. Something hit her on the head suddenly and she rubbed the spot where it had hit. Then bending down she picked it up, a wand. But not just any wand. . .  
  
"Oh my god! That's Harry's wand!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. Sorry! I honestly don't mean to write these, it just happens that way! But I promise to put the next chapter up tomorrow! Writer's honor!. . .Well, anyway, what do you think? What happened to Harry? I know, I know! Read on if you want to find out! And guess what, it was a longer chapter! And the next two might be even longer! And for those of you who are just dying to see Hermione tell Harry she likes him. . .it's coming up soon! Yay! I'm so happy! I got to go write the next chapter! Oh yeah, I have a secret message for you. . .ready? Come here. . .WRITE A REVIEW! Thanks and see you next chapter!  
  
Keitaya: This is your first time reviewing for me so I'll let you in on a secret, I already have up through chapter 10 written so I upload one a day! Thanks for your review!  
  
Savi2070: Aw, you're making me flush. Thanks for the compliment! Harry and Hermione are gonna get together, as I said before, but it'll be another two chapters! Look for 10!  
  
Otaku Freak: Yeah, Harry sure does seem to be having his share of problems, doesn't he? Well no worries, we all know how resilient he is. . .or is he? ::laughs insanely::  
  
Panda Bear007: Thanks! Glad to know that people actually read my AN's and that Harry's in character!  
  
Crk818: . . .You're scaring me, man. . .restraining order please! Lol, thanks for the review! I like to think I'm a frequent updater so you can count on me!  
  
Otaku Freak: Yeah, Fudge is a big dork, ain't he? I don't really like him as you'll probably figure out in the later chapters. As for Harry. . .you'll find out soon enough!  
  
PandaBear007: Ah, merci beacoup! Nice to know I'm well liked out there!  
  
Vampire Lover: Suspense? Really? Well I guess you could say that. . .funny that no one's mentioned it before, though. Well I guess your wait is over!  
  
Lalalala^^: Thanks for the review!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks! I appreciate the review! 


	9. Ch8: Freedom

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch8: Freedom  
  
Harry put the broomstick down. He missed the accuracy his Firebolt gave him but as he didn't know where it was the school's old ones were all he had. It got him where he needed to go, anyhow. He was sure no one would find him here. He could think all he wanted without being disturbed. Harry sat down on the edge of the flat surface he was on. He let one of his legs droop over the edge and held the other one up to his chest.  
  
'I really ought to come here more often.' he thought to himself as he watched the sun begin to set behind the mountains.  
  
The sunset had always been a comfort to him and he would have never thought it could look more majestic then it did when he was at Hogwarts. That is until he saw it from on top of Hogwarts. Harry leaned against the railing that lined the roof of the tower he was on. He knew that his friends and probably half the staff would be looking for him by now. It seemed only logical to go somewhere they would never look. But as he listened to the muffled voices of the students in the Great Hall Harry's mind drifted back to earlier that afternoon.  
  
'What gave him the right to do that!?' he thought angrily.  
  
It wouldn't be long now. He dreaded the arrival of the mail the next morning. Undoubtedly the Daily Prophet would be flooded with dozens of different little stories about his family's abuse of him. Harry let a bitter laugh escape his lips. It was ironic, really. Half the wizarding world expected him to defeat Voldemort for a second time and he couldn't even defend himself against ordinary, everyday Muggles.  
  
He closed his eyes. How great it must feel to be free of all life's trials. Harry was tired of it all. He just wanted it to end.  
  
'It could be easily done.' said a voice in his head, 'Just a few more feet and you'll be free forever.'  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked down. It was an awfully long drop. He sighed, he probably should. Now that it was almost a certainty that at least his uncle would be sent away forever there would no longer be anything there to punish him. He needed punishment, he needed pain, it was the only thing that kept him in line. He did deserve to die. He had just condemned his uncle's life to that of one of misery. No matter what he did he was always hurting someone, always punishing someone in some way. Harry looked down again. He could make it look like an accident. He went on a fly to clear his mind and fell off.  
  
'Yeah right.' his mind retorted, 'Like they'd actually believe you accidentally fell off your broom, especially after what happened. Admit it, you're just too big of a wimp to do it right.' Harry shook his head.  
  
"You're wrong." he said.  
  
'Prove it.' said his mind.  
  
Harry nodded, "Fine."  
  
Standing up, Harry took a deep breath and was about to jump when he heard something behind him.  
  
He turned around to see what it was and glared, "You!" Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was standing there with his wand pointed at Harry's heart.  
  
"Master has been quite upset at you. How did you manage to escape the Dementus Enhanent?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"As if I'd tell you anything." Harry said glaring at him. He had had enough unpleasant experiences today to last a lifetime and he wasn't in the mood for anymore.  
  
"Very well, I've been sent to bring you back to Master." said Wormtail walking towards him.  
  
Harry backed up until he was on the very edge of the roof, "Like I'd go anywhere that slimy git is."  
  
"You don't really have a choice. No one knows you're here and you don't have a way down." said Wormtail.  
  
And it was true, too. Pettigrew was standing in front of the broom Harry had used to get up. The only way down was to jump. There was no hope of him apparating down as it wasn't possible within the Hogwarts grounds. Harry thought for a moment. If he was going to kill himself anyway why shouldn't he do it then? Wouldn't it be better for him to kill himself then to give Voldemort the chance? Harry glanced down; it was a long way down. Probably a good couple thousand meters. Harry shook his head. Whatever he did he wasn't going to Voldemort's.  
  
"What exactly do you plan to do? I've been following you around the school. You don't really want to go on with everyone knowing, do you?" asked Wormtail in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"What would you know about it?" asked Harry glaring at him.  
  
"Just come with me. Master will put you out of your misery before it starts." said Wormtail.  
  
"Ha! The day Voldemort does anyone besides himself a favor is the day Snape gets a girlfriend!" spat Harry.  
  
Wormtail scrunched up his face, "That will never happen, but I don't have time for this. I was supposed to have you already."  
  
Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Wormtail and snorted, "That is not going to happen."  
  
Then they both called out the same spell at the same time, "Expellairmus!"  
  
Both wands flew from their owner's hands and off the roof. Harry watched them fall and noticed something else. Four people were walking out of the castle. He was up too far for him to make out who it was but one could be mistaken for none other than Dumbledore. Harry was distracted for less than a minute but it was all Wormtail needed. Harry felt himself slam, face first, onto the ground with the force of a small train. Wormtail was twisting his arm behind his back. Harry struggled against his grasp but couldn't move very much as the older man was sitting on him. He was sure that a little further and his arm would break, he could already feel the bones tensing.  
  
Suddenly, right before it snapped, a flash of snowy white swooped down and knocked Wormtail off Harry. As he stood up, rubbing his arm, he saw Hedwig distracting him. Harry understood. He quickly crossed the roof and grabbed the broomstick. He was about to take off when Wormtail landed Hedwig a hard one and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Wormtail then tackled Harry who was caught off guard, as he was worrying about his owl. They both toppled off the roof. Harry struggled to get onto the broomstick but Wormtail seemed equally determined to get it for himself. He could hear a clamor of screams coming from below him and he presumed that it was the four he saw earlier. They were falling at an incredible speed and both knew that if they didn't get onto the broom soon it would be too late. Wormtail seemed to be panicking and was resorting to drastic measures. He brought his arm back and sent his fist flying into Harry's face. Harry knew his nose was bleeding, possibly broken but he didn't let go. He tried to maneuver himself so he was on top of the broom but found it difficult with Wormtail on board as well. He had never flown with another person on the same broom but he made a mental note to never try it again.  
  
Hedwig, who seemed to have regained herself, was now back and pecking at Wormtail tirelessly. Forgetting he was on a broomstick, Wormtail swatted at the owl with both hands. Due to the laws of gravity, he fell off, leaving Harry the broom. He quickly pulled himself onto the broomstick then shot after Wormtail. Less than a hundred feet from the ground Harry caught him, but with the extra weight of the full grown wizard Harry was unable to pull out of dive completely. Harry tried to bring the broom to a stop on the ground but only succeeded and streaking across the grounds of Hogwarts spinning around and around. Harry felt as though he might throw up if he didn't get control of the broom soon. Just when Harry thought they were going to end up heading into Forbidden Forest, Wormtail's body caught on something Harry wasn't sure of(AN: You wouldn't be sure either if you were flying at 60mph!) and they were yanked off the broom and landed with a gigantic splash into the lake.  
  
Harry came up gasping for air but something around his leg was pulling him back down. He used his free leg to try to push it off but something wrapped around his neck and started to pull him back under. Once under the water he opened his eyes and saw that the giant squid had wrapped one of it's tentacles around his leg and was pulling him slowly down. Wormtail had somehow managed to free himself and had punctured through to the surface and was now swimming frantically towards the shore. Harry struggled in an attempt to loosen the squid's grip but it was too powerful and Harry's energy was already being zapped by trying to maintain a decent body temperature in the frigid water. His lungs were now beginning to ache with yearning for air but the squid had now wrapped two more tentacles around him, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him steadily downward. What he would give for some gillyweed. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry opened his mouth before he knew what he was doing and sucked in the water. He began to sputter it up and his mind started to cloud. His eyelids drooped and his head dropped to the side.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Dumbledore, and Sirius (now human) made it to the water's edge just as Harry and Wormtail hit the water. They all called out to Harry and held with bated breath as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed an eternity they both resurfaced. Wormtail immediately started swimming back towards the shore but Harry seemed to be struggling with something. Suddenly a large slimy cylinder shaped object broke the surface of the water and wrapped around Harry's throat. He took in a sharp breath before disappearing under the water.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, Ron, and Lavender at the same time. The three all had a good mind to jump in and try to save him but Sirius beat them to it.  
  
His body hit the water with a splash and drenched the four still on the dry land. Instantly Sirius started swimming towards where he had last seen Harry. Taking a deep breath he started to dive down. After a few moments he could see Harry still fighting against what he now recognized as the giant squid. The squid wrapped another one of it's tentacles around Harry's abdomen and Sirius noticed with horror that Harry stopped fighting and lost all motion. Swimming more fiercely now, he made his way towards his godson. Within minutes Sirius had reached Harry and was using all his strength to pull him free. His lungs were beginning to burn now but he didn't notice. After three minutes of struggling he finally freed Harry and began swimming like mad to the surface.  
  
As they reached the air both needed, Sirius was tempted to stop and catch his breath but noticing that Harry wasn't breathing he denied himself the break. The four that had been left on the shore, now accompanied by Wormtail, bound and gagged, started going crazy. The Gryffindor students were jumping up and down, shouting and waving their arms. Dumbledore pulled Harry out of the water and laid him on the grass as Sirius pulled himself out and everyone gathered around Harry. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry then muttered a few choice words and a white light shot into Harry's chest. It took a few seconds but Harry suddenly started coughing up the water that he had ingested. His friends helped him into a sitting position as he coughed up the last of the water. He opened his eyes and looked around then smiled, acknowledging them.  
  
"Harry what were you doing up there!?" shrieked Hermione, almost hysterical.  
  
Harry smiled and gave a laugh, "Thinking."  
  
"I've heard of extreme thinking but that was ridiculous." said Ron laughing.  
  
"How's your nose, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry brought a hand up to his nose. He had forgotten about that. Dumbledore cast a quick spell and it instantly felt better.  
  
"Fine, I guess." said Harry then smiled, "God, this is turning out to be some year, huh?"  
  
"And we haven't even reached the half way mark yet." said Ron. Harry laughed and stood up but quickly felt his happiness be replaced by anger at what he saw.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes!" exclaimed Fudge hurrying over to them with several Aurors Harry didn't remember seeing before.   
  
"Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black! I suppose what I saw was true then! I am indeed sorry, Mr. Black. You are free to go. All your assets will be sent to you as soon as possible. And I suppose as his godfather, you have legal custody of Harry." said Fudge. Harry felt a sudden rush of gratitude but reminded himself why he was mad in the first place and it quickly left.  
  
"See, Harry, nothing but good could have come from it." said Fudge smiling as the Aurors, all looking shocked, took custody of Wormtail.  
  
Harry glared at him, "It still doesn't give you the right to do what you did!" Fudge looked taken back and his friends looked interested but just a tad bit angry, though they weren't sure why. Harry glared at him again then stomped off back toward the castle, quickly followed by his friends.  
  
"He's right you know, Cornelius." said Dumbledore, "You should have left it for him to tell on his own will."  
  
"Oh, come now, Albus, he wasn't about to give me the answers I needed." said Fudge, brushing off his robes.  
  
"Don't you think we wanted to know the truth, too!? You can't go forcing answers out of him! He's not used to talking to people!" said Sirius angrily.  
  
"What's done is done. It worked out for you, didn't it, Black?" asked Fudge.  
  
"That's not the point! Now Harry's going to close himself off even more than he was before! He's never going to be able to trust anyone again!" said Sirius.  
  
"Hmm. . .I must get back to the Ministry. Albus, would you do me a favor and give this to Harry?" asked Fudge, handing a folded piece of parchment.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Court date." said Fudge before walking off with his Aurors.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"Come on, Harry. What'd Fudge do?" asked Ron.  
  
It was late and there wasn't anyone in the common room besides Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender. When they had gotten to the Gryffindor tower Harry had immediately said he was going to go dry off and after he promised to come back they had let him go. It was another half hour before Harry came back down and when he did he said nothing but just sat in the big armchair in front of the fire. He had been there for over fifteen minutes and had done nothing but stare into the flame.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." he said flatly.  
  
"What could be so bad that gets Sirius set free?" asked Ron.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." Harry said turning his gaze to Ron.  
  
"Why not?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry snorted bitterly, "You'll find out soon enough." He turned his eyes back to the fire as his friends looked at each other. Unsure of what to say next, the tension was lifted by Dumbledore and Sirius entering.  
  
"Good evening. I thought you might still be awake." he said. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender greeted him but Harry made no recognition that he had noticed either come in.  
  
"Harry, I have something for you from Cornelius." said Dumbledore handing Harry a piece of parchment. Harry took it dully then tossed it onto the table next to the chair he was in.  
  
"Aren't you going to read it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What for? Nothing that man has to say can be good news." said Harry dryly.  
  
"You better read it now, Harry." said Sirius. Harry sighed angrily and took back up the parchment. He unfolded it and read it:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The trial will take place on the first of November and your presence is required. You are free to bring any who might serve as a comfort to you.  
  
Cordially,  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
Harry looked up from with paper with horror written all over his face.  
  
"I don't really have to go, do I?" he asked incredibly.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Harry. The entire thing is about you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"B-but I can't go!" he said, his face contorting.  
  
"You don't have a choice." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry crumpled the piece of parchment up and threw it into the fire, "God! That fucking good for nothing---I'm not going!" With that said he stormed upstairs.  
  
"What was that about? Where does he have to go?" asked Ron. Sirius opened his mouth to explain but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"It is up to Harry to decide when to tell you all about it. Though, I'm certain he'll want you to attend with him. You'll find out then." said Dumbledore, "Let's go find you a place to sleep, Sirius." Sirius nodded and followed Dumbledore out the portrait hole.  
  
The next day, Harry had gone down to break fast before any of his friends were awake so they hurried down to the Great Hall in hopes of finding him and talking out whatever was going on.  
  
"One more day, Hermione. You gonna ask him today?" asked Lavender smiling slyly. Hermione blushed but didn't answer.  
  
"Come on, already, you said you were going to!" said Lavender.  
  
"You did?" asked Ron smiling in a taunting fashion.  
  
"You had to tell him." Hermione muttered to Lavender.  
  
"Of course!" Lavender responded brightly as they entered the Great Hall. The Hall was already full of students but they easily spotted Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table pushing some food around on his plate, talking quietly with Sirius and. . . .Remus? Sirius, by the way, was receiving many fearful glances from the other students in the room, particularly the ones at the Gryffindor table. Sirius said something and Harry and Remus laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Professor?" Hermione asked Remus as she sat down.  
  
"I'm no longer your teacher, Hermione. Remus will do. And as for your question, I finished my mission for Dumbledore so I decided to come back for a visit." said Remus.  
  
They all nodded in acceptance and Lavender turned to Harry, "How ya doin' Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Better."  
  
"You left us this morning, Harry? What was so important?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well it didn't look like you were going to get up anytime soon. Didn't want to make me late did you?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged, "If I can deal so can you." The mail came soaring into the room and Hermione let out an excited squeal when she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Listen to this," said Hermione clearing her throat, "Peter Pettigrew charged as a Death Eater, Sirius Black set free."  
  
Sirius took the paper out of her hands and read, "Long since thought of second hand man of You-Know-Who, Sirius Black, is set free after Peter Pettigrew was caught on a daring attempt by Harry Potter."  
  
Sirius laughed and handed the paper back to Hermione.  
  
"Never actually thought I'd live to see my name cleared." he said.  
  
Harry smiled weakly then went back to pushing his food around on his plate, though, luckily, no one noticed as they were busy reading the article.  
  
After breakfast the four Gryffindors said goodbye to Sirius and Remus, who said he had something to show him, and made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Who's this new professor anyway?" asked Harry as they sat and waited for the professor to get there.  
  
"Professor Whims. She's the first witch professor for this class we've had, very qualified, too." said Lavender excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, a lot like Lupin. All hands on stuff." said Ron just as the door opened. Sirius and a witch about his age with long blond hair that reached to her bottom entered with Remus standing with a bemused expression on his face in the doorway.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to work here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were here. I always knew you were innocent!" said the witch hugging him. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan gave them some loud cat calls and they broke apart, both blushing. Apparently she hadn't noticed that she was late to class and neither had noticed the students.  
  
"Erm. . .well. . .I guess I'll leave you to your class. Meet me you-know- where as soon as your class lets out, okay?" asked Sirius.  
  
The witch, whom Harry now guess was Professor Whims, nodded, "Of course."  
  
Sirius smiled broadly and kissed her on the cheek, "See you later, Tali."  
  
Professor Whims hugged him again, "It's so good to see you again." Dean and Seamus, this time with a few others, started up again.  
  
The two broke apart and Sirius nodded to Harry, "Keep a close eye on this one, Harry. She's liable to do anything." With that he winked at Whims who promptly smacked his shoulder then pushed him out the door before smiling to herself and walking to the front of the class room.  
  
"What was that about? How do they know each other?" Ron whispered to his friends.  
  
"Seems pretty obvious, doesn't it?" asked Lavender. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Hermione and Lavender said at the same time. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to tell them but it was then that Professor Whims started talking, "Alright, class, today just study quietly chapter ten with a partner and take notes. I'll be back."  
  
Dean and Seamus smiled at each other and simultaneously started cracking up. Whims sent them a death glare before leaving the room. Ron and Lavender immediately paired up again, though, Harry doubted that they would actually be doing very much reading.  
  
"So. . ." said Hermione looking up from her book, "Who are you going to the Ball with?"  
  
Harry turned the page of his book and didn't even bother to look up, "I'm not going."  
  
"What? Why not?" asked Hermione, completely forgetting about their assignment.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I just don't feel like it. Why? Who are you going with?"  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down, "Oh, no one." Harry looked up from his book and seemed to be thinking about something carefully.  
  
For a split second Hermione thought that he might be pondering whether or not to ask her. Her heart was inflating with such force that she thought it might erupt from her chest. She bit her lip nervously, waiting for Harry to say something.  
  
It took few minutes but eventually he spoke again, "Making a statement, are you?"  
  
Despite the feeling of her heart breaking in two, Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Author's Note: Awwww, poor Hermione. She should've just asked Harry. Oh well, what do you think? Is Harry going to make it to the end of the school year with all these things happening to him? Only I, all knowing, all seeing, authoress know the answer to that but I'll let you in on it too if you write a review! And quick note: I know I promised to put this up yesterday but I couldn't get on the computer. . .my sis was hogging it! But I'm back! And you know what? Tomorrow you get 2, count 'em, 2 chapters!  
  
Kristi: Thanks for your support!  
  
Purple Water: Yep, Harry seems to keep diggin' himself down deeper and deeper, doesn't he? Don't worry, he's a lot stronger than some people take him for!  
  
Lady of the Moon: Okay, I think I explain it in this chapter or the next but just to be safe I tell you here. Harry doesn't want to go to the Ball b/c of a lot of things. I mean think about it. If you knew that in less than 24 hours the entire world would know that you were beaten by your uncle you wouldn't be in any mood to go to a party either, would you? And I know this isn't said at all but he's also feeling guilty about his parents' death which is on Halloween. And yes, Fudge is a big doody head, isn't he?  
  
Carrierk818: What am I, your servant? Oh yes, wise exalted one, I write for you and you alone. Lol, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanky, I appreciate your opinion! 


	10. Ch9: The Halloween Ball

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch9: The Halloween Ball  
  
Halloween arrived slowly, first creeping up over the mountain then slowly onto the grounds of Hogwarts and finally into the dorms where the students awoke. All over the castle people, particularly the girls, were talking about what they were going to wear and who they were going with. So it wasn't very surprising that the day sped by rather quickly. With less than two hours to go before the party started Ron and Lavender were busy trying to get Hermione to agree to go to the Ball, even without Harry.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Hermione." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you can dance a few with Ron." said Lavender.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't feel like going anymore."  
  
"Well look on the bright side. At least he's not going with anyone else." said Ron.  
  
Lavender nodded, "That's right, so why don't you come. It'll be fun!" Hermione sighed. They had been at this for over three hours.  
  
She was surprised at how persistent they were being, "Fine, I'll go. Are you happy now?" The two nodded.  
  
"Trust us, Hermione; this is exactly what you need. Candy galore!" said Ron.  
  
"Come on, Hermione! Let's go get ready!" said Lavender, grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairs just as Harry walked down from his dormitory.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, gotta go!" said Lavender as she bumped into him.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked as he sat in the chair next to Ron.  
  
"You know, girl stuff. Gonna spend the next two hours up there primping themselves up for the party." said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a party. Nothing but a waste of time." said Harry.  
  
Ron looked at him, "What are you talking about? I thought you liked Halloween."  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" asked Harry. Ron gave him a puzzled look. This wasn't the Harry Potter he knew. Come to think of it, Harry had been acting strangely ever since the night Wormtail got captured.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine." said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, "Listen, I'm going for a walk. See you later and have a good time at that party." With that he strolled out of the common room with Ron staring after him. Something was definitely wrong with him.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry walked through the corridors, not paying attention to where he was going. What was the point of going to the party? It would just get him in good spirits before the trial which would, undoubtedly, drag him back down. So why not just stay in a crummy mood the whole time? Harry's blood boiled once again at the thought of the trial. He couldn't believe they were making him go. He gritted his teeth at the thought. Shouldn't he have a choice?  
  
'They have the bloody Pensieve, why do they need me!?' he asked himself angrily. Frustrated beyond belief, Harry threw his entire weight behind a punch which he sent flying into the wall.  
  
Peeves flew threw it and laughed wickedly, "Ooooh, what do we have here? Is ickle Potter upset?"  
  
Harry sent death glares at him, he wasn't in the mood, "Shut up, Peeves."  
  
Peeves did a back flip in the air and cackled, "I thought so. Worried about what will happen when everyone finds out what your uncle does to you, aren't you?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open, "What do you know about it!?"  
  
Peeves smiled, "I know everything that goes on in this castle! I can see it now!"  
  
Peeves broke off to laugh, "Everyone's gonna know soon, and you know it! Oh how I love to imagine the things they'll say! Quite pathetic, aren't you? Can't even protect yourself from a Muggle. Everyone's going to be very disappointed in you."  
  
His nostrils flared in anger for a moment, if Peeves knew there was a good chance that half the people in the castle already did too, but then he cast his gaze downward to the floor as Peeves continued talk. He was right; everyone would be disappointed in him. He was supposed to defeat Voldemort, how could he do that now? Harry felt like screaming in aggravation but suppressed it just barely. Turning around, he made his way back to the common room with Peeves following behind him, still talking.  
  
"Go away, Peeves!" Harry shouted at him.  
  
"Ooooh, did I upset you? So sorry." said Peeves sarcastically.  
  
"I'm warning you, Peeves." said Harry.  
  
Peeves ignored him and continued on. Harry spun around and glared at him then, without warning, a bright red light sparked on Peeves and he screeched and flew away. Harry looked around curiously, did he do that? Forget that, what was 'that' in the first place? He stood there pondering this for a minute but then he heard footsteps making their way to him. A pair of Ravenclaws walked past him, laughing, all dressed up. Was it time for the party already? How long had he been gone? Sighing, he made his way back to the common room. He didn't want to be out in the halls with all the couples being all lovey dovey.  
  
When he made it back to the Gryffindor tower, there was no one there. Harry sighed and sat in the big chair in front of the fire. He had done it again. Unintentionally he had harmed someone else. True, it was a ghost but Peeves still had feelings. Why was it that he could never do anything right? He ran his hand through his unruly hair and sighed again. He was nothing but a burden to the world. He knew it, Voldemort knew it, his uncle knew it, everyone knew it. He just wasn't meant to be there. Someone had to have made a mistake when making him. Biting his lip, Harry came to a decision and went up to his dormitory, grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand then made his way back to the common room. Hedwig was waiting for him on the chair he had been sitting in. Once she saw him she flew over and landed on his shoulder. She nipped his ear affectionately and Harry smiled.  
  
"It's okay, Hedwig. You can live with Ron now. It'll be better that way." said Harry. Hedwig hooted as though to disagree. Harry shook his head and shooed the owl off his shoulder then made his way to the portrait hole.  
  
"Don't worry. It's better this way." said Harry before climbing through the hole for the last time. Hedwig looked around the room and after seeing no one she took off through the window.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione stared around the room. The Great Hall was very well decorated and the music was good but she was still incredibly bored. One dance with Ron and then Lavender had dragged him away with her, leaving Hermione by herself. She was the only person in the entire room without a date. Fred and George were with Katie and Angelina. Ginny was with Colin Creevy and her parents were dancing together on the other side of the room. Sirius was with Professor Whims, Remus dancing with Professor Sprout (AN: Okay, I couldn't think of anyone else. It was either her or Madame Hooch!). Hagrid was attending the Ball with Madame Maxime who was visiting. Heck, even Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing. Hermione had to admit, she felt rather out of place there. She wondered if perhaps Harry had the right idea with not going. But then again, she didn't spend two hours getting ready for nothing. Lavender had been merciless in her quest for perfection.  
  
"You can't expect to impress Harry if you don't even try to look nice." Lavender had said. "But he's not even going!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but there's always the chance that he'll see you when we go down and ask you out then!" Lavender had said excitedly. Lavender's reasoning, however, did little good as Harry hadn't even been in the common room when they left.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was her fault. Perhaps if she asked him out he would have said yes. There was always hoping anyway. She got up and made her way to the refreshments table where she poured herself some punch.  
  
"No need to look so happy there." said Professor Whims as she walked over to Hermione with Sirius in tow.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down into her punch, "There's not much to be happy about."  
  
"What? Harry's not showing you a good time?" asked Sirius.  
  
Hermione blushed deeper, "I'm not here with Harry."  
  
"Really? Then what was Ron talking about?" asked Sirius.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "He's not going around telling everyone that, is he?"  
  
"Well, actually, I overheard him and Lavender talking about it a couple days ago." said Sirius thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, okay then." said Hermione.  
  
"So where is Harry, anyway?" asked Whims.  
  
"He didn't want to come." said Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sirius. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him." said Whims smiling. Hermione groaned inwardly. This was all she needed. Now her Professors were trying to set her and Harry up. In spite herself, Hermione smiled and nodded then walked off.  
  
Once she was out of their vision she sat down in the chair she was in before. Looking around the room again, she saw everyone laughing and smiling. Maybe she should go find Harry and have a good talk. Hermione bit her lip and was about to stand up when Hedwig came swooping down and knocked her cup over, luckily not onto her.  
  
"Hedwig?" Hermione asked.  
  
The owl gripped Hermione's robes in her beak and pulled towards the exit. Confused, Hermione looked over to the doors and saw Harry standing there for a second then walking away, looking quite grim. Still not completely sure as to what was happening, Hermione started to follow him.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter is super short but there's an upside! For all of you who have been dying to see Harry and Hermione get together, it happens next chapter! Which, by the way, is gonna be accompanied by a song. Okay! Are you ready? Review and then continue! 


	11. Ch10: All by Myself

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!!!!! It's property of Celine Dion! And it's strongly suggested that you listen to the song while reading this chapter. Harry and Hermione get together at last!  
  
Wanted: Love Ch10: All by Myself  
  
Harry stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. They all looked so happy and carefree. He didn't belong there, even if he wanted to. What he would give for things to go back to the way they were before he found out a wizard. Back when he was young and didn't need anyone. But he could never go back, not now that he knew what it was like to have friends. Harry watched Ron and Lavender dance around in circles. Both were laughing and looked like they were having a great time. He remembered when he used to pretend he had a friend. It was the only thing he could do to get some kind of love out of his life, even if it meant getting beaten doubly for it by his uncle for 'not being normal.' His eyes wandered around the room, they would all be fine without him. He just hoped they would understand. He couldn't go on. Not with the guilt of knowing he brought Voldemort back. Not with the knowledge that in less than twenty four hours the entire wizarding world would know the truth about his time at his uncle's house. All those chances to kill himself and he had always chickened out.  
  
'But not this time.' he thought to himself. He was tired of being so alone all the time. No one truly understood him and no one ever would. Harry had come to grips with this but the thought of being all by himself for the rest of his life was too much to bear. He was going to rid himself of that pain tonight.  
  
When I was young  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
And making love was just for fun  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Livin' alone  
  
I think of all the friends I've known  
  
When I dial the telephone  
  
Nobody's home  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
Harry walked out of Hogwarts with a determined look on his face, even if it wasn't exactly the way he felt. Underneath his outer appearance his heart was racing. He was going to hide under the invisibility cloak and then kill himself. No one ever had to know what happened to him. They could just think that Voldemort had gotten to him. That was fine. But he wouldn't let them know the truth. He couldn't let them know that he was, in fact, too scared to go on with his life. No, it was better to let them think he went down fighting to the death with the Dark Lord himself. Walking swiftly across the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry began to think about what his friends would do when they found him gone. They would probably search for him for a few days, figure that he was dead, and go back to life as normal. Harry let a tear slip down his cheek at the thought of him being but a mere memory. No one had ever truly loved him. Voldemort had been correct about that.  
  
Hard to be sure  
  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
  
And loves so distant and obscure  
  
Remains the cure  
  
Hermione: Hermione followed Harry out of the castle. He seemed very distraught. And though she wasn't exactly sure why she felt so nervous, she definitely had a feeling that something was seriously wrong. Harry finally stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Hermione was not but ten feet from him and couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed her. He tossed something to the ground.  
  
'What is it? The invisibility cloak? What's going on?' Hermione asked herself. Harry was still for a minute before reaching into his robe's pocket and pulling out his wand.  
  
'What is he doing?' Hermione mentally asked but quickly found all the questions erased from her mind, however, as he pointed it to his chest and started to utter the two worst words she ever heard. Without thinking, Hermione started running as quickly as she could to him.  
  
"Harry, no!" she yelled as she knocked him to the ground.  
  
Harry: By the time he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest Harry had come to the conclusion that this, without a doubt, was the best thing for everyone. But sighing, Harry threw the cloak to the ground. He couldn't let them not know that he was dead. Just another example of how weak he had become. Perhaps they would still think he went down fighting Voldemort. After all he was going to kill himself the same way Voldemort would.  
  
Harry gulped, took one last shaking breath and pointed his wand at his heart, "Avada Keda---"  
  
"Harry, no!" shouted a voice as something knocked him to the ground and the wand out of his hand.  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
"Hermione!? What are you doing!?" asked Harry quite upset as he sat up. He had almost done it and now he wasn't sure if he'd be able to work up the courage again.  
  
"Me!? Harry why are you trying to kill yourself!?" shrieked Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked to the side.  
  
"It's none of your business. You wouldn't understand." he said quietly.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You've been acting so weird lately." said Hermione. Harry didn't say anything, for fear of breaking down.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione. He still didn't respond and Hermione moved in front of him and grabbed one of his hands.  
  
"You can tell me, Harry." she said comfortingly. Harry yanked his hand away from her and stood up.  
  
"Just leave me alone." he said as he picked up his wand and pointed it at his chest again. Hermione jumped up and was literally fighting Harry to get the wand away from him.  
  
"Harry! Stop it!" she pleaded with him as she tried to get the wand from his grasp.  
  
"Hermione, go away! It's none of your business what I do to myself!" said Harry, forcefully pushing her away and to the ground.  
  
Pointing it at his chest, he was about to say the words when something stopped him. Hermione was staring up at him with tears flowing out of her eyes and a look of deep pain emanating from her facial expression; she didn't even seem to notice the cut on her cheek that was leaking blood. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment but couldn't seem to place the emotion.  
  
"Harry, please don't do this. Please!" Hermione said with utter desperation.  
  
"Why not? Why shouldn't I Hermione!? My life's been screwed over a dozen times at least! Why shouldn't I just get it over with!?" Harry asked, feeling tears begin to creep up into the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Harry you just can't! Everyone loves you too much!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry let his arm drop to the side and the wand slipped out of his hand. Did she just say love? People loved him? When had that happened?  
  
"Me?. . .But. . .no one's ever loved me before."  
  
When I was young  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
And making love was just for fun  
  
Those days are gone  
  
As she heard this, Hermione couldn't think of a single thing appropriate to say. Harry looked more confused than she thought it was possible for any one person to look as he sank to the ground.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. Harry seemed not to hear her as he kept muttering nonsense under his breath. Cautiously, Hermione stood up and walked over to him then bent down in front of him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she drew him into a hug. At first, it was one sided but after a few seconds, he hugged her back. The next thing she heard was the distinct sound of Harry's defenses breaking down and his back ups trying to prevent him from crying.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. You can cry." She said gently running her hand over the back of his head. At this, he seemed to be trying even more not to cry but it was like trying to keep an ice cube frozen on a frying pan and eventually he broke down into full fledged sobs. It took him ten minutes, but he was finally able to control his emotions and pulled away looking rather embarrassed for so openly displaying his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
"For what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Everything. I just don't know what to do anymore." said Harry.  
  
"About what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. No one would." said Harry dejectedly.  
  
"Harry, talk to me. Please, you can tell me anything, I promise." said Hermione.  
  
". . .I. . .don't want to be alone anymore." said Harry looking down.  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
Oh  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
By myself, by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
"Harry, look at me." said Hermione, cupping his face in her hands and staring deeply into his eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes. Every time she looked at him they were always the thing that captivated her. She felt as though she could do nothing else but stare into them for the rest of her life and be perfectly content.  
  
"Harry, you've never been alone. Everyone cares for you. Don't you see that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, "But they shouldn't! It's my freakin' fault that Voldemort came back! I'm responsible for everyone who dies!" With that he removed his head from Hermione's gentle grasp.  
  
"Harry! It's not your fault and you know it! Everyone knows it's not your fault! We love you no matter what, don't you go thinking otherwise!" said Hermione.  
  
"Even you?" asked Harry, barely suppressing more tears.  
  
Hermione blinked, "What? Of course I love you! Sometimes. . .sometimes even more than I should." She finished softly, not believing she had actually said that, so that Harry could barely understand what she had said.  
  
Disbelieving his ears he looked up at her, "What? But what about Krum?"  
  
"We broke up two weeks before school started." said Hermione. There was a moment of silence between the two then before anyone knew what was happening, Hermione had grabbed Harry by the head and pushed her lips against his.  
  
By myself  
  
Anymore  
  
Oh  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
When she pulled away Harry had a look of complete shock on his face. He blinked a couple times but the look didn't go away. Hermione blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Hermione." he said as Hermione was still going through her apologies. Hermione immediately stopped her talking and looked at him nervously. Harry's smile broadened and as he pulled her into him and kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first but then relaxed into it. They sat there, lip locked, for a long moment then broke apart for lack of air. Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
Harry lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Thanks."  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Needed anyone  
  
Author's Note: And so they're finally together! How was it? Harry wasn't too out of character was he? I don't think so but I need to know what you all think. Harry and Hermione are so cute together, aren't they? Just like PB&J! Yum! Sorry, on a sugar high right now! You know, this song is what gave me the entire idea for this story! Amazing isn't it? Well, next chapter something VERY big happens! Can you guess? I think you can, well give me a review and I'll start working on the next chapter!  
  
Kristi: Thanks for the review! I'm so pleased to here so many nice things from everyone!  
  
Carrierk818: Yeah, well, I was gonna but I got home late from a "dinner" party and my mom wouldn't let me on! I did give you the 2 chapters, though! So, go suck an egg (I know, real dumb but my friends came up w/it and now its habit!)!  
  
Malexandria: I know, I wanted to make him paralyzed but you don't know my neighbor. VERY big! Trust me, you don't want to tick him off! But thanks for the compliment! And as to your other question about the Dursleys. . . .::grins maliciously:: you'll see. . .in next chapter!  
  
Celebony: Wow, this is likely the longest review I've gotten so far. . .Okay. I'll start at the beginning. Ron and Hermione are gonna find out but I'm not telling you how b/c it happens this chapter so just read and find out. Second, ah, yes, the infamous fighting scene. Well, what would you do? I simply *couldn't* let the chance to beat some manners into those rotten Slytherins slip by, could I? Really? I thought the first chapter might have turned people off. . .guess not. And don't worry, I'll try to work in more flashbacks as I go on. . .there will be quite a few this chapter. And finally, one of the 4 elite, huh? Well, I'm honored! Thanks for the awesome review! 


	12. Author's Note: DON'T REVIEW!

Author's Note: Okay, guys, so ends all my previously written chapters! Sorry but now I won't be able to upload a new chapter every day or so, but I promise to put up a new chapter at least once a week. . .if you keep reviewing that is! 


	13. Ch11: Wizard Court

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch11: Wizard Court  
  
Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts. They had stayed out on the grass for well over an hour, just sitting and talking. Hermione had tried coaxing Harry into telling her what had made him almost kill himself but he refused to talk about it, saying that he would tell her later, when the time was right. She didn't pursue the topic, though, even when Harry had made her promise not to tell anyone about what happened that night. She had agreed on the condition that if he ever tried to kill himself again then she would tell and get him help. Other than that, they had just become closer. They strolled into the Great Hall, the Ball still going strong. As people caught glimpses of them they stared. Whether this was because of the way they looked (AN: They were fighting out there, remember?) or because no one had ever seen the two best friends in such closeness before they didn't know, nor did they care. They walked out into the dance floor just as a slow dance came on. Hermione laid her head on Harry shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
  
"I love you, Harry." she whispered into his ear. Harry pulled her a little closer in response but before they knew it, the song was over and they were intercepted by Ron, Lavender, Sirius, Remus, and Professor Whims.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ron asked smirking. Harry and Hermione broke apart, though their hands remained intertwined.  
  
"So you decided to come after all, Harry?" asked Whims as she smiled whimsically. Harry nodded and smiled at his new girlfriend, "Well, Hermione can be quite persuasive. "  
  
"Yeah, what exactly were you two doing out there? You're both a mess. What happened to your cheek, Hermione?" asked Lavender. Harry grip on Hermione's hand suddenly tightened he found himself forgetting to breathe. They both couldn't think of anything to say and were quite for some time and Ron's face grew a smile.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Shame, shame, you two!" said Ron, elbowing Harry then chiding his fingers. The two blushed and Hermione looked disapprovingly at him, "Honestly, Ron! What do you take us for?"  
  
"*Sure*, Hermione." said Ron, winking at her.  
  
Lavender shoved him and laughed, "So, are you two finally together or not?" They both blushed and held up their hands.  
  
"It's about time, too." said Remus, "Half the school's been making bets on how long it would take for you two to get together."  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
The next day Harry was sitting in the bleachers of the Quidditch field, staring blankly forward. He knew what day it was and he also knew what was going to happen. He had less than half an hour before he had to be at his uncle and aunt's trial and he was busy thinking about what the notice had said.  
  
'You are free to bring anyone who might serve as a comfort to you.' Harry repeated in his mind.  
  
He snorted at the thought of it. Why would he want to bring anyone with him? They would find out soon enough and he wanted to post pone their sympathies as long as possible.  
  
"Damn Fudge." Harry said quietly to himself.  
  
It was his fault that this was happening. He wasn't even aware that it was possible to force someone's memories out of their head. He had gotten the impression from Dumbledore last year that it was personal preference that unlocked the door to the Pensieve, apparently not. Harry put his head in his hands. In less than two hours his life would be ruined. Perhaps he should have killed himself the night before. Hermione couldn't have really meant it when she said that she loved him. He must have hit her too hard during their struggle. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He sat there in silence for a moment, just staring at it. Sure, he had promised to not kill himself but it was only delaying the inevitable. Eventually Voldemort would get him. He had already almost succeeded twice that year. Harry sighed. Why life had chosen to be so harsh to him was beyond comprehension. . .at least to Harry anyway.  
  
He fiddled with his wand for a moment and thought heavily but before he could come up with any major decision, "Hey, Harry!"  
  
Hermione was walking up to him with a bright smile on her face. Harry put on a half-hearted smile and put away his wand before it was seen, "Hi, Hermione."  
  
She sat next to him, "What are you doing up here? Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking." he said.  
  
"Oh, well you mind if I think with you?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead." said Harry, shrugging. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"This is fun." Hermione observed, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mm." said Harry. Hermione looked at him, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Hermione wasn't so easily deceived, however.  
  
She turned to him and took his hand, "Harry, don't you think I know better by now? Something's bothering you. Now what is it?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a long time before finally speaking, ". . .Hermione, did you really mean it yesterday?"  
  
"Of course I did! Do you really think I would joke around about something like that?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.  
  
Harry shook his head furiously, "No, just forget about it."  
  
"Come on, let's go. Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore are looking for you." said Hermione standing up and holding out her hand.  
  
Harry took her hand, "I'm not surprised. I might as well get it over with."  
  
"Get what over?" asked Hermione as they started to walk.  
  
"Nothing." said Harry.  
  
Hermione gave him a smile, "Tell me later than, okay?" Harry nodded as they reached the Quidditch field. Hermione pulled him to a stop, grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him.  
  
"I do love you, Harry." she said as they broke apart. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. All of a sudden, there was a loud cat-calling whistle. The two separated and saw the Weasleys, Lavender, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Whims standing several feet away. Sirius was the one who had whistled and was being told off by Whims at the moment for "disturbing the peace" as she put it.  
  
Harry smirked at them and drew into Hermione again who laughed and playfully pushed him back, "Not now, Harry." Hermione pulled on Harry's hand and the two walked over to their friends.  
  
"Ready, Harry?" asked Dumbledore taking out the portkey. Harry looked around the group but quickly lowered his gaze, not wanting to look back into their eyes.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius. He didn't want them all to go but knew better than to ask them to stay, for they never would. So instead, he just reached out and touched the portkey.  
  
He landed roughly but managed to stay on his feet. As he steadied himself, he took a look around. Not that he had expected to, but he didn't recognize the place. In front of him was a pair of large oak doors to a humongous building. He took in a deep breath and was about to take a step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Dumbledore's determined face staring straight ahead. He wasn't the only one to have followed, though. Everyone that had been on the Quidditch field was standing behind him. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were gaping at the building.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Lavender. But before anyone could answer, there was a sudden, loud bustle of clicking and flashes of light. Harry had to shield his eyes and he was sure that the others were doing the same thing.  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word if you don't mind."  
  
"Mr. Potter, what exactly is the trial about?"  
  
"Mr. Potter--"  
  
It seemed out of no where that all these witches and wizards appeared and started to bombard him with pictures and questions.  
  
Harry felt someone brush past him and grab his hand, pulling him through the crowd, "Out of the way!" Harry squinted and saw Sirius pulling him along, accompanied by Remus and Whims. The rest of the group followed closely behind and they eventually all made it into the building from which the paparazzi were banned.  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief and Ron turned around to stare at the door, "What was *that* about?"  
  
"Harry, I'm beginning to get the feeling that you're not telling us something." said Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry started to walk, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Harry! Just the person I've been looking for!" exclaimed Fudge, walking up to him.  
  
Harry didn't bother to repress the scowl that was forming upon his lips, "What do you want?"  
  
"Goodness, one might think you would want to save that look for the court room." said Fudge which gained curious glances from his friends but Fudge made no recognition of them and continued, "Could I have a quick word?" Harry looked around to the group of his friends.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Whims were all glaring at Fudge with the utmost hatred, which Harry was only too glad to second, "I'd rather not."  
  
"Wonderful! Now it won't be but a minute. Why don't the rest of you go ahead and get your seats. We'll be in soon." said Fudge as he gripped Harry by the shoulders and steered him away before he could protest.  
  
Once they had reached a private corner Fudge released Harry who turned around, looking anything but pleased, "What?"  
  
"Now, now, no need to be so huffy. I have a proposition to make you." said Fudge, brushing off his robes.  
  
Harry lost a small bit of his hostility to curiosity, "What kind of proposition?"  
  
Fudge bent down to Harry's level, which wasn't very necessary as he was only a few inches higher than him, "After a rather. . .interesting conversation with Mr.'s Black, Lupin, and Ms Whims, I have come to the decision that if you go along with the prosecution than we won't use the Pensieve."  
  
Harry arms, which had been crossed, dropped to the side and he felt his mouth fall open. He had to blink a few times to reassure himself that he hadn't been hearing things. He knew there was no way to get out of everyone finding out about his beatings but it would be a hell of a lot better to just tell them than to let them see.  
  
"Y-you're serious?" he asked, still disbelieving his ears.  
  
Fudge nodded, "Your friends can be quite persuasive."  
  
Despite the still very severe gravity of the situation, Harry felt a smile creep onto his face, though he still forced it down, "Deal."  
  
As the two entered the court room, Fudge went off to sit in his seat as his friends beckoned him over.  
  
"What'd Fudge want?" asked Ron as Harry sat down.  
  
"Nothing much." he answered in a tone that clearly stated that the subject was closed. But when his back was turned, Harry leaned over to Sirius, Remus, and Whims.  
  
"Thank you." he mouthed. They nodded in understanding as the proceedings got under way.  
  
"Bring in the accused." said a wizard whom Harry didn't recognize. Several wizards who were standing by the door left momentarily and reentered with Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry was quite pleased to say that both of them looked positively terrified. His friends appeared completely bewildered as to what was going on but before any of them could say anything. . .  
  
"What's the meaning of this!? Why are we here!?" raged Vernon. Vernon and Petunia were pushed into their chairs and the wizards went back to their post at the door.  
  
"You and your wife, Mr. Dursley, are charged abusing of your nephew, Harry Potter." said the wizard that Harry didn't know.  
  
Not that it really mattered; however, for at the moment, Harry was quite preoccupied with trying to ignore the gasps and stares he was receiving from just about everyone in the room as well as keep an emotionless face. It was more difficult than he had anticipated, though. Ron, who was sitting two seats down from him, was leaning forward out of his seat, staring at Harry for a few seconds then turning to glare at the Dursleys and then back again. Lavender was doing the same only she sat right next to him on the right side so she didn't need to lean forward. Hermione, in Harry's opinion at least, was the hardest to ignore. Her hand, which had been on his, gripped so tightly that Harry wondered whether his circulation was suffering. And although Harry wasn't looking, he was certain that tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Harry," she whispered in a very hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Harry kept his eyes forward as the wizard continued, "Do you plead innocent or guilty?"  
  
Vernon shot up, "What has that boy been saying now!? He's been nothing but trouble since the day we got him! Where is he!?" One of the wizards who had brought him in had to force him back into his seat. Once he was quiet again the wizard, whom Harry now believed to be the head judge, asked the question over.  
  
"Of course not! We never touched a hair on his head!" shouted Petunia. Harry felt his eyes narrowing at her. How could she possibly be related to someone like his mother?  
  
"Very well, we shall have to see. Arthur and Molly Weasley, would you be kind enough to come forward. Instantly, Ron swiveled around to look at his parents who were making their way to the front.  
  
"Would you mind recollecting the events that you encountered while on your trip to pick up Mr. Potter for school?" the wizard asked.  
  
"Certainly," said Mrs. Weasley as she and her husband launched into a detailed account of what had happened during their trip to the Dursleys. Harry's friends were hugging their sides in silent laughter when they got to the part about Vernon's hair but quickly lost their smiles when the discussion jumped up to the part about Harry's room.  
  
"Complete and utter rubbish!" shouted Vernon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to a close on their tale.  
  
"Like hell it is! You left Harry for dead! Didn't even have the courtesy to file a missing persons report! I saw his room, I know what you did you sick bastard!" Mr. Weasley flared. Harry had never seen him this angry before and when combined with the death glares his wife was giving to the Dursleys the two were a deadly force.  
  
"I did nothing he didn't deserve! Go check the room! It's spotless!" cried Vernon, his red face taking on a nasty shade of purple as he sprayed spit as he spoke.  
  
"Now it is! Even you're not stupid enough to leave it like it was! You good for nothing asshole!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Harry felt his mouth drop open. Never, not once in all the time he had known her had he heard Mrs. Weasley utter a foul word and here she was shouting it for the whole court room to hear.  
  
"Go mum!" Ron shouted as he jumped up with his fist in the air. Lavender had to grab his arm and pull him back down before the proceedings could continue; though it still took a while to calm down the adult Weasleys and Vernon. Once peace was restored the wizard in charge stood up.  
  
"Arabella Figg." he stated as Harry's long time neighbor stood up gracefully and hurried forward. Though as she passed his row, she turned to Harry and nodded.  
  
What she meant by this Harry wasn't sure but as she reached the front of the room she smiled feebly at the wizard, "Go ahead, Wallace."  
  
The wizard squirmed at the use of his name, "Right then, Arabella. You were put in charge of keeping an eye on Harry before he attended Hogwarts. Can you tell us some of the things that you noticed over the years?"  
  
Arabella nodded, "Vernon and Petunia often left Harry at my home while they took their son, Dudley, out for the day. For a young boy he was always unusually quiet. Sometimes he would come to visit me with a few cuts and bruises. I never suspected a thing outside that Dudley had probably been picking on him again. Even that time when he was six. I found him walking around town in the pouring rain without even an umbrella. Soaked to the bone he was. I took him back to my house and when I took his clothes off to dry them I noticed quite a few injuries on his body. . ."  
  
She went on to describe several more incidences where she had found Harry's body in a sorry state. Harry lowered his face through it all. He couldn't stand the looks he was receiving from just about everyone in the room. Ron had given up on glaring at the Dursleys and now spent his entire time staring at Harry with his mouth open. He was certain that there would be a rather loud conversation between the two of them in the near future. Remus and Whims were busy trying to keep Sirius in his seat and quiet but found their hands full with the fight he was putting up. Eventually, Arabella came to a close of her tales. Harry finally raised his head, face bright red, just in time to see his uncle jump up and start yelling again.  
  
"Preposterous!" he shouted, "Absolute nonsense!"  
  
"You would do well to keep quiet, Mr. Dursley." warned Wallace.  
  
"You have no proof of what she's saying!" Vernon bellowed as Arabella went back to her seat.  
  
"Three people's word to one, the odds aren't for you." said Wallace.  
  
"It's a conspiracy! And he's leading it, isn't he!? Where are you boy!? I know you're here!" Vernon raged, his eyes searching the crowd.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you're right. It would be best to have him testify. Mr. Potter, would you come up here?" Wallace asked. Instantly, Harry felt every eye in the room turn to him. He felt very diminutive under their gaze but refused to falter.  
  
He was about to stand up when Hermione leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Be strong, Harry. It'll be okay." Harry very seriously doubted that things would be "okay" but he didn't want to worry her and nodded in acknowledgement. He slowly made his way to the front of the court room.  
  
"Now, Harry, did your aunt and uncle ever hurt you in any way?" asked Wallace. Harry had to fight down the urge to deny it.  
  
He forced himself to remember the deal he had made with Fudge and after a brief glance in his direction Harry took a deep breath, "Yes."  
  
"Could you be a bit more specific?" Wallace asked. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up but wasn't sure if he was blushing or not; he prayed to God that he wasn't. Trying to get his mind off the eyes all focused on him, Harry tried to think of what they wanted to hear. Did they want him to describe an example? If not, than what else. Harry was having serious doubts as to whether or not he would be able to bring himself to talk of one of his beatings, especially with all those eyes drilling into him.  
  
"About what, exactly?" Harry asked after a solid minute of pure silence.  
  
"How did he hurt you?" Wallace asked.  
  
"It depends." said Harry.  
  
"On what?" Wallace questioned.  
  
"On how mad or drunk he is." said Harry. There was a sudden out break of people's voices as they heard this and Vernon shot up. (AN: Wondering why Petunia's so quite? Well, she knows about wizard proceedings and knows it's best to keep your mouth shut. . .Or at least that's what I say)  
  
"Lies! All of it! I've never been drunk in my life! You nasty little bastard!" he shouted. Harry, who was used to his uncle's insults, remained solemn faced, his friends, however, were quite the opposite.  
  
"Shove it, you fat asshole, and do everyone a favor!" Ron shouted as he launched up.  
  
The entire court room burst out into a crazy mess of yelling. Harry remained silent through the entire thing as Wallace tried frantically to reinstall order. People seemed too worked up to be silenced, however, and it took a full twenty minutes to get peace again and when they did Wallace turned back to Harry who was busy fiddling with the end of his robe sleeve.  
  
"Now, Harry, what did your uncle beat you with?" Wallace asked.  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder if it was really necessary to ask all these questions, "It varies, normally the metal end of leather belt or his fists." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see his friends all looking extremely tense.  
  
"Where would he hit you?" asked Wallace. Harry thought this was a ridiculously stupid question. Why would it matter where he was hit?  
  
"My back most often." he said.  
  
The witch next to him leaned over to Wallace and whispered in his ear who nodded and turned to Harry, "The council wishes to see some proof. Could we see your back?"  
  
Harry had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Testifying was one thing but no one ever said he would have to show physical proof. He wasn't the only one thinking this. Dumbledore had to restrain all of his friends from interrupting the proceedings. Harry hesitated a minute. Surely this was in invasion of his privacy. He looked towards his friends and Sirius, who just finished a rather strained conversation with Dumbledore, looked like his mind was ripping in two different directions but never the less he slowly nodded his head. Disappointed that he wasn't going to be getting any help in persuading the council out of it, he turned around and lifted the robes that were covering his back.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had managed to get rid of most of the scars but the older and deep ones remained and still took up a good portion of the skin. Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he heard the gasps of the people in the room.  
  
"What does that prove!? I know that boy gets into a lot of trouble at that school of his! I bet that's where those are from!?" suggested Vernon. There was a murmur of agreement from the council. It was by now well known in the wizard world of Harry's misadventures in Hogwarts and it made sense to them that he would have quite a few injuries to go along with them. Vernon was smiling smugly at obviously starting to change their opinions.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, Harry?" asked Wallace. Harry said nothing; he was still trying to recover from the embarrassment of revealing his back.  
  
Wallace looked grim for a minute before picking up his gravel, "Very well. If you don't have anything to counter prove them then I have no choice but to set them free."  
  
All of Harry friends looked murderously at the council. How could they be buying anything that a Dursley said? Just before the gravel hit the table, however, someone spoke up.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Fudge, standing up. The entire court room froze as the Minister of Magic strode forward quite confidently. His footsteps echoed off the walls as all the eyes in the room watched him, none more cautiously than Harry. He had a nasty feeling what was going to happen next and was prepared to do anything necessary to stop it.  
  
When Fudge finally reached the front of the room he faced the council, "There is a way to see the truth."  
  
The council looked interested as did the rest of the room, but before they could ask how, Harry spoke up, "Don't you dare! You promised you wouldn't!"  
  
The room looked shocked at Harry's sudden outburst but Fudge smiled weakly at him, "I never expected them not to convict them. Surely you don't wish them to go free, Harry."  
  
"I should have known better than to trust a scum wipe like you." Harry said quietly yet deadly. Everyone in the room had their mouth hanging open; no one had *ever*, in all the years that the Ministry was in control, dared to insult the Minister right in front of him.  
  
Fudge cleared his throat and addressed the council again, "Mr. Potter has given---"  
  
"Like hell I gave it to you! You stole it!" shouted Harry. The wizard guard behind him took a step forward as to be close enough to take control if Harry made any sudden movements; which Harry thought was really weird as it was more likely for Sirius to do something dangerous than him. All Harry was intent on doing was destroying the Pensieve before anyone else could see it.  
  
Fudge looked taken back but pushed it aside and waved his wand. Instantly, Harry's Pensieve appeared in front of the council with an odd looking contraption next to it.  
  
"Pensieve?" asked Wallace. Fudge nodded and the court room's occupants resettled into their seats with interest. Harry couldn't contain himself anymore. He lunged forward and was almost at the Pensieve when someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
Not caring who it was he thrashed against the firm grip, "Let me go!"  
  
In response the grip on his arms grew tighter and Harry began to loose feeling in them, looking furiously up at his capture he noticed it was the wizard guard who had been watching him closely. His friends were all immediately on their feet as well and had to be restrained by the other wizard guards in the room. Vernon and Petunia seemed to notice something important was happening and looked from face to face, searching for an answer. All Vernon's ranting and raving, however, was drowned out by the shouting of the other people in the room.  
  
"You have no fucking right to show them!" Harry was shouting.  
  
Sirius and Ron were both bellowing in sentences of pure profanity but this time no one bothered to correct them. The wizard holding Harry was having difficulty controlling him now and cast several calming spells but they didn't seem to be doing any good. The court room was in complete chaos and it seemed as though they might have to postpone the trial until people could calm down until Fudge did something that simultaneously shut everyone up. Apparently the object next to the Pensieve was a projector. One of Harry's older memories was playing on the wall and everyone, except Harry who was staring humiliated at the floor, was watching open mouthed at scene.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
A seven year old Harry laid breathing heavily on the cot in the cupboard. He had made the mistake earlier that day of daring to get higher grades on his report card than Dudley and Vernon and Petunia had been outraged. Harry knew better than to show off his grades as he always got higher marks than his cousin who never studied, but Dudley had snatched it out of his hand and whined to his parents. They had been angrier than Harry could ever remember for "showing off" his grades to Dudley. So to "teach him a lesson" Vernon had used the belt on him for thirty straight minutes before he passed out. When he finally woke up several hours later, he was locked in the cupboard. Just by the draft he felt by the small breeze of wind circulating through the vent, Harry knew he was bleeding immensely. He supposed that after he had lost consciousness his uncle beat him further.  
  
Harry sighed but winced at the pain radiating from his chest. His lips grew thin at the thought of his ribs being broken but brushed aside the idea as absurd. His uncle wasn't fool enough to break anything and even if he was he was too cheap towards his nephew to take him to the hospital. Harry tried to sit up but fell back down from lack of strength and pain. As he landed on the bed his head bumped against the wooden wall and he let out a moan. He had to get up though, if his aunt or uncle came to wake him up and he was still laying down there would be trouble and Harry doubted that he would be able to take much more at the moment.  
  
Just as he managed to work himself into a working position the door opened and Petunia stood there tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked, wincing after he realized what he had said. His aunt hated him asking questions of any sort. As Harry started to relieve his eyes he felt a sharp sting snap across the face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and knew that a handprint had begun to form.  
  
"No asking questions!" she snapped, "Now did you weed the garden or not?" Harry blinked, he didn't remember ever being told to weed the garden, and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to. After all, the door to his cupboard had been locked. When he told his aunt this she slapped him again and then grabbed him by the ear before dragging him out back and knocking him to the ground in front of the garden.  
  
"Now don't even think about coming back in until every weed had been pulled from the root and the *back* yard mowed. Don't even think about going around front looking like that." she said before turning around and walking back into the house.  
  
Harry slowly pulled the weeds out of the ground, stopping occasionally to catch his breath which had become ragged from the undoubtedly bruised ribs. When he went to take out the mower he found it rather difficult to push it along the ground without swerving slightly to the side as he kept nodding off. By the time he was finished to the best of his ability he put the mower away and was about to reenter the house when Vernon stormed outside.  
  
"How dare you, boy! You can't even mow the lawn correctly! Look at what you did!" he shouted as he grabbed Harry roughly around the neck and pointed his head downward to the crooked lines in the grass which was rather painful as he had a crick in his neck that he had yet to undo. Harry said nothing, though; instead he just waited for his uncle's punishment. He wouldn't really mind no meals for a week, at the moment he wasn't really hungry. Doing Dudley's homework also wouldn't be too bad, it gave him extra practice. As a matter of fact, Harry really wouldn't mind anything as long as it wasn't a beating.  
  
Later he would think that he should have known better. Vernon pushed Harry backwards after a good amount of time to look at the grass. Harry barely managed to keep his balance but he did and he looked up at his uncle who was advancing on him rather quickly. Once there, Vernon punched Harry in the stomach with such force that lost his glasses. When he landed on the ground, he brought one hand to his stomach and felt the other one around for his glasses. It wasn't until he heard a nasty crunching sound that he realized his uncle had smashed his glasses into many pieces.  
  
"You don't really need these. Don't seem to help you much, do they?" he asked nastily. Harry said nothing, one reason being because he was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Answer me boy!" ordered Vernon as he kicked Harry in the back.  
  
As the shoe hit Harry's unprepared back he felt a sudden wave of nausea begin to overcome him. Before he could fight it down Harry hurled on the freshly cut grass. Vernon seemed livid with unsuppressed anger. His face turned a nasty shade of purple and he grabbed Harry by the neck and held him up before punching him across the face.  
  
"How dare you ruin the yard even more!? You worthless piece of shit! Get up and clean this mess!" Vernon bellowed kicking Harry as hard as he could repeatedly.  
  
With that he marched into the garden shed and came back out with a shovel in his hands. He brought it over to Harry who couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but also couldn't move in the least to protect himself. Vernon brought up the shovel and then slammed it down onto Harry's ribs. At the impact Harry gave a mighty whoop of a cough and felt something sticky run down his chin. Vernon brought up the shovel again and was about to bring it down when Petunia came out.  
  
"Vernon," she called to him, "Deal with the boy later, Piers is here. It's time to go to the movies." Vernon snarled at his nephew for a moment before dropping the shovel on him and walking back into the house.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
The court room stood or sat in utter silence. No one could quite come to grips with the fact that all they were seeing was true. How could anyone treat anyone else like this? Especially a relative and particularly the Boy- Who-Lived. They were all so caught up in their thought that none noticed that one of their numbers had disappeared. It wasn't until Hermione glanced over in Harry direction that she noticed that he was no longer present. She hastily pointed this out to Ron and Lavender and the three quickly left the court room.  
  
Author's Note: Super sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait that long but I've been sick lately and when I finally got back to school I had a junk load of homework and quizzes to make up! Promise it won't happen again. But anyway, I know what you're thinking. KILL FUDGE!!!! Yes, such an insensitive creep, ain't he? And no, I don't mean for this chapter to be a cliffhanger, sorry if you feel it is! And for those of you dying to see Dursley revenge. . .hahahaha! Next chapter! R&R to get it sooner!  
  
VampireLover: Yes, I know. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kristi: Thanks! I feel a lot better now. Bed rest and lots o' orange juice, that's always the cure! And thanks for the compliment! I, personally, don't like this chapter. I kinda felt rushed for numerous reasons and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Particularly the end of the chapter. . .gotta fix that.  
  
Joshua Eide: Thanks! I'm not really discouraged at all about this story. . .I kinda am about Home for the Holidays, though. Hmmm. . .I'm gonna go ahead and use that confidence for that story, okay? Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Purple Water: Yeah, in my story Fudge is feeling a little guilty b/c he blamed Harry for Voldemort's return. He's trying to make it up to him but he's doing it the wrong way! Stupid Fudge! Harry's friends know what's best for him, if not then shouldn't he at least listen to Harry himself? Goodness, I'm starting to sound like a reviewer. . .ugh. I'm just gonna go write some more. Maybe the answers will pop up on their own. . .Yes, well. . .about Harry telling Hermione. . .just read on. . .  
  
Cricket: . . .::completely agrees:: Just call me if you need back up with that little mission of yours.  
  
Celebony: Looking for some Dursley revenge? Ah, so many have asked and I'm very pleased to deliver! Read on my friend and enjoy! But as for Fudge. . .he's the Minister of Magic. . . they can't really hurt him, you know. Where's Harry? ::grins:: you'll see. . .I'm sorry, already! I didn't mean for that to be considered a cliffy. . .ugh. . .  
  
Videl: Yes, yes, a lot of Dursley bashing coming. . .  
  
Kat: I know, I love writing emotional chapters! They keep me on the edge of my seat as I write them! As for spacing between my chapters. . .I'm working on it. You can tell a difference between the beginning of my story and now. . .right? ::sigh:: just read my author's note. I have an announcement.  
  
Aleema-Darkrose: Let's see. . .Fudge just used Harry's Pensieve after he promised he wouldn't, the entire wizarding world is going to know soon, and no one can give him anything but the sympathy he DOESN'T want. I wonder if he's going to do something crazy. . .hmm. . .Every hour? Really? Coolio! Thanks!  
  
Laterose: Yes, I am sorry about Sirius' freedom scene. . .I was kinda rushed to update and didn't have time to make it as good as I want it. . .when I finish the stories I'm working on now, though, you can count on rewrites!  
  
Moonlight: Yep, Fudge is a doody head, ain't he? I never liked his character so I love to make him out to be the bad guy! Pensieve is one of the most personal things a person can have, oooooooooooo, I HATE Fudge. . .anyone wanna join my Let's-Kill-Fudge-Club? That many, huh? As for what Harry's gonna do. . . 


	14. Ch12: All Better? I Think Not

Wanted: Love  
  
Ch12: All Better?. . .I Think Not  
  
He stood very still. If one was just passing by they might mistake him as a statue. His skin was pale enough for it, anyhow. His eyes seemed glued to the one spot on the horizon. He didn't even blink, and unless you looked closely you might be tricked into thinking that he wasn't breathing. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and sent a chill down his spine. He didn't bother to pull his robe tighter around his body, however. Instead he took another step forward.  
  
Passing by a puddle on the ground he briefly caught a glimpse of his face before the rain drops disrupted it and sent ripples outward. Though, he knew not when it had begun to rain it did seem to fit his mood. Besides fitting his mood, the rain did him another favor. The wizard reporters had cleared off so he was free to wander about the grounds without being disturbed. His bangs were flattened against his forehead and his scar shone through clearly. He glared at his reflection, however distorted it became because of the rain. He knew he could never go anywhere ever again with that face and not get some kind of look; some sort of sympathetic gaze out of the corner of every eye. He felt his lip curl at the thought. It was bad enough being the hero of all wizards and witches but to be the object of their sympathies as well. . .  
  
Harry stormed through the puddle, send water everywhere, including onto himself. He paid no heed to it, however. He walked for several minutes before coming to a huge green house. Exactly why a greenhouse was this close to the wizard court, Harry didn't know; but the rain was beginning to get to him so he pushed aside the question and walked into the building. A strange odor greeted him as well as a few raspy snaps and muffled cries. As he made his way through the isles of strange plants Harry unconsciously took his wand out of his robe pocket. He gripped it firmly at his side and picked up his pace a bit. Several plants snapped at him as he passed by but Harry simply ignored them. By the time he reached the end of the greenhouse the rain had become accompanied by some rather loud thunder and bright lightening. He reached his fingers out to touch the tinted glass and was surprised to find it rather cold. He took a step closer to the glass and brought his other hand to the glass. As he stared aimlessly in front of him he saw a barn not too far off.  
  
How far had he walked to have reached a farm? At least now the presence of the greenhouse made sense. Harry sighed and leaned his back against the glass wall. A window above him was opened at the bottom and a cool draft ran over his still moist neck causing him to shiver. On the upper side, Harry doubted anyone would find him. He put his head in his hand and stared at the wand in his other hand. No one was around. It was the perfect opportunity. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek as he continued to stare intently at his wand. A bright flash of light illuminated the greenhouse for a minute followed by an earth shaking explosion of thunder. Harry's head snapped up. His eyes darted around his surroundings for a few seconds.  
  
He could have sworn he saw something. Harry mentally kicked himself and stood up, he was in a greenhouse. Of course there was bound to be some movement on the plants' part. He turned his back on the room again and stared out at the gloomy day. He hoped no one had noticed he had left. It had particularly amazed him when he managed to leave the court room without even the wizard that had been holding him notice. He wondered what miserable memory they were watching now. Could it be the time when his aunt gave him a sound lashing with the metal spatula for burning dinner? Or maybe it was the time his uncle had locked him in the cupboard with no meals and a beating everyday for a week because he had accidentally spilled bleach on his favorite shirt. Harry supposed it didn't really matter as he pictured the words that could end it all for him.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." he whispered quietly as he closed his eyes.  
  
Why did it have to be so hard for him to do something as simple as kill himself? All it would take is his wand at his chest and the utterance of two small words. Why couldn't he do it? No one would want to have anything to do with him now. Now that they all knew his secret they'd all be too embarrassed to be seen around him. Harry thought of Hermione and his heart sunk lower. Even if she had liked him before she certainly wouldn't now. Not now that she knew. She would leave him, everyone would. Harry squeezed his fist so tight he could feel his nails driving into his skin. He let out a frustrated yell and pounded his fist on the glass so hard that it shattered. As the blood started to seep heavily and quickly from his hand he was surprised at how little it hurt. He brought his hand back and saw a piece of glass protruding from his wrist.  
  
"Dammit." he whispered.  
  
If only it had gone a few centimeters to the left it would have punctured his vein and likely have killed him. Just his luck that it would miss. He roughly pulled the offending glass from his skin and threw it to the ground where it joined the rest of the broken pieces. The owner wouldn't be happy but at the moment Harry really couldn't care less. He briefly remembered a movie Dudley had once watched as Harry dusted the room. It had been about a plant from outer space that fed on humans. He believed it was called, "Little Shop of Horrors." (AN: Great movie by the way!) Just then Harry wished that one of the plants in this greenhouse was cannibalistic; he would feed himself in an instant. However, before he could investigate the plants. . .  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry dropped his head and let out a groan of annoyance which the person mistook for one of anguish.  
  
"Are you okay?" they asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry shrugged it off, "Just go away, Hermione." Harry heard two more pairs of footsteps come forward.  
  
"What the hell you playin' at, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry turned around and stared accusingly at them, "Why is it that I can never be alone for more than five minutes?"  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" asked Lavender. "Like anyone would care anyway. It was only three more months-" he started.  
  
"God dammit, Harry! We saw what the fucking bastard did to you! It wasn't any fucking Death Eaters! It was that fat good for nothing prat of an uncle of yours! Why the hell didn't you tell us!?" shouted Ron.  
  
"I was fine! I made it out alright, didn't I!?" yelled Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Harry! You made it out just fine! You could barely walk, let alone fly!" Ron retorted, "If it weren't for those centaurs you would've died!"  
  
"So? It would have been doing everyone a favor! Admit it; I've never been anything but trouble! I deserved everything I got!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron looked taken back, as did Hermione and Lavender. All three were silent for a long time as Harry glared at them.  
  
It seemed as though the uncomfortable silence might reign forever until Hermione finally broke it, "Harry. . .that's not true and you know it."  
  
"Yes it is; or have you forgotten all those times I brought us this close to being killed by Voldemort or something or other in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Harry.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron smirked, "Ah, I don't know if this is the right time to say it but. . .I always had fun on those little adventures of ours. Besides, a lot of good has come out 'em."  
  
"That's right, if you hadn't dragged us on them You-Know-Who would have come back a lot sooner then he did. You also saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget about how that entire ordeal in our third year finally got Sirius free." agreed Lavender. Harry turned his head to the side.  
  
"Face it, Harry; you're an all around good guy. A mistake here and there won't change that." said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Were they right? *Could* they be right? But more importantly, did he dare to believe it? Was it possible that the Dursleys were just a big mistake that he was never meant to have to endure? He doubted it. How could everything he had been put through been a mistake? There was no way it could be true but decided to play along with them to get them off his case. He gave a small smile and looked at his friends who smiled back.  
  
"Guess I've been a prick lately, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Hermione.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Suppose we should be getting back, shouldn't we?"  
  
Lavender reached out and grabbed his hand, "What happened to your hand, Harry?" Harry looked sheepishly at them for a minute then motioned to the broken window behind him. Hermione took out a handkerchief from her robe's pocket and wrapped it around Harry's hand.  
  
"That'll have to work until we get back to Hogwarts." she said as a flash of lightening lit the building again.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until it stops raining." suggested Harry.  
  
"Everyone's bound to be worried. I'm certain they've finished by now." said Lavender.  
  
Harry looked down and muttered, "That's what I'm worried about." Hermione bit her lip, eyes watering up, and threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"It'll be okay, Harry. We'll be there for you." she said before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, if the git Malfoy or anyone else says anything they're gonna have bloody hell to pay!" said Ron, slamming his fist into his hand for emphasis.  
  
Harry gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I'd like to see Malfoy take on Sirius and live to tell about it." Everyone in the room had a good laugh at that as they made their way to the exit. Right as they reached the exit, however, Harry turned around and looked around the room. He was positive something or someone was watching them.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry stared around the room for a moment longer before shaking his head slowly and turning around, "Nothing. . .don't worry about it." With that the four left the greenhouse, little did they know that someone had been watching them.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are both sentenced to seventy years in Azkaban. Take them away." said Wallace hammering his gravel.  
  
The wizards standing guard next to the Dursleys quickly ushered them out of the room before anyone could do anything which was a good call on their part for everyone in the room looked ready to pounce on them at any second. For over an hour they had watched different scenes from the Pensieve play on the screen. No one had quite been able to comprehend the truthfulness of it. Once, during a particular nasty scenario when Harry was having his head bashed against the wall so hard that blood started to spatter onto the walls and the floor, the media managed to break into the court room and saw the whole thing.  
  
It wasn't until they were all forced out into the pouring rain that Dumbledore noticed that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were missing. Sirius, Whims, and Remus had agreed to go and look for them so no one was particularly worried about them. The room was really beginning to thin out; only the remaining Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hagrid were still present. Fudge had gone off with the council to complete the case papers and the rest of the people had gone home. They waited in uncomfortable silence for the return of their friends as they listened to the rain hit the ceiling. It just happened to be at that moment when the doors burst opened.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off him!" Ron was shouting, tugging on Hermione's arm, which was only partially visible from within the crowd of paparazzi swarming outside the room. Lavender and Harry were still out of sight but their voices could still be heard.  
  
"Hold on, Harry, we're almost there!" Lavender's voice yelled.  
  
"Yes, the room's right up here!" said Hermione.  
  
"Easy for you to say! Get off my foot!" Harry hollered and someone in the crowd gave a yelp.  
  
Ron gave a mighty tug and the three were finally pulled free. Fred and George were plenty ready and slammed the doors shut before anyone else could enter the room. Harry stood up and rubbed his hip which he had landed on forcefully.  
  
"Damn Fudge. Why don't they answer their own damn questions? It's not like they're even going to use my answers." he muttered under his breath so no one could hear, though they all got the jest of it. He turned to them and sighed angrily,  
  
"Stop staring at me, and don't look at me like that!" Everyone immediately averted their eyes. Harry cursed under his breath, it had begun.  
  
"So Harry," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence, "where are Sirius, Tali, and Remus?" Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and Lavender who looked back at him.  
  
Ron shrugged at him and Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "I don't know, sir. We didn't see them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Hagrid, Molly, Arthur, would you take the children back to Hogwarts? I'll follow as soon as I find them." The three adults nodded and as Dumbledore left out the back door they disappeared back to Hogwarts.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"I'm surprised you're not holding back on this, Tali." said Remus.  
  
"You kidding? If those jackasses have enough nerve to go and hurt my godson you can bet that they won't get away without paying! Seventy years, indeed! They deserved the Dementor's Kiss on the spot!" exclaimed Tali Whims.  
  
"He's not just your godson. Be sure to save some for me, Tals. That fucking bastard and his scum wipe of a wife have it coming to them!" said Sirius through gritted teeth as they came to a door.  
  
From the other side they could hear Vernon Dursley ranting and raving to his wife, "They have no right! That boy deserved everything he got! It's his own fault if he couldn't handle it!"  
  
"I completely agree with you, Vernon, but it's not for us to decide. That good for nothing little brat has their kind wrapped around his finger. If he accused us of a murder they'd believe him! Now we're off to God knows where, and our poor Duddeykins doesn't have anyone to take care of him!" said Petunia.  
  
"Marge will take care of him until our lawyers get here." said Vernon (AN: I know, a lot of good that'll do.), "We should have just thrown the boy out when he came. Good for nothing ass-"  
  
But before Vernon could say anything more the door had burst open and Sirius had rammed him up against the door.  
  
"How dare you, you mother fucking bastard! How dare you talk about Harry like that! He's saved the lives of you and everyone else on this god damn planet more times then anyone of us deserve! How dare you treat him like that! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" he bellowed in Vernon's face.  
  
"Get your hands off me! That boy got nothing less then what he deserved! And it's a good thing we do treat him like that, other wise his head would be as big as his attitude!" Vernon said with utter rage, not even registering who he was talking to.  
  
Tali and Remus had Petunia in a similar position and were having a similar conversation with her.  
  
"He's your own flesh and blood!" shouted Remus.  
  
"Not by choice! Once a freak, always a freak. He's just like his parents and-" said Petunia but she was cut off.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Lily and James!" shrieked Tali.  
  
"I'll insult whomever I please. Don't think that just because you have magic that you can silence the truth!" said Petunia, also in a reckless state of anger.  
  
Then there was a simultaneous cracking of wands. Dark puffs of smoke filled the room, making it impossible to see, but as soon as the smoke started to clear off a curious spectacle took hold of everyone in the room. Where Vernon and Petunia Dursley had been standing were what appeared to be one inch tall versions of the Dursleys. . .only it could be. For the Dursleys had had normal skin with normal hair but these. . .these things had green skin with purple warts and no hair at all. They stood there shaking their fists and shrieking at the top of their lungs but it sounded no louder than the squeaking of a mouse.  
  
"Serves you right, damn bastard." muttered Sirius.  
  
"What do you say we just step on them and get it over with." suggested Tail.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Remus as the three lifted their feet and the mini Dursleys covered their heads.  
  
But before the three could bring down their feet, "Stop!"  
  
The three turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.  
  
He strode quickly forward and looked at the three, "What is going on here?"  
  
"They deserve everything they get, Dumbledore! You saw what they did to Harry!" shouted Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore looked from face to face then down to the Dursleys, "Don't you think it would be more of a punishment to send them to Azkaban? Certainly killing them now would only let them escape the agony they will have to endure there, don't you agree?"  
  
"But Azkaban isn't nearly a good enough punishment! They deserve the Dementor's Kiss, and you know it Dumbledore." said Remus.  
  
"I do. And so does the board. That is why they will be meeting in private for a week to see if they might choose that path. That aside, you don't all really want to be thrown into Azkaban, do you? I'm certain that Harry will need everyone's support starting tomorrow and you can't very well give that if you're locked up, can you? What do you think Harry will think if finds out his godparents and you, Remus, have been arrested for trying to avenge him?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Tali all looked down and Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, let's put them straight."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" said Tali as she conjured a camera out of thin air, "I think it might do Harry some good to see them like this." With that she snapped a picture of the Dursleys and then Dumbledore turned them back to normal.  
  
Petunia was quite subdued by the experience and was quiet but Vernon was as mad as ever, "How dare you! You must be that bloody godfather the god damn boy was always talking about! Funny, he never mentioned any of you. Probably knew it'd only get him a harder beatin'. To think he had the fucking nerve to threaten my family! He's lucky that he had us to keep him in line!"  
  
It looked as though Vernon could have gone on forever had it not been for him getting the wind knocked out of him by three fists. As Vernon fell to the ground and Petunia knelt beside him, Dumbledore ushered the three out of the room before they could do anything else, "Let us go. Shouldn't you want to see Harry?"  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that was a long time to update and I know that this chapter isn't exactly the longest one ever but I've been very busy with school stuff (I got elected secretary of the FEA!) not to mention a nasty case of writer's block! But I'm back and I'm gonna be updating at least once every other week. But you know, it's winter here in Virginia . . .and the computer is right next to the window, my poor little fingers freeze right off! However, my mom got me two new cds: Michael Bolton and Plus One. They gave me sooooooooooo many new ideas I'm not sure if I'll be able to live with myself if I don't get them all down soon. To tell the truth I really had no idea how I was going to end this story but now I do! Yay! I'm gonna go start the next chapter but first. . .  
  
Malexandria: Really? I didn't like the way I had the Dursley's punished. . . it's kinda hard not to seriously hurt them when you have magic as an option and I didn't want them to get killed but thanks for your compliment!  
  
Purple Water: VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! The greenhouse is important to later development of the story. . .or at least I plan it to be; maybe not that particular greenhouse but a greenhouse. Just hang on for several more chapters and you should understand. Listening to his friends. . .well. . .don't kill me but that's not gonna help him much longer. . . Any way, yep, it's freezing out here, goodness, but luckily I have gloves now so my fingers should be fine. FEA= Future Educators of America. I actually plan on being a writer, but until I get a steady flow of publishing, teaching's gonna get me by! Thanks for the advice. . .I'm gonna go and try and see if I can do it by myself. . .I'll e-mail if it doesn't work that well, though.  
  
Them girl: Thanks! I appreciate it! As for how things turn out. . .we'll have to see.  
  
Lady Foxfire: Who's watching Harry? Well, it all ties into the greenhouse Purple Water was asking about. And like I told him (Or her) you gots ta wait for a few chapters, k? Just hang tight and you'll see. As for trying to end it all. . .you'll see.  
  
Laterose: S'ank you! I've been getting lots o' compliments on the Dursley/court chapter! And if you're looking for more Dursleys, It's coming. . .but not till the last chapter. . .at least not physically. . .you'll understand later!  
  
Broxs: Thanks for your willingness! I'll be sure to give you an e-mail if this chapter doesn't go over to well. Is it really 42* over there already? What part of VA are you in? Are you even in VA? You know, we were supposed to get snow here too but it didn't! Oh well, lots o' time left! Once again, thanks for your help!  
  
Nexus: Thanks! But I think I got it down. What do you think? Read the chapter and write a review! I'll go ahead and read your story, though. One good deed for another! It might take me some time to find it though. . .EVENTUALLY!. . .you know what. . .could you just send it to me? Thanks! 


	15. Ch13: Malfoy's Mistake and a Power Unlea...

Malexandria: Really? I didn't like the way I had the Dursley's punished. . . it's kinda hard not to seriously hurt them when you have magic as an option and I didn't want them to get killed but thanks for your compliment!  
  
Purple Water: VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! The greenhouse is important to later development of the story. . .or at least I plan it to be; maybe not that particular greenhouse but a greenhouse. Just hang on for several more chapters and you should understand. Listening to his friends. . .well. . .don't kill me but that's not gonna help him much longer. . . Any way, yep, it's freezing out here, goodness, but luckily I have gloves now so my fingers should be fine. FEA= Future Educators of America. I actually plan on being a writer, but until I get a steady flow of publishing, teaching's gonna get me by! Thanks for the advice. . .I'm gonna go and try and see if I can do it by myself. . .I'll e-mail if it doesn't work that well, though.  
  
Them girl: Thanks! I appreciate it! As for how things turn out. . .we'll have to see.  
  
Lady Foxfire: Who's watching Harry? Well, it all ties into the greenhouse Purple Water was asking about. And like I told him (Or her) you gots ta wait for a few chapters, k? Just hang tight and you'll see. As for trying to end it all. . .you'll see.  
  
Laterose: S'ank you! I've been getting lots o' compliments on the Dursley/court chapter! And if you're looking for more Dursleys, It's coming. . .but not till the last chapter. . .at least not physically. . .you'll understand later!  
  
Broxs: Thanks for your willingness! I'll be sure to give you an e-mail if this chapter doesn't go over to well. Is it really 42* over there already? What part of VA are you in? Are you even in VA? You know, we were supposed to get snow here too but it didn't! Oh well, lots o' time left! Once again, thanks for your help!  
  
Nexus: Thanks! But I think I got it down. What do you think? Read the chapter and write a review! I'll go ahead and read your story, though. One good deed for another! It might take me some time to find it though. . .EVENTUALLY!. . .you know what. . .could you just send it to me? Thanks!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch13: Malfoy's Mistake and a Power Unleashed  
  
Harry rolled over in bed right into the streak of sunlight that had peeked through the gap in his curtains. He moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Getting up was the last thing he wanted, it would only mean that he would have to face the events of yesterday. When they had gotten back from his aunt and uncle's trial he had immediately tried to separate himself from his friends, he had wanted time to himself, to think, but they seemed not to notice all of his subtle hints. So he had to endure sitting up with them, listening to the idle conversation they were having. It was painfully obvious that they were doing their best not to bring up the topic of that afternoon. And as grateful as he was for at least not having to talk about his miserable excuse for a life, he knew he was only postponing the inevitable. He knew that eventually they would have to talk about it. The five or so short minutes in the greenhouse, Harry knew, wasn't a long enough discussion for his friends.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry felt something pounce on him. He gave a small jerk and pulled the blankets off his head. He put on his glasses and blinked a couple times; as the room came into focus he saw Crookshanks standing on bottom of the bed, purring and rubbing his head against Harry's foot. Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair. What was Hermione's cat doing in the boys' dormitory? He sighed and threw the blankets off himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a long time, head in his hands, eyes closed, just thinking. Wondering how many people knew. He was willing to bet the whole school knew. How could they not? Dumbledore had warned him that the media had broken in and discovered the truth. Harry sighed and started to head to the bathroom. It was then that he noticed that no one else was in the tower. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was one thirty.  
  
'Great,' he thought, 'I'm already getting the special treatment.'  
  
When he had finished taking a shower and had gotten dressed, Harry made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts. He encountered no one, with the exception Peeves who had promptly fled from him. Harry supposed he was still a bit shaken about whatever Harry had managed to do to him. His stomach gave a loud grumble that seemed to be amplified by the emptiness of the hallway. He briefly considered going to the kitchen to get something but decided against it. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle the looks the house elves, particularly Dobby, would give him. Instead, he went up to the Owlery to visit Hedwig. Much to his dismay, however, she too seemed to have understood what had happened and stared at him with large, sorrowful eyes.  
  
Harry left the Owlery in an even more depressed state then he had been before. As he wandered aimlessly down the halls, hands in his robe's pockets and staring intently on the ground, Harry began to wonder what his life would be like now. The end product wasn't anything to be happy about. He shot daggers at the invisible face of Fudge. Harry knew it wasn't really all Fudge's fault, in reality he had no one else to blame other than himself. It was his fault he couldn't defend himself from the Dursleys; it was his fault that he couldn't fend off Fudge and the Aurors that fated day that his Pensieve was unleashed. Harry heard the clatter of classes being released and picked up his pace so he wouldn't have to face any of his classmates, or anyone else for that matter. But as he turned the corner. . .  
  
"Hey, Potter." came the leering voice of Malfoy.  
  
Harry tried to ignore him, knowing that no good could possibly come from any converse with Malfoy, let alone any Slytherin. Anything he had to say would undoubtedly have to with yesterday. But Malfoy didn't seem to want to let him go so easily.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you, Potter!" he said snidely as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him around.  
  
Harry looked at him dully. As usual, he was flocked by the company of Crabbe and Goyle. Traffic in the hall was now beginning to pick up and it was all Harry could do to not concentrate on the stares and whispers he was getting.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy." he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"We were just wondering if you saw the paper lately. You take a lovely picture, by the way." said Malfoy throwing the Daily Prophet at him.  
  
Harry didn't need to look at it. He knew what it was. But never the less, he unfolded the paper and looked at the front page in big bold letters at the top of the page read:  
  
Harry Potter: Abused and Broken  
  
Under the headline was a picture of Harry having his head smashed against the wall by his uncle and, although the black and white picture didn't show it, red, sticky blood spilling everywhere. Harry crumpled the paper and threw it back at Malfoy before continuing to walk away.  
  
"It's a shame, really. Even your aunt and uncle know that you're not worth beans." Malfoy called after him.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks, as did everyone else in the hall. He balled his hands into fists which shook silently at his sides in anger. Everyone in the hall stood in utter silence, awaiting Harry's reaction. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry turned to face Malfoy who was smirking at him. But he said nothing. He couldn't deny what Malfoy had said. Not when it was so close to the truth, if not hitting it right on the head.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"What's going on? Hello? Excuse me, coming through!" Ron's voice broke the silence and within a few seconds, he Hermione, and Lavender broke through the crowd.  
  
The three looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. And while Hermione went to stand next to Harry and Lavender didn't move, Ron stalked forward.  
  
"What kind of bullshit have you been dishing out this time, Malfoy?" he asked threateningly.  
  
"None of your business, Weasley. Why don't you go back to the slime hole you crawled out of?" sneered Malfoy, then turning his attention back to Harry, "Too bad everyone had to find out your little secret, Potter. Everyone's very disappointed in you. Can't even protect your self against a Muggle? What an embarrassment. Bet your damn parents rolled over in their grave over that one."  
  
Harry, who had been in a distracted sort of trance, snapped his attention back to Malfoy, "What'd you say!?"  
  
"You heard me. Pity you didn't just die that night with them. Maybe then you wouldn't have disgraced them so much." said Malfoy.  
  
Harry felt his blood begin to boil and clutched his fists so tightly that he felt his nails start to puncture his skin. He clenched his teeth together tightly and narrowed his eyes to mere slits. Ron, on the other hand, had launched himself at Malfoy but had been removed by Crabbe and Goyle and was currently getting the lights beaten out of him. Lavender was rushing over to try and help him but she, too, was captured and was getting pounded. Harry wanted to go over and help the two but he felt his feet glued to the spot.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Aren't you even going to try to help your friends or are you too scared of them to?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Harry felt a strange sort of energy flood through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut and heard Hermione, along with everyone else in the hall gasp.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and a bright green light greeted him. He felt his body begin to shake with barely suppressed energy. Crabbe and Goyle had stopped beating on Lavender and Ron who, despite their cuts and bruises, were staring at Harry with curiosity, open mouthed.  
  
"Take it back." Harry whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
Malfoy was frozen on the spot and said nothing. Harry felt all the energy start to leave his limbs and center at his chest. Then, before anyone knew what had happened, a blinding golden light shot out from Harry's chest. The light sped towards Malfoy, pushing him back until he hit the wall, where it held him for a minute before dropping him to the floor, knocked out.  
  
Everyone turned, gaping, at Harry who promptly fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Sweat beads were flowing down his face and he started to fall completely to the ground but Hermione caught him just in time. She turned him over and felt for his pulse as Ron, Lavender, and everyone else quickly gathered around him.  
  
"He's breathing. Someone go get Madame Pomfrey." Hermione ordered.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, he's just sleeping. He should wake up any minute now."  
  
Harry tried hard to concentrate on the voices but found it very difficult, indeed. He felt as though something had sucked every last shred of energy he had from his body.  
  
"We should have known this would happen. It states that the powers will to surface when he gets angry."  
  
"Yes, I agree. We should have told the students not to mention anything to Harry about his home life, though I must say I didn't think it was necessary to say so."  
  
"You're talking about a Malfoy, god dammit! Of course you're going to have to tell them to leave Harry alone."  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes. When he finally managed he saw Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Tali standing at the end of his bed. Harry tried to remember what had happened but didn't try for too long because it hurt his head too much.  
  
"At least we know he's the one." said McGonagall.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt? He fits the description perfectly. A Potter and a Muggle-born. It had to be him." said Remus sullenly, "It's just his luck that he would be destined to such a fate. I had always hoped that it wouldn't be him. I suppose I should have known better, though."  
  
Harry wondered what they were talking about. A Muggle-born. . .could that be Hermione? Harry tried to sit up but his body didn't seem to have enough energy gained back yet. But still trying to get their attention he was able to emit a low moan.  
  
"He's waking up." said Tali as everyone gathered closer to the top of the bed.  
  
Sirius helped Harry sit up and placed a cup to his lips, "Go on, Harry. Drink this, it'll help."  
  
The liquid tasted worse than Dudley's low-fat diet bars which he had had the misfortune to taste once and it was some work not to spit it back up. However, as soon as it was all downed he felt his strength come back to him. Someone slipped his glasses back onto his face and everything came back into focus. Noticing that he was in one of the hospital wing beds he looked around the room. Lying on a few beds down was Malfoy, still unconscious.  
  
Harry looked back to the people around him, "What happened? Why am I here? What happened to Malfoy?"  
  
"You whipped the stuffing out of him, kid." laughed Tali, gently punching his shoulder.  
  
"But. . .how?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, there's something you need to understand-" started Dumbledore but at that moment Hermione, Ron, and Lavender rushed in.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You're awake!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry hugged her with one arm, still using the other to keep himself propped up, "I'm fine, Hermione. But what happened?"  
  
"It was awesome! You beat the crap out of Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron, pounding his fist into his hand for effect.  
  
For the first time Harry noticed the appearance of his friends. Ron had a black eye and swollen lip; Lavender had a cut on her cheek, which was barely noticeable under the make up she wore.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you do it, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Don't know. Hell, I don't even know what it was that I did!"  
  
"Harry, there is something that I need to tell you." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked at him, "That's right. What were you going to tell me, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded at the adults in the room who quickly ushered Ron, Hermione, and Lavender out of the room. Once they were along, Dumbledore took a seat in the chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"There is a prophecy that has been passed down for many generations. It states that when a Potter and a Muggle-born marry and produce a son that son will be given special powers. Powers strong enough even to rival those of Merlin's." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sighed, "And that son is me, right?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Your mother and father knew of the prophecy and even then were willing to risk their lives for you. For there is more to it than just special powers. It goes on to state that this child, you, Harry, is destined to be the downfall of the dark lord of our time. As you can guess, that is Voldemort. It was no coincidence that Voldemort went after you sixteen years ago. Very few people actually knew of the prophecy and Voldemort used that to his advantage. If people knew then you would have been unreachable."  
  
"So it is my fault that my parents were killed." said Harry darkly.  
  
"Certainly not!" laughed Dumbledore, "Goodness, Harry. You didn't actually believe that it was your fault Voldemort killed Lily and James, did you? Had they not even have a child he would have gone after them anyway. Too big of a risk for him to just sit and wait for them to produce the Chosen One."  
  
Harry stared at his blanket covered feet for a minute, ". . .But. . .why did Remus sound so upset me being the 'Chosen One?'"  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked uncomfortable, an emotion Harry had never seen in his headmaster before.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Perhaps that information is better kept for future conversation." said Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"But---" started Harry. With all the things that had happened to him over his lifetime he doubted it could be that bad.  
  
"Next time, Harry. Next time. I will tell you, but when the time is right." said Dumbledore, "However, we cannot exactly leave you to your powers without knowing how to control them. I will be helping you practice. Let us say. . .tomorrow night. Is that fine with you?"  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Alright then, I will meet you in front of my office at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow evening."  
  
That said, he stood up and start to leave, but as he reached the door he stopped and turned around, "In the meantime, I must ask you to try to keep your temper. Unless I'm much mistaken, another explosion of anger might end in another visit to the hospital wing for you and some other student. And also must ask you not to tell anyone, even your friends, about your powers. At least not until we figure everything out."  
  
With that Dumbledore left and Harry resettled irritably back into his pillows. He could feel his anger level rising and had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down again. He was tired of people keeping things from him, particularly when the directly had something to do with him. Harry sighed, if there was one thing he was going to have to work at it was keeping calm. He had to admit, he really had no bad feelings about putting Malfoy in the hospital wing. After all, it was his own fault for insult his parents. But it was very possible that he might accidentally hurt someone who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Settling down into his bed he pulled his blanket tightly up around his neck. The second he left the safety of the hospital wing he was bound to be bombarded with more stares and whispers. Now, not only did people know about the Dursleys, but there was bound to be a million new rumors floating around about what he had done to Malfoy. Before he could calm it, he felt his temperature rising. Then, before he knew it, the water in the glass on his nightstand had turned acid green and then burst. Harry just barely managed to avoid being splattered by the liquid but the nightstand was now filled with holes and strongly resembled Swiss cheese.  
  
As he shot up in bed, Madame Pomfrey rushed in. She looked at the nightstand and then at Harry who smiled meekly.  
  
"Sorry?" he said unsurely.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed and started to clean up the mess. Harry ran a hand through his hair. Yes, keeping his cool was definitely going to be a difficult task to maintain.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
The next day, both Harry and Malfoy were released from hospital wing; Harry in the morning and Malfoy in the late afternoon. For Malfoy, aside from his slightly bruised ego, things went back to normal. But for Harry normal wasn't even within sight. While his friends and most of the Gryffindors stood by him and did their best not to discuss him in his presence; the rest of the school, particularly the Slytherins, avoided him and continued to point, stare, and whisper.  
  
Harry didn't seem to really notice this too much, however. He was spent most of his time that day in library, searching for any clues as to what the rest of the prophecy might be, but as he didn't even know what it was called it made things exceedingly difficult. This didn't go unnoticed by his friends, though. When questioned about the time spent in the library, he simply told them to look for anything that had to do with the final downfall of Voldemort. Or course, this made little sense to them and Harry had to only remind himself of what Dumbledore said to keep himself from revealing more to them. So it was with slight annoyance that he put up with their little help.  
  
The only other clue they had gotten was from Dumbledore who had asked them to try to keep Harry calm. They did their best and it seemed to be working. Harry eventually got through half the books in the library and gave up. He didn't see the point in continuing the search. The library had a book on *everything* so it suddenly had clicked to him that Dumbledore probably took the book out of the library so he wouldn't find it.  
  
So it was rather sulkily that Harry made an excuse to his friends and trudged down the halls to Dumbledore's office. As promised, he was waiting out front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Good evening, Harry. Follow me." said Dumbledore, leading Harry through a long set of passages that not even the Marauders had managed to discover.  
  
"I hear you were keeping busy in the library today." said Dumbledore idly, "Why stop only half way through?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I didn't see the point in continuing. Didn't you take the book out?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I did. And I thought I asked you not to go looking for the rest of the prophecy."  
  
"No, sir, all you said was that you would tell me at a later time. You never said I couldn't go looking for it myself." said Harry, smirking.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "You are indeed your father's son, Harry."  
  
Harry felt his lips curve into a smile as he heard this. It was true that he did often hear of his resemblance to his father, but instead of it bothering him, Harry actually found a sort of comfort in it. Knowing that looking in the mirror he could almost see his father was sometimes the only thing that could get him through. Harry missed his parents terribly and perhaps it was that aching that had let loose his powers on Malfoy. As he became lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly followed Dumbledore through the hallways.  
  
When they finally came to a stop, Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by what beheld him. The room they were standing at the entrance of had to be at least double the height of the end chamber in the Chamber of Secrets, which was saying something. But unlike the chamber where Harry had met Tom Riddle, the floor to his chamber had an intricate design of marble inlaid into itself. (AN: I'm not sure, but I think Riddle's chamber had a dirt floor.) Giant sculptures of various kinds of stone surrounded the room as Harry allowed himself to be steered into the center of the room by Dumbledore who, once there, took a few steps back to allow Harry time to finish surveying the room.  
  
Once his eyes were focused back on Dumbledore he spoke, "What is this place, Professor?"  
  
"This, Harry, is a training ground that was once used by the four founders of Hogwarts themselves. Students with incredible promise are brought here to practice their fighting skills before graduating and often becoming Aurors. " explained Dumbledore.  
  
"So. . .I'm going to train here? To defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly and Harry gave a short laugh. The simple history and design of the chamber made him feel empowered and allowed him to forget about practically everything else.  
  
"There's no way Voldemort will stand a chance against me! He's going down!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Giving a small smile, Dumbledore nodded, "There's no doubt in my mind that you will."  
  
"So, where do we get started?" Harry asked, taking out his wand.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, "No wand, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him as though he was insane, "How am I supposed to fight if I don't have a wand?"  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, you managed to take out Mr. Malfoy without a wand." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, so? I don't even know how I did that." said Harry, putting away his wand.  
  
"Just concentrate, I'm sure you can do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. For several minutes he did nothing, just stood there utterly still. Dumbledore was quite patient and stood with his wand at his side, ready to block an attack at any sign of movement.  
  
Another couple of minutes passed by and Harry sighed angrily before looking up at Dumbledore, "Professor, nothing's happening."  
  
"Nonsense. You'll get it eventually. Go on, try again." said Dumbledore.  
  
Settling back into his stance, Harry once again tried to cause even the simplest something to occur. But once again, nothing happened. Dumbledore kept Harry there for several more hours before finally announcing that he had tried enough for that night and sent him off to bed.  
  
When Harry climbed through the porthole that night not a single person was still awake. Not even Ron, Hermione, or Lavender was sitting in the chairs waiting to find out where he had been. Harry yawned and stretched as Crookshanks slid through the porthole before it closed. Once he was in bed he tried very hard to fall asleep but found it very difficult. Not only was his mind still buzzing around what the rest of the prophecy was, but now he couldn't seem to figure out why his powers weren't working anymore.  
  
Perhaps everything that had happened with Malfoy had just been a random accident, a complete and total accident. Maybe there wasn't anything all that special about him after all. Resettling back into his bed for the thousandth time, Harry wondered why he had even bothered to allow himself to think that there might have been something special about him in the first place. Neville gave a loud snort and Harry pulled his blankets around his neck. Maybe he wasn't special at all. . .  
  
Author's Note: Ha ha! Whatcha think? I got some tips from Purple Water and I tried to apply them? I think they really helped a lot! I don't think I'll be needing an editor after all but a SUPER huge thanks to all those who offered their assistance! Makes me pleased to know there are such kind peeps out there! Anyway, wondering if Harry's getting depressed again? I'll leave that to you to decide! As for any fears that this story is going to be switching focus from abuse to anything else, trust me. I know what I'm doing. It's ALL gonna tie together pretty soon! And sorry if it's a little short! But don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


	16. Ch14: A Morbid Prophecy

Aleema-Darkrose: Yummy! I'll take a medium Hawaiian pizza, thanks! And if you think that being the Chosen One is gonna be putting pressure on him. . .::grins maliciously:: You have NO idea. . .  
  
Purple Water: Thanks, I think your last review had a lot to do with why the formatting is better. And duh, Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he deserves. . .but don't go thinking for a second that Malfoy's down and out! Hahahahaha! He's such a dip head! Would it be fun? Personally, if it was me, I might be feeling a little stupid just standing there. . .but that's just me. Alas, it didn't snow. I was hoping it might today to get me outta school tomorrow but it doesn't look like it's gonna. . .you I didn't get a single snow day last year! ::Pouts:: Oh well, if it snows it's definitely gonna be too cold to type!  
  
Ittybittytreefrog: Uh. . .you're reviewing for chapter 3. . .so is it any better by now? Or are you saying you like it better that way?. . .you're confusing me. . .yeah, bye.  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch14: A Morbid Prophecy  
  
Harry yawned at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore and he had been down in that chamber every other day for the past three weeks and Harry found it very difficult to fall asleep after a session. He was beginning to get extremely frustrated at the fact that he couldn't so much as push the pebbles around on the ground and didn't see the point in continuing the practices. In fact, he had even gone as far as not show up the night before, but Dumbledore had come to fetch him and kept him an extra hour for it.  
  
Pushing his plate of untouched food away from him, Harry folded his arms on the table and rested his head. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender stopped their conversation and looked at him. They KNEW he was keeping something from them but no matter how hard they pushed the matter he wouldn't discuss it. And then, the night before, Dumbledore had come up to fetch Harry himself. They weren't really so much upset with him, they had a feeling that Dumbledore had forbade him to talk about where he went, but they were beginning to get a little worried.  
  
Ron had informed Hermione and Lavender that when Harry finally did get back from wherever it was he went, which was always in the early morning, he never went to sleep. He would get changed, get in bed for a few minutes, and then just go sit at the window for the rest of the night. Then, the next morning he wouldn't even eat as much as a piece of toast.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, gently shaking him, "You need to eat something."  
  
Harry yawned again then mumbled, half asleep, "Not hungry."  
  
Ron got a glint in his eye and said casually, "So, Harry, where'd you go last night?"  
  
"Chamber of the Founders." Harry mumbled.  
  
The three looked at each other. Luckily, they were at the end of the table and no one other than themselves had heard him. Obviously three weeks of little sleep were beginning to take their toll and diminish his senses of who he was talking to.  
  
"Chamber of the Founders?" mouthed Lavender.  
  
The other two shrugged and turned to Harry, "What's that, Harry?"  
  
"Training." he said.  
  
"For what?" asked Hermione.  
  
But before they could get the answer, Sirius and Tali came up to them and Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, "How's it going, Harry?"  
  
Harry jerked up from his resting position and looked at the two, "Oh, hi Sirius, Tali."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told us to give to you." said Tali, handing him a goblet filled with orange liquid.  
  
Harry took the goblet with a mixture of gratitude and regret. He looked down into the goblet before pinching his nose and downing all the liquid in two gulps. His face contorted into one of disgust and pushed the goblet back into Tali's hands.  
  
"You'd think she could at least try to make it taste better." he said drinking some pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Energy booster. Harry had a rough night last night." said Sirius, "Try to take it easy today, Harry. You have plenty of time. Don't rush yourself."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know."  
  
Sirius and Tali walked away and Harry turned back to his friends who were all staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked before pulling his plate back and taking a bite of bacon.  
  
"Harry, where have you been going lately? What was Sirius talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. Come on. We better get going or we'll be late for Potions." said Harry taking another bite of bacon and then standing up.  
  
He didn't bother to wait for them and was half way across the room before Ron, Hermione, and Lavender stood up and took after him.  
  
"I say after Potions we go to the library and see if we can find anything on the Chamber of Founders. . .whatever that is." said Hermione, still a good distance behind Harry.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement but Lavender shook her head in Harry direction, "What are we supposed to do about him? It's not like we could let him know what he told us. He'd get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"I'm sure Hermione could keep him busy while we look." said Ron, grinning mischievously.  
  
Hermione shoved Ron, "I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean but I have a feeling it was some kind of inappropriate joke."  
  
By the time they had caught up to Harry they were already at the stairs to the dungeons. Malfoy rushed passed them, accompanied as always by Crabbe and Goyle. None of them said a thing to Harry and were quickly out of sight.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's up to something. Have you noticed how jumpy he's been this morning? Not to mention the fact he hasn't even insulted Harry since he got out of the hospital wing. It's not like Malfoy to just sit around and take something like this." said Lavender.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Lavender. The prick's probably still scared of Harry. And if that git tries anything again Harry can just send him back to Madame Pomfrey for another couple days!" said Ron excitedly. It was apparent that he was dying to see Malfoy get the crud beat out of him again.  
  
"Not hardly, Ron. I told you before, I'm not even sure what I did to him in the first place." said Harry.  
  
"That's right. Besides, don't you remember what Dumbledore said? Harry needs to keep his head on straight. Who knows what might happen next time." said Hermione.  
  
As she finished saying this, however, they reached the entrance to Snape's classroom where Parvati and Seamus were waiting for them.  
  
"Harry! You're here awfully early." said Seamus.  
  
"We're here the same time we always are, Seamus. And we better hurry up and get in before Snape comes and gives us an earful." said Harry taking a step forward.  
  
Parvati stepped in front of him, "Why would you want to go into that dingy old dungeon for? It's much nicer out here!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender looked around at the dark tunnels leading off on either side of the classroom. A dripping could be heard from a far off corner somewhere and a cool draft was flowing through the corridors.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and reached forward to feel Parvati's forehead, "You feeling okay? I've seen cheerier places in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
With that they broke through and entered the room.  
  
"And this isn't one of them." Ron concluded as he came to a stop in the doorway.  
  
Inside the classroom was total chaos. The Slytherins looked like a cross between amusement and nervousness for what would happen next. The Gryffindors were all either yelling at the Slytherins or running around trying to hide the hideous walls, though it did little good. All the commotion immediately died away, however, at Ron's remark. Everyone turned to see Harry standing dumbfounded in the doorway.  
  
All eyes remained on him as *his* eyes traveled slowly from each face in the classroom, taking time to study each expression, and then to each of the walls. Everyone held with bated breath, waiting his reaction, for, plastered all over the walls, were news clippings from weeks of various newspapers. Each of them held a different memory of Harry being beaten. Each one held a different memory that Harry had tried so hard over the past three weeks to erase. Each one held a different memory that was freshly being reprinted upon his mind's eye. The tension brought by the silence was practically unbearable and it was a full ten minutes of pure torture before anyone said anything.  
  
All of a sudden in a low, slightly anger-triggered quaver, "Where is he?"  
  
For a moment no one moved, then, slowly, everyone who had been in the room pointed to the front of the room where Malfoy cautiously poked his head above Snape's desk. Ever since the day he was released from the hospital wing, Malfoy had been looking for a way to regain his dignity. Harry's submissive and queer behavior had somehow seemed to have given him the impression that the incident had only been some elaborate conspiracy against him. This had made him even more sour than usual.  
  
Most in the classroom thought him crazy for going back at Harry; an idiot even. But something often comes over people who have been humiliated. They become bent on revenge and are willing to do anything and everything necessary to regain their dignity. This had happened to Malfoy. Apparently, however, he was beginning to have second thoughts about it.  
  
"Potter." Malfoy acknowledged.  
  
Harry stared at him with an unreadable expression. There were no hints of sadness or embarrassment. Heck, there wasn't even so much as an infinitesimal shred of legible anger written in his eyes. They simply stared. Everyone in the room began to get the shivers from the piercing silence and unwavering tension. Then, without any warning, Harry slowly shook his head, disapprovingly. Everyone jumped at this sudden movement, above all else, Malfoy, who felt it necessary to cover his head with his arms and crouch back down under the desk.  
  
Once they all realized that Harry wasn't going to use any magic, they all gradually began to relax. But not for long, for Harry all of a sudden turned around and walked out of the room. Though no one could see him, they did hear him bump into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Snape barked, "Where do you think you're going? Potter, get back here! I'm warning you, Potter. One more step and you'll be in detention for a month!"  
  
Harry then did something no one other than Sirius had ever had the guts to do, "Go fuck off, Snape!"  
  
Snape stormed into the room, etching to get to his desk and write up a report to the headmaster but froze when he saw the room. Though true that he didn't like Harry, this was unacceptable. He stared at the room for a moment before glaring at his class.  
  
"Who?" he asked in a deadly voice.  
  
Every finger instantly pointed to Malfoy who cowered under the Potion Master's look. He knew that being the favorite of Snape's wouldn't help him this time.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry wasn't sure when he had started running but once he had started it was almost impossible to stop. Eventually, however, the stitches in his sides became too strong and he came to a stop at the bottom of some staircase. He had lost his sense of direction in his rush to get out of the dungeon and didn't know where he was. He allowed himself to fall onto the stairs and catch his breath. As he stared up the dark stairway he wondered where it led to. Harry was certain he hadn't ever been to this part of the castle before. Pondering whether or not he should go explore it or not he briefly forgot about the prank Malfoy had pulled on him in the dungeons. Deciding that he had nothing better to do and that he needed the time to cool off, Harry stood up and was about to head up the stairs when he heard someone coming towards him. Not wanting to be discovered just yet, he crouched down into the shadows and willed not to be seen.  
  
"---but maybe it's not him! I mean, there's always that option, isn't there?" asked Tali.  
  
There was no response for a minute then Sirius' voice could be heard, "No. It has to be him. 'The mother and son share a common secret.' I had my doubts until I saw the Pensieve, but now. . .how could it be a mistake? There are too many similarities for it to be a coincidence."  
  
"But. . .but it can't be! It's not fair to him! How is it that he managed to survive those good for nothing bastards and now, when he's finally free, have to face that!? It's not fair!" shouted Tali.  
  
Harry could hear her start to cry and Sirius' feeble attempts to comfort her were drowned out when he started to cry too. But Harry was aching to know what they were talking about. What Sirius had said. . .did that mean that his mother had been abused too? That couldn't be right. Surely it had to be a mistake. And what did he have left to face? It couldn't possibly be worse than the Dursleys. He stood up and leaned as far towards them as possible without giving away his position.  
  
The two had managed to stifle their tears and had reinstated their conversation.  
  
"How long do you think?" Tali whispered.  
  
"I don't know. The prophecy states the 'Chosen One' will defeat the dark lord by the time he's seventeen. Half a year, maybe." said Sirius darkly.  
  
Harry tilted himself a bit forward and managed to see just beyond the corner. Tali was in Sirius' arms with her head resting against his chest.  
  
"Half a year? He's sixteen! That's too young!" exclaimed Tali.  
  
"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it. God knows I'd do it for him instead." said Sirius.  
  
"Damn Voldemort. This is all his fault!" Tali shouted.  
  
"Do you think if I killed him instead he'd be alright?" asked Sirius.  
  
"If only it was that simple. . .you know what it says. No one can kill Voldemort except Harry. . .and. . .and he's going to die because of it!" said Tali.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he forgot to breathe. He was going to. . .die? After killing Voldemort? That would explain a lot. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't want to tell him that. Harry took a few steps back, waving back and forward slightly in disbelief. But as he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and slipped on the bottom of his robes. When he hit the floor the wind got knocked out of him and a groan erupted from his lips. Tali and Sirius broke apart and turned to Harry who looked up at them with slight anger. His own godparents, the closest he had to family, wouldn't even tell him something as important as his own death.  
  
Tali took a step forward, "Harry."  
  
Harry stumbled to his feet, "Go away!"  
  
"Harry, listen---" started Sirius.  
  
"How could you not tell me that I'm gonna. . .gonna die!?" he shouted at them.  
  
"We couldn't, Harry---" Sirius started again but was once again interrupted.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Everyone thinks I'm too weak to handle anything! Just leave me alone!" Harry yelled at them before turning around and running up the stairs.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Tali and Sirius called after him.  
  
Harry could hear them chasing after but didn't stop for a second. When he got to the top of stairs it was nearly impossible to see. There were no windows, nor any light in the least. From the looks of it, it was a dead end. He could still hear his godparents chasing after him and as there also weren't any signs of doors anywhere, Harry ducked into the shadows to hide.  
  
However, most surprisingly, instead of hitting a solid wall, Harry fell through the wall. As he sat up and rubbed his side where he had landed, he heard Tali and Sirius run past him. Once the sound of their scampering feet disappeared Harry drew his legs into his chest and felt tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. This time he didn't even fight them. Each tear that fell, fell not only for his new knowledge of his future, not only for discovering the truth about his mother, not even only for what Malfoy had done, but for everything that had ever happened to him. Nothing had ever gone his way and nothing ever would. The heavens didn't favor him and there was nothing he could do to change it. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, crying softly to himself, but he had no doubt that it would have gone on much longer had it not been for. . .  
  
"Hello, Harry. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Author's Note: Ah, another cliffhanger. I haven't written one of these for a LONG time. So, whatcha think about this new turn of events? Seems kinda pathetic that Harry was born into a life that promises nothing but pain, doesn't it? I mean, first the Dursleys, and now, just when he got away from them, he finds out that he has to die in less than a year. But I'm certain you're wondering who's talking to Harry. . .TRUST ME. You're going to love it! What I'm planning's going to be so. . .beautiful, I guess is the word. And if you wanna know, write a review to help persuade me to update soon! 


	17. Ch15: Learning the Truth

Kimmy: Who's talking to Harry? Hmm. . .I have a feeling that's gonna be a popular question this time. . .Oh well, here's the chapter, go on and find out!  
  
____________: Hmm. . .I never considered that. . .but you know what. . .that might actually work with what I'm planning in the next couple chapters. . .can I use that? Please say yes!  
  
Lady Foxfire: Who be it, you ask? Well. . .it's not exactly Merlin but. . .you do learn some stuff from him this chapter. . .won't say anymore here right now. Happiness for Harry. . .maybe, maybe not. I refuse to answer any questions like that till the last chapter. . .  
  
Gabriella: Yes, I *really* don't like Snape so I just had to give Harry a reason to cuss him off! And if you want to know who was talking to him all you have to do is read on!  
  
PR Lucken: Thanks for the compliment! Yes, Malfoy *is* going to get what's coming to him. . .but not for a while. You're gonna have to wait till after Christmas. . .in the story that is. But trust me, it's going to be worth it!  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius: Yes, I know about that. . .I got into that habit around chapter 12 so. . .well, let's just say that your review is the one that got me to go ahead and fix all of 'em! And don't worry about your first review. It's what got me to go on and repost my earlier ones! Every now and then every author needs some criticism! Thanks for your honesty!  
  
Laterose: Yep, yep, you asked for soon and you get it! Leave me a review!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch15: Learning the Truth  
  
"Hello, Harry. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Harry's head shot up and he looked around. He didn't see anyone there besides himself, but then again, there was a drape hanging a couple of feet from him. Harry wiped his eyes and listened to make sure he hadn't been hearing things.  
  
"How do you even know it's him? What if it's Dumbledore again?"  
  
"It isn't Dumbledore. He hasn't visited us in ages. Besides, it's been sixteen years. It's time."  
  
Harry stood up and looked curiously through the crack between the drape and the wall. There was apparently a room beyond the drape, a bright one. He took a step forward and peeked through the crack but still didn't see anyone.  
  
"Let's settle this, then. Whoever's out there, could you please come in here?"  
  
Hesitating only for a moment, Harry pulled the drape aside and felt faint at what he saw. The room was elegantly decorated in red and gold with cushy chairs and sofas lining the walls. And while there wasn't any visible source of light, there was enough to leave no doubt of what was in the center of the far wall.  
  
"It is him! I told you! You owe me a soda, bud!" exclaimed Lily Potter, trapped within a picture frame with her husband, James Potter.  
  
Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing. His parents, both of them, in a form where he could actually have a conversation with them. He wanted to get closer to them, but his legs didn't seem to remember how to walk.  
  
"Not now, Lily. Harry, what's wrong?" asked James, noticing Harry's disheveled state.  
  
Looking down at his robes, Harry noticed that they were covered in dust and he imagined that his eyes were bloodshot from his tears.  
  
'Perfect.' he thought to himself, 'I finally get to meet my parents and I look like crap.'  
  
"Mom? Dad? Is that really you?" he asked, ignoring his father's question.  
  
Lily nodded and clasped her hands to her chest, "Oh, Harry. It's so good to see you. You've grown into such a handsome young man."  
  
Harry looked at the floor and shifted uneasily for a few seconds before looking up at them again, "But how? What is this place?"  
  
It was very difficult for him, to be so close to his parents and yet not be able to touch them. He hid his disappointment as well as he could, though, and it seemed to be working.  
  
"This room was made especially for you, Harry. So that when you were ready you would find this place and we could tell you the truth." said Lily.  
  
Harry plopped himself angrily onto one of the couches, drew one of his legs to his chest, and then said sarcastically, "Oh, you mean that I'm going to die in less than a year?"  
  
Lily and James looked at each other then to their son. They hadn't known that Harry had figured it out. They had been created in the picture seventeen years ago and had had that long to brew about how to tell him. Him already knowing they hadn't even considered as a possibility. After all, it was supposed to be kept a secret from him.  
  
"You know?" asked James, "But no one was supposed to tell you. We were going to---"  
  
"Yeah, well, I overheard Tali and Sirius talking. It's my fucking life! I had a right to know long before I actually got a life!" Harry shouted at them.  
  
The two looked taken back. They knew it wasn't going to be easy on him but both seemed to have forgotten what they had planned out to say.  
  
"And another thing! Why didn't anyone ever tell me that you went to the same thing I did!?" Harry asked his mother, standing up and stalking forward.  
  
Their eyes widened. Dumbledore hadn't visited them once that year and, therefore, they knew nothing of Harry's Pensieve or his life at the Dursleys'.  
  
"You---you. . .it can't be true." whispered Lily, "Surely Petunia would know better!"  
  
"God dammit, Lily! You're talking about your sister and her fat prick of a husband and that great lump of a thing they call a son! We should have known! Wait till Sirius finds out! Heaven knows he'll find a way to avenge Harry without getting caught." said James.  
  
Despite the topic of discussion, Harry felt himself grow a small smile, "He's already been cleared. . .and Wormtail's been thrown in Azkaban."  
  
"Really!? That's great! Damn traitor got what he deserved!" said James pumping his arms back in victory.  
  
"How'd they ever manage to clear his name, though? Peter made quite a believable story." said Lily.  
  
Harry turned his gaze down. And his parents looked at him curiously.  
  
"Harry?" asked Lily.  
  
When he remained silent James took a step forward, though you couldn't really tell in the picture, "Harry? What's been going on this past year?"  
  
Sighing, Harry took a seat back on the couch and proceeded to tell his parents everything that had happened over the year. For several hours he told them of his last summer at the Dursleys', making it back to Hogwarts, the traps sprung by Voldemort that had twice nearly killed him, the Pensieve, and the fruitless hours spent in the Chamber of the Founders. By the time he had finished Lily had had to magic James' mouth shut to keep him from interrupting.  
  
When she finally released him he exploded, "Just wait until I get a hold of those jackasses! Those relatives of yours, Lily, are going down! And that Malfoy! I still can't believe they let a bastard like that Lucius Malfoy run free!---"  
  
He could have gone on for much longer, both Harry and Lily had no doubt, but Lily cut him off, "And exactly *how* do you plan on getting out of this painting, James? Be realistic. I want revenge as much as you do."  
  
"I haven't been there for my son for sixteen years! I'm not about to sit back and relax knowing what's happened to him!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Then why did you!?" asked Harry, nearing tears again, and trying desperately to fight them, "Why didn't you come find me!? I've been at Hogwarts for six years! Why didn't you come find me!?"  
  
"Oh, Harry. It's not that simple," said Lily, bending to her knees to be closer to her son, "Believe me, if we could have come talk to you sooner we would have. But it's not like we're a normal painting. We're trapped within this single picture frame."  
  
"But why are you in that painting for?" asked Harry.  
  
James looked at Lily and she nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and she grasped it.  
  
"Harry," James said, "Go to that door to your right."  
  
Glancing in that direction, Harry noticed for the first time a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in ages.  
  
"What's in it?" he asked.  
  
"Go look." said James.  
  
Slowly, Harry walked over to the door and slid it open. It was very dark and dingy inside the small, cramped room. Completely empty other than a marble podium with a small, very old book on it, Harry turned back to his parents.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Take it." urged Lily.  
  
Harry stepped into the room and took the book. For something so small, it was very heavy. Closing the door and sitting back on the couch, he put the book on his lap.  
  
"Merlin's Book of Prophecies?" asked Harry, looking up from the cover.  
  
Lily and James nodded for him to continue and Harry opened to the first page. For quite a while it was silent in the room, Harry reading through the book and the other two watching him with bated breath. Eventually Harry got to a page that described Voldemort to a T. But it wasn't until he got to the next page that he came into play.  
  
The Dark Lord will come near to dominating the world, but all is not lost.  
  
A Potter and Muggle-born will join together and produce a son. This child  
  
will be born with special powers. Ones even strong enough to rival my own  
  
He and his mother will harbor a similar dark secret, both coming to light around  
  
the age of sixteen. This secret will be the key to unlocking the child's powers  
  
and must no be tampered with.  
  
Harry looked up from the book at his parents.  
  
"Does this mean that I was actually *supposed* to live like that at the Dursleys?'" he asked.  
  
They said nothing for a minute then, slowly, nodded.  
  
He turned back to the book with a slight scowl on his face, angry at the purpose for his life. Turning the page, he found nothing cheerier to read about.  
  
The Chosen One will go after the Dark Lord to regain his most prized possession.  
  
He will succeed in doing so and bring it back to safety. However, when the Dark  
  
Lord comes back to get even, the two will engage in the battle to end all battles.  
  
But be warned not to fall for false presences. The Chosen One will defeat the Dark  
  
Lord but before he dies, he will take one last shot at the Chosen One, killing him not  
  
but five months before his seventeenth birthday.  
  
Closing the book roughly and looked accusingly at his parents, "Why?"  
  
"Why what, Harry?" asked James.  
  
"Why---*how* could you do this to me? You knew about this before. How could you go on and have me?" he asked, temper rising.  
  
"Harry, please try to understand. . .we never wanted any of this to happen, but it couldn't be helped. All of this had to happen---" started Lily.  
  
"Oh, I understand just fine! I 'understand' that the only reason I was ever born was so I would kill Voldemort and die doing it! I 'understand' that Fudge only put those damn Dursleys in Azkaban was so that I'd feel in debt and go along with the whole fucked up thing!" shouted Harry, "And trust me, I 'understand' that the only reason everyone worked so hard to keep me alive is so I *could* kill Voldemort! Well what if I don't *want to be a murderer!? I was never asked! Why should I die!? Because everyone expects me to!? I'd like to see half of them pull through if it was them!"  
  
With that said, Harry, who had already stood up during his little speech, stalked towards the exit. Lily was still kneeling and her head was bent downward, crying. James, however, standing quite tall, looking harshly at his son.  
  
"Harry Potter!" he bellowed, but Harry ignored him, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, young man! Harry!"  
  
Harry whipped around, eyes narrowed to mere slits.  
  
"What?" he whispered deadly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Where do you get off blaming your mother and I? We did the best we could! How could you even think that we'd want you dead!? I'm your father---" started James.  
  
"I don't have a father." Harry whispered almost inaudibly but loud enough for James to hear.  
  
James stopped in his tracks (he had been walking forward) and looked at Harry with a look of immeasurable hurt, "What?"  
  
"I don't have a father." Harry said more firmly and then turned to Lily, "And I don't have a mother either."  
  
Both the adult Potters looked at their son, not finding any words to say. Harry could have left and they wouldn't have tried to stop him, but for some reason, perhaps the look in their eyes, he could leave. He knew he had crossed the line with them, but at the same time, couldn't find it in himself to apologize, not when he was still as mad as he was.  
  
So the three stood there, silent as could be for a good long time. It wasn't for what seemed like several hours until one of them finally broke the silence.  
  
"Harry. We have to be going soon." said Lily quietly.  
  
Harry looked up at them with growing regret, "What? But why? Where? I thought you couldn't leave this room."  
  
"We already told you. We aren't like a normal picture. We were created so that we could tell you about your destiny when the time was right. Now that we've told you, our purpose has been fulfilled. Our spirits will finally be able to go to rest." said Lily calmly, though James remained silent and staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"But. . .do you have to? I didn't mean what I said! I just. . .I'm just. . ." Harry led off, not able to continue.  
  
Lily smiled softly and reached out as though to touch his face. Harry wished more than anything that she could. He would have gladly given anything he had to be able to hug his parents, a feeling he had never known.  
  
"Shh, don't say any more. I know," she looked at James, "We both know. And we don't blame you. You had a right to say that. We haven't very good parents, and we're really, truly sorry about not being there, Harry. But believe me when I say that I do love you."  
  
"I love you, mom. . .dad." Harry said, the aching for a hug increasing by the second.  
  
James snapped his eyes down to where Harry stood and his gaze softened, "We love you too, Harry. Take care of yourself. Trust your friends, they'll help you through and. . .we'll be with you, too. You don't have to be scared or alone anymore."  
  
Harry sniffed and wiped away the unwanted tears as he gave a small smirk and breathed a laugh, "Me? Scared?"  
  
Lily and James both gave a small laugh and the three stood there for a few more minutes without saying a thing. Then. . .  
  
"Harry, it's time." said James.  
  
"No! You can't go!" Harry yelled at them, but it was no use, they were already fading.  
  
"Oh, Harry." said Lily, tearing falling from her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Harry exclaimed, pushing his hand flush against the painting, trying to fall through to the other side.  
  
He leaned all his weight against the painting, willing it to open up into another room like the wall that had allowed him into this one. But before he could join his parents they had disappeared, leaving an empty picture frame. Harry sank to his knees and pounded his fist against the empty picture, the same one that had not but seconds ago held his parents. And what he had said to them. Harry felt ashamed of himself, ashamed and miserable.  
  
  
  
He wasn't left alone for long, however. For at that moment a tall, lean looking wizard in sky blue robes and a long white beard that much resembled Dumbledore's waltzed into the picture frame.  
  
"Hello, there, Harry. Don't look so glum. You've just seen your parents. You should be happy!" the wizard chirped.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked dully.  
  
"Who am I? Goodness, what *are* they teaching kids in schools these days? I, Harry, am Merlin." said the wizard, resettling his robes importantly.  
  
Harry glared at him. *This* was Merlin. The same Merlin who had made the prediction that had tipped off Voldemort, consequentially leading to the deaths of his parents. The same Merlin who was responsible for every miserable little thing that had happened to him over the past fifteen years.  
  
"What do *you* want?" Harry asked gruffly.  
  
Merlin looked taken back; Harry wasn't surprised. After all, this *was* Merlin, how many people had actually talked to him, let alone in a heated tone of voice.  
  
"Well, I, like your parents, have been in this picture frame for ages. And, also like your parents, I need to discuss with you about your future." said Merlin.  
  
"What's to discuss? I'm not going to kill Voldemort. And there's nothing anyone can say to change my mind." said Harry.  
  
"Surely you cannot be serious. It is your destiny. You must kill the Dark--- " started Merlin.  
  
"What the hell is up with that!? Am I not even human enough to make my own decision about whether or not I'm going to die!? I'll do whatever I want with my life, *my* life! What makes you or anyone else think they can mold me into some kind of tool to save their asses and then just let me die! Well, sorry, but I'm not going to do it!" Harry shouted.  
  
"But you must! It is your destiny---" said Merlin.  
  
"Screw my destiny! I'll live if I damn well please! Or maybe you never thought that your precious 'Chosen One' might actually have a life!" yelled Harry.  
  
Merlin's mouth opened and closed several times before he said anything again, "Now you listen here, Harry! I hate to put it so bluntly but you don't have a choice! You *will* defeat the Dark Lord, you *will* save the rest of mankind, and you *will* die! I am sorry about it, but there is nothing strong enough to rearrange the threads of fate! It is your fate, your destiny to die after bringing peace to the world and you *will* do it!"  
  
"Oh, really? Then why do you sound so worried? I *do* have a choice, and you're just afraid that I won't do what you want! Well, sorry but I'm not doing what you want! If everyone wants him dead so much they can go find someone else to kill him!" raged Harry beginning to walk to the exit.  
  
"There *is* no one else! You're the only one who can do it! And you *don't* have a choice!" Merlin said, then doing something that shocked Harry to no end.  
  
Merlin actually jumped out of the painting and walked towards him. Though, true that it wasn't a real flesh and blood body (more of a ghost type of being, only more solid) Harry still had to strangle back a shout of surprise.  
  
"Surprised, Harry?" Merlin asked, "I wouldn't be. Once you get a handle on your powers you'll be able to do things much more complex than this."  
  
Harry quickly closed his mouth, "I don't *want* the powers! I don't *want* to die! I won't do it!"  
  
Merlin sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, I know this is hard for you. I know you are afraid of death, but it isn't as bad as it seems."  
  
Harry didn't look half convinced so Merlin continued, "I'll tell you what. I know this won't make up for what everyone is asking you to give up in a few months but. . .I am offering to use the last of my powers to give you a gift, should you want it."  
  
Looking at him cautiously, Harry tried to hide his curiosity, "What kind of a gift?"  
  
"I will bring your parents back in the same form I am, though, my powers are almost gone and I'm afraid they won't be able to stay long." said Merlin.  
  
Eyes, widening, the young wizard looked at Merlin with inexpressible gratitude, "Could you? Really?"  
  
Merlin nodded and Harry quickly agreed to it.  
  
"Alright then. Make the most of the time you have with them. . .it will have to last you a few months. And Harry," said Merlin as he started to disappear, "I am sorry that it had to be you."  
  
Once he was completely gone, Harry felt quite alone and saw no sign of his parents. He was beginning to think that Merlin had lied to him, or perhaps underestimated the amount of powers he had left, when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw both of his parents standing behind him, smiling. Lily with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Harry." she said happily, holding her arms out.  
  
Harry was in her arms within that second, experiencing for the first time, that he could remember, a hug from his mother. Though his eyes were closed, he could feel his father wrapping his arms around the two as well. Harry never wanted that moment to end. Never before had he actually been able to feel his parents, take in their scent, and now that he could. . .  
  
Lily planted a kiss on Harry's unruly mop of hair as the three separated, "We only have five minutes."  
  
Harry nodded, not really taking in what she had said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's okay, Harry. We know." said Lily.  
  
James laughed, "We've already been over this kid. You forget already?"  
  
"I miss you." said Harry.  
  
Lily smiled whimsically, "As much as I hate to say it, you'll be joining us soon enough. You need to have as much fun as you can while you can."  
  
"Yeah, tell Dumbledore that I said to have a trip to Hogsmeade soon. You need to load up on stuff to get that git Malfoy back with." said James.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll drop a dung bomb just for you."  
  
"That's my boy!" exclaimed James, ruffling his son's hair.  
  
"You're a wonderful young man, Harry. Hermione sure lucked out." said Lily.  
  
Harry blushed at the compliment but James' next comment quickly drew attention away from it, "She's not the only one. You're pretty lucky too, Lils."  
  
"I wouldn't go as far to say lucky." joked Lily.  
  
James shoved her gently as Harry laughed, "You better watch it, Lily."  
  
The five minutes passed soon and before they knew it, James and Lily had started to disappear.  
  
Lily pulled Harry into another hug, "This isn't goodbye. It's just see you soon. I'll be waiting for you, Harry."  
  
Once she released him, James drew him into a similar hug, "Don't forget about that dung bomb, Harry. And you know Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There should be some loose tiles in the fifth stall from the right. I think you, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender might find a certain box under there that could help you."  
  
Harry looked at him strangely but Lily smacked his shoulder, "Is that where you hid it? James Potter! What were you doing in the girls' bath---"  
  
But before she could finish the sentence, both completely disappeared with a small pop. With both parents gone and no ancient aggravating wizard to yell at, Harry found his way to the couch and lay down. He didn't know what time it was but he was awfully tired and not just a little depressed. He yawned and stretched his arms. But just as he started to drift off to sleep, he thought of something. Five months before his seventeenth birthday. That was February. He was going to die in three months!  
  
Author's Note: ::Sniff:: That was one of my most emotional chapter in this story. . .personally, my favorite so far. Lots of ultimate highs and lows. Poor Harry. . .just three months to live. What kind of life is that? I didn't make Merlin too mean did I? I hope not. . .I didn't mean too. . .hmm. . .whatcha guys think? Write me reviews! Lots of reviews! 


	18. Ch16: All is Not Lost

___________: Yes, it's a great chapter. Things are definitely beginning to take a turn for the worse for Harry, though. Three months. . .a lot can happen. . .I can't wait to see what kind of reviews I'll be getting for this chapter. . .  
  
Videl86: What James hid in the bathroom. . .::grins mischievously:: Gee, honestly I have no idea. . .hahahaha! You'll all love me for this when you find out but. . .not until after Christmas in the story!  
  
Lady Foxfire: . . .I'm not really *that* evil? Am I?. . .oh well, thanks for the review!  
  
Laterose: Yeah, I don't know about you, but if I knew I was going to die, and in three months no less, I'd probably go crazy! Harry should pull through though. . .after all, he's Harry Potter. . .or is that the problem. . .  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch16: All is Not Lost  
  
Harry woke up rather warm; he opened his eyes as a yawn ripped loose. He was still in the room where he had talked to his parents and Merlin. Though he couldn't remember very much past his last words with his parents, the fact that he only had three months left to live was still quite fresh in his mind. He pulled the blanket tight around neck for a moment before reaching around for his glasses. He found them on the ground a few feet from the couch where he was lying.  
  
As he pulled them on, he wondered why no one had come to get him. Dumbledore probably knew where he was but after a moment of thought Harry came to the conclusion that that was probably the reason why he had been left alone. Harry picked up the book again and read through it several more times, each time growing exceedingly more depressed. Three months left to live, what was the point in three months? What could he possibly hope to accomplish that would add meaning to 'his' life. Harry used the words his life lightly. How much could be his life if he didn't even have a say in his future.  
  
His stomach grumbled and Harry tossed the book back onto the couch, it was time to get something to eat. As he stood up and stretched, he felt a sudden sense of dread. He didn't want to have to face the school and its occupants so soon. He doubted that he would be able to keep the prophecy a secret from his friends for long. . .that is if they didn't already know. Another grumble, though, and Harry decided that he had to eat something and left the room.  
  
He walked through the empty halls with his hands in his robes' pockets and his head tilted downward. Through the windows he could tell that it was still dark out. He knew not the time and didn't want to disturb the house elves if they were sleeping, so Harry decided to wait until at least the sun had come up. In the meantime, he let his feet do the walking for him. Eventually, he came to a stop in front of the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, Harry didn't even have to guess at the password, for it jumped aside the second Harry turned his gaze upon it. He walked slowly up the stairs, taking the time to feel the coolness of the stone against the palm of his hand which he dragged against the wall.  
  
When he got to the door, Harry brought his hand up to knock on it but hesitated for a minute. He didn't want to wake up the headmaster, either, but for some reason Harry knew he was awake. He rapped on the door a couple times and within the same minute Dumbledore was standing in front of him.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I trust you've spoken to your parents?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Harry kept his gaze downward, "Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore looked at his student for a minute before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you come in for a while."  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore led him into the brightly lit office. On his desk was a large platter of sandwiches and two goblets. Dumbledore sat him down in the seat in front of the desk, sat down in his seat, and motioned to the food.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be coming to see me soon. Go on, eat something. You must be hungry." Dumbledore said, picking up his goblet and taking a sip.  
  
Harry took a sandwich but didn't eat it.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, "Would you like to talk about it?  
  
"I just don't understand why it had to be me." Harry said quite melancholy.  
  
"There really aren't any plausible reasons that I could give you, Harry. Merlin could not change what he saw. It was your parents' destiny to die when they did and it is yours to die when you do. We all have problems, the only thing you have to ask yourself is how you are going to deal with them." said Dumbledore.  
  
"But it isn't like I really have a choice, is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I am afraid not." said Dumbledore, "You know how much time you have left. I will not ask you to spend it in the classroom. I have spoken to your professors and we all agree that you will be omitted from your classes if you wish. However, I fear that we must meet more often in the Chamber of the Founders. Everyday until you get the hang of it."  
  
Harry lowered his head and stared at the sandwich in his hands, suddenly he didn't feel very hungry at all, "Professor, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender don't know, do they?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "No, it is not our place to tell them. Though, I should think that you might want to tell them, so they can prepare themselves."  
  
"I don't exactly fancy their reaction. Who does know, Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"The staff, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Tali." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Anyone at the Ministry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only Cornelius and a few other top members." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was silent for a long time before he finally spoke up again, "Merlin said that I was the only one who could kill Voldemort. . .what could be so difficult about killing him?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grim for a moment, "Voldemort has sunk so far into the dark arts that he has lost his very soul. He is no longer human. Avada Kedavera will no longer work on him. Only the powers that you will learn will be able to defeat him."  
  
". . .Could we go practice?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Harry? You've learned quite a bit about your future in a very short period of time." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded. To tell the truth that was why he wanted to go practice. Whenever he set foot into the Chamber of the Founders he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than achieving his goal of handling his powers. At the moment, he wanted anything than to think about the prophecy and being the damned Chosen One.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood in the center of the Chamber of the Founders trying his hardest to find the powers hidden within him. And like the so many times before he couldn't unleash them. Dumbledore was standing in the same place he always did and looked to be thinking carefully.  
  
Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask if they were sure that he was the one, Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, let's try something different today. Obviously we aren't getting anywhere like this. Let's see what you can do with your wand."  
  
Pleased that he would finally be able to do something, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Much to his dismay, however, he still wasn't able to discover how to use his new powers. Sure, now he could do some magic, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Professor," said Harry with a slight whine, "Are you *sure* I'm the one? Nothing seems to be working."  
  
"Now, now, Harry. You are the one who wanted to come practice. However, I've been thinking and I think I've come up with the problem." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will tell you in a moment. First, I need you to talk to a couple of people." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore took a step to the side and there was Malfoy. Harry felt his jaw drop open. He felt all the memories of what Malfoy had done earlier come flooding back. Surely Dumbledore knew what had happened. Why would he bring Malfoy here? Hell, Harry didn't even remember seeing him in the room before.  
  
"Hey, Potter. What's the matter? Just realized what losers your parents were? Honestly, what kind of nitwits would give up their lives for the likes of you?---" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry was very confused, why had Dumbledore brought him. Why wasn't he doing anything when Malfoy was insulting him and his parents so openly? And *why* was Malfoy saying these things in front of the headmaster? These questions flew around in head like a fly over a dung heap. (AN: Lovely picture, I know.) They were hardly noticeable at the moment to Harry, though. He felt his temper start to flare up and felt the familiar sensation of the power flowing through him. And the same green light that had been around him before started to form.  
  
Suddenly from behind him he heard the owl-like screech of his aunt. He turned around and there she was, advancing toward him, hand raised and fire in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you, boy! I told you to clean Dudley's room twice! Can't you even do something as simple as that!?" she yelled.  
  
The light around Harry shone even brighter as two other people seemingly appeared out of no where.  
  
"Get up now, you good for nothing bastard! You need to clean the kitchen and mow the lawn by the time Marge gets here!" Vernon barked, kicking a second, younger Harry.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted, the light shining even brighter.  
  
Vernon looked up from young Harry and looked to the other one. He, too, started storming forward as young Harry slowly disappeared.  
  
As the three closed in on him, Harry felt his energy reach a peak. Before he knew what he was doing, all the light around his body condensed at the base of his wand hand.  
  
"Deserus Croxia!" Harry shouted.  
  
The light at the base of his hand flew forward to the tip of his wand and Harry's arm shook with such power that he began to think that his duel with Voldemort two years ago had been nothing. Just when he thought he could no longer control the energy, a thunderous boom exploded from his wand and the green light shot out in a circle from him.  
  
As the other four in the room hit the various walls of the chamber, the entire castle gave a mighty shake. Harry's aunt and uncle, along with Malfoy disappeared with a flash and Dumbledore had within the second swooped over to him. Harry was still breathing heavily with anger and was quite amazed to discover that he wasn't in the least bit tired. Not to mention the fact that his head was spinning with an incredible amount of new spells and charms he had never even heard of.  
  
It took him a moment to sort out his thoughts, but once he registered who he was standing next to him and what he had done, Harry quickly turned to Dumbledore, "Professor! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honestly!"  
  
Dumbledore, instead of looking upset, looked quite pleased, "Well done, Harry! You've done it! And I do apologize for the use of those holograms, but I needed to make sure of my theory."  
  
"What theory?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why, the one I told you about, of course! Do you remember the part of Merlin's prophecy that says that your secret is the key to unlocking your powers?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded, "You mean. . .?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, all the anger you have built up over the years at the Dursleys and Mr. Malfoy is the answer that you need to unleash your powers." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry gave a small smile. Although he thought it pretty cynical for the whole purpose of his being abused by the Dursleys was to allow him access to his powers which would eventually lead to his death, he did have to admit, he was glad to at least have control of his powers.  
  
"So are we going to continue?" he asked.  
  
"If you wish." said Dumbledore, "Should we try it without the wand this time?"  
  
Harry nodded and tucked his wand away as Dumbledore conjured a chair, "Let us start with something simple. Do you think you can manage levitating the chair?"  
  
"No problem," said Harry smirking as he lifted his wand less hand, "Winggardium Leviosa."  
  
Harry instantly felt his smile fade when the chair not so much as wobbled, "I didn't say it wrong, did I?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so. Try again, Harry." suggested Dumbledore.  
  
"Winggardium Leviosa." said Harry, and yet again nothing happened. He tried several more times but each time nothing happened.  
  
Eventually, Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him towards the exit, "Let us take a break. We have been down here for several hours, and unless I'm mistaken your first spell has awoken the entire school. I believe that it is the perfect time for a break and breakfast should be up in the Great Hall as we speak."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned to them, though there weren't very many in the room at the time as it was still fairly early. Everyone seemed to be quite wary which Harry and Dumbledore presumed to be because of Harry's spell.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Lavender rushed up to him and Hermione immediately grabbed him into a hug.  
  
"We were worried about you, Harry. Where did you go yesterday?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself, "I just needed to be alone for a while."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, leave him alone. You can't really blame him for what Malfoy did." said Lavender.  
  
"The fuc---" Ron stopped himself just in time and looked at Dumbledore who smiled at him before walking towards his seat.  
  
Once he was gone and the four had taken their seats Ron continued, "At least that fucking bastard got what he deserved."  
  
Harry looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" asked Lavender and Harry shook his head.  
  
"Malfoy was suspended until after Christmas holiday." said Lavender.  
  
"What about that earthquake this morning? Woke up the whole bloody tower! I didn't even know we got them around here!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry debated silently within himself but before he could come to the decision of whether or not to tell them, "It wasn't an earthquake."  
  
The three looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't an earthquake? What else could it be?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at each of them and sighed. As much as he didn't want to tell them, he knew he couldn't go on with keeping things from them. So it was in rapt silence that Harry told them exactly what had happened after he left the dungeons, conveniently forgetting the parts about him dying.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"So he's talked to them?" asked Sirius at the head table.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "He seems to be taking it quite well. . .he's even broken the barrier to his powers."  
  
"Really? What did he do?" asked Tali.  
  
"Let's just say that what you felt this morning wasn't any earthquake." said Dumbledore, taking a sip out of his goblet. All the teachers at the table, Sirius, and Remus stopped what they were doing.  
  
"That was *him*, Albus? But how could anyone exert so much power?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"That, I'm afraid, we may never know. But I do believe that we should keep the prophecy and Harry's powers a secret between those of us who know. There is no reason for the whole school to know and I am certain that he would not want them to know." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought that would be obvious." said Remus.  
  
"Indeed. It's a good thing you got that Malfoy out of here, Headmaster, before I found out what happened or I would have had to knock him over one!" exclaimed Tali.  
  
"You're not the only one. Just wait until after Christmas. . ." led off Sirius.  
  
_~_~_~_~  
  
"So you mean that it was *you* this morning?" asked Ron and Harry nodded, "Bloody hell, Harry. How'd you do it?"  
  
"That's just it, I'm not really sure. But as soon as I did it was like a chain reaction. I have all these new spells and everything that I never even heard of before." said Harry.  
  
"Well, at least we know it's only three more months until You-Know-Who is gone forever." said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Yes, and you don't even have to go to classes anymore. How lucky is that!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling it might be a bit dull by myself." said Harry.  
  
Just then, a solid black owl flew into the Great Hall, followed by Hedwig. As if it wasn't strange enough to see a black owl, Hedwig seemed to be chasing it. Everyone in the room watched as the two birds flew over to the Gryffindor table. The black owl dropped a letter onto Harry's plate before being chased out of the room by Hedwig, screeching the whole while.  
  
Once the owls were gone, the people in the room stared at Harry who was looking curiously at the letter. Like the bird that had delivered it, the letter was solid black.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry didn't answer, there was something strange about the letter and he wasn't sure exactly what it was.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron as people started to go back to their own conversations.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry, drifting out of his reverie, "Oh, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Doesn't it seem a bit odd?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron reached over and picked up the letter as a bunch of students entered the room, "What's so odd about it?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems. . ." Harry started but came to a stop as Ron had started to open it.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had a extremely brief vision in his mind and he snatched the letter away as a horrible screeching erupted from it. Everyone slammed their hands against their ears as the screeching got louder and louder.  
  
Harry felt himself getting a splitting headache but he managed to throw the letter up into the air and shouted, "Frisca Wicade!"  
  
The letter burst into flames and had disintegrated before its ashes hit the ground.  
  
"Adult Mandrakes." Harry said quietly to himself as people gradually began to lessen the pressure against their ears, just in time to hear the voice many had only heard of.  
  
"Three months, Potter!" boomed the voice of Voldemort out of no where, "You, kill me? Unlikely! Three months, and you can be sure that one of us will be dead by then, and I can assure you, it won't be me! Enjoy your life while you can!"  
  
As the voice faded, Harry could feel every single person in the room staring at him. As he looked around at them, he noticed that all of them, with the exception of the Slytherins, were quite pale. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Harry, and only Harry, was suddenly distracted by Hedwig flying back into the room and landing on Harry's shoulder with a large clump of black feathers held proudly in her beak.  
  
Author's Note: Hip hip hooray! Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is finally out! Saw it twice this past weekend, I did! Would've gone to see it on Sunday too, but I had church and my parents wouldn't give me any more money! Jeez, what a rip! Oh, and guess what! My stupid, idiotic, good for nothing, no brains, git of a sister *hated* the movie! And then she had the nerve to call me childish for liking it! Can you believe that!? Any ideas for sweet, simple revenge? Write a review and tell me! Oh, and I'm sorry for the cruddy chapter, please no scary flames! 


	19. Ch17: Duel to the Death

Vamp: Hmmm. . .sounds like a good idea. . .but. . .I really don't think it'll help much in her case. . .she's a big girl. . .thanks anyway! I might end up trying it if I get angry enough! And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Laughing My Head Off: Really? I would think that James would be mad at Wormtail. . .I guess I'll fix it when I rewrite the story. . .that won't be for a while, though, sorry. Thanks for the info, though!  
  
______________: Yeah, my friend, who didn't read the books, didn't understand why Hermione didn't hug Ron. . .and the "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." was kinda cheesy, but other than that it was a good movie! *So* much funnier than the first one! Yes, Hedwig is a marvelous creature, isn't she! Just wait, she and the black owl are gonna have more run-ins.  
  
Kat: Wow, I'm impressed; somebody picked up on it already? Yes, the owl colors are symbols, I guess everyone else might pick up on it during the Christmas chapter. . .no more to say about that, though! Oh, and Hedwig didn't *kill* the black owl. . .just. . .well, you'll see soon enough.  
  
_________: Nope, not good at all. . .and it gets worse. . .  
  
Kimmy: Honestly, little sisters can be so annoying, can't they? Alas, my sis doesn't go to bed until like three in the morning. . .I might just have to try it though, 'cuz she's still making fun of me for liking the movie so much. Grr!  
  
Laterose: Ending? Yes, well, I tried to lighten it up a little. . .kind of morbid still though, wasn't it? Ugh, oh well. . .You didn't like the movie? Well that's okay, at least you don't go around calling those who do childish. . .::sniff:: she's a twit! Perhaps the third movie will change both your minds, though! Til then, keep your individuality!  
  
Leaf: Yes sir (or ma'am) I aim to please! Glad you like the chapter! And I promise to e-mail when I post this chapter! And if you're looking for Harry Potter fics, I started another one, Home for the Holidays, but I haven't updated in a while. I also wrote quite a few song-fics for Harry Potter, I could always use some more reviews for those! Other than that, only my originals are left! If you wanna see what I have, just click on my name, Centra_gal86, in the blue and you'll be transported to my page with all my stories! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sirius lvr: Yes! How about Christmas Eve? We can all squash all her gifts! Mwa hahahaha! No, not really. That's just plain mean. . .but ya know what? I'll just throw out all her make up. That's cruel and unusual punishment for her! ::Smiles:: Thanks for your support though!  
  
Kateydidn't-who-should-sign-in: Ummmm . . .sure! why not? I'm not scared of friendly opinions. . .just the mean ones! And don't worry about it! I know what sleep deprivation can do to you!  
  
Wanted: Love Ch17: Duel to the Death  
  
Harry grabbed the black letter off his plate as Hedwig chased the black owl out of the Great Hall again. To be quite honest, he was getting really beginning to get ticked off at the now daily ritual. Everyday for the past week the same black owl swooped down with similar black letters. As was expected, every one of them was loaded with some attempt at killing Harry and the booming voice of Voldemort, counting down the days to their supposed demise. Harry supposed that he was beginning to fear for his life as the days ticked away, as was he. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender looked up from their breakfast as Harry turned the letter over between his fingers. Everyone in the school now knew about them, and knew what they held. And while most feared talking to Harry, fearing that Voldemort might attack them, too, the Gryffindors rallied behind their friend.  
  
Sighing, Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. It was impossible to just destroy the letters, like Howlers, they would produce a much more terrible fate to their owner if left unopened. Not wanting anyone else hurt, Harry was forced to leave the room and face whatever lay in wait in the letters. Once he was a safe distance from the others in the castle, he reluctantly slid his finger under the lip of the envelope and pulled it open. As soon as it was open, Harry tossed it a few feet from him and pulled out his wand. Much to his surprise, however, nothing happened.  
  
Carefully, for fear it was a trap, Harry edged towards the letter and slowly picked it up. He peered into the envelope and pulled out the paper, a simple piece of paper. He turned it over and saw no words or threats. Eyes piercing to see if he missed something, he turned it over again, but once again found nothing. Giving a slight shrug, Harry threw it into the air and pointed his wand at it when a voice reached him.  
  
"Harry." it said in a wispy voice.  
  
Harry looked around and saw nothing. The letter hit the ground but flew up at first contact to eye level with him. Not really feeling all that surprised, Harry glared at the pair of lips that had formed on the paper.  
  
"Voldemort." he acknowledged.  
  
The paper laughed and shook in the air, "Me? No, I don't think so. But you should know me, Harry. Come on think. You thought you got rid of me, didn't you? Well, sorry to tell you, but Master rescued me!"  
  
Harry looked at the paper, then suspiciously, "Wormtail?"  
  
"Bingo! Do you really think that pathetic place, Azkaban, could hold me? Hmph, you've got to be kidding." Wormtail sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked heatedly.  
  
"In a rush, are we? Very well, I have many preparations yet to take care of. Master has given me the honor of taking you out of the picture!" exclaimed Wormtail.  
  
"What? A duel? Why should I bother?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because if you don't, your girlfriend's family is going to get it!" Wormtail said nastily.  
  
Harry felt as though he had just been knocked upside the head. Since when had the Grangers been abducted by Voldemort's crowd? And wouldn't they have found out about it by now?  
  
"Why should I believe you?" he sneered.  
  
"What? Surprised that no one's found out? Hmph, do you really think we're that stupid? We have two of our best playing the role of those goddamned Muggles. I have to go. Meet me in the Great Hall at one o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late. And. . .this is a private invitation. Bring anyone else and I might be forced to take out my anger on the poor saps." said Wormtail.  
  
"I'll be there! And you better bring the Grangers!" Harry growled.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry about that. Just make sure you don't chicken out, Potter." Wormtail chided.  
  
Harry was about to retort but the paper burst into flames that were so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes. He stood there for a minute not moving, wand still clenched at his side. He knew that it was undoubtedly a trap, but at the same time, could he really risk the safety of Hermione's parents? Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed back towards the Great Hall. He couldn't risk it. He knew he couldn't.  
  
By the time he reached the Great Hall he could hear Sirius' voice echoing off the walls. He sounded quite angry and when Harry walked into the room, unnoticed, he saw him in the middle of the room ranting and raving to those around him. Apparently, he had been gone longer than expected, for only his friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus (AN: Use your head, Tali has a class.) were still in the room.  
  
"---and if that goddamn mother fucker thinks that I'm gonna let him within ten feet of Harry, he has another thing coming!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Harry walked up behind his friends, "What's he talking about?"  
  
The three jumped then smiled when they saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, hi, Harry. Back already? What was in it this time?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry looked around uneasily for a moment then decided to ignore the question, "What's he talking about?"  
  
Ron looked at Sirius then back at Harry, "Fudge came back. He wanted to see you."  
  
Harry groaned, "What's he want this time?"  
  
The three looked at each other before Hermione finally spoke up, "You know how everyone knows about these letters you've been getting?"  
  
Harry nodded and Ron continued, "That bloody prick wanted to take you to some place in Siberia to keep you hidden until its time for you to get rid of You-Know-Who."  
  
"He what!?" shouted Harry as his jaw dropped to the floor and the others in the room suddenly seemed to notice that Harry was in the room.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Cornelius is not going to take you anywhere." said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about Fudge taking him anywhere. It was no threat with the powers he now held. What had him upset was that, once again, someone took it upon themselves to try to control his life. Especially Fudge. Harry knew better of him by now, and it shouldn't had come as much of a surprise that he would attempt to protect him up until the day he was supposed to die and then send him on his way. It wasn't any skin off his back if Harry had to die. As long as the precious Minister of Magic was well and alive, Harry doubted that Fudge cared who had to die.  
  
The silence that had erupted over the room was abruptly broken by Remus, "Come on, Harry. Sirius and I are taking you, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender to Hogsmeade today."  
  
Ron's face split into a smile, "Perfect! I'm down to my last dung bomb!"  
  
Lavender giggled, "Yeah, I can still picture the face on Malfoy!. . .Er. . .that is---"  
  
Dumbledore stuck his finger in his ear and started to walk off, "I really must get Madame Pomfrey to take a look at my ears. I can't hear a thing lately."  
  
Lavender breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one. You know, he can be pretty cool for a headmaster."  
  
**************  
  
"Say, Hermione. . .have you heard from your parents lately?" Harry asked as they sat down at a table in Honeydukes, waiting for the rest of their friends to get their butterbeers.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I just got an owl this morning. Why?"  
  
"How are they doing?" Harry asked, ignoring the question.  
  
". . .Fine. Harry is there something I should know about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head quickly, "No, forget I mentioned it."  
  
Hermione looked at him and sighed before putting her hand on him, "Harry, are you okay? You've been acting strangely lately."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione." he said, smiling, as he took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
The look she gave him clearly stated that she wasn't completely convinced of this. Luckily, however, she didn't pursue the topic.  
  
"Hey, don't go getting all lovey dovey on us, now." Ron joked, elbowing Harry, as he and everyone else joined them at the table.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Oh, you should talk. I'm surprised Lavender still has her head after the session you two had yesterday. Honestly, there is a fine line between kissing and assault, Ron."  
  
Lavender blushed and hid her head behind her drink as Ron glanced evilly at her, "Can you really blame me. Besides, if there's anyone you should be barkin' at it should be Sirius. Did you see him and Tali yesterday? God, I thought they were going to pass out from lack of air!"  
  
Sirius spit all his butterbeer out onto Remus and the students all burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Remus wiped his hand down his face glared at Sirius, "Lovely, Padfoot."  
  
"Where'd you see that!?" Sirius asked, not hearing Remus' comment at all.  
  
"Oh, you know. You go to double check on a homework assignment and you find your teacher making out with a certain someone. School just isn't what it used to be." Ron smirked.  
  
Sirius blushed and muttered something under his breath as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender burst out laughing again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Moony. Oh, don't mention it, old friend." Remus went on talking to himself.  
  
"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and left to go get a towel.  
  
"So, Harry, you never answered me this morning. What was in that god forsaken letter?" asked Lavender before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Harry's mind raced for a minute but he forced himself to maintain his cool, "Oh, you know. Pretty much the same thing as always. Voldemort must be getting pretty nervous."  
  
"Yeah, but there's no use in trying to intimidate you. Hell, if Merlin himself said you're going to defeat him then you're going to damn well beat him!" exclaimed Ron, clapping his hand on Harry's back, receiving a feeble breath of a laugh from Harry in return.  
  
"Yes, but you should still be careful, Harry. Don't kill yourself trying to get rid of him." joked Hermione with a hint of seriousness.  
  
Harry exchanged nervous looks with Sirius and Remus (who had just returned and was sponging out his robes). The three Gryffindors seemed to notice the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione. Harry, Remus, and Sirius forced meager laughs.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't go that far." Harry said. Sure, it might be stretching the truth, but it wasn't a lie. After all, he wasn't going to kill himself, Voldemort was.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry turned his gaze away from the window and looked around the room. He hadn't been able to sleep so as soon as he was sure everyone else in the room was, he had gotten out of bed and awaited one o'clock. Even through the piercing darkness he could make out the beds. Neville was snoring away as always and Seamus could be heard muttering nonsense under his breath. Hedwig nipped gently at his fingers and Harry absently stroked her. He wasn't sure what time it was but by the depth of Neville's snores, Harry guessed it was around twelve thirty. And while he refused to admit it, Harry was beginning to have second thoughts about his duel with Wormtail. It had to be a trap, there was no other explanation. Wormtail would never be brave enough to face him on his own, without a plan. But somewhere from the depths of his mind, there was a little annoying voice that had been haunting him all day with the same question.  
  
What if he was telling the truth?  
  
He knew that he couldn't risk the deaths of Hermione's parents. So, as he had decided earlier that morning, he would go see what Wormtail had up his sleeve, and hopefully live to see the sun rise.  
  
"Go on, Hedwig. Go back to the Owlery." Harry whispered, shooing her off.  
  
Once she was gone, Harry pulled on his Hogwarts robe over his pajamas and quickly tied his shoes before opening his trunk. He kneeled there for a few minutes, holding his father's invisibility cloak and pondering whether he should take it and risk it going into Wormtail's clutches, or to go as he was. Technically, he wasn't a student anymore, so he didn't have a curfew. And even if he did get caught, he could make up some story about having a dream and needing to talk to Dumbledore about it. Harry sighed as he came to the decision to leave the cloak behind. He stood up, tossed the cloak on his bed, and closed the trunk lid. . .a bit too loudly.  
  
Harry froze and waited in a hushed breath to see if he had woken anyone up. Fortunately, no one did and Harry thanked the heavens that all his roommates were heavy sleepers. He breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed his wand, and left the room, pausing at the door to take in its features one last time. For only a brief moment did he consider peaking in on Hermione, but decided not to because of the possibility that one of the girls might be up having personal reflection time.  
  
As he walked through the corridors and listened to the muffled echoing of his shoes bouncing off the walls, Harry's mind wandered through a vast amount of topics. It seemed as though he had only just left the common room when he stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. Harry took in a deep breath before grasping his wand firmly at his side and pushing the doors open.  
  
There was no light or sound in the room, nor any people for what he could tell. Harry gulped silently before lighting his wand and taking a few steps into the room. It wasn't until he had reached what he guessed was about half way to the other side of the room that anything happened.  
  
"So glad you could join us, Harry." Wormtail's voice boomed.  
  
Harry spun around and looked for any sign of movement, "I'm not going to play games with you, Wormtail! Let's just get this over with!"  
  
"Hmm. . .I don't think so." said Wormtail.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the room slammed shut and hundreds of balls of fire fell from the ceiling to the floor where they lit the room. Now that he could actually see where everything was, Harry felt somewhat more comfortable. That is until he saw what there was in the room.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger were tied with odd looking rope floating at least thirty feet up in the air. Below them, sitting on the professor's table, was Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.  
  
"You see," said Wormtail, "I have control over whether or not these 'dear' Muggles live or not. We play by my rules, Potter. So get used to it. And don't bother trying to run away. I've sealed the entrances."  
  
"Like I'm actually scared of the likes of you. You got what you wanted. I'm here. Let Hermione's parents go!" Harry growled.  
  
"I'll do as I please." said Wormtail, pointing his wand at the Grangers, "See, I can squeeze the life out of them,"---as he said this the rope around the Grangers tightened and a strange pink light floated away from them, "---or I can give them power. . .though, don't think me fool enough to do so."  
  
"Bastard." Harry snarled, "What happened to Wormtail the Marauder? The Wormtail my father knew?"  
  
Wormtail laughed, "I hate to break it to you, Potter, but I was never your father's friend. Oh, what's the word for it. . .a spy I believe. You see, Master needed somebody to keep him updated on your father and keep him away from that Mudblood mother of yours. . .didn't work to well though. . .But that's beyond the point! I have failed Master far too many times for his liking. He rescued me from Azkaban and this is my last chance and I won't fail this time."  
  
"But how come the papers haven't reported your escape?" asked Harry.  
  
"Are you really that dense? Hmph, like father, like son, I suppose. Same way we managed to capture the Muggles. And most interested Master was in aunt and uncle." laughed Wormtail.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.  
  
Wormtail laughed more heartily at this, "I suppose you would like to find out, wouldn't you? Well, sorry to say, but unless I fail, which is *most* unlikely, I fear to say you will never know. Now, shall we get down to business? Are you going to go down quietly or am I going to have to hurt you?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Better question. Are *you* going to go down quietly or am *I* going to have to hurt *you?*"  
  
"Nice try, kid. But I'm bigger and better than I was last time we faced each other. Let's do it! Grexis Polaris!" (AN: Okay, spells are kinda hard to come up with. . .leave me alone.) Wormtail shouted.  
  
A strong wind knocked Harry down to the ground roughly, but he managed to roll to the side before the white hot ball of energy hit him. When it finally disappeared, there was a large hole where Harry had been but moments before.  
  
"Soakariax!" Harry shouted from his position on the ground.  
  
Wormtail was blown high up in the air and suspended for a second before being slammed back down to the ground. Both males stood up quickly and stared at each other in silence for less then a second before exploding into a series of curses and hexes. They went on, nonstop, for over five minutes. The smoke let off from the spells became so thick that Harry feared the Grangers might be hit by a stray one. He also wondered if they had awoken anyone from their slumber with all the noise they were making, but he had little time to think about at it. At the moment, he was only concerned with the safety of Hermione's parents.  
  
Then, just when Harry was running out of ideas of spells, both came to an abrupt halt. As the smoke thinned, Wormtail and Harry could both be seen hunched over, trying to catch their breath. Both covered in cuts and blood. And both with a new found respect for one another's ability.  
  
"Not. . . .bad. . .Potter." Wormtail gasped.  
  
"Hmph. . .if you think that was good. . .you ain't seen nothing. . .yet. . .Expellairmus!" Harry shouted the one spell he should have done in the beginning.  
  
Wormtail's face fell faster than his wand left his hand. But quickly hiding his shock, he put on a sneer.  
  
"You think you're so high and mighty." he said walking towards Harry.  
  
Harry pointed both wands at him but Wormtail kept walking forward until the wands were pressed flush against his chest, "Go on, Harry. Kill me. Avenge your parents. I know you want to."  
  
Harry gulped. The words were in his head, in his throat, but he couldn't seem to get them to exit his mouth. It should have been the easiest thing to do. After all, Wormtail had felt no remorse when he sold his parents over to Voldemort, nor did he feel any when he framed Sirius. So why was it that he couldn't bring himself to kill him?  
  
Instead, Harry turned his attention to the Grangers, "It's going to be okay, now."  
  
They nodded and Harry lowered them to the ground.  
  
"Don't ignore me! I know you want to kill me! So go ahead," said Wormtail, pointing Harry's wand back to his chest, "I dare you."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, "A. . .ava. . ."  
  
Harry turned his head down and gave Wormtail a shove towards the Grangers, "Untie them."  
  
Wormtail smirked and then snorted, "Impossible. That's not ordinary rope. Only the counter curse can destroy it."  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Give me my wand and I'll do it." Wormtail said.  
  
"Oh, please. I wasn't born yesterday. Just give me the goddamn counter curse." said Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
Wormtail shrugged, "Herdinonius."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the Grangers, "Herdinonius."  
  
The rope did disappear, however, much to Harry' surprise and disapproval, he was thrown up and back several feet, landing with a crunch on the ground and losing the wands. Wormtail quickly picked them up and smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention. Only the caster can uncast the spell safely. I'll just take these." said Wormtail picking up the wands.  
  
Harry slowly sat up and brought one hand to his head and the other to his leg. There was no doubt that his leg was broken, but it had happened so often that he really couldn't feel that much pain anymore. . .or at least that's what he fooled himself into thinking for the time being. He needed all his concentration to be on Wormtail and getting his wand back. At the moment, Wormtail had his back turned on him and was addressing the Grangers, and, though, Harry couldn't tell what he was saying, he knew it wasn't good by the look on their faces.  
  
"Let's see. You having to hurt me. . .somehow I think you had it backwards, Potter." Wormtail said, stalking forward confidently, "Pity. No one will be here to see you die. . .and live to tell about it. I think a Muggle, then you. . .then the other Muggle."  
  
Forgetting that his leg was broken, and that he was wandless, Harry quickly got to his feet, leaning against the Hufflepuff table for support.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sure that'll prove your bravery! Killing two Muggles and a kid without as much as his wand! Yeah, you'll get *so* much respect for that!" Harry derided.  
  
"But you've misunderstood me. I have no interest in respect. All I have to worry about is killing you. Besides. . .need I remind you that I'll be the only one leaving here alive, whose to say I *didn't* kill you with your wand?" Wormtail said, then turned to the Grangers.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted and tried to run forward to prevent it, but with his leg he simply fell to the ground.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." Wormtail said casually with his wand pointed toward Mrs. Granger. Harry turned his head up just in time to see Hermione's mom collapse to the floor, dead.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, but couldn't manage to get any closer to them.  
  
Mr. Granger was shaking his wife with tears in his eyes, trying to wake her up. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't done it. He hadn't been able to save them.  
  
"Now, Potter, it's your turn." said Wormtail walking over to where Harry lay and pointing his wand at him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and waited. There was no way he would be able to beat him. Not with the condition he was in. Moreover, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to face anyone, especially Hermione, after what had happened. But before Wormtail could kill him, a voice cried out the words that saved him.  
  
"Expellairmus!" Ron shouted, coming out from under the invisibility cloak Harry had left on his bed.  
  
The wands in Wormtail's hands flew over to Ron who promptly caught them and walked forward, "Sorry I didn't help you earlier Harry. Someone's spell hit me and I couldn't move till just now."  
  
Ron helped Harry to his feet and handed him his wand, "What're you doing here, Ron?"  
  
"Tell you later. Right now we have to deal with this bloody bastard." Ron said. Wormtail shrunk back and glanced around for a way to escape.  
  
'Then again,' Harry thought to himself, 'Perhaps he didn't change that much.'  
  
"Go ahead, Harry. Use one of those spells of yours." said Ron.  
  
Harry nodded and hobbled forward a few feet. He lifted his wand and searched his mind for the proper spell. When he found it, his breath was deep and ragged. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Wormtail.  
  
"Ge---" he started, but before he could finish the spell, a tremendously strong wind erupted out of nowhere.  
  
Harry covered his face and attempted to stay in the same place, but found himself being blown back a few feet.  
  
"Good job, Potter! You've defeated my representative! Too bad you won't be nearly so lucky when I get to you! And you, Wormtail, can consider yourself banished from my order! I will not tolerate such weakness!" Voldemort's voice boomed out, "Now, let's see what you two can make of this!"  
  
As suddenly as it started, the wind stopped. Those in the room looked around nervously to see what the Dark Lord had meant. For several seconds nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the wind started up again and all the light disappeared. The sound of a powerful storm could be heard above them. Harry couldn't see a single thing, until two streaks of light hurtled down from the ceiling and, while he couldn't see where the other one went, he had a pretty good idea.  
  
Wormtail's shriek echoed clearly off the walls, even through the wind. But before Harry determine anything else, the other streak of light hit him. Harry fell to his knees and then to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was screaming or not and tears of pain clouded his vision. He wasn't sure how long it lasted but eventually it let up and the wind left and the lights came back on. Immediately, Harry someone rushing up to him, but before he could figure out who it was, he passed out.  
  
Author's Note: Golly gee. . .where is the world did this chapter come from? Hmm. . .oh well. . .I like it! Poor Hermione. . .stupid Wormtail!!!!! Wondering why I chose Ron to be there with Harry? Well, lots of reasons. One you'll read about next chapter, the other because I feel I haven't really been using him that much. Besides, Harry and Ron have a great friendship! But what do you think? Write me a review and tell me! Please! 


	20. Ch18: Death's Dilemmas

Laterose: Yay! A new record! Less than an hour of posting and I got a review! Lol, don't mind me. Just a little hyper. Yes, I had to have Ron in the room. . .took me a while to figure out why he didn't help, too. ::Smiles:: Thanks for the review!  
  
As: MOOORREEEEE!!!!! You asked, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
_________: Yes, it's kind of an old chapter but I reread it. . .they are sooooo cute together!  
  
Kat: Ah. . .sorry about that. . .I was kinda in a rush get to the next chapter. . .something VERY important happens! Hehehe, you'll see what in a little bit. Thanks for the advice. . .I'll fix it as soon as I hit a writer's block. . .if I hit one that is. I'm on a role at the moment!  
  
Kimmy: Yes, Hermione's mom's death is not only going to be hard on the Grangers but someone else. Can you guess who? I think you can. . .he's gonna really need someone to talk some sense into him. . .before it's too late!  
  
Leaf: First of all, thanks. But, to answer your question, you might want to go back and reread that chapter. Ron was under Harry's invisibility cloak which he found on Harry's bed and took it.  
  
Amora: Yes, yes. Harry's life does seem to be rather complicated, doesn't it? Hmm. . .to help him out or not? Well. . .you saw how I had Ron help out. . .maybe things won't be so bad after all.  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch18: Death's Dilemmas  
  
"Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted, shaking his friend roughly.  
  
He wasn't really sure exactly what had happened there. One minute, Voldemort's voice bounced off the walls, the next things were apparently back to normal, and the next there was a tsunami storming in the room. He remembered fighting against the sting of the wind, trying to find anybody, Harry and Mr. Granger to escape with, Wormtail to be the crap out of. It had been very difficult with only the occasional light of the storm above to allow him a brief glance around the room. He didn't remember much other than that, only the two streaks of lightening that had, seemingly in slow motion, hit Harry and Wormtail. He remembered the cries of agony both had emitted. He remembered the storm suddenly vanishing, and he remembered finally being able to see and rushing to his friend's side only to find him unconscious but alive.  
  
Several hours had passed since Voldemort's attack. He hadn't been able to actually be there, the protection wards on the castle assured that, but Ron was still amazed at the magical power he was able to control from where ever it was he was. He and Mr. Granger had attempted to open the doors but they were still stuck shut. Eventually, after it became apparent that they were stuck and that Harry wasn't about to wake up any time soon, Ron had wandered over to where Wormtail laid, intent on killing him if he was still alive. It was unnecessary, though, for Wormtail was quite dead, indeed.  
  
Mr. Granger hadn't said a word through it all. Though, Ron couldn't really blame. He would probably be the same way if Lavender had been killed before his eyes. So Ron left him alone to mourn the loss of his wife. In his mind he began working a plan of how to tell Hermione. . .should the responsibility be passed to him. But he had come to the decision that no one would ask him to do that. It would most likely either be her father or Dumbledore's job. So he had gone back to attempting to wake up Harry.  
  
Ron sighed angrily and sat down, tossing his wand a few feet away from him. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, yelling and screaming wasn't going to accomplish anything other than causing him to go hoarse. Obviously Harry knew where he was going and what he was going to face, but he didn't understand why he had chosen to not tell anyone. Ron looked around the room. It was barely distinguishable as the Great Hall anymore. The tables and benches were broken and scattered throughout the room. The floor was charred from the lightening and the hole from Wormtail's first spell suddenly seemed a lot deeper in the daylight. His head was still killing him from where something had bashed into him in the dark and he wouldn't be surprised if he looked half as bad as he felt. Harry started to move a little and Ron quickly hurried back over to him and helped him sit up.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you look awful. You feel okay?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded his head, "It's not that bad."  
  
He looked around for a moment as what happened came back to him, "What're you doing here, Ron?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I saw you leaving the tower and followed you. Why didn't you tell anyone about this? You almost died!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged, "If I did, Wormtail would've killed Hermione's parents."  
  
The two looked over at them. Mr. Granger hadn't seemed to notice that Harry was awake.  
  
"Didn't really seem to work that well, though." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron looked at his friend, "Come on, Harry. You did the best you could. I'm sure everyone will know that. Besides, at least you saved one of them."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, you did. If you didn't get my wand back, her dad would've died, too."  
  
"Still, you stalled him long enough. And you had enough guts to go and face him by yourself." said Ron, helping Harry to his feet.  
  
Suddenly, there were voices outside the doors.  
  
"That's odd. Minerva, did you lock the doors?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron shot up, "Stay here, Harry. I'll be right back."  
  
With that he sat Harry down on part of a bench that had escaped unscathed and raced up to the front of the room, "Hey! Professor! Get us out of here!"  
  
"Ron? What're you doing in there?" asked Tali.  
  
"We're stuck! Just get us out!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Who's we?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Me, Harry, and Hermione's dad." answered Ron.  
  
"What is Hermione's father doing here?" asked Remus.  
  
"Don't ask me stupid questions! We've been stuck in here forever! We need to see Madame Pomfrey!" Ron yelled through the door.  
  
"Are you okay!?" the freshened wary voice of Sirius demanded to know.  
  
"It's not that bad, but for god's sake, open the bloody doors!" Ron shouted  
  
  
  
Harry hobbled over to where Mr. Granger sat with his wife. He still felt incredibly weak and felt as though fatigue might overtake him at any moment, but refused give in. When he got to the place where he sat, Harry could hear his tears and felt even more horrible.  
  
"Mr. Granger?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Mr. Granger looked up at him, with his wife's hand in his own, "Oh, hello, Harry."  
  
"I'm really, really sorry. I tried to---" Harry started but Mr. Granger silenced him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. It's not your fault." he said quietly.  
  
Harry looked down, it was his fault. Both of them knew it. He should have seen the triumphant glint Wormtail had in his eyes as he asked for the counter curse. He should have known that any follower of Voldemort wouldn't so easily abandon him and help the enemy, particularly the Boy-Who-Lived. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't. And it was because of this that Hermione's mother was dead.  
  
"Come on, they're going to bust us out!" said Ron, hurrying up to them.  
  
Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry put his around Ron's and they slowly made their way to the front of the room. Mr. Granger picked up his wife tenderly and carried her to the front as well.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three." said Dumbledore as the doors burst open.  
  
A majority of the staff, Remus, Sirius, and a few students were standing on the other side and gasped at what they saw. Some of the teachers ushered the students present away as the others rushed into the room, taking it all in. The charred spots and hole on the floor, Wormtail's body, Mrs. Granger's body, and eventually, the three who had managed to survive the horrific night.  
  
"What. . .happened here?" asked McGonagall in disbelief.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Sirius, rushing forward.  
  
"I'm fine." said Harry quietly.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not bad." he replied.  
  
"Would either of you mind explaining what happened?" asked McGonagall. But before either could say a thing. . .  
  
"Mum!" came a shriek from the entrance.  
  
Hermione ran forward to her father and mother's lifeless body, "Dad? What. . .what happened to mom? She's going to be okay, isn't she!?"  
  
Harry felt himself sink even lower into his guilt at this and turned his head down as Hermione spilt buckets of tears, he had done this. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Ron and looked at them.  
  
"Boys, let us go to the hospital wing. We need to get you cleaned up and have a chat." he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see, so Voldemort killed his own minion." said Dumbledore after Harry and Ron finished telling their stories.  
  
"God dammit, Harry! You still should have told us! You could've been killed!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, just kept his gaze locked onto the floor as he did when he told his story. Madame Pomfrey had fixed his broken leg and cuts in record time, leaving oodles of time for explanations. If there was anything that Harry was grateful for, it was that Hermione wasn't there to hear it. She had been taken somewhere else where her father could tell her what happened and mourn her loss.  
  
"Sirius, you would have done the same thing. Leave him alone." Tali whispered harshly.  
  
"Still, it was dangerous. Next time just tell somebody, okay, Harry?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded mutely. He doubted there would be a next time, but he didn't say this.  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry sat on the stairs just outside the entrance to the school, watching the sun set. Snow was falling heavily and his robes were quite damp. Ron and Lavender had gone off to the day's classes, leaving Harry to amuse himself. He hadn't seen Hermione since her mother's funeral, three days ago. And even then they hadn't spoken in fact; Harry doubted that she even knew he had been there.  
  
He had finally consented to go, due to his friends' persistent-ness. Hermione, of course, had been in tears all day and nearly became hysterical at the body's viewing. Harry remembered the body perfectly. Mrs. Granger's long brown hair was finally retired from its usual bun style. She had been wearing a red dress and even through the make up it was painfully obvious how pale she was. Throughout it, Ron and Lavender were by the Grangers' side. He, on the other hand, took to the back, trying his hardest to stay out of sight and mind.  
  
When it came time to bury the body, the snow was still falling, heavy as ever. It must have been an odd sight for the Muggles passing by to see. Not only were there dozens of witches and wizards (though very few knew that) all dressed in black robes, but there wasn't any ashes to ashes or dust to dust in the eulogy. Harry couldn't remember exactly what the priest had said, but he was sure that it wasn't like anything he had ever heard on the televisions at the Dursley's.  
  
But out of all the things that Harry couldn't get out of his mind, it was Hermione's face. The complete and utter sense of loss portrayed on it left Harry feeling nothing short of a cold blooded murder. Even if he hadn't actually killed Mrs. Granger, he had killed her by not stopping Wormtail. That feeling had stuck with him throughout the day, even after everyone had left and Harry had apologized to the freshly stirred dirt that covered one of the dark side's latest kills.  
  
Harry was surprised that his presence had been tolerated. Mr. Granger had only tried to console him, deep down, Harry knew he blamed him, he knew he did. He sighed, it had happened once again. He was jinxed. Because of his existence, yet another two people were dead. And while it was true that he could care less about Wormtail, he felt horrible about Hermione's mum.  
  
Harry brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He could see some movement in Forbidden Forest but thought nothing of it, there was always something moving in there. Harry could no longer feel his nose or cheeks. He presumed it was to be expected, though, after sitting out there for so long. He wondered if he should even bother staying there. Perhaps he should just go to Siberia, and live out the last two months of his life in solitude, where he couldn't hurt anyone. Harry had been thinking about this a lot lately, it could only benefit people. The door behind him opened and then closed quietly. Harry didn't bother to see who it was. Hopefully they would just turn around and walk back in, leaving him to his thoughts. No such luck.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry cringed at her voice. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, particularly her. Not that he didn't still care for her, but for fear that she would actually say what he had been feeling, that it was his fault.  
  
"Harry?" she asked again and put a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" she asked. Harry brushed some of the snow off the spot next to him. She sat down and they were quiet for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said after a while.  
  
Hermione shook her head with fresh tears springing to her eyes, "No, dad told me what happened. I. . .I wanted to thank you and Ron."  
  
Harry looked at her, "What for?"  
  
"You saved my dad from that man. . .thank you." she said with a small smile.  
  
"But I let your mum die! You shouldn't be thanking me." said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, but if you didn't go and do what you did my father wouldn't be here, either."  
  
"I still don't deserve any thank you's. I should have died instead. At least I'm ready for it." Harry said solemnly.  
  
Hermione took his hands, "Don't say that, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if you died."  
  
"You'd find someone with loads of money, get married, settle down, and have about a dozen kids." Harry said seriously. It was, after all, only a matter of time until he did die and he had had loads of time lately to think about what would happen.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in indignation and she shoved him, "That's not funny, Harry."  
  
"All I'm saying is not to get too attached to any ideas that might involve me." Harry said before thinking about it.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, eyes widening.  
  
Harry shook his head furiously, "No, it's not that. I'd never break up with you."  
  
"Then. . .what are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"Forget about it. It's not important." Harry said, resting his chin on his knees again.  
  
Hermione took his hand again, "Harry. . .what is it? Why can't you tell us anything anymore?"  
  
"Okay, look at it this way. You know what happened the other day. I almost died then. Who's to say I won't drop dead in a month or two? Hell, I could die tomorrow. There's no way to know. I just don't want you to be hurt when it happens." Harry said standing up and brushing the snow off his shoulders.  
  
Harry started to walk off. He didn't know where he was going. If he was smart he would have gone in the other direction, inside, but as his luck had it, he didn't have the brains to do such and his pride wouldn't allow him to do turn around and face her either. Hermione quickly chased after him.  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Harry, don't talk like that! You're only sixteen! You have your whole life ahead of you! And I can't change how I feel. If I love you, then I love you."  
  
Then, before Harry could say another thing she pulled him into a one-sided hug, "And you better get used to it, because it's never going to change."  
  
She kissed the base of his neck and then buried her face in his robes. They stood like that for several minutes, Harry feeling strangely awkward. He couldn't seem to understand how Hermione could act the way she was to him. She shouldn't still love him. He didn't understand.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mum." Harry whispered quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; instead she started crying again, but didn't move away from him, "I miss her, Harry."  
  
Harry brought his arms up and hesitated only for a moment before holding her with one and gently stroking her head with the other one. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.  
  
"We should get back to the common room before we get caught after curfew." he said breaking away.  
  
Hermione nodded and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. Harry looked at her for a moment then headed on his way.  
  
***************************  
  
"You hear that Gryffindor's playing Ravenclaw for the cup?" Ron asked the next day in the common room.  
  
"Yes, the game's set for March sixth. You think you're gonna play, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be able to, and didn't look up from the book he was reading, Merlin's book, "Maybe."  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework at him. He had been acting strangely ever since her mother's death, which she guessed might have something to do with it.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Without you we don't stand a chance." said Ron, and if they weren't the only ones in the room, there most likely would have been a loud mummer of agreement.  
  
He shrugged again, "Maybe."  
  
"Harry, are you even listening?" asked Ron a bit annoyed.  
  
"Mm hm." Harry said, not removing his eyes from the book.  
  
"What're you reading?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry finally looked up from his reading, "Nothing."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron, intrigued.  
  
"Nothing." Harry repeated, closing the book and sealing it shut.  
  
The three looked at him. However, thankfully, a distraction came their way. Unfortunately, it was a bad one. The black owl that delivered Voldemort's letters soared into the room, dropped a letter in Harry's lap, and then, as always, was chased out by a screeching Hedwig. Harry sighed irritably, stuffed the book in his robe's pocket, picked up the letter, stood up, and started to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Why don't you just open it here, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, no one's here except us." said Ron.  
  
"Don't know what's in it." Harry said gruffly, staring daggers into the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Just go on. It can't be anything that bad." said Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head and walked back over to the couch and sat down. He pulled out his wand and slid open the letter. He quickly dropped it, however, and took in a sharp breath. A blue, jelly-like substance had seeped out of the letter and onto the space between his thumb and index finger. (AN: Does anyone happen to know what that space is actually called?)  
  
He stood up and shook his hand but it wouldn't as much as budge. Ron, Lavender, and Hermione had stood up also and gathered around him. Hermione held his arm still so they could get a better look at it. It seemed to be sucking something out of his skin, though it was impossible to say what it was exactly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron; bring his face at eye level with it.  
  
"Who care? It hurts, get it off!" Harry shouted, trying to get his arm free from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Hold still, Harry. We can't help you if you're jumping all over the place." said Hermione, tightening her grip slightly.  
  
"Easy for you to say, just hurry up and get it off." said Harry trying to ignore the burning sensation that was increasing with each passing second. Ron poked the blob with his wand and Harry cursed through gritted teeth. The blob had started to sink into his skin.  
  
"Maybe we should go get Madame Pomfrey." suggested Lavender, beginning to get worried.  
  
But before they could even start on their way, the rest of the blob disappeared into his skin. Harry's muscles relaxed as he fell back onto the couch.  
  
"What the hell was that thing?" he asked, rubbing the skin where the blob had been.  
  
Hermione sat next to him, took his hand, and looked it over, "I have no idea. It doesn't look like it left any kind of mark. . .Does it still hurt?"  
  
Harry shook his head as Ron and Lavender sat down as well.  
  
"Damn that bastard to hell. Why the hell can't he leave you alone?" asked Ron.  
  
"Think about who you're talking about for a minute, Ron." said Lavender.  
  
Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Personally, he agreed with Ron. Why couldn't Voldemort leave him alone?  
  
"You okay, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. Fine." Harry said shortly.  
  
But all four of them knew what the answer really was. There was no way that the blob would just go into his body and do nothing, especially if Voldemort sent it. It had to do something, most likely something bad, maybe even painful if his first encounter with it had been any hint.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey." said Hermione, standing up and pulling Harry up with her.  
  
Author's Note: Well? Hmm? Whatcha think? I know what you're thinking. What's the blob gonna do? Well. . .you might have an idea by the end of next chapter but it'll be a while before you know for certain! That's right, I'm gonna leave you hanging for a while. So while you're waiting write me a review! 


	21. Ch19: A Turn for the Worse

Kimmy: A tracker? Or something that slowly kills him? Hmmm. . .well. . .I'm not gonna answer that 'cuz it could go either way on both of them. . .if you still don't understand what it does by Harry's Christmas, write me a review for that chapter and I'll explain, though, I have a feeling you'll know. . .  
  
Leaf: You're not an H/Hr fan? That's cool. Just out of curiosity. . .what are you? R/Hr? H/G? If you let me know I'll tell you when I start a story with that couple, if you want me to. But, alas, if you're D/Hr I fear I shaln't be able to help you. Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
Laterose: ??? Body viewing? Is that what I think it is? Hmm. . .if so, no, not that! Something else. . .::shivers:: body viewing. . .good guess though.  
  
TearsOfAnAngel: Cool name, by the way. Thanks for you compliment. . .I shall continue to update as frequently as possible!  
  
Evil Willow: Whoo hoo! I love getting new reviewers! Welcome to my story! Anyway, yes. . .this is one of my heavier stories. The sequel should be a lot more relaxed. . .and amusing. . .you'll see why later. . .oops, did I really want to let everyone know I'm gonna write a sequel? Sure, why not? And if you think the blob was gross and painful now. . .just you wait a little!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch19: A Turn for the Worse  
  
Harry sat on his bed with his curtains drawn. He couldn't really see very well but that didn't prevent him from staring. Not at anything in particular, just staring. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been able to find anything wrong with him, not that he had been expecting her to be able to. Voldemort was no fool; he wouldn't try something that could be so easily diagnosed. It was the next day now and his friends had gone off to classes again. And once again he had been forced down into the Chamber of the Founders, and after several hours of unsuccessful attempts of trying to perform any kind of wandless magic, he and Dumbledore had left, Harry a bit perturbed.  
  
When he had gotten back to the dormitory the letter from the night before was lying on his bed. He had briefly considered burning it, but he had opened it. However, he couldn't seem to decide what the point was in reading the letter? It was still a while until his friends got released from classes, though, and he had nothing better to do. And even though he had read it an hour ago, he remembered every word of the letter, every single one.  
  
-Potter-  
  
Got away again, did you? I can only imagine how you must be feeling. It's an awful shame about your Mudblood girlfriend's mother's death. Just keep in mind that this is only the beginning. The longer it takes for me to kill you, more people that will die along the way. Don't worry, though. They won't be lonely. Thanks to you restoring my glory and power I've managed to eradicate over three hundred people. Go ahead, I've enclosed the names of every one. . .see if there's anyone you recognize.  
  
-Voldemort-  
  
As his eyes had scanned down the long list of people, Harry felt himself begin to drown in a pool of his own self-pity, regret, and guilt. He didn't even realize that there were tears streaming down his face. Nothing had gone right for him. Why was he forced to live that way? He thought about what Hermione said. She couldn't really love someone responsible for so much death, could she? No, she was weak from her mother's death. Soon enough she would see him for what he was.  
  
Harry rubbed the spot on his hand where the blob had been. It was an odd shade of blackish-green but he had carefully concealed this from everyone. He was in no mood to have to deal with Madame Pomfrey. He picked up the list of people again and squinted as he struggled to read through the rest of them. Eventually he got to Mrs. Granger's name and he pictured Hermione's father's face as his wife died. As it had done when it happened, the scene seemed to play in slow motion. Wormtail's wand falling to meet its victim, the green light exploding from the tip, Mrs. Granger falling limp to the ground, Mr. Granger's horrified face, and Wormtail's smirk of satisfaction. He had been forced to relive this horrible memory every night he went to sleep, but this time something was different. It wasn't the same as it always had been.  
  
These visions passed by his eyes again and again until Harry thought he could no longer stand it. He clamped his hands against his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to make the sound and sight go away, but only succeeded in amplifying everything. Soon, visions and sounds of the deaths from the others who had died by Voldemort's order joined, people he hadn't even seen before were suddenly dieing right before his eyes, over and over again.  
  
Harry stumbled off his bed, taking his sheets and blanket with him. He had intended on going to the bathroom for he was experiencing strong waves of nausea, but a severe case of dizziness made it difficult to walk. His scar burned almost intolerably and Harry collapsed to the floor where he breathed heavily for several minutes. He scrunched himself up into a small ball and did his best to prevent himself from screaming out in pain.  
  
He was beginning to wonder if this is what Voldemort had intended, that maybe the blob was something he had placed in the letter to specifically intensify the sensations and replay the deaths. Harry managed to open his eyes for a moment, only to see the last name on the list. He closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth together. He attempted to get up again, but found it impossible and fell into an uneasy, pain-induced sleep thinking, wondering when it had happened. When had Arabella Figg died?  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry awoke, he concluded that he couldn't have been out for long as he was still the only one in the room. He slowly pushed himself up and tried to recollect what had happened. He glanced at the letter's many pages that were strewn about the floor and suddenly remembered. As he slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, Harry thought about the letter from Voldemort. The longer it takes to kill him the more people that would die. What if one of those people was one of his friends? Harry had a feeling that that was exactly what he had meant. The door opened and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth year boys walked in. Harry looked up at them and felt his heart gain a crushing weight. He knew Voldemort meant what he said. Killing any or all of them wouldn't mean a thing to him.  
  
"Hiya Harry." said Dean happily, "Missed you at dinner."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, where were you? Ron got some good news." said Seamus.  
  
Harry shook his head and stood up, still a little shaky, "Not hungry. What's the good news?"  
  
In truth, he hadn't even realized the time; he had lost all sense of it from the first word of Voldemort's letter. And even if he had, there was no way he could ever set foot in the Great Hall again; he had been eating in the kitchen with Dobby lately.  
  
"They finally got the new Ministry building finished. Mum and dad left to go fix up the house for Christmas." said Ron, smiling broadly.  
  
"That's great, Ron." said Harry, giving him a small smile, which was as much as he could handle on his still slightly queasy stomach.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" asked Ron walking over to him. Harry nodded but Ron didn't seem to believe it.  
  
He leaned over to him and in a quiet voice so as not to alarm the others, "Is the blob thing bothering you?"  
  
Harry shook his head and headed towards the door, "I'm going on walk."  
  
Once he was gone, Neville bent down and picked up the black letter, "What's this?"  
  
*********************  
  
Harry left the castle and looked around, ignoring his mind telling him to go in to get away from the chilling temperatures and constant downfall of snow. He walked a little further until he came to a secluded corner of the castle and sat down in the snow which reached to about the middle of his chest. (AN: In his sitting position, of course.) His teeth had started chattering and he couldn't really feel many of his appendages but he didn't mind nor, for that matter, notice. His mind played over the letter again. Had all those people's deaths really been his fault? He didn't want to believe it, but deep down he knew he couldn't deny it. Voldemort had been able to kill them because of him. They had the same blood. Did that make him the same as the Dark Lord? Wasn't it as good as if he, himself, had been behind the wand, uttering the deadly words?  
  
He looked down and tugged up his robe sleeves to reveal his wrists, covered in thin scabs. Perhaps he had had the right idea the night before. If only Dobby hadn't returned to take away his dishes so soon, then perhaps he could have succeeded in ridding the world of his miserable existence. He sighed and leaned his head against the stone. Night was coming. If he only had two more months and somewhat more days left. . .who was to say it was worth it to just live out those god forsaken days? Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. It gleamed in the diminishing daylight in a way that seemed to urge on his mind. His lips were now a pale shade of blue from the cold as he stared into the setting sun, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the brightness. He ripped his eyes from the sun, and pushed himself up, wand grasped tightly in his hand.  
  
He looked around and saw no one. If no one was looking for him at the moment, they would be soon. His eyes swerved back to his wand. The last of the sunlight vanished off it, but even in the moonlight it still gleamed welcomingly. He didn't know how long he stood there. . .but the longer he did, the more welcoming the wand's promise of eternal peace from all the drama he had been forced to endure became.  
  
Somewhere deep in his mind he knew better than to do it, and it screamed at him not to, but Harry couldn't seem to hear it. He slowly picked up his feet, which had long since lost all feeling, and trudged through the snow, not taking the effort to lift his feet above the snow. If he was going to kill himself, he needed to do it somewhere no one would look for him. . .at least not until he was already dead.  
  
Eventually he came to a stop inside of one of the greenhouses, (AN: Didn't I tell you important stuff was going to happen in one?) His presence apparently ruffled the plants inside the building for he was greeted by a ruffling of the plants. He walked down the isles until he came to an odd plant on Professor Sprout's desk. It had orange and purple leaves with an egg-shaped neon pink flower that was cracked slightly opened. Harry did have a wide range of spells and potions reserved in his mind, but he couldn't name the plant. A sweet smell was coming out of the flower bud and Harry reached his hand out to touch it. However, when he touched it, it snapped at him, grabbing his finger.  
  
Harry breathed in sharply and withdrew his hand which took some effort. When he finally freed his finger, a portion of his skin was missing in a ring shape around the middle of the finger. He stared at his finger and cursed under his breath before knocking the plant to the floor, trying to ignore its terrible screeching at having its pot cracked. It didn't have long to cry out, though, for it soon wilted into a fine ash under Harry's unwavering, almost unearthly gaze.  
  
For a few minutes he stared at the pile of ash. The rest of the plants had quickly silenced after their fellow plant's demise. Harry snapped his eyes away from the plant and raised his wand. Slowly, he pointed it at his chest. A feeling of déjà vu overcame him and for a microsecond Harry expected Hermione to come crashing into him, stopping him, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't kill himself. It passed, though, and Harry was once again left alone, separated from everyone. Hermione wasn't, nor anyone else for that matter, going to come and stop him. Not this time.  
  
He opened his mouth but no words came out of it, instead a dry, croaky sound took its place. Irritably, he allowed himself to drop to the ground where he reached into his robe's pockets and pulled out two things. The first was the handkerchief that Hermione had given him when he cut his hand on the glass in the last greenhouse he had been in. It was still stained a little red from his blood but he didn't mind, it still had her scent on it, anyway. He inhaled it and, for a long moment, dreaded having to leave her. He picked up the other thing he had taken out, his photo album that Hagrid had started for him in his first year.  
  
Now, along with the pictures of his parents, which Harry passed through rather quickly, were pictures of him and his friends. Ron, Hermione, and him outside Honeydukes in their fourth year. Ron with his arms draped over Lavender's shoulder, both smiling at the camera. He and Hermione at the Halloween Ball, laughing happily, through their appearance. Remus and Tali toppling over Sirius's shoulders who had been showing them a diagram drawn in the dirt. The entire Weasley clan in a disastrous attempt at a family portrait. Harry had many other pictures of all his friends which he got to in time. The moonlight, however, wasn't being very cooperative and kept going behind clouds, leaving him little to no light.  
  
Eventually he gave up on trying to look at the pictures in the dim light and put it back in his pocket along with Hermione's handkerchief. That was who he would be protecting by eliminating himself, everyone. No one would be safe until he was gone. Taking a deep breath, Harry held the wand to his chest and with one last shaky breath. . .  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry snapped his head in the direction that the voice had come from. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were walking into the greenhouse. He cursed under his breath and crawled under Professor Sprout's desk.  
  
"Are you sure he's in here?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Look, I said I saw him heading over here, right? Well, he isn't in any of the other greenhouses, is he?" asked Ron.  
  
"Can you believe what that, that----" started Hermione.  
  
"Bastard?" suggested Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at him but didn't say anything about it, "Yes, can you believe what he did? I knew we shouldn't have let him go. Didn't I tell you that he looked terrible?"  
  
"Well it would have helped if you told me before he left." said Lavender.  
  
"Would you two shut up? We need to find Harry before they do. I wonder what that git wants this time." said Ron.  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Probably the same thing as before." said Hermione.  
  
Harry clutched his wand close to his chest and held his breath. They were coming closer. He had to think of a way to get them to go away. Then, suddenly, a brilliant idea hit him. A spider was sitting on its web. Harry picked it up and set it on the ground just outside the desk. Then, quietly as he could, he whispered a hyped up enlarging spell. The spider grew to about the size of a house elf.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" cried Ron, just as Harry had hoped, "Sp. . .sp. . .spider!"  
  
Harry heard him rush toward the exit, accompanied by someone else.  
  
"Wait!" called Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, that thing's huge! Get away from it." shouted Lavender.  
  
"Would you just listen to me? Reducio!" she said calmly. The spider shrunk and the two walked over to her as dignified as they could.  
  
"Good job, Hermione." said Ron, patting her on the shoulder, "I was just getting ready to do that myself."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Would you two just listen for a minute? That was Harry. There's no way a giant spider could just appear out of no where like that. He's trying to get us to go away."  
  
Realization dawned on their faces and Ron stepped forward, "Harry! That wasn't funny! Get out here, would you?"  
  
Harry kept quiet, but in his mind he was chiding himself. He should had known that Hermione wouldn't be fooled by such an amateurish trick.  
  
"We know about the letter." said Lavender.  
  
Harry's breath started to become a little more panicked. From the sound of her voice, she was less than a few feet from him. He gripped his wand more firmly and came to a decision. He pointed it at his chest.  
  
"Harry, what're you doing?" asked Ron as he peered under the desk.  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked up from where they were looking and went over to where Ron had spoken.  
  
"Go away, Ron." Harry said quietly.  
  
"That wasn't funny with the spider, you know." Ron reminded him.  
  
"Harry, come on out." said Lavender as she and Hermione bent down. Hermione's eyes, however, traveled down to the wand and where it was pointing.  
  
Her face grew serious and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out before pushing him against the desk and poking her finger into his chest, "Harry. . .you weren't. . .were you?"  
  
Harry looked down and Hermione's eyes narrowed, "You promised you wouldn't, Harry! Why!?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but instead looked down at the wand. Ron and Lavender looked at the two.  
  
"What---" started Lavender but was interrupted by Harry looking up.  
  
"So what, Hermione? Why does it matter? Why not?" he asked.  
  
"What's gotten into you lately, Harry? I know you don't think that killing yourself is the answer!" she exclaimed. Ron's and Lavender's eyes immediately started drilling into Harry. He had tried to kill himself?  
  
"Why isn't it? It's not like I actually have much of a life ahead of me anyway. Why not just get it over now?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? You're sixteen! You have forever!" said Lavender.  
  
"That's what you think. You read the letter. Why should I risk your lives when I'm just going to die anyway?" he asked.  
  
"That mother fucker doesn't know anything! Remember the prophecy? You can't die! In a couple of months *you'll* defeat *him* and then life will go back to the way it used to be!" said Ron.  
  
Harry snorted bitterly, "Yeah, for some people."  
  
They looked at him, not understanding. When they looked at each other, Harry discretely tilted his wand to his chest.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." he said quietly, yet still loud enough for the three to hear him and turn around in horror.  
  
Author's Note: . . .Um. . .hi. . .don't hurt me! I promise to update soon! Christmas is in two days. . .I promise to update by Friday! Until then, I guess you'll have ta use your imagination. But can any of you guess what the blob is doing? Tell me what you think in your review! Oh yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, but is it just me or do the teachers all conspire to give fifty tons of homework and quizzes before break? I've been loaded down, but I have all break to work on my story! Please review! 


	22. Ch20: Train Trauma

Leaf: Wow. . .that's all I have to say. I'm glad you decided to start your own account! I'll keep an eye out for ya, but please let me know when you start your story, thanks! As to your couple preferences. . .in my story, Home for the Holidays, I have H/C, R/Hr, and am probably going to have D/G. At the end of this story you all are going to help me decide what to start. It's either going to be a prequel or sequel to this story or Home for the Holidays. Hehehe, I hope you'll continue to read my stories and thank you for your support!  
  
Kat: Yes, I'm all evil. Lol, but not to worry, I told you I would update by Friday, didn't I? Alas, Harry is indeed sinking lower and lower. But as I've said before, Christmas is going to be a pivotal point in the story. . .I'm thinking. . .two more chapters till I get there. 'Til then I'll be glad to keep you hanging on! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Maxwell Coffee House: ::sprinkles water of life on ya:: You okay? Hmm. . .perhaps it was safer to leave you unconscious. . .oh well, too late now. While you're up, why don't you read the chapter and drop off a review?  
  
Laterose: No, not good at all. Don't worry. I can't kill him off. . .at least not yet. Lol, anyway, congrats on your awesome story, 'Fifth Year, I Haven't Done my Homework'. I wanted to review it, but my computer decided to be stupid and wouldn't let me. . .oh well. . .anyone reading this should go read that story ASAP!!!!!!  
  
Kimmy: Well. . .kinda. It is making it harder for him to remember the good time and forcing him to replay the bad times and guilt IS amplified but. . .that's not all it's doing. I think it's a bit more surfaced in this chapter. Why don't you go on and see. And by the way, thanks, I had a great holiday, hope you had one, too.  
  
Evil Willow: Thanks! You don't really think I'd kill Harry that way, do you? 'Course not! But I guess I kinda left it open to that kind of thinking, didn't I? Oh well. . .if you liked that chapter, you'll love this one! Hedwig gets a makeover!!!!!!! Hehehe! If you wanna know what I'm talking about read on!  
  
Wanted: Love Ch20: Train Trauma  
  
The green light exploded from the tip of his wand towards his chest. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender all shouted his name in disbelief. The three scrambled forward in a desperate attempt to stop Harry from being hit by the curse. In the end, though, it was pointless as the light had already hit him. At the contact the light burst brighter, sending Harry head over heels over the desk all the way to the other side of the room, burying him in broken shelves and plants. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender stood frozen, unable to move for a moment; then, as though someone had just released them from confinement, they rushed over to their friend who lay hidden underneath the rubble.  
  
They instantly started digging for him and as they did, Ron spoke harshly to Hermione, "Why?"  
  
"What?" she asked meekly, tossing a piece of wood over her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione? Harry's dead. Why didn't you tell us?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I. . .I. . .Harry, he. . ." Hermione choked, but mid way through she broke off with tears streaming out of her eyes and unable to continue digging, "He. . .he made me promise. . .he said he wouldn't do it again. . ."  
  
"And you believed him!?" asked Ron. Hermione kept her eyes down and said nothing.  
  
"When?" asked Lavender, quietly.  
  
". . .The Halloween Ball." she whispered as Harry finally became visible.  
  
They pulled him out and laid him on the ground where his shoulder muscles twitched a few times before settling down. Ron stretched his hand out and touched Harry's head then glared at Hermione.  
  
"You had no right! You should have told us! I don't care if you swore to fuckin' Dumbledore! We had a right to know!" he shouted at her, stalking forward.  
  
Hermione backed away and shook her head in denial, "I. . .I didn't think. . .he *promised*---"  
  
Ron cut her off, "Dammit, Hermione! If he tried to kill himself before he obviously need help!"  
  
Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground as Ron continued to berate her. Finally, Lavender had to pull him to a halt and slap him for him to be quiet.  
  
"Ron! Leave her alone! Don't you think she knows she made an accident!? It's not her fault!" she scorned him. Ron looked to the ground angrily and kicked the table he was next to.  
  
He looked at Lavender then at Hermione and then at Harry. Still bitter and angry, he crossed his arms and stared at nothing in particular. Then, slowly, he walked over to Hermione and bent in front of her.  
  
"Sorry." he said softly through gritted teeth.  
  
Hermione nodded in acceptance and gave a hiccup. Ron's eyes itched to let tears gather in them but he refused to let them make their presence known to the others. So, trying to get his mind off his feelings, he stood up and extended his hand to Hermione who took it.  
  
Lavender smiled sadly at them then spoke softly, "What do we do now?"  
  
Hermione looked to the door, "I suppose. . .I mean. . .we can't just leave him here."  
  
The two nodded and Ron said with a hint of optimism, "At least he won't have to talk to him again."  
  
Lavender was about to reply when. . .  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Sirius, Tali, Remus, Dumbledore, and Fudge hurried into the greenhouse and took in the sight. Almost immediately the adults were upon Harry.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" shouted Tali, shaking him rather roughly.  
  
"What happened!?" asked Fudge in a horrified voice when Harry's head only fell to the side. The three Gryffindors looked at him with great contempt and said nothing.  
  
"What're *you* doing here?" asked Ron callously.  
  
Fudge looked ready to reply with equal dislike when Dumbledore held up his hand, "Ron, please, what happened to Harry?"  
  
They looked at each other then delivered the story as quickly as possible so as not to awaken too many of the pictures logged away about the memory.  
  
"He what!?" shouted an enraged Sirius.  
  
"Albus, what do we do now. Without the Chosen One we're doomed." said Fudge, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
  
"God dammit! Harry's dead and all you can think about is saving your own god damn ass!" Sirius yelled, pushing Fudge up against the glass wall. Tali and Remus soon accompanied Sirius and glared at the Minister of Magic.  
  
"You will put me down now, Mr. Black, or I will see to it that you *are* locked up for the rest of your life." said Fudge straining against Sirius' grip.  
  
Sneering, Sirius tightened his grip and shoved him farther up the wall, "You're welcome to try."  
  
Fudge opened his mouth but found no words, though, he didn't need any. For at that moment. . .  
  
"Oh, my head. . .dammit."  
  
Disbelievingly, everyone turned around and saw Harry sitting up, in the other direction, staring at his hands.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione ecstatically.  
  
Before Harry even had a chance to turn around, Hermione had launched herself at him and was hugging him, pinning his arms to his sides. As he attempted to loosen himself from Hermione's grip, Sirius dropped Fudge to the ground and hurried over to his godson.  
  
"Get off." Harry said, squirming, but as soon as he freed himself from Hermione's grip and managed to stand up, he was knocked down again by Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Dammit, Harry! What'd you do that for!?" Ron asked, however, before Harry could say anything, Sirius, Tali, and Remus slid into them.  
  
"Harry! You're alive!" exclaimed Sirius, "Harry? Where are you?"  
  
"I believe he's under all his friends, Padfoot." said Remus.  
  
"I. . .can't. . .breathe. . ." Harry could be heard saying under the pile.  
  
"Alright, alright, everyone, get off of Harry." said Dumbledore. The group tumbled off of Harry, some getting pulled off by Sirius.  
  
Once he was free, Harry rubbed his back and stood up, "Think you could have been a bit gentler?"  
  
Then he turned around and saw Fudge, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I think the more appropriate question here, Harry, is what were you thinking." said Fudge.  
  
A strange emotion glazed over Harry's eyes quickly and he headed for the exit, "The hell should I tell you?"  
  
"Don't walk away from me, Mr. Potter." said Fudge.  
  
Harry chose to ignore him, and the others who spoke to him, and continued on his way. It wasn't until they were several meters away from the greenhouses that he stopped, and only because Tali had grabbed him by the hand.  
  
"Harry, what's gotten into you lately?" she asked.  
  
"Like you'd care." said Harry coldly.  
  
"Of course we care, Harry! What's wrong with you?" asked Lavender.  
  
"What? You mean why I would kill myself?" he asked. No one said anything but Lavender nodded silently.  
  
Harry snorted, "Why not? It's almost over for me anyway. What's the point in dragging it out?"  
  
"Stop saying that, Harry! You're not going anywhere!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Hmph, that's what you think." said Harry.  
  
"Harry, we can find a way around it. It'll be okay, you'll see." said Sirius.  
  
"Around what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not likely, Black." said Fudge, then, turning to Harry, "You have a responsibility to this world, young man. You cannot die until you have completed it."  
  
"The hell I can't!" said Harry, nostrils flaring and breaking free of Tali's grip.  
  
"Harry, you still have time. I know you're upset, but why not live it out as best you can?" asked Fudge.  
  
"You just don't get it! None of you do!" shouted Harry, silencing everyone, "There's nothing I can do in two months! If I'm going die, then why not now!? There's no *point*!"  
  
"Die!?" asked Ron, Hermione, and Lavender at the same time.  
  
Harry turned to them and smirked bitterly, "Yeah, I'm dying in February. Happy now?"  
  
"Harry, why don't we go up to my office and have a cup of hot chocolate?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry knew he was only trying to get him out of an uncomfortable situation, but at the moment he didn't care and shook his head in reply.  
  
"But. . .but how? Why?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I would think that you could figure that out." Harry said mockingly.  
  
"Harry is going to die after bringing peace to this world." said Fudge, noting their faces, "Which brings me to my point of business."  
  
"Look, Minister, Harry isn't going with you or anyone else." said Remus forcefully.  
  
Fudge looked him, "That really isn't for you to decide. It is in Harry's best interest to go to Siberia until he is needed. He'll be untouchable there."  
  
"The hell he will! You-Know-Who will find a way to get to him no matter where he is!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, besides, all you want to do is make sure he's around to save your arse!" said Sirius with a look of disgust.  
  
"I can talk for myself, you know." said Harry irritably.  
  
"That's right. Go on, Harry. Tell him you're not going anywhere." said Hermione, giving him a little push forward.  
  
Harry looked from face to face until his eyes came to rest on Fudge, "Don't think that I don't know what you're thinking. They're right. All you want is for me to stay alive long enough to save your damn life. . .but I'm not staying here. When do we leave?"  
  
"What!?" shouted everyone, aside from Fudge who looked quite smug and Dumbledore who closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"Harry, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Tali.  
  
"Christmas is in a week! You can't leave now!" said Hermione.  
  
"Did you hit your head funny or something!?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry stared blankly through all the protests of his friends. He wasn't about to stay somewhere that Voldemort could come after him and endanger his friends' lives. And maybe he could even find a way to the silence of oblivion without anyone there to stop him.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon." said Fudge. Nodding, Harry turned and headed back towards the castle, friends in tow.  
  
*****************************  
  
"You're not going." said Ron simply, stepping in front of the exit to the common room.  
  
"Ron, get out of the way." Harry said as though it wasn't an option.  
  
"Harry, I don't get it, why are you doing this?" asked Hermione, standing next to Ron with Lavender.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." said Harry.  
  
The school had already left for Christmas break earlier that morning but the three had stayed after to say farewell to their friend, though, at the rate things were going, Harry doubted he would be going anywhere.  
  
"This has something to do with You-Know-Who, doesn't it?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, we read the letter. You're not actually buying into it, are you? What that fucker does it his problem. It's not your fault!" said Ron.  
  
Harry looked to the side for a minute and then back at them, this time with his wand in hand, "Out of the way."  
  
Slowly and reluctantly they moved to the side. Harry left through the door, but they quickly followed him.  
  
"That was a yes, wasn't it? Harry, think about it. There was nothing you could have done to stop him." said Ron.  
  
Picking up his pace a bit, Harry muttered under his breath, "I brought him back."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing, just go away. I don't need escorts." said Harry.  
  
"We're almost there anyway. Come on, Harry. At least stay for Christmas!" pleaded Hermione.  
  
"No. I've made up my mind, I'm going and no pesky little know-it-all is going to stop me." he said coldly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him around, "Harry, I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but you have no right to talk to us like this. What the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
"Why should I bother telling you? It'll just go through one ear and out the other." sneered Harry in a way that would make Draco proud.  
  
"Harry, please, stop acting like this." begged Lavender.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around heatedly, "Don't you ever give up? Leave me the fuck alone! Why don't you do me a favor and go jump off a bridge or something?"  
  
Ron stomped forward and before anymore words could be exchanged, Harry was knocked to the ground, clutching his stomach where Ron's fist had made contact with it, "No, Harry, why don't you do all of us a favor? Go on, go to Siberia. Just don't expect to find me waiting for you when you get back. I don't know who you are, but you definitely aren't my best friend anymore. Oh, and by the way, Happy Christmas."  
  
With that, Ron tossed a gift at Harry's feet and hurried off back to the castle. Lavender bent down and placed another parcel at his feet then chased after her boyfriend. Hermione stood there for a moment then offered her hand to Harry who looked to the side and refused to take it. Holding back her tears, she dropped a gift at his feet, too, and turned to leave. However, only a few steps away she turned back to him.  
  
"Ron's right, you know. You aren't the same Harry that I fell in love with. You've changed. . .and not for the better. I hope you have a good time in Siberia." she said before turning again and running, no longer able to hold back her tears.  
  
Harry sat in silence, not able to come to grips with what had just happened. Half of the handful of people that actually cared for him now hated him. He bit his lip and only briefly considered leaving the gifts before pocketing them. After he pushed himself up, he reached over and massaged his arm. He lifted the robe's arm to reveal what had once been an arm. Well, it still was an arm, but one could not easily tell.  
  
The blackish-green bruise has spread all the way up to his shoulder. Harry now had difficulty feeling anything in the area that the bruise covered. However, a semi deep cut from the night before had been jarred at his fall and the pain was severe enough for him to feel it. In truth, Harry knew that he should have someone look at it. At the cut, there wasn't any blood; apparently the bruise went throughout his entire arm. He wouldn't let anyone know about it, though. No one needed to know about it. So, with that though in mind, Harry dropped his robe's sleeve and continued on his way to the train station where he would be leaving.  
  
Fudge had explained to him at breakfast that the wards on the place he was heading were so powerful that no portkey would work so they had to travel by land. Harry had almost suggested that they apparated there but decided that if a portkey wouldn't work, neither would that.  
  
  
  
When he got to the station, Dumbledore, Fudge, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, and Tali were waiting for him.  
  
"Why so glum, Harry?" asked Fudge cheerfully, "Not having second thoughts I hope."  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's nothing lets go."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah, we better get going if we're going to beat the storm."  
  
"We?" asked Harry with knowing regret.  
  
"I'm going with you. Tali can't because she has classes after break and Remus. . .well. . .it's the last full moon tonight. So that leaves just you and me." explained Sirius.  
  
"And don't forget me." said Fudge.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at him. Of course Fudge would be going where the 'Chosen One' was going. Undoubtedly he was thinking that it was the safest place for him. Harry didn't bother to tell him that he didn't even know wandless magic, nor did he remember to mention the fact that Voldemort would probably be sending all his forces after him.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Do take care of yourself." said Tali, giving him a hug.  
  
"Yes, and you might want to keep an eye on Padfoot here, too." said Remus with a wink.  
  
"Ha ha, Moony, very funny." said Sirius.  
  
"Where are your friends, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, "I should think that they would want to say goodbye to you."  
  
"They already did." Harry said quietly before heading to the train, "Let's go already."  
  
"Look after him, Sirius. Make sure he doesn't try to hurt himself again." said Dumbledore after Harry had gone out of sight.  
  
"Of course. You guys take care of yourselves. See you in February." said Sirius, giving a hug to each of his friends and then going to join Harry.  
  
******************************  
  
The train clambered on swiftly and silently. For three days the Aurors followed him everywhere he went. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing that many in one place before, not even at the Quidditch World Cup could measure up to this. Fudge sat in a different compartment after Harry, growing tired of his overly perky disposition, threatened to blow him up if he didn't go. So Harry was alone in the compartment with Sirius, who had fallen asleep in his seat after several hours of one-way discussion, and Hedwig who was also sleeping on the other side of the compartment, outside of her cage which Harry hadn't seen the point in packing. He had no doubt that there were Aurors scouring the corridors outside, and while he was grateful to have at least a little bit of peace inside, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to his last words with his friends. . .no, they weren't his friends anymore. They hated him. He had to get used to it. But at the same time he felt incredibly depressed at the situation.  
  
Harry tilted his head up and thought for a moment. Why had he said the things he did? Now that he thought about it, he didn't know. Could it have simply been spur of the moment? He supposed it was, after all, he was quite angry at the time. Sighing, he looked over at Sirius who had begun to snore. He shook his head and stood up, walking to the window. The sky was darkening. The storm Sirius had been talking about would be starting soon. Harry opened the window and stuck his head out. Hogwarts was far gone and was almost able to see the ocean that they would be crossing to get to Europe.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Harry hoisted himself out onto the rim of the window. He pulled himself up onto the roof and sat down. The wind ruffled his hair and Harry closed his eyes, listening to it blow past his ears. This was most likely the last bit of alone time he would have up until he died. Aurors and Sirius would never give him another moment's peace. He looked down. They were passing over a bridge. No one was there. . .why shouldn't he jump? Harry stood up and walked to the edge of the train. If he was going to do it, he needed to hurry. They were coming to the end of the bridge.  
  
Harry spread his arms out and leaned forward. It was a wonderful feeling, falling through the air with nothing to hold him. His body turned side over side and he saw the train growing smaller and smaller. He smiled and closed his eyes. Then, suddenly, something was different. Harry opened his eyes and in horror realized that he was being pushed back up towards the train by a white light. It lifted him above the train a few feet before disappearing and leaving him to drop to the train's roof with a loud bump. He heard Sirius snort but heard no further and presumed he had gone back to sleep, not fully have awakened in the first place.  
  
As he sat up a couple new feelings overcame him. The first, anger. That was the second time that he should have died. Why wasn't he? There was no reason for him to be able to live through all that. The second, nothingness. A similar sensation engulfed him. Shifting the position of his robes, he could see that the bruise had once again grown. Now it was filing out into his chest. His heart was now almost completely covered.  
  
"Crap." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Worried? I wouldn't be. Pretty soon it'll be all over for you, Potter."  
  
Harry turned around and saw the last person he would ever have expected to see. Lucius Malfoy was standing a few feet down the train, smirking at him.  
  
Harry quickly stood up and drew his wand, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"No need to be so hasty on the wand, Potter. I just wanted to talk with you." replied Lucius.  
  
"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" snarled Harry.  
  
"Dear, dear. No wonder you got into a fight with Draco. . .but I do say, getting him suspended? Tsk, tsk. That was highly uncalled for."  
  
"I'd hardly say that it was uncalled for. Just tell me why you're here or I'll blast you from here to Tahiti."  
  
"I must say, you do have a way with persuasion, don't you? Very well, it's quite simple, really. You got my Lord rather upset at Peter. And I really must thank you. Now with him out of the picture, I have been given the honor of eradicating you." said Lucius, giving a bow in a mocking fashion.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Harry.  
  
"Surely you're not insinuating that it is so easily guessed that I'd be the one to kill you?" asked Lucius.  
  
Harry snorted, "Who said anything about you killing me? That isn't going to happen."  
  
True, he didn't want to live anymore. . .but he sure as hell wasn't going to let a bastard like Lucius be the one to kill him.  
  
"Funny, that sounds just like what your mother said." smirked Lucius.  
  
"What about my mum!?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Sorry, that topic is not for discussion. Right now I only have one thing to carry out. Pulverous Brilec!"  
  
Harry was thrown back with such force that a hole was created on the roof. He fell back into the compartment with Sirius and Hedwig, waking them up. Sirius looked from the hole in the roof to Harry who was hastily clambering to his feet.  
  
"Harry, what do you think you're doing? What's going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
Apparently, those in the compartment weren't the only one to be alerted into action, several guards from the hallways hurried into the room just in time to see Harry pull himself back onto the roof.  
  
"I suppose you think that was funny?" asked Harry angrily at the look on Lucius' face, "Didn't anyone ever tell you about how to duel fairly?"  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" asked Lucius, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry, however, was prepared for it this time. He dove out of the way just in time.  
  
As his tumbling came to a stop, he pointed his wand at Lucius, "Frisca Wicade!"  
  
Lucius' robes caught on fire and while he put them out, Harry raced over to the hole in the roof where Sirius and few other Aurors were climbing up, "Stay down, I'll stop him in a minute."  
  
"Pretty cocky, aren't you, boy?" asked Lucius.  
  
"I'm not the one who's on fire." retorted Harry as Lucius managed to get rid of the last of the flames.  
  
"Not anymore, listen, I've made my point. I must be going; my Lord will be waiting for my report. But. . .I'm not the unkind type. Here's a lovely parting gift. . .lets see if the 'Chosen One' can save the day again." said Lucius, gathering a ball of fire-looking energy in his hand before sending it careening out of control in all directions.  
  
Lucius disappeared as the entire train caught fire. Sirius had now managed to climb onto the roof with a few other Aurors.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine; we have to get off before it explodes, though."  
  
Sirius nodded and the few on the roof moved to the side of the train. They were passing through a thick forest and the odds of them jumping off without ramming into a tree weren't very good.  
  
"Go!" Harry ordered the Aurors. Looking quite panicked they obeyed.  
  
"You ready?" he asked Sirius who nodded.  
  
"Let's get it over with." he said.  
  
"Wait!" came a voice from the hole. Harry and Sirius stumbled over to the hole where Fudge was jumping pitifully at the hole, trying to get a grip and climb out.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Can't even climb out of a god damned hole by yourself."  
  
He reached his hand down but at that moment the car on the end of the train exploded sending all three to the ground. By the time Harry managed to get back on his feet, the next car down exploded. Eyes wide, wind ruffling his hair, and dirt clinging to his face despite the sweat streaking down it, Harry watched in horror as cars on the left and right started exploding at a much more rapid rate. Looking down into the compartment where Fudge was, he noted that he had been knocked unconscious. He prepared himself to go in and pull him out himself, but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Harry, there's no time! We have to get off now!"  
  
"We can't! Look! We're passing over another bridge!"  
  
Sirius cursed and searched his mind for a solution. However, before either could come up with anything, what remained of the train tipped onto its side. Harry and Sirius were flung off the roof. As they fell past the track the rest of the train exploded and bits and pieces of metal hitting them rather forcefully in what would undoubtedly be many bruises, if not cuts.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Sirius, grasping at his robes.  
  
"What!?" Harry asked as he was turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"For what!?"  
  
"I was supposed to protect you!"  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself, "Don't worry about it! It's not your fault!"  
  
Sirius gave him a hug, "So this is it, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded; they were now about half way to the raging river below. Pretty soon they would collide with the jagged rocks below and be only a memory. He smiled, at least his friends would be glad to hear of his death.  
  
(AN: Leave it there? Hmm. . .very tempting but. . .I just left you on a cliffy last time. . .I guess I'll wrap it up a bit more)  
  
Suddenly, a loud screeching brought both Harry and Sirius out of their last thoughts. Hedwig was soaring towards them quickly. Harry had forgotten about her, though, he couldn't see what she could possibly hope to accomplish. When she finally reached them, Harry felt an immense power start to emerge from his hand. He looked down and his wand, which he had completely forgotten about holding, was shaking and emitting a pale yellow light.  
  
Seemingly automatic, his hand flew up and hit Hedwig. A blinding light burst from the bird, but when Harry tried to take his hand off the wand to cover his eyes, he found it glued to it.  
  
"What's going on!?" he heard Sirius shouting.  
  
"How the hell should I know!?" responded Harry.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. And where Hedwig had once been, now was a pure snowy white phoenix with black around its beak and black specs on its tail and wing feathers. Immediately, the bird dove and caught Harry by the robes. Harry reached his hand out and grabbed Sirius' hand. The three were very quickly back on the safety of ground. The bird dropped them then perched itself on a low branch so it was eye to eye with Harry and cocked its head.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, that's a much better stopping place. I'm sorry I took so long. I don't think I'm gonna set promises for releases. Every time I do something happens. First, my computer loses its connection with the internet. And then I got stumped on how to phrase the opening scene. . .ugh. No more promises! Anyway, how was it? Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Ron punches Harry. Fudge dies. Hedwig is no longer an owl. Lots happened. . .so was it worth the wait? Oh, I'm so excited! One more chapter and then it's Christmas for them! Yay! Well, school starts tomorrow, so I best be off! Please write a review! 


	23. Ch21: Red Hot Fire

Prongs: Glad to see that you decided to read my story! Lol, yes, I imagine it wouldn't be very hard to picture Dan there. Thanks for your review!  
  
Kimmy: Thank you! I don't really know where the idea about the train came from, but now that you mention it. . .it does kinda remind you of a western film, doesn't it? Hope the wait was worth it!  
  
Laterose: I completely agree with you, Lucius Malfoy is a good for nothing little twit. And yes, well, your story is really good. You should update soon, again. I kinda had to have Harry get into a fight with his friends, if its going to make this chapter and the next one have any emotional value. . .Though, Harry isn't really stupid. He's just trying to protect his friends. . .maybe you're right though. If only he was thinking clearly. . .  
  
Purple Water: Not going to say anything about your first question. . .I might accidentally spill something. . .but, yes, Lucius is a cool villain. . .just wait to see what I have in store for him. . .  
  
Leaf: Hmm. . .I'm not really a Percy fan but. . .I'll go ahead and read it. Who knows, maybe I'll become one! I like all couples, too. My favorite, though, is H/Hr. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with, though!  
  
Kat: Yes, I was gonna save Hedwig's transformation for a different chapter. . .but it turned out that I kinda needed to do it now so she could save Harry and Sirius. As for someone finding out about Harry's bruise-thingy. . .you'll see. . .no more to say on that. . . I love taking the unexpected way out. It's a great way to keep readers hooked, thanks for mentioning it!  
  
Oriana Dumbledore: Well, in that case I'm honored. Does that mean that you like it? 'Cuz your review kinda gave over mixed signals as to what way it goes. . .Really? Not all the characters have been mean to him, though. . .I mean sure, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender might be mad at him at the moment but. . .every friendship has its rough spots. Before the last chapter they were always behind him. And don't forget the rest of the Weasleys, Marauders, Tali, and his other friends at Hogwarts. I'm sorry if its getting depressing and I don't really want to give away anything but. . .next chapter is a MAJOR, HUGE, GIGANTIC, UNBELIEVABLY BIG change is in store for Harry. Things should be lighter after that. I also have an idea for at least a couple chapters that will hopefully be humorous. Please just hold on a little longer! Don't abandon my story, please!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch21: Red Hot Fire  
  
"Hedwig?" Harry asked. The bird cocked its head the other way and cried out softly in an angelic voice.  
  
"I think it's her, Harry." said Sirius, standing up. Harry reached out his hand and the bird rubbed its head against his palm.  
  
"It is you, isn't it, Hedwig?" he asked, "But how did this happen?"  
  
"Didn't you do it?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, your wand was glowing."  
  
Harry withdrew his hand from Hedwig who looked a little disappointed at the loss of attention, "I didn't do it. . .or at least I don't *think* I did it. . ."  
  
He turned back to Hedwig and smiled, "Who'd of thought it was possible?"  
  
Sirius walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder which Harry quickly shrunk back from. Bringing a hand to his shoulder, he felt a cut. He grimaced, still no blood. This wasn't a good sign.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Harry said, clutching his shoulder. He guessed that he must have been hit with a piece of stray metal from the exploding train.  
  
Sirius didn't look convinced, but with each step he took forward, Harry took two back.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I said it's nothing, didn't I?" Harry asked a bit perturbed.  
  
Sirius gave up on trying to be nice and stalked forward, "Come over here, Harry. Let me get a look at that."  
  
"It's fine." Harry said through gritted teeth, backing up until he walked into a tree and winced in pain. It was the same arm that had the bruise and the last thing he wanted was for someone to find out about it.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. I just want to take a look at that cut."  
  
"I said its fine." Harry said backing away.  
  
Sirius looked warily at him, "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, turning his one arm away from his godfather.  
  
Sirius didn't look like he believed him in the least. Without warning, he tackled Harry who put up quite a fight. In the end, however, Sirius overpowered him. Holding Harry in a position so he couldn't move, Sirius carefully lifted the sleeve to his robe.  
  
"What the fuck's this?" he asked with a contorted look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing." Harry said; breaking away and pulling his sleeve back down.  
  
"Is it that blob thing? I told that woman something was wrong!"  
  
"It's not. It's just from last night, when I rammed into the wall."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, "No, Harry. That's no bruise that you would get from that. Come on, we better get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought we were going to Siberia." Harry stated.  
  
"And we might have very well been doing that if you told someone earlier about it and had it checked out."  
  
"But it's not like it hurts or anything."  
  
"That's not the point. It doesn't look natural. Madame Pomfrey needs to look at it. Now come on." said Sirius, as Hedwig grabbed hold of his robes.  
  
"I don't need to see anyone." Harry muttered to himself, crossing his arms.  
  
"Sure you don't, tough guy. Now let's get going." said Sirius, grabbing him by his robe.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So what's happened to them!? Are they okay!? Why didn't the Aurors bring them back with them?" asked Tali hysterically.  
  
Dumbledore had just arrived at the house she, Remus, and Sirius shared. It was humongous and way out in the country; she, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily had lived in until James and Lily got married. Remus had been living in it by himself for the past fifteen years and now she and Sirius had moved back in. Of course, Sirius wasn't there at the time which was partially why Tali was so frantic. Dumbledore had just told her and Remus that the Aurors that were accompanying Harry and Sirius to Siberia had showed up at the castle by themselves.  
  
"We don't know what happened." said Dumbledore, obviously stressed, "Apparently they were attacked somewhere out in the countryside. Those that returned assured us that both Harry and Sirius were fine when they jumped from the train but after searching for several hours they found the remains of the train at the bottom of a cliff. Cornelius was there, dead unfortunately, but there was no sign of Harry or Sirius."  
  
Tali dropped to the ground, shaking and crying, "But. . .but, they can't be dead!"  
  
Remus nodded, brushing back his own tears, "There's no way Sirius would let anyone kill him or Harry so easily."  
  
"I pray you are correct. I only came to tell you what you have a right to know." said Dumbledore with a small smile.  
  
There was silence between the three for a few minutes Remus spoke up, "Is someone telling the Ron, Hermione, and Lavender?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I believe they were in the middle of a fight the day Harry left. I will tell them when we are certain what happened. I don't want them feeling poorly of themselves."  
  
The two nodded as Tali stood up with her eyes glued to the sky. Her mouth kept opening and closing and her finger flew up in the same direction as her eyes. The men turned around and saw what appeared to be a large white bird carrying a man who, in turn, was struggling with a teenager.  
  
Hedwig put the two down gently then landed on Harry's good shoulder.  
  
"I thought I told you to take us to Hogwarts." said Sirius irritably, releasing Harry.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Harry. Sirius was suddenly impacted from behind.  
  
"Are you two okay!? What happened!?" asked Tali, holding Sirius' face in her hands and looking him over before doing the same to Harry.  
  
Harry wriggled out of her grasp, "Fine."  
  
"Sirius! Harry! Thank Merlin you're safe!" exclaimed Remus, embracing Sirius and turning to Harry who gave him a look that clearly said to not even think about hugging him, "You two look terrible. What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." said Sirius simply.  
  
"We have time, Sirius. There is no rush." said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry then back to the other three, "Okay, but first Harry needs to see Madame Pomfrey---"  
  
"Do not!" Harry said.  
  
"Why what happened out there? And who's that bird?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'll explain everything later. Right now we need Madame Pomfrey." said Sirius, having to somewhat drag Harry to the house.  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the bed in the room that Sirius had told him was his own. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't had a say in its design. The walls were empty and all the fabrics and furniture was overly neutral. At the moment, however, this was the last thing on his mind. They had left him in the room while they contacted Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Hedwig was there, too, undoubtedly to make sure he didn't get away. Harry still had his wand, but it lay forgotten on the desk next to the door.  
  
He was lying on his back on his bed, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. If he looked hard enough he could almost see through it to the stars on the other side. Staring, however, couldn't seem to get his mind off the fact that Madame Pomfrey would arrive at any moment. An indescribable aching was emanating from his chest, though; he dare not look at it, for fear of finding that the bruise had spread once again. Within the depths of his mind he knew that he was in trouble. Something was definitely wrong with him but he didn't need anyone else worry about him. He'd be gone soon enough, they didn't need to worry.  
  
Sitting up, Harry put his head in his hands. Why didn't he want them to worry? After all, he would soon be going off to his death; why should he care about how they feel and what they wasted their time on? He stood up and started pacing around in circles in front of his bed. Now that he thought about it, why should he even bother dying for such people? Ron had made it quite clear that he didn't care anymore, and Harry was positive that deep down none of his other "friends" cared for him anymore, either. Why should he give up his life for such unworthy people? Hell, he doubted that they would even take the time to bury him. Just leave him there for animals to come and tear him apart. His eyes narrowed at this.  
  
Deep in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him to stop thinking that way, but it was quickly suppressed to a mere muffled whisper by a louder, more powerful voice. That didn't stop the smaller voice from trying, though, and pretty soon the two were engaged in a heated argument. Harry couldn't make out the words exactly anymore for his head had started to ache terribly; so much that he fell to his knees with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound. Across the room Hedwig was staring worriedly at her master.  
  
Then, as though he had gone deaf, everything was silent. Harry opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around and smirked. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and cried out. He went over to pet her and she recoiled away before taking off and flying around the room. Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. Commotion downstairs told him that Madame Pomfrey had arrived. He hurried over to the desk to get wand but Hedwig got there first and picked it up in her claws. Harry glared at her and she started shrieking in a voice that was anything but beautiful.  
  
"Damn, shut the hell up!" he yelled at her.  
  
Footsteps could be heard hurrying up the stairs towards him. His room was the last one at the far end of the hallway but never the less it wouldn't take that long to get there. Cursing again, Harry concentrated his energy at the center of the room and a black cloudy oval shaped portal appeared out of no where. A dingy, stale smell was coming from it but without second thought, Harry headed towards it.  
  
"Harry!? Harry, is everything okay in there?" Sirius could be heard pounding on the door after discovering the door was locked. Harry turned only for a second at the door then picked up his pace.  
  
"Alohamora!" Remus' voice rang out just as Harry reached the portal.  
  
As soon the door opened and those on the other side saw what was happening, there was a mad dash to catch him. He had already almost vanished through the black portal and only a diving grab made my Sirius caught him, and by the foot at that. Though they couldn't see the rest of him, by the way his ankle became parallel with the ground they could tell he had fallen. Using this to their advantage, Tali and Remus grabbed Sirius and helped him pull Harry back. The portal was now closing and it was at the very last second that they managed to get him.  
  
Once he had time to realize what had happened, Harry struggled to separate himself from those still holding onto him. He put up quite a fight, even managing to knock the wind out of Remus and give Sirius a bloody nose. Even with the odds being five to one, Harry wasn't easy to subdue. Every time it would seem that the adults had won, Harry would strike out again. No words were said during this struggle, everyone was too busy trying concentrate on what they were doing. Eventually it came to the point where they had to pin him to the ground by having Sirius sit on him and hold his hands behind his back. After everyone got their breath back, the conversation began.  
  
"Harry, what do you think you're doing!?" asked Tali.  
  
"Get off me!" was all he would say.  
  
"Where did that portal go to?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It isn't any of your damn business! Let me go!" Harry replied, still trying to get free. Those in the room were shocked silent at his choice of words towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry, who the hell do you think you are!? What's wrong with you?" asked Sirius, pressing down a little more firmly.  
  
In response, Harry brought his foot back and hit his heel into Sirius' back. This, however, caused Sirius to fall forward and bit and hit Harry's injured shoulder. He blanched very visibly.  
  
Seeing this, Madame Pomfrey stepped forward, "Headmaster, I need to look at the boys' injuries."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, if we let you go, do you promise to remain calm?"  
  
Fighting back a scowl, he nodded and reluctantly, Sirius released him. As soon as he was free, however, he started up again and made for the exit. They took him down again, this time, more quickly; partly because none had believed him when he said he would behave. And once again, Harry put up a fight, also continuing to fight against their grasp.  
  
After five minutes of not being able to get him still, Dumbledore stooped down and looked Harry in the eye, "I am sorry about this, Harry. But it's for your own good. Stupefy."  
  
Harry suddenly stopped his struggle and fell limp to the ground. Carrying him to his bed and laying him on it, the others stood to the side as Pomfrey went to work.  
  
"Now what is it that you were worried about, Black?" she asked.  
  
"That bruise that was on his hand the other week, its gotten worse." explained Sirius as Pomfrey took off Harry's shirt.  
  
"That's an understatement. This is bad." she said, worry evident in her voice. The four moved to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Dear God. It wasn't that bad before! It's spread again!" said Sirius, panicking. The bruise was now covering the entire top half of his chest and was visibly moving in all directions, though at a very slow pace.  
  
"What is it?" asked Remus, mystified.  
  
"I have no clue. I've been running tests on the skin sample I took last time. It has yet to turn up anything. However, I managed to make this potion. It should at least stop it from spreading." said Pomfrey, administrating it as she spoke by needle, "I need to be going; another test should be nearly complete. Perhaps that will give us some answers."  
  
With that she bustled out of the room. The four that remained walked up to Harry's bed. Tali sat on the edge and pulled the blankets over him. He was breathing irregularly; short, shallow breaths quickly became deep raspy ones and then back again.  
  
"Will he be okay, Dumbledore?" asked Tali.  
  
"Forget that, what the fuck's wrong with him!?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, what could make him act this way?" wondered Remus out loud.  
  
"I believe that it is at least plausible that his behavior is linked to that bruise. . .or whatever it is. Perhaps containing it will help." said Dumbledore, "In the mean time I think someone should be with him at all times. . .to make sure he doesn't try whatever he was trying earlier."  
  
"I agree, but while we have peace, would you mind filling us in on what happened out there, Padfoot?" asked Remus.  
  
Sirius snapped out of his little reverie and turned back to those waiting for an explanation. He sighed, dreading the long explanation, but started none the less. For fifteen minutes he talked and talked, in full detail.  
  
". . .I'm not sure what happened to him, but there's no way that damn Fudge could have lived through that explosion. Hell, if Hedwig hadn't done whatever she did and saved us, we wouldn't have made it, either." he concluded.  
  
"So Lucius has finally chosen to assert himself to the world as Voldemort's follower." said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"What did you expect, Dumbledore?" asked Tali angrily, "You know what he did to us! Especially Lily! He deserved to die then! He's lucky that you came and stopped us!"  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded, "I know, it was a mistake that has haunted me for sixteen years. One must not dwell on the past, though. At least now we know who our direct threat is."  
  
Tali felt something pull at her robes; she turned and saw Harry gripping at it.  
  
"Harry? Harry, is that you?" she asked. He seemed to be struggling against something within himself to speak.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" asked Sirius, sitting on the other side of the bed and taking Harry's hand.  
  
"H. . .h. . ." Harry stuttered and they all nodded him on, "h. . .hel. . .help. . ."  
  
He staggered a few more breaths before losing consciousness again.  
  
Tali bit her lip and stroked his hair out of his eyes, "I think we have a more immediate threat."  
  
"We need a way snap him out of this. . ." said Remus, leading off.  
  
"Christmas is in a few days. I'm certain there's one thing he wouldn't say no to." said Dumbledore pointedly. The three looked at each other and nodded.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The days passed by quickly. Other than the other day when he asked for help, Harry had grown, if anything, more hostile. He spent his time in his room, on his bed, plotting things. He didn't eat, sleep, or talk, other than to insult the person in the room with him. Everyone in the house was worried about him but hoped that their plan would work. Luckily, it was Christmas Eve and they would find out soon enough. At the moment, Remus was the one in the room with Harry. As there wasn't anything better to do, he was reading the Daily Prophet. The front page was headlining the accident and was filled with rumors about who the new Minister of Magic would be. (AN: . . .Hehehe. . . .) He was so caught up in reading, that he didn't even notice Harry staring at him, wand clutched his side discreetly.  
  
Lifting it carefully so as not to alert Remus to his intentions he aimed it at his former DADA teacher, "Avada---"  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted, bursting into the room. Harry quickly hid his wand again.  
  
"What is it, Sirius?" asked Remus calmly.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry then to Remus, "Oh, hell! You know how Tali went to the Weasley's house to get Ron; she came back and oh, fuck it! Come on, there's no time."  
  
Hedwig cried out and the two remembered Harry. Without telling him a thing, they grabbed him so quickly that he lost his grip on his wand and it was left behind. When they got to the bottom of the stair case Tali met them.  
  
"The flu system isn't working anymore!" she cried, "Sirius! Remus! Hurry, we need to apparate."  
  
They nodded and Sirius pulled Harry into a tighter grasp, despite Harry's attempts to free himself. Instantly they were transported to the Weasley home. Remus felt horrified at what he saw. The entire thing was up in flames.  
  
"Where are they!?" he asked as they ran up to the house.  
  
"Inside! I couldn't get in and they can't get out! We need to use the spell at the same time!" said Tali. The two men nodded and the three took their wands out.  
  
"On the count of three." said Sirius, "One. . .two. . .three, Alohamora!"  
  
The door burst open with such force that it was knocked off its hinges and landed a few feet away from Harry. The Weasley clan poured out of the flaming home, coughing and dirty. The three hurried over to them and looked them over.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Tali.  
  
"Ron!" Molly coughed out, "He's. . .in there!"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped from the fire to Mrs. Weasley at that but said nothing.  
  
"Ron!? Where!?" asked Remus.  
  
"His room. . .couldn't. . .fire. . .couldn't get. . .wands don't work. . ." she coughed out.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him out." Sirius assured her before heading to the door. But as he reached it flames poured out of it, making entrance impossible. He next tried the windows but they wouldn't break. Thinking as quickly as he could he looked around.  
  
"Wait a minute. . .where's Harry?"  
  
  
  
Harry took another step. Each one seemed to take terrible effort to take. His body seemed to want to do the smart thing and leave to safety. Why should he care if Ron died? Ron sure as hell didn't care if he did. Never the less, Harry found himself pushing forward through the dense black smoke that made it nearly impossible to see. He stumbled forward when he accidentally ran into the first stair to the staircase. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, using the wall as his guide, though; he had to do without it a few times when it was too hot for touch. Eventually he came to what Mrs. Weasley had been talking about. Flames poured from both Fred and George's room and Percy's room, making it impossible to continue. He was already drenched in sweat from the intense heat and it seemed to double at the obstacle's temperature.  
  
He coughed and stared at the flames. Suddenly they grew larger and in effort to avoid them, Harry fell to the floor. This turned out to be in his favor, though, for when he landed, he landed on something that would prove most useful. Grimacing at the impact, he reached under his back and pulled out what happened to be a wand, undoubtedly one of the Weasley's, though he didn't at the time notice whose. (AN: Yeah, well. . .sometimes coincidences need to happen. . .)  
  
Standing up, he pointed it at the flames. Perhaps one of his spells would work. He racked through his brain trying to think of one, but came up with nothing that would work. With nothing else to his mind, he tried something he had learned a long time ago.  
  
"Accio water!"  
  
It took a few minutes but soon enough water came soaring through the air, though he wasn't sure exactly where from.  
  
"Invergio!"  
  
The water started glowing a bright blue and he let it drop. Amazingly enough it worked, leaving the path clear for him to continue. (AN: Okay. . .you have any better ideas?) Soon enough Harry reached Ron's room. He entered it to find Ron unconscious with a large cut on the side of his head, trapped under a fallen beam.  
  
"Winggardium Leviosa!"  
  
The beam floated off his former friend and Harry rushed to move him before allowing the beam to fall back down, cracking the floor rather considerably. Harry put Ron down and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Ron, Ron, wake up!" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the black portal from the other night opened up again, only a few feet from him. Harry felt his body start to move towards it but he resisted and turned back Ron.  
  
The voice in his head started up again, 'Leave him.'  
  
'No!' Harry's other voice shouted as the floor cracked some more.  
  
Harry did his best to ignore them but with each second that passing second that he remained at Ron's side his chest gave off a painful jolt. Within three minutes he was clutching his chest with one hand and struggling to stay conscious from the pain, he did this by searching for a spell to wake Ron up.  
  
'Now! Go!' the powerful voice said, apparently having won.  
  
Harry's mind seemed to clear with the command and instantly, he felt his legs start to move towards the portal, the floor cracking more with each step. Turning his head, however, and seeing Ron's still figure laying there, seemed to give the other voice back some power and once again the two started bickering. Harry fell to his knees from the sheer volume of it. But when he hit the floor, it could no longer support the weight forced upon it.  
  
The floor gave away and both Harry and Ron fell down through all the floors to the ground floor which didn't give away only because it was on the earth. After hitting the ground, Harry was practically buried under all sorts of debris. Only his head and right arm escaped being buried. Ron, on the other hand, was quite luckier. He landed about ten feet from Harry with only dust covering him.  
  
Harry could see the blood begin to seep into eyes but found it impossible to close them. The fire around them seemed to be getting closer and Harry began to wonder what had possessed him to do such a thing in the first place. Why did he risk his life for a selfish person like Ron? He hadn't cared that he was going to die from the beginning. No one did. They had all just been buttering him up like Fudge. He felt a scowl form on his lips as he thought this.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
If his head hadn't been stuck facing that one direction, he would had turned to see who was talking. Not that it would do any good. The blood now made it impossible to see anything.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry tried to move but found it impossible.  
  
"Harry, are you. . .you're not. . Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"Stop yelling in my ear." Harry said irritably.  
  
The person breathed a sigh of relief, "Hold on, I'll get you out of there."  
  
The person started shifting things off of him and within a few minutes he was freed. Now, finally able to see the person who had released him, he was disappointed to find that not only was the blood making it impossible to see, but his glasses were broken. However, the mop of red hair shone right through and Harry could make an educated guess who it was.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you look awful. What're you doing here?" asked Ron, helping him sit up.  
  
"Having tea, what does it look like I was doing?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice the anger and hugged him, "I knew it! I knew we were still friends. You wouldn't have come if we weren't! It was that blob thing making you act like such an ass!"  
  
Harry scowled, "Get off, Ron."  
  
"Oh, right. You're probably sore. Come on, let's get out of here." he said, offering his hand.  
  
"Just go without me." Harry said leaning against the rubble.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Harry, you came to get me. I'm not leaving you here!" said Ron as the fire crackled hungrily around them.  
  
"I came because you have people who care about you. You can't leave them. Why should I go back out there? No one cares, anyway." Harry said.  
  
"Like hell no one does. Everyone---" started Ron.  
  
"Everyone wants me to stay alive long enough to die for them. Why not just die now? I hate 'em all anyway." Harry said wrathfully.  
  
"That's not true and you know it! And it was a mighty waste for you to come and get me 'cause I'm not leaving without you." said Ron, sitting down.  
  
"Get out of here while you still can, Ron." ordered Harry.  
  
"I'd like to see you make me." said Ron defiantly.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
**************************(AN: Leave it there? Nah, next chapter has to be Christmas)****************************************  
  
"What the hell was he thinking?" Sirius asked, pacing back and forth.  
  
An hour had passed since Harry had disappeared and while there was no proof of where he was everyone was certain that was where he was. And of course there was the loud crashing sound that had happened not but five minutes ago. The Weasley children had been sent to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomfrey but Molly and Arthur refused to leave until they found out what happened to Ron. They had recuperated from the smoke and were waiting anxiously for someone to tell them what to do. Hedwig kept flying to and from the house, as if trying to figure a way to get in.  
  
"Well, at least it seems like something the old Harry would do. It might be a good sign." said Remus.  
  
"Dumbledore's on his way. Maybe he'll know what to do." suggested Tali.  
  
A loud explosion from the side of the house quickly drew the attention of all. They all hurried to the large hole in the wall and waited as the dust settled. It took a few minutes, and during that time the image of two figures could be seen staggering forward. As they emerged from the dust and the sunlight hit them, drawing attention to their appearance, the reactions were mixed.  
  
Harry and Ron were standing in front of them, both looking equally terrible. They were leaning on each other for support and Harry held Ginny's wand limply at his side which he refused to let drop. They looked exhausted and had not there been a rush to them, they would have fallen on to the ground. Ron gratefully accepted his father's arms as an impromptu bed and instantly made himself comfortable. Harry, on the other hand, despite his aching body, refused to be held.  
  
"Put me down, Black." he said firmly.  
  
"Harry, stop being an ass. You can't stand by yourself yet." said Sirius, not letting him go.  
  
"If I say I can then I can, now put me down!" Harry said angrily, now fighting to be put down. Fearing that he would hurt himself if he continued, Sirius reluctantly put him down.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked wearily as the day's events started to hit him.  
  
"You're safe now, Weasley, so just leave me alone." Harry said, walking off, or at least attempting to do as best he could.  
  
He stopped after a few steps, however, and turned his head to the side, "You should just be grateful that I felt sorry for you. . .all of you. Next time don't expect me to save your asses."  
  
Everyone exploded into chatter but when Harry turned around completely they all faltered. His eyes seemed to be glowing menacingly.  
  
"Oh! Everyone's alright! We were so worried!" exclaimed Lavender, running up to the group with Hermione and Dumbledore, and Fawkes.  
  
"Hmph." Harry said quietly to himself.  
  
"How did you get out!?" asked Hermione frantically.  
  
"I'm sure we would all like to know that." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sure you do, but I don't have time for this." said Harry, pointing Ginny's wand at the others.  
  
Without even saying a word, a powerful black wind erupted out of no where. It easily overpowered all those in its path, knocking them to the ground and blowing them back a good distance. When it finally let up and they were able to see again, Harry was smirking at them with the familiar black portal at his side.  
  
"It's been sweet, but my Lord's expecting his package to be delivered soon. Goodbye." Harry said sinisterly, in a voice that most definitely wasn't his own.  
  
He turned to enter the portal but ran into some sort of force field that prevented him from doing so. Furiously, he flared around and saw Dumbledore with his wand outstretched. Slowly, he pushed himself up and stared Harry in the eye. The others followed suit but none moved closer to him.  
  
"Damn you, Dumbledore! What did you do!?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Harry. Not until we figure out how to help you." he said calmly.  
  
"You can *help* me by telling me what spell you used." spat Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmph, fine then. I have other ways of getting to where I need to." Harry said, reaching his free hand up into the air.  
  
The black owl that had haunted Harry for ages flew down from a nearby tree and landed on his hand. At first contact, the same light that had exploded with Hedwig happened with the black owl. When it subsided, a black phoenix rested on Harry's forearm.  
  
"You all know Lakowa. Much more helpful this way, wouldn't you agree? Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." said Harry as the phoenix took off and hovered in space, a few feet above Harry. He reached his hand up and almost gripped its tail when Fawkes and Hedwig came out of no where and started attacking the black one. The three flew rather high up into the air where they continued to fight.  
  
"Lakowa! Rip their hearts out and get back down here!" Harry shouted at the phoenix.  
  
He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Then, quite unexpectedly, he was tackled from behind. Sirius, Remus, Tali, and Arthur were attempting to disarm him and get him under control, Harry fought back savagely, though. He seemed to be stronger than he had ever been. Ron was trying to get over and help but was detained by his mother while Lavender and Hermione kept shouting not to hurt him.  
  
Harry was struggling to point the wand he had at his attackers, just barely managing to hold them off. But as he was still stuck with his chest to the ground he found it quite difficult to do so, indeed. Lucky for him, someone decided to show up just then.  
  
"Grottio Neixus!"  
  
The four adults were flung backwards and rammed into the side of the Weasley house, which was still burning, knocking them out. Harry got to his feet and looked around to see who had helped him.  
  
"Couldn't even get yourself to Voldemort, could you? I must say, I'm rather disappointed."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Lucius! It's not my fault I have so many damned people who want to keep me around!" Harry shouted at him.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy! What have you done with Draco and Naricissa?" asked Dumbledore angrily.  
  
Lucius turned to the Headmaster and smirked, "Like it's any of your business, Dumbledore. All you need to know is that they're safe. Be expecting Draco back for classes. Now come on Harry, Voldemort's waiting."  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione, struggling to break free of Dumbledore's grasp which was holding her back, "Harry, I know you're in there! Don't go with that creep! They're just going to kill you!"  
  
Harry felt his upper lip curl in disgust, "Oh, just like you, you mean."  
  
"What!?" she cried in exasperation.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Come on Lucius, let's go. Lakowa! We're leaving!" Harry shouted up at the fighting birds.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione shouted, breaking free of Dumbledore's grip and running up to him and grabbing his hand. He shook her off and continued on his way to Lucius.  
  
"Harry, look around you! I know this isn't what you want! Think back, you weren't always like this!" she called after him.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, you can't go with him! There's a Quidditch match against Slytherin two weeks after we get back!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, and besides, we still need to get back at that prick Malfoy!" said Lavender.  
  
"Enough!" Harry yelled, sending them all flying back with unseen energy.  
  
"Harry. . .don't do this. . .look who you're hurting." said Hermione through deep breaths.  
  
"Be quiet!" he snapped at her.  
  
Several streaks of purple light flew from behind Harry to all of those who were still conscious. All of them screamed in pain and Harry whirled around to see Lucius holding his wand steadily, glaring greedily at all of those the curse was hitting.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry shouted at him, knocking his wand out of the way. Instantly, the screams stopped and Lucius glowered at Harry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded to know.  
  
"I. . .I don't know." said Harry, holding his head, "Just. . .don't kill them. I won't let you kill them."  
  
Lucius scowled at him, "It's breaking. Come on, we need to go now."  
  
"Harry, don't go." Hermione said almost in a whisper.  
  
". . .Her. . .mione." Harry said, almost as if it was a question.  
  
"It's that girl, isn't it? That can be easily remedied!" said Lucius, bringing his wand up and then down to meet Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to face him just as a yellow light exploded from the tip of the wand. His eyes widened a bit and without thinking he jumped in front of Hermione, arms crossed in front of his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and slid back a few feet as the force of the spell hit him.  
  
"Defer---" Harry struggled to say, tightening his grip on the wand, "Deferagruim."  
  
A reflective blue light shot up high into the sky and the light that had been hitting him bounced back to Lucius who dived out of its way just in time. He straightened up as Harry lowered his arms.  
  
"This isn't the end, Potter. I'll see you again soon, believe you me, Voldemort *will* win!" said Lucius as he and Lakowa disappeared in two streaks of black light. The portal also disappeared and Harry cursed under his breath.  
  
"Dammit, why'd I have to go and do that!?" he asked himself angrily.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry whipped around and looked at her, "You got lucky. You best watch your back, 'cause next time I won't hesitate to kill you myself."  
  
He started to walk away as he heard the rest of the people present begin to arouse. He sneered, though no one could see it, and picked up his pace but quickly stopped and fell to his knee. Bringing his hand to the lower part of his side, he felt blood seeping through his clothes. He bent at the waist and gritted his teeth in pain. His head injury was also beginning to act up again. His other hand fell to the ground where he used it to support himself. Dizziness also began to overtake him. He supposed that his mind had been so worried about the matters at hand that it didn't have time for pain, but now that everything was over with it was all hitting him at once. Harry tried to push himself up but instead fell to the ground and lost all knowledge of the living world.  
  
Author's Note: Whew, that took a while to get out. Very long chapter, I know. What can I say; I had A LOT to get out. Was it worth it, though? And don't worry, in case you're wondering, the last sentence means he's knocked out, not dead. As for the next chapter, I need a little help on that. I could do it either way so I'm gonna ask you reviewers to help me. Should next chapter be accompanied by a song or not? Normally I wouldn't give you a choice but I figure since you've been so good lately. . .lol. Go ahead and write me a review! Tell me what you think! 


	24. Ch22: Healing a Heart

Oriana Dumbledore: Thanks! And you have to figure, they don't know what's going on with him. For all they know he's just changing. They have no idea what's happening. But they're back on his side now, though. As for Dumbledore, he's known for years what Harry's destiny is. And it's not like he can do anything to help him. All he or anyone else can do is just provide support. As for the big change. . .it'll be going on for the rest of the story just about but it starts here! Go on why don't cha?  
  
Jordan: Yay! I just loves new reviewers! Welcome to my story! Don't worry here's the next chapter but why isn't anyone telling me whether to make it a song fic or not?  
  
Felion: Yay! Another new reviewer! Yes, I agree with you, darn school! I have exams this week! Ugh, math and English tomorrow! Easy smeeshy! And if you're only on chapter 7 you have a long way to go. . .but me hopes you'll keep on reading. . .and reviewing!  
  
HPZ26: Let's see. Will it work out. . .hmmm. . .not sure yet. Why don't you read on and find out!  
  
Kimmy: Right on the money! It has everything to do with the blob! I won't say too much 'cuz I don't wanna ruin it, but you're a sharp one! What I will say is that it isn't exactly Harry at the moment so technically he is in character! Don't understand? You'll see soon enough.  
  
Leaf: You got it! It wasn't that long of a wait, was it? Hmm, sorry 'bout that. Nah, Harry could fight off the depression, especially with all the help he has around him. But you got it on the second try! I tried to make Harry completely out of character so that people would be able to know it's something else. Poor Remus, don't worry, though, I won't kill him off! And as for how quickly I update, writing's my life! My absolute favorite pass- time! So you don't have anything to worry about. The only thing that I want to clear up is that Harry's still afflicted. . .ain't quite better yet. . .sorry!  
  
Amy: Alas, I've had a good time writing Harry's struggle. . .but. . .I fear that, as you wish, it's ending soon. . .oh well. . .thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
***********DISCLAIMER:I own not this song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Tis property of Garth Brooks! BEAUTIFUL song!*****************  
  
  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch22: Healing a Heart  
  
It was pitch black inside the house. The only light came from the gentle glow of the moonlight cascading in through the windows, and not a single sound could be heard. The only person still awake was Harry who was sitting silently in a chair against the wall, watching Hermione sleep. He still remembered the events of earlier that day. Visions of the flaming Weasley house, attacking his friends, Lucius attacking his friends, him protecting his friends; they all replayed over and over again in the back of his mind.  
  
He remembered waking up in his bed, everyone sitting around him. They had all looked worried and he still didn't understand why. For a long time they had stayed there and talked to him, and, though they didn't say it, Harry knew that they were surprised that he let them do so. In part, he had still been half asleep and was too groggy to make such a big deal out of it. But as time went on, they began to talk about things that he couldn't remember. At first, he thought that they were just lying to get him on their side, like everyone had always done, but a nagging little voice in the back of his mind kept disagreeing with this logic.  
  
Harry leaned forward and ran his hands over his face back through his hair. He didn't know what was true anymore, and he couldn't trust anyone enough to believe what they had to say. Pulling his hands back, he looked at them. No matter what the truth was, one thing was for certain. He had hurt it. Whether it be from preventing his "friends'" deaths or it be aiding them, he had done something wrong. Turning his eyes back to the slumbering girl, he remembered seeing her face when he had awoken. For some reason it had stuck out in his mind, the tear stricken face suddenly lose what looked like a thousand ton weight as his eyes opened.  
  
Suddenly he stood up and walked to the door, having to keep a hand on his side to keep the pain from exploding again like it had when he first got up. Whatever the truth was, he needed to leave. He needed to find the truth for himself, without the possibility of lies being forced into him, and then, just maybe, he would be able to bring order back to his life. Just before he left the room, though, he stopped and turned around and gave the girl one last look. Smiling wistfully to himself, he turned and left the room.  
  
*******************  
  
There's a ship out, on the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea  
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly  
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me  
  
*********************  
  
He walked quietly through the long hallway, stopping at every room whose door was open to take one last room and catch his breath which he lost easily with his injured side. Eventually he made it to the outside. It was snowing gently and Harry made sure his robe was on tight before continuing. The moon was beautiful and he had to stop for a moment to stare up at. He closed his eyes and saw something flash before his eyes. Harry shot his eyes open and felt a very strong feeling of déjà vu-- he and Hermione hugging out on some stretch of land, they were both dirty, he was crying, and she seemed to be comforting him.  
  
Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his head downward as he went on. He wasn't really paying attention to the direction he was going, he supposed it didn't really matter anyway. A light to his left drew his attention and when he lifted his head, he noticed that someone had awoken in the house. He prayed that it wasn't anyone going to check on him, just someone going to use the bathroom. All the same, Harry picked up his pace a little. Far too often had he been caught while attempting to accomplish his goal and it wasn't going to happen again. Just then, Crookshanks bounded into his path before stopping and staring at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked the cat a little irritably. Crookshanks did nothing and Harry rolled his eyes as he walked around him. The cat trotted alongside him as best he could in the snow.  
  
Harry turned his head to the cat as he continued on his way, "Damn cat; go away."  
  
"Harry? What're you doing out here?"  
  
Scowling, Harry turned around, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Is that your new catch phrase or something? It could use some work." joked Sirius.  
  
"What are *you* doing out here?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Ah. . .well. . .you see. . .I was just. . ."  
  
Shaking his head, Harry went on his way.  
  
"Hey! Harry, I was talking to you! And I asked you first." said Sirius.  
  
"*I'm* leaving. In the meantime, why don't you go figure out what you were doing and go finish doing it?" suggested Harry condescendingly. Sirius scrunched his face, a little offended, but didn't say anything. Instead. . .  
  
"Harry, you aren't in any shape to go anywhere."  
  
***********  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully  
  
Pouring its light out, across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there still believes in me  
  
***********  
  
"Yeah, besides, Madame Pomfrey's going to blow a fuse if she hears you've been out of bed."  
  
Taking an aggravated breath and crossing his arms, Harry turned around, "I'm not a kid, you know. I can take care of myself. I don't need all of you hovering over me at all hours of the day and night."  
  
"You sure are acting like it." muttered Ron, gaining a glare from Harry.  
  
"Where exactly do you plan on going?" asked Molly.  
  
Harry uncrossed his arms and thought for a second, "Don't know."  
  
"Then why are you going?" Lavender asked.  
  
He looked them all straight in the eye, "How do I know that you aren't just lying to me? How am I supposed to trust you when all you could be doing is get me on your side?"  
  
"Harry, you know that's not true!" exclaimed Tali.  
  
"Do I!? Do I know anything for sure!? No! There's nothing I can trust or depend on other than myself! I need to get away and sort things out! If you're really my friends like you say you are then you'll let me go quietly." said Harry.  
  
"No, Harry, as your friends we can't let you go. It's too dangerous. You- Know-Who is out there looking for you." said Hermione.  
  
Harry snorted, "That's rich. If I recall correctly, Voldemort's the one who actually supported me when I wanted to die."  
  
"Exactly!" cried Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Harry, that son of a bitch wants you to die for him, not for you!" snarled Sirius.  
  
"That's right! He's messing with your mind, *he's* the reason you're confused. Don't let him continue to control you. You're strong, Harry. Fight it!" urged Remus.  
  
They were all very close to him now, in a circle, partially to stop him from escaping. Harry looked at them and mentally cursed himself for not getting away while he had the chance. He grabbed his shoulder which was beginning to get the familiar tingling sensation and closed his eyes for a minute. When he reopened them, he loosened his grip on his shoulder and sneered at them.  
  
"Lies." he said quietly, then, more loudly, "All of it. Nothing but bull!"  
  
"Harry, please! Try to remember!" begged Ginny, grabbing his hand.  
  
Harry looked at it as a vision flashed passed his eyes again. It passed by so slow enough for Harry to see Ginny and him hugging in a dark room with a dead basilisk a little way away, but too quickly for him to recognize anything else.  
  
Harry shook the thought out of his head and withdrew his hand from Ginny's grasp, "I remember plenty."  
  
"No you don't nothing real, anyway." said Ron.  
  
"Oh, I seem to remember telling me to go ahead to Siberia and never to come back." glared Harry. Ron bit back his lip and subdued back into the group, muttering something about never saying never to come back.  
  
"Harry, we were fighting. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're fighting. Remember the good times." said Lavender.  
  
"There weren't any good times."  
  
"Sure there were! Loads of them! Remember when you won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor? Wood nearly had to be tranquilized!" said Fred, smiling at the memory.  
  
"And what about that time when you scared the crap out of Malfoy with that silvery light during the Quidditch match in our third year?" reminded Ron, coming forward.  
  
"Bull, all of it. . .bull." Harry kept repeating under his breath.  
  
"It never happened, none of it. It's all lies. . .but it did happen. . .no! No it didn't! Did too!" Harry fell to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears as he continued to debate with himself, leaving those around him silent.  
  
For several minutes he continued the one-person conversation then fell silent as his body trembled in its hunched over position.  
  
***********  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
***********  
  
Somewhere deep in the dark depths of his mind, Harry stared around into the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity of despair and hopelessness, he finally felt himself growing stronger. He was finally able to seriously fight back against his capture and with the help of his friends, whom he could hear talking to him, he was able to force some good memories back into his mind.  
  
"You're losing." Harry called out with a smile into the darkness.  
  
"Don't be so sure, Potter. It's not healthy to push all your bad memories to the side. And there are *so* many of them. I'm just trying to help you. Remember the terrible times and be satisfied that I'm willing to help you." came a prickly voice. Harry saw a vision of himself and Cedric arriving at the oh-so-familiar graveyard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Wands out, you reckon?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shook it out of his head, "Not this time. I'm not going to let you control me any longer!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Go on, Harry. Just enjoy it while it lasts.' said Lavender.  
  
Harry laughed, 'Yeah, until they find I didn't then its back to the fourth champion popularity all over again.'  
  
'It's not so bad, Harry. Not as long as you got us. We'll stand by you!' said Ron in an overly dramatic voice which sent all those near into fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt a smile crawl upon his lips as he remembered, "You aren't going to win this time."  
  
"Oh, we shall see about that." the voice cackled.  
  
As quickly and doubly as loudly as the voice had spoken, a collage of terrible memories flashed passed his eyes. He had seen it all before. Whenever he got rowdy and tried to overthrow him, this had always crushed him back into submission. Harry fell to the ground and breathed heavily, sweat forming on his face, but he didn't cry out and he didn't give in. When it passed, Harry slowly, ever so slowly, got to his feet.  
  
'Good thoughts.' he thought to himself, 'Happy memories. You can do it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat next to him, "What are you doing up here? Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking." he said.  
  
"Oh, well you mind if I think with you?" she asked.  
  
///////////  
  
Surprisingly, Ron smirked, 'Ah, I don't know if this is the right time to say it but. . .I always had fun on those little adventures of ours. Besides, a lot of good has come out 'em.'  
  
'That's right, if you hadn't dragged us on them You-Know-Who would have come back a lot sooner then he did. You also saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, and don't forget about how that entire ordeal in our third year finally got Sirius free.' agreed Lavender. Harry turned his head to the side.  
  
'Face it, Harry; you're an all around good guy. A mistake here and there won't change that.' said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
//////////  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll drop a dung bomb just for you."  
  
"That's my boy!" exclaimed James, ruffling his son's hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are doing!? You have no good memories! Don't fool yourself into believing these lies! It'll only hurt you!" the voice cried.  
  
"Ah, shove it! I know my path! I'm not confused anymore, and you aren't going to mess it up!"  
  
***********  
  
There's a moment we all come to  
  
In our own time and our own space  
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
  
If our heart's in the right place  
  
***********  
  
Harry let out a terrible scream as though someone had just cast Crucio on him and started shaking more violently. Hermione moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked, terrified.  
  
"He's fighting it! He's doing it!" exclaimed Tali happily with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Good thoughts. . .Happy memories. . .You can do it." Harry muttered just loud enough for them to hear after he finished screaming.  
  
Instantly, everyone started shouting out all the good times they could remember.  
  
***********  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
***********  
  
Harry heard his friends and smiled as he allowed them to do the work for him. With each memory he heard, he felt his heart grow lighter and his smile grow larger. Then suddenly the large blue blob that had seeped into his skin ever so long ago appeared in front of him, looking ten times larger than he remembered.  
  
"So you think you can go on with your life, even with all the guilt, pain, and suffering you've caused?" it asked.  
  
"I've done nothing dishonorable that couldn't be helped." Harry growled at it.  
  
"Or so you think." it taunted.  
  
Harry glowered at it, "I don't need to listen to you. I know what I've done. I have no regrets. And there's still one more memory I have to gain before I die."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"To see Voldemort, and every one of his minions go to a place where they can never hurt or kill again. And I won't give in until I've accomplished it!"  
  
As he said this, streaks of light erupted through the barrier of black. And soon it became so bright that Harry could no longer see what was happening, but the one thing he remembered was the wretched high-pitched shriek coming from in front of him.  
  
***********  
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery  
  
You're changing all that is and used to be  
  
***********  
  
Harry had stopped all movement and his head now rested on Tali's lap. No one dared move him as he was still breathing and no one being quite sure of what had happened. Quite abruptly Harry shot up, eyes wide and gasping for breath. He had bumped foreheads with Sirius who had promptly cursed. Then, without saying a word, he jumped to his feet and dashed past those gathered around where he had been a second ago.  
  
He didn't stop until he reached the edge of the property. Immediately, he was lifted off the ground by a purple light. As everyone caught up to him, they gaped at what they were seeing. No one said a thing as Harry curled up into a ball then stretched his limbs out as far as they would go all very quickly. Another blue light was seemingly sucked out of him to form the familiar blue blob that had worried everyone so much.  
  
Almost simultaneous with the formation of the blob, the purple light vanished and both the blob and Harry fell to the ground. He landed very cat- like and slowly stood up but didn't turn around. Hermione took a step towards him but stopped as he slowly turned around, his eyes quite different. He looked down at his hands then back to the group of people staring at him.  
  
***********  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
**********  
  
Choking back his emotions, Harry ran forward and swung Hermione around off the ground while laughing, almost insanely, before setting her down. He kissed her and when he drew back he was giving her a watery smile.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered then turned back to the rest of his friends and laughed, "All of you! I'm free, finally, I'm free again!"  
  
***********  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
Author's Note: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It sooooooooo stunk in the beginning, took me forever, too. But once I got into it. . .this is the COOLEST chapter! Hahaha! Harry's free! He can finally have a good time! Whoo hoo! Thanks for putting up with me. . .humor should start up within the next few chapters. . .hehehe, ain't saying no more here! Gotta read on to find out. . .but while you're waiting, write me a review, why don't cha? Oh yeah, just case you're wondering, the areas with big gaps are Harry's memories. 


	25. Ch23: Er Tis the Season

Hpz26: Interesting? Is that bad or good?  
  
Kimmy: Yay, whatcha want? Cockroach clusters? Blood pops? I got 'em all! I SO happy he's free too! As for what happens next. . .well. . .this chapter is just Harry doing something sweet for everyone who helped him. . .next chapter it's coming. . .Hehehe. . .  
  
Laterose: ::Smiles:: Once again, happy times have returned! As for the purple light, well, I guess it's kinda my fault for not making it as clear as it could've been. I was a little excited and wanted to get feed back ASAP so I kinda skipped the rewriting part of it. . .sorry! But to answer your question, it was dying. Harry defeated it but it was still in his body, it had to come out and as you'll see, he had to get to a safe distance from his friends. Also, the times were synchronized. Notice how he told himself to think good thoughts then a break with the song, then he said it back in the real world. . .again, sorry for confusing you!  
  
Amy: Oooooo, sorry, can't say. . .would ruin it for everyone. . .'sides, you might loose interest if you know what is going to happen. . .sorry to say, you're just gonna have to wait it out like everyone else! See ya at the end of the chapter!  
  
Callas-and-ivy: Yay! Another reviewer joins the band wagon! Thanks! And trust me, I know what you're talking about, detailed reviews are difficult to do. . .unless you haven't updated in a while. . .or you're incredibly bored. . .oh well. . .looking forward to the next review!  
  
Angelis:. . .You're given me a scare here. Ain't never gotten a review like this before. Is it a flame? Hmmm. . .you don't like it?. . .then. . .if that's true. . .ugh, I'm sooooooooooooo confused. . .  
  
Leaf: Thanks! I went through about five different songs before I finally decided on that one. Great, isn't it? I think it probably fits the best out of all of them. Thanks again and see you at the end of the chapter!  
  
Ashes: ::Blushing:: Gosh, this is probably one of the nicest reviews I got in a while. Actually, my dream is to become a writer. . .at the moment, though, all my originals have been put on hold 'cuz I'm kinda zoned in on Harry Potter fics. . .but. . .I'll get back to them eventually!  
  
NSW: Is it really a book? Haven't heard of it. . .hmm, guess you learn something new everyday. As for the song, awesome isn't it? It's sooooooooooooo pretty! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch23: Er. . .Tis the Season. . .  
  
"Thank you." he whispered then turned back to the rest of his friends and laughed, "All of you! I'm free; finally, I'm free again!"  
  
They all looked at him with tears in their eyes as well.  
  
"Harry? Is it really you?" asked Tali quietly.  
  
Harry smirked, "No, I just kissed Hermione because deep down, I, Voldemort, have a crush on her."  
  
His friends all broke out into happy laughter and ran up to him, hugging and crying. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt that good. His face felt as though it might crack from suddenly being forced back into the exercise of smiling and laughing after such a long break. All in all, though, it was worth it.  
  
For several hours they stayed out in crisp morning air until the adults finally ushered them to bed where, undoubtedly, they would lay listlessly for several hours before going right back to where they had been before. Harry was secretly thankful for this, though. He stayed in his room for about an hour until he decided that he had better get started and headed downstairs. Thankfully, no one was up and he was able to get on with it in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock and smiled. Seven-thirty, she could get up finally. Tossing her covers off, she threw her pillow at Lavender in the next bed who shot up, looked from the pillow to Hermione and then gave a smile and threw her pillow back.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"You planning on staying in bed all day? Come on, it's seven-thirty already!" said Hermione as she pulled on her slippers.  
  
Lavender was right behind her, "You think Ron's got Harry up already?"  
  
Hermione laughed as they walked to the door, "If Harry's back to normal then there's a good chance that it's the other way around."  
  
The two crept across the hallway and into the room opposing theirs, luckily left open. Ron was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed as he sucked on a sugar quill. Quietly, they snuck up behind him. Lavender counted to three with her fingers and on three they jumped on him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he shouted as he was buried under the weight of two girls. Laughing, they rolled off him. Ron sat up again and looked at his sugar quill which had broken in two.  
  
He pursed his lips and turned his attention to them, "Couldn't have spared the candy, could you?"  
  
Lavender giggled and tossed herself at him, knocking him down for a second time. Ron started laughing, too, and pushed himself up.  
  
"What're you two doing in here, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"It's Christmas, genius. Come on, time to party!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you think we should get Harry first?" asked Hermione causally.  
  
Lavender and Ron smirked evilly at each other and Hermione hit them with a pillow. Ron was knocked off the bed but not before he grabbed onto Lavender and pulled her down with him. Hermione crawled over to the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes as she saw them snogging.  
  
"Oh please, get a room." she said as she got up and headed back to the door. The two were quickly off the floor and hurried over to Hermione. They walked to the last room at the end of the hallway and peered in the room and were shocked to see that no one was in it.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked but no one answered.  
  
After looking around the rather large room and still not finding him, they went to all the other rooms, consequentially waking everyone up, but to no avail. Everyone headed down the stairs, a little panicked, and stopped dead in their tracks. What appeared to be snow was floating slowly down from the ceiling and landing on the floor, though it didn't melt. The unmistakable scent of pine was floating around and upon entering the living room, the dinky little tree that had barely been decorated, due to Harry's predicament, had been replaced by a huge tree that was decorated very elegantly. Stockings hung from the fireplace, one for every person staying for the holiday. The names were sewn on the stockings and they were all filled with amazing stuffers. Despite their shocked state, none forgot that Harry was still missing. Moving into the kitchen, a large banquet table had replaced the family sized table and it was piled high with delicious looking foods.  
  
"Do you think Harry did this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"There's a good chance. . .but where is he?" asked Remus.  
  
As if in reply to the question, they heard someone outside.  
  
"No! I don't care about tradition. What if you get stuck? Wouldn't that make a lovely little piece in the Daily Prophet? Just do it like I told you!"  
  
The group moved to the open door, which had until then remained unnoticed, and saw Harry shouting at someone or something.  
  
"Oh, and thanks again." he said to whatever it was.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius. Harry jumped but smiled when he saw who it was. Quickly he hurried over to them and ushered them back in the house.  
  
"What're you all doing up so early?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, you actually expected us to sleep after last night?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry smirked and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, it's good to be back."  
  
"Harry, did you do all this?" asked Molly.  
  
Smirk breaking into an all out smile, he laughed, "Yeah, sorry. Didn't expect you to be up so soon, though. I didn't get a chance to finish. . .exactly. . ."  
  
As he said this he cast a gaze back outside. This didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Who were you talking to out there anyway, Harry?" asked Fred.  
  
Harry blushed, "Oh. . .that. . um. . .you know, this food is getting all cold. Since we're all here, why don't we eat?"  
  
He moved to the table and took a seat. The rest of the people in the room looked at him awkwardly but left the subject matter alone and moved to take their seats as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did you get this tree, Harry?" asked Hermione after breakfast as they all sat around in the living room, opening their stockings.  
  
"Transfigured the old one." Harry said simply.  
  
Tali laughed, "Lucky you did, too. The other one was beginning to get me a bit depressed."  
  
Harry shrugged and leaned back against the couch with a yawn.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Sirius.  
  
He was about to reply when the sound of something hitting the roof reached them. Harry shot up then put his head in his hand as he shook it and mutter, "I thought I told him not to do that. I can't believe he's doing this."  
  
"What was that?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Sounds like someone's on the roof." said Sirius as he glared at it.  
  
"Hehehe, no one's up there. . .it was probably just. . .the wind." Harry said, trying to cover it up.  
  
"The wind, Harry?" asked Lavender with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry shrugged and Sirius stood up, "Maybe I should go check it out."  
  
"No!" shouted Harry, standing up and blocking Sirius from leaving the room, "I mean. . .um. . .it's okay. Listen. Whatever it was it's gone now."  
  
It just happened that then the sound chose to make its appearance again and Harry rolled his eyes as everyone looked from the ceiling to him, "Okay, so it's till there. You don't have to go anywhere!"  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head readily, "No, 'course not."  
  
"Potter!" came a voice from the fireplace.  
  
Harry raced over to it and stuck his head up, "Oh no. I thought I told you not to go this way!"  
  
"I tried to stop him, but did he listen, no. Pulled me in right after him. Just get me out of here!"  
  
"Oh, do lighten up. Authenticity is key. I do expect it must have happened to the real one before." came a different voice.  
  
"Please don't tell me you still believe in him?" asked the first one.  
  
"Would you two just be quiet while I figure this out? I'll be right back." Harry said as he got out of the fireplace to find everyone staring at him, "What?"  
  
"Harry, are there *people* in the chimney?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Er. . .does it *look* like there are people in the chimney?" they all nodded and Harry sweat-dropped, "Um. . .I'll get back to you on that. Okay, think."  
  
Harry started pacing around the living room, eyes following him the entire time.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing out there!?"  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure Harry will have us out in no time."  
  
"Got it!" Harry exclaimed as he hurried over to the fireplace and pulled out his wand.  
  
"I'd step back if I were you." Harry said to his friends as he did so himself, "Banitaro!"  
  
A great cloud of soot exploded from the fireplace followed by two distinct, "Oomph" 's.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, waving his wand, causing the soot to disappear.  
  
Simultaneously, everyone in the room cracked up. Standing in front of them were none other than Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore was decked out in a Santa suit and looked rather pleased with himself. Snape on the other hand was looking rather foul, dressed in a green elf outfit. The outfit included red and green stripped tights, elf ears, pointy shoes with bells on them, and a green hat with a bell on the end of it. Snape scowled at everyone as if daring them to say anything. Of course, everyone did.  
  
"Lookin' good Snape." laughed Tali.  
  
"I see you finally got that second job you were talking about." snickered Sirius.  
  
"Now, now, everyone, Severus and I are just doing young Harry a favor. It is Christmas. We should all enjoy ourselves." said Dumbledore, "Come Alair, we have much yet to do."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and broke out into laughter again.  
  
"Alair, Professor?" asked Hermione, suppressing her giggles.  
  
"Alas, today, Hermione, I am Santa. And Severus is my helper elf, Alair. It means cheerful or merry." Dumbledore said happily. Everyone thought this was quite ironic, actually, for Snape. . .or Alair, looked anything but cheerful, and definitely not merry.  
  
"Headmaster---" Dumbledore gave him a look and Snape rolled his eyes, "Santa, could you remind me *why* I'm doing this?"  
  
"I dare say, Alair, you've never given Mr. Potter a Happy Christmas even once. Consider this six years of making up for that." Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape scowled again and Dumbledore took out his wand, "Now, onto business. Would you all mind sitting around me?"  
  
Looking at Harry, who put on an innocent face and shrugged, they all obeyed.  
  
"Okay, time for the gifts. Harry has asked me to deliver his gifts for him as he was exceedingly busy this morning." said Dumbledore as he conjured a large red sack.  
  
"Is that it!?" fumed Snape, "Why did I have to come, then!?"  
  
"Come, come, Alair. Santa can't go anywhere without his favorite little helper. Besides, I'm sure you're going to make someone's day." said Dumbledore.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Snape warily.  
  
"Well, what say a neighbor comes over to borrow a cup of sugar and they are having a bad day? Why, what better to cheer them up then Santa and Alair?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Oh for pity's sake. . .Let's just get on with it then."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement and opened his bag, "Let us see what we have in here. Ah, Miss Brown. Would you come over here for a moment?"  
  
Lavender stood up and walked over to her headmaster, holding back her giggles at seeing him in such a get-up. Dumbledore handed her a small box and Lavender went back to her seat before opening the gift. Immediately she let out an excited little shriek and threw herself at Harry, knocking him quite unexpectedly off his chair. On the ground she proceeded to squeeze the air out of him while repeating thank you over and over again. Ron eventually was able to pull her off and Harry sat up with his eyes wide and breathing heavily.  
  
"I take it you like it?" he asked her with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry, yes! Thank you! That's the most expensive store in Hogsmeade and it just opened last week!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell you get her, Harry?" asked Ron, grabbing the box out his girlfriend's hands and rolled his eyes, "A certificate to Kismet's? Harry, now she's going to predicting the future every second of the day!"  
  
Kismet's was a newly opened store that only sold fortune telling items. Harry shrugged, "At least I'm not the one who'll have to put up with her love predictions."  
  
Lavender gave them a small glare then sat back down looking dignified as Dumbledore called over Fred and George. Harry had gotten them a lot in Diagon Alley for them to open their joke shop. After thanking him profusely, it was Tali and Sirius's turn and they received a weekend at the Saga Resort, a very prestigious and well respected vacation spot for couples. After receiving many naughty glances from the others in the room, due to the fact that most couples who went there came back pregnant, they sat back down.  
  
Remus was next and received a new tawny owl, so he could keep in contact with people when Sirius and Tali went away, Harry explained. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley received a large amount of money to put towards rebuilding their house which at first they had refused to take. However, after a few minutes of arguing with Harry, who pretended to cry, they were subdued into taking it. Ginny got a door alarm for her room when the new house was finished that would turn any would-be intruder into weasel for an hour.  
  
"Oh dear, this is a big one." said Dumbledore as he pulled out Ron's gift.  
  
Everyone looked on, intrigued, as Ron opened the large, thin box to reveal. . .  
  
"A Firebolt!?" Ron shouted, eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
Harry smiled, "I figured you could use something to play Keeper on."  
  
Only the night before had Harry discovered that Ron had been chosen as the new Keeper. And after having his old Cleansweep destroyed in the fire, Harry couldn't think of a better gift to give his friend.  
  
"Hell yeah! Malfoy better watch his back! He's still on that Nimbus 2001!" Ron said, eyes gleaming somewhat evilly.  
  
"Hermione, you're up." said Dumbledore, pulling out the smallest gift out of any of them.  
  
Hermione, who had been lying against Harry with his arm over her, looked over at him. Harry smiled knowingly at her and she smiled back before taking the box out of Dumbledore's hand. She took her time opening, much to the annoyance of Snape and Ron. Inside was a beautiful pure gold locket with the words 'Harry Loves Hermione' inscribed on the front. Hermione turned to Harry who mouthed for her to open it and when she did was a picture of the two of them sitting contentedly on the couch in the Gryffindor's common room. Harry was gently stroking her hair with his eyes closed as she read a book to him. Hermione looked up from the locket with tears in her eyes and before anything else was said or done, they were hugging. Harry kissed the top of her head and Snape tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"There. We're done now, can we go?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, Alair. There are still two more left. Who do they belong to, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart and Harry smiled and nodded at them, "You two."  
  
Dumbledore looked delighted as he opened his and found a bottomless bag of lemon drops and a pair of socks (which gained a few curious stares). He opened the candy immediately and popped a few in his mouth. Snape, however, looked suspiciously at the package and then to Harry who smiled innocently. Thinking that he should know better, Snape opened the package.  
  
"What is this supposed to be?" asked Snape bitterly, holding up a postcard from the North Pole with little elves playing ring-around-the-rosy. Harry smiled as everyone else broke out into laughter again.  
  
"Thought you might want it to remind you of your friends." Harry said as he ducked to the side to avoid a pillow being chucked at him.  
  
"Where are Fred and George?" asked Ginny suddenly. Everyone looked around the room and noticed that, indeed, they were missing.  
  
"Right here, Gin!" said Fred, appearing back in the room with George.  
  
"What have you two been up to now?" asked Molly.  
  
"Nothing, mum. Fred and I just thought that we should try to preserve the memory." said George.  
  
"What memory?" asked Tali.  
  
"Oh, nothing. . .smile Professors!" George said suddenly pulling a camera out from behind his back. Dumbledore smiled and held up his socks but Snape got out of the way just in time.  
  
"Oh come on, Professor Snape! 'Tis the season!" exclaimed Fred as he and George chased the elf out of the room, camera flashing every six seconds.  
  
Once they were gone, everyone turned their attention back to the group.  
  
"Have any of you seen Hedwig? I've been looking for her all morning." said Harry.  
  
"She and Fawkes flew off a little while after we got you back here yesterday." said Dumbledore unworriedly.  
  
"She and Fawkes?" asked Harry as Dumbledore nodded and Harry laughed, "Who would have thought it?"  
  
"Come on, Harry. Tali, Remus, and I still have to give you our gift." said Sirius, standing up.  
  
"You got me something?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! Come on! We've been working on it for weeks now!" said Tali, pulling him to his feet.  
  
The three led the rest outside and over to the barn that Harry had seen Sirius coming out of the night before. Harry looked at Sirius who smiled.  
  
"Couldn't let you know I was finishing you gift, could I?" he asked.  
  
The doors were opened and Harry was surprised to find that the inside was brightly lit. In the center of the barn was a familiar looking black cauldron. He looked cautiously at the three who urged him forward.  
  
"This isn't. . .mine. . .is it?" Harry asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Of course it's---oh! No, no, of course not! Dumbledore had that destroyed." Remus informed him.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and looked into the cauldron filled with Pensieve, "Then whose is it?"  
  
"Many people's." said Tali calmly and Harry looked at her, not understanding.  
  
"Look." said Sirius, taking his wand and swirling the Pensieve around.  
  
A scene came to the surface. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Tali were all standing around Hogsmeade with cups of butterbeer in their hands, laughing. Another swirl with the wand, James and Lily were dancing around at what appeared to be a ball at Hogwarts. Another swirl, Lily was lying in a hospital room squeezing James' hand.  
  
'James! Get it OUT!' she screamed at him.  
  
'The doctors are going as fast as they can, Lils. Hold on just a little longer!' James replied.  
  
Harry looked up from the Pensieve with a huge smile on his face, "My parents."  
  
"Damn straight. All your parents' old friends have graciously donated some of their memories." said Sirius, mocking a bow.  
  
Harry breathed a laugh and hugged all three of them at the same time, "Thank you."  
  
"Professor! It's just a little picture for memento!" George shouted as he and Fred chased Snape past the barn.  
  
"Get that damn thing away from me!" Snape called out over his shoulder.  
  
Those in the barn hurried to the exit and saw the three run around the yard. Snape eventually tripped and fell head first into the snow. He sat up with a pile of snow on his head and before he could do anything else. . .*click*  
  
Fred high-fived George as Snape cursed under his breath. By now everyone had caught up to them and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally decided to have a little Christmas spirit, Alair."  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Hehehe, amusing to picture Snape in an elf outfit, isn't it? Lol. . .sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! I tried to give you a bit of a humor after so much seriousness. Whatcha think? Yes! So happy, next chapter I've been waiting to write for a while. Ain't gonna tell you anything other than this: Malfoy best what his back if he know what's good for him. See you at the end of the next chapter! 


	26. Ch24: Renewing an Old Tradition

Hpz26: Oh, 'tis no problem! Thanks for your review!  
  
Ditto2001: Perfect balance? Really? I thought that it was a little on the depressing side. . .yay! That's good news! I like to think I update rather quickly so I'll see you soon!  
  
May I have your attention please!: Alair. . .yay! I wanted to give him the name of a famous elf but couldn't think of any, so I went for the next best thing! Alas, I've already decided how I'm going to finish the story, but I fear that I cannot reveal what's going to happen. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, huh? Sorry. Well. . .I'm off to write some more! Later!  
  
Laterose: Yes, I didn't really know where that came from. . .but I like it none the less; glad you like it, too! Can't you just picture Dumbledore in a big red Santa suit and giving Snape a nickname. . .Snape. . .poor, poor, Snape. Just wait to see what happens to him next! Hehehe. . .only hint: Fred and George are bad, bad boys!  
  
Leaf: Yay! I was wondering what had happened to you! Hehehe, Snape's an elf. . .bet ya could guess that no one's gonna let it go for a while, huh? Yeah, I thought so. Lol, poor Snape!  
  
Amy: Classic? Really? Yay! I'm the next Charles Dickens! Lol, no, not really. . .just a little hyper, though. . .gosh, I'm sooooooooooooo tired. . .thanks for the review!  
  
Wanted: Love Ch24: Renewing an Old Tradition  
  
Harry sat in the barn quietly watching the scenes of his parents' lives go by. He let out a soft laugh as he saw Lily's father attempting to teach a group of fifteen year old James, Remus, Sirius and Peter's how to play football. For every shred of talent they might have had in Quidditch, it was a minus twenty in talent for the muggle sport. Peter tripped over his own two feet and fell to the ground. Remus tripped over Peter and went head first into a large puddle of mud. A few feet away, James and Sirius ran into each other in an attempt to catch the ball. On the side lines Lily and Tali were on their sides in laughter. Harry let out another laugh as Remus emerged from the mud puddle slightly resembling the swamp thing.  
  
"I remember that. Remus was still getting dried chips of mud out of his hair for weeks after school restarted."  
  
Harry smiled as he turned and saw "Santa" standing at the entrance to the barn, "I'll bet my mum and Tali wouldn't let them forget for months."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "More like years."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Alas, I fear to announce that Professor Snape has left, right before dessert, too. Wonderful dinner, by the way, Harry." Dumbledore said shaking his head to the side.  
  
"He stuck around this long?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Why certainly! No need for him to go back to Hogwarts. He'd most positively go back into the depths of his dungeons for the rest of the day. Now what fun is that on Christmas?" asked Dumbledore before smiling and winking, "Besides, I was still holding out for that cup of sugar."  
  
"Did it finally come?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore's face lit up, "Oh, yes! I went to answer the door and who was there but the main photographer for the Daily Prophet. He seemed awfully upset when he didn't have his camera with him. Fred and George offered their picture. . .Severus chased them away before he could get it, though."  
  
Harry snickered as he pictured what it would have been like to see Dumbledore and Snape in their outfits on the Daily Prophet's front page, "I'm sure Fred and George won't give up so easily."  
  
"Yes, that's the wonderful thing about those boys. So full of determination!" said Dumbledore as he came and sat next to Harry, "By the way, I did come out here for another reason. I daresay that you've been out here nearly all day. I never had the chance to give you your gift."  
  
Holding up his hands and shaking his head, Harry motioned to the Headmaster's outfit, "This was more than enough. Merlin knows what you must have gone through to get Professor Snape to agree to doing it. . .especially on short notice."  
  
"Nonsense, it is the time for giving." said Dumbledore, "And I expect it's something you'll find quite a use for."  
  
Harry looked at him as if to ask what it was and Dumbledore smiled, "I have discussed it with the other professors, and we have decided that should you like to seek some harmless, fun-filled revenge onto. . .a certain someone, we will overlook it."  
  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy, "Prof. . .er, Santa, are you actually telling me to get back at Malfoy?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously, "If that is who you choose. It does seem to make sense, though, doesn't it?"  
  
". . .Professor. . .that day at Ron's house. . .what did Malfoy do with his family?" Harry asked after a few minutes.  
  
He lost the twinkle in his eyes and became very serious, "Lucius took Narcissa and Draco to Voldemort. I'm not sure exactly what happened to them, but I've been assured that Draco will return at the start of the next semester. I imagine that Voldemort wants him to finish his training as a wizard before he joins his league. . .there still might be time to save him, though. . .at least I'm hoping."  
  
Harry looked down, and Dumbledore looked at him, "Don't worry about him, Harry. He'll be fine."  
  
"What? Oh, no. I was just thinking to myself. . ." Harry led off.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"It's nothing, sir. Just the typical worries of a teenage boy, nothing to worry about." Harry said, hoping to sound convincing. In truth he was beginning to wonder if he should take Dumbledore up on his offer. After all, it was partially his fault if Malfoy went to the dark side, he did help raise the Dark Lord, that is.  
  
As if reading his mind, Dumbledore smiled, "It's no one's fault, Harry. Don't go believing for a second that you're responsible. Now, I must be heading back to Hogwarts, but I'll leave you to the Pensieve."  
  
He turned to the scene that was paused on the display screen that had been set up and smiled, "Two more turns clockwise, I believe."  
  
With that, he left Harry to ponder what he had said. Pulling his wand out, Harry walked over to the Pensieve and stirred it around two times clockwise.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'What're we hiding it for? Can't we just give it to our successors?' asked Sirius as he was left to drag a small trunk into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
'Be quiet, Sirius. If we're going to have successors, then they need to have the wits to find it.' said James.  
  
'We better hurry or Tali and Lily will find us. Wormtail can't keep them busy that long.' said Remus.  
  
'Whose there!?' cried Myrtle, flying out of her stall, 'Oh, it's *you* again. Why do you keep coming into my bathroom?'  
  
'Sorry, Myrtle. We just need to bury something.' said James, referring to the trunk.  
  
Myrtle eyed him then smiled, surprising everyone, 'Alright then, just be quiet about it. I'm in the middle of sulking here.'  
  
'Sure thing, Myrtle.' James said, motioning for Sirius to bring the trunk over to the fifth stall from the right.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry watched as the scene faded and felt a devilish smile growing onto his lips. So that was what his father had told him about. Still, he wondered what exactly was in the trunk. Standing up, he waved his wand and the projector screen cleared itself. Harry ran back to the house and discovered that no one was still up. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that was eleven. Despite this fact, he still ran upstairs and into Ron's room. He came to a skidding stop at the door and almost hit the wall. He managed to stop himself just in time, though, and walked over to Ron's bed quietly. He bent down on his knees and stared at his friend's slumbering face.  
  
"Ron?" he asked quietly, "Ron are you awake?"  
  
Ron made no acknowledgement of his presence and Harry sighed angrily. He pursed his lips to the side and tapped his toes. He knew Ron wouldn't be happy if he was awakened, but Harry was dying to go. And of course, Ron would be upset it he was left behind. He sighed again and leaned carefully over Ron's ear.  
  
"Ron? Wake up," he said and once again Ron didn't move.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry placed a silencing charm on the room and bent down over Ron's ear again, "Ron you lazy prat! Get up now!"  
  
Ron shot up in bed and hit Harry's forehead and looked around groggily, "What?"  
  
"Damn, Ron, that hurt, you know." Harry said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, yawned, and looked at him, "What time is it, Harry? And why are you waking me up early on a day off?"  
  
Harry suddenly got the wicked glint back into his eye and smiled before throwing Ron's blankets to the side and pulling him out of bed, "Come on! We have to go!"  
  
Sitting back down on the bed, Ron scratched his stomach and spoke through his yawn, "Go where? Can't this wait till around noon?"  
  
"Just get dressed! I'm gonna go get the girls!" said Harry as he ran to the door.  
  
Ron groaned and fell back to the bed where he pulled the blanket over his body. He curled his legs under him and smiled as he felt sleep begin to reclaim him. Just then, though, a pillow hit him and he shot up. Looking to the door he saw Harry looking at him sternly.  
  
"I mean it, Ron. Up," he said before disappearing again.  
  
Harry raced over to the girls' room and hesitated for a minute. Not only would they have him out numbered, but there was always the possibility that one or both of them might be PMS-ing. If so, he doubted he would make it back out of the room alive. Shaking his head, he headed into the room. Ron would kill him if they got to sleep in while he had to get up.  
  
Deciding to start with the one most likely to forgive him, Harry made his way to Hermione's bed, "'Mione? You awake?"  
  
Amazingly, the figure on the bed stirred and sat up, "Harry, is that you?"  
  
Harry smiled and hurried over to her where he gave her a hug, "Hey, Hermione. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just thinking. What about you?" she asked.  
  
"Er, well, that's the thing. Come on, you and Lavender need to get up. Would you mind getting her up?" Harry asked, taking her hands and pulling her up.  
  
"Why?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not too fond of what she might do if she's woken up this early." Harry said, hoping not to sound too babyish.  
  
Hermione giggled softly, "No, I mean why do we have to get up?"  
  
Harry got the same look in his eyes as he did with Ron, "You'll see. Could you get Lavender up? I'll bet Ron went back to sleep."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it. Sure, but this better be worth it."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but the look in his eyes doubled in his smile as he left, leaving Hermione only slightly worried.  
  
Half an hour later Harry had finally managed to get his friends out of bed and ready to leave. None of them had any idea what was going on and Harry refused to tell them. All he would do was smile and say that it would be worth it.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?" he asked them in giddy excitement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with. Where are we going again?" Ron asked still a little cranky.  
  
In reply, Harry walked to the fireplace and dropped his Floo powder, "Hogwarts!"  
  
When he came out he found himself in the Gryffindor common room. He took in a deep breath and dusted off his shoulders. It was good to be back, really back, at school. Turning around, he was suddenly knocked a few feet forward as Lavender stumbled out of the fireplace. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by an attack of monstrously long yawn. By the time it subsided, both Ron and Hermione had appeared.  
  
"Okay, Harry. We're here. What's so important?" Lavender asked.  
  
He smiled again and pointed to the portrait hole with his head, "You'll see."  
  
**************************  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ron asked curiously as they came to a stop in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Myrtle, floating out of her bathroom, "Oh, hello, Harry."  
  
"Myrtle, do you remember what my father buried over there?" asked Harry, pointing to the fifth stall.  
  
She nodded and he continued, "Is it still there?"  
  
"Sure is. Why? What is it?" she asked.  
  
Harry ignored her and walked over to where he had seen the Marauders digging. Ron, Lavender, and Hermione followed him and stared curiously as he carefully removed several tiles strategically placed behind the toilet.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as he pulled out a small, yet heavy, leather trunk.  
  
"Yes! I didn't think it would be this easy to get. I'm surprised they didn't bury it further down." Harry said, bringing it out into the light.  
  
"What in it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not sure," said Harry, "All I saw was dad, Sirius, and Remus bury it."  
  
"The Marauders?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry nodded, "I just hope they didn't curse it."  
  
"Well let's open it and find out!" said Ron, suddenly excited at the find.  
  
Harry smiled at his enthusiasm, took in a breath, and opened it. The most that happened was a large cloud of dust sprung up at them. Waving it to the side, Harry reached in and pulled out an aged piece of paper.  
  
"What's it say?" Hermione and Lavender asked at the same time, now both infected with the excitement.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry read, "If you're reading this then you are undoubtedly the luckiest person(s) at Hogwarts! Your nosiness has just landed you the remain of the infamous Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Enclosed with this note you will find everything you need to continue on the age old tradition of trouble making. Good luck to you and remember that rules are fun but breaking them is always better!"  
  
"Merlin! You were right, Harry, it *was* worth it!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"So what? Are we like the next generation of Marauders?" asked Ron  
  
"I guess so." said Harry.  
  
"Cool!" Ron said as his eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs.  
  
"What else is in there?" asked Lavender. Harry reached in the trunk and pulled out a book.  
  
"'10 Easy Steps to Becoming a Marauder.' By Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail." he read.  
  
"So does this mean you four are going to start up that silly club again?" asked Myrtle. They jumped at her voice, having forgotten where they were.  
  
"That's right," said Hermione, glancing at her watch, "We better be getting back. Everyone will be getting up soon."  
  
"Right, we can finish looking through this stuff in my room." said Harry, putting the book back and closing the trunk.  
  
*************************  
  
By the time they got back to the house, Sirius, Remus, and Tali were talking quietly amongst themselves in the living room.  
  
"Where have you four been!?" Tali asked frantically after she realized that they had not been in bed as previously thought.  
  
"Er. . .we were just. . ." started Hermione. Harry caught Remus' eye as Hermione went on trying to explain. He pointed with his eyes to the trunk. Remus smiled and elbowed Sirius who got the message and smiled also.  
  
"Come on, Tali. Let's go start breakfast. We can talk to them later." Sirius said, ushering her to the kitchen, despite her protests.  
  
Once the two were gone, Remus turned back to the young Gryffindors and smiled again, "I see you took a visit to Moaning Myrtle."  
  
"Well, you know. We haven't visited her in *forever*" said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"I see, just make sure you don't hold back. Don't worry, Sirius and I will keep everyone busy. No one will bother you." Remus said before heading off to the kitchen.  
  
"So you think he approves?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Approve? How could he not? He is Moony, you know." said Ron.  
  
"As long as we pull at least one on Snape I think he'll be happy." said Hermione as they started back up to Harry's room.  
  
"I think anyone will approve of a prank on Snape." said Ron.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone would mind a trick or two on Filch, either." Harry pointed out, closing the door behind him as they reached his room.  
  
"Okay, now what's the first step?" asked Lavender as Harry pulled the book back out.  
  
"Step one: choose your names. These should be decided by your Animagus form. Lucky for you, we have come up with a patented potion that will help you with your transformation." Harry read before reaching into the trunk and pulling out a large purple bottle.  
  
"Do you think that's still any good?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked back to the book, "It says it never goes bad."  
  
"How would they know? It's not like they've actually tested it before." said Lavender.  
  
"Oh have a little faith, would you? Sirius and Remus would have stopped us if they had any doubts." Ron said. The other three looked at each other and then back to Ron. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So glad you feel that way, Ron. You can go first." she said, with a glint in her eyes that looked quite out of place.  
  
Ron squirmed for a second but nodded, "Fine then. Give it to me."  
  
He took a sip of it and then turned back to Harry, "Hey, not bad. What's next?"  
  
"It says to close your eyes and you should be able to see your animal. Do you see it?" Harry asked and Ron nodded, "Okay, next you're supposed to concentrate on that animal."  
  
The room was silent for a minute. Nothing seemed to be happening and Lavender was about to suggest that perhaps he need to drink some more when all of a sudden Ron's form started to shrink to the floor. Within the minute, where Ron had been standing was a beautiful red wolf. The wolf opened its eyes and looked at itself in seeming shock. Then, as quick as it happened, Ron was back and looking at himself in amazement.  
  
"Whoa! Did you see that!?" he exclaimed ecstatically. Instantly, the three were over to him and asking him all sorts of questions.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Was it very hard?"  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Ron smiled, "No, no, and it was awesome!"  
  
"I'm next!" Lavender said firmly, taking a sip from the bottle.  
  
The rest sat on the bed and waited. It took her a little longer than Ron, but pretty soon a clouded leopard, was staring blankly around the room. (AN: If you don't know what a clouded leopard looks like, then find a picture. They're SO pretty!) Ron instinctively backed away but fell of the bed. He quickly stood up, though, and took a few steps backward. The leopard pounced forward and pinned him to the ground. Harry and Hermione were cracking up at the look on his face and it was quite likely that he might have let out a shout, but the leopard started licking his face before transforming back into Lavender and pushing away, laughing heartedly.  
  
"Very funny, Lavender," Ron said as he sat up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I thought so." she said, smirking.  
  
Harry leaned over to Hermione, "A dog and a cat, think it's a sign?"  
  
She giggled and stood up, "I'll go next."  
  
Taking a sip, the change was almost simultaneous. A raven sat perched on the bed post and cocked its head from side to side. Harry held his hand out and the raven flew over and landed on it daintily. He stroked the bird as Lavender smiled in the background.  
  
"Better watch out, Herms," she taunted, "Or my animal instinct might end you up in my stomach."  
  
Hermione changed back into herself and raised an eyebrow at her, "Not if Ron's instinct gets you first."  
  
Lavender eyed her and laughed, "I'd like to see a wolf take on a leopard. I might finally have the upper hand on you this time, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron hit her with a pillow, "I doubt that. Go on, Harry. You're up."  
  
He nodded and took the bottle, "Hm, you're right, Ron. It's not that bad."  
  
Ron nodded and smiled with an air of dignity around him, "Am I ever wrong?"  
  
Both girls opened their mouth to answer but were interrupted when a beautiful white stag suddenly took Harry's place. It bucked its head about as if trying to stretch it out before looking at the others in the room. It seemed to be quite pleased with itself and tried out its legs before turning back into Harry.  
  
As soon as he was human again he high fived Ron and smiled widely, "I'm a stag! What are the odds?"  
  
"You know what they say, like father, like son." said Hermione. He nodded and, still smiling, took his seat again.  
  
Glancing back at the book he looked up, "Okay, we know our animals. All we need now is to come up with our names and step one is finished. Well. . .I think I'll just stick with tradition. I'm going with Prongs Jr."  
  
"And so goes the person with the easiest time." muttered Ron, "Alright then. If I'm a red wolf. . .um, I guess. . .Merlin. It's not that easy, is it?"  
  
"I'll go with Blackbeak. I am a raven, you know." said Hermione.  
  
"See Ron, it's not that hard. You're a wolf, how about Fang?" suggested Lavender.  
  
Ron thought this over a minute than nodded, "Fang, huh? Sounds cool enough. As for you, what do you think of Specs?"  
  
Lavender pursed her lips, ". . .I guess. . .I do have spots all over me, don't I?"  
  
"Cool. So it's settled. Blackbeak, Fang, Specs, and Prongs Jr are officially the new members." said Harry, closing the book.  
  
"Wait a minute. What about the other nine steps?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, step number two is to wreak as much havoc as humanely possible. . .but the rest are blank." said Harry.  
  
"What? Let me see that," said Ron, as Harry handed him the book.  
  
He flipped through the pages, "To be continued? Not very good writers, were they?"  
  
Harry shrugged and started shifting through the other things in the trunk, "Hey, at least they left all this cool stuff."  
  
Author's Note: Mwa hahahaha! The Marauders are back in a new generation! Bet ya can't wait to see what happens next, can you? I'll tell you this: next chapter is back at Hogwarts. . .and guess who's back from suspension? That's right! Oh, I can't wait to write it! By the way, super sorry it took so long to update. I lost my muse for a while. . .it's back though, please don't yell at me! I'm gonna go write some more. . .but do leave a review! Oh! While you're waiting for me to update, Chochang1234 put the next chapter up to her story. Why don't cha go check it out? 


	27. Ch25: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

Hpz26: Thanks!  
  
Laterose: . . .Um. . .thanks. . .I think. . .lol. Just kidding. Thanks for the review! And just between you and me, I have conversations with the inner me, too. . .k, so I'm just a little weird. . .oh well, c'est la vie!  
  
NSW: Yes, yes, I updated! Whoo hoo! Was it soon enough? Yay!  
  
Amy: Really? I suppose that Harry being a stag isn't really too original. . .but I suppose the other ones are. ::Smiles:: Have you ever seen a clouded leopard? They really are very pretty! It was either gonna be that or a mountain lion. . .guess you can see which one won. . .  
  
Leaf: Hehehe, something tells me I'm going to have a lot of fun for the next chapter or so. Pranks, gags, and tricks, the whole nine yards! If you have any ideas drop them off in the suggestion box and I'll see what I can do! That goes for everyone!  
  
Wanted: Love Ch25: Sweet, Sweet Revenge  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"Shh! You're going to get us caught!"  
  
"Am not! And you're being louder than me!"  
  
"Don't shove me!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, I slipped."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sure!"  
  
"Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
"What you mean this?"  
  
"Ow! Stop that!"  
  
"Would both of you shut up and get over here?"  
  
Ron and Hermione peered sheepishly through the darkness. Seeing a lone figure looming a little further down the hall they smiled and headed over.  
  
"Is that you, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course it's me. Did you two get it?" Harry asked importantly.  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled several small viles out of her robe, "Of course, what did you expect."  
  
"Well it was taking you long enough." Lavender said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Is it ready?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure is. Dobby is more than willing to help."  
  
"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Dumbledore might have said it was okay for Malfoy. . .but *them*?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cool it, Hermione. If you remember correctly, he never said it was limited to the prick." Ron said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Harry nodded, "After all they put us through they have it coming. Besides, I only have a little longer to get this done."  
  
The three were suddenly very quite and Harry shuffled uneasily on his feet, "Sorry. . .didn't mean to bring that up."  
  
Ron shook his head and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "It's alright, mate. Let's just concentrate on the mission at hand."  
  
"Right! Let's go, we only have about a half hour till everyone starts getting up and we still need to talk to him." Harry said before darting off.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. You didn't just run half way across the castle."  
  
"Stop complaining, you need the exercise!" Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Hey!" she said, indignant, before hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Ow! I wish you people would stop doing that!" he exclaimed grabbing his arm  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a git we wouldn't have to." Hermione suggested.  
  
"You're going to get us caught." Harry reminded them as they came to a halt.  
  
"How do you know he's in here?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry's comment, as they entered an empty classroom.  
  
Harry smiled, "You kidding? With all the racket he was making up here I'm surprised half the castle didn't wake up. Peeves! I know you're in here! I promise not to hurt you again; we just need your help."  
  
"Wait a minute. . .how can you hurt a ghost?" Lavender asked.  
  
". . .It was an accident." he replied, smiling sheepishly.  
  
The three rolled their eyes and Harry shrugged. There was still no response from Peeves and Hermione got a smile on her face and stared at her friends in a way as if to tell them to follow her lead.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Out of all the people in the castle you chose a ghost?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Lavender stifled her smile at the indignant scoff they heard, "Yeah, you've heard the rumors. Peeves lost his touch. Hasn't done a thing since the Halloween Ball. . .sad, really."  
  
Harry sighed and hunched his shoulders, "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Damn right. That wimp is a has-been. . .we should try Sirius or Remus." Ron said, as if struck by a brilliant idea. The three's eyes lit up.  
  
"Brilliant! Let's---" Harry started as Peeves finally appeared before them.  
  
"You think those measly humans could take the place of me? I'm offended!" Peeves shouted, arms crossed and glaring at the four.  
  
"Well at least they've been in practice. . .and they'd help us." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"*No*one can replace me! I'm the master of trickery!" Peeves exclaimed, pounding on his chest for effect. They looked at each other and gave subtle smiles but quickly forced them down.  
  
"You'll help us then?" Harry asked.  
  
Peeves thought for a moment, "Perhaps. . .what exactly are you planning?"  
  
Ron finally let his smile break out, they had him, "Either you're in or you're out."  
  
"No fair!" Peeves cried.  
  
"It's a simple enough question. Are you in or out? Yes or no?" Harry asked.  
  
Peeves floated back and forth, ". . .Fine, I'm in. This had better be good though."  
  
"Oh don't worry, it is. . ."  
  
*******************  
  
"I'm surprised at you four. It's been a week already. You should be well on your way with this." Sirius said later that day.  
  
The last week of the winter holiday had been pure torture for those living with the new Marauders. They had been busy practicing their new ideas on anyone and everyone within reach. Now that school was back in session, he was dying to see something pulled on someone else for a change.  
  
Harry smiled and stretched his arms in an exaggerated manner, "Just luring him into a false sense of security. . .Blackbeak's idea, actually. I think she's been watching one too many movies over the holidays."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "I don't know what you're talking about. . ."  
  
"Yes you do, when I saw you in London of the summer you must have had at least ten different, freshly purchased movies with you." Lavender said, earning a mock glare from her friend.  
  
"So I suppose this means that you'll be starting soon?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course. . .I won't say much but. . .dinner should be interesting tonight." Harry said with a glint in his eyes. Sirius, Tali, and Remus looked at each other.  
  
"You know, Harry, you look just like James when you do that. . .always meant we were about to have fun." Tali said as she took a short trip down memory lane.  
  
Remus laughed, "Always meant we were going to get in trouble."  
  
"That too." agreed Sirius, also laughing.  
  
Harry scrunched his face as Sirius ruffled his hair, "You might see some of that too. . .maybe."  
  
"I swear you are Prongs reincarnated." Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
"Hate to break up this party, but it's almost noon. We have places to be and people to see." Ron prompted.  
  
"Right, see you later, Padfoot, Moony, Tali!" Harry said, running off with his friends.  
  
"This could only lead to trouble." Tali mentioned, staring after them.  
  
Sirius took in a deep breath and smiled proudly, "Yeah, ain't it grand?"  
  
************************  
  
Prongs Jr, Specs, Blackbeak, and Fang slipped into the Quidditch pit unnoticed. Harry had his wand poised, following a certain Slytherin around the field as he practiced with his team.  
  
"Careful, Harry. Don't hit anyone else." Hermione cautioned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, *that* would be a tragedy."  
  
"Where did you find that spell anyway?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not sure. . ." Harry said, trailing off into thought.  
  
"Oh, so it's one of *those* spells. . .I'll bet if you were still taking classes that you'd pass every test with flying colors." Lavender said with just a hint of envy.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'll bet if I was still taking classes Snape might be taking more trips to the hospital wing than Neville and I combined."  
  
Ron snorted, "And the bad part is? It's not like you could be blamed if you lost your temper, mind you it's quite easy to do with that man."  
  
"Knowing Snape he'd still find some way to get even." Lavender said before breaking out into giggles, "Now that I think about it. . .if you still were taking classes. . ."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed, catching on to what she was getting at, "Alair! Bloody hell that was funny. Best Christmas hands down."  
  
"Morticombus." Harry said casually, breaking the conversation short.  
  
There was no light to this spell, but they could tell it had hit its target when Malfoy wavered for a minute. The Slytherin team was back on the ground and walking to the locker rooms, practice being over.  
  
"You okay, Draco?" Pansy, the newest member to the team, asked.  
  
Now that Malfoy was the captain, an obvious change had taken place in means of choosing team members. Instead of big and bulky, the team consisted of Malfoy's closest friends, a huge mistake on his part according to Ron and Harry.  
  
"I SLEEP WITH A STUFFED MONKEY NAMED NANNERS!" Malfoy screamed before clamping his hands over his mouth. His team members stared at him as the Marauders and the Ravenclaw team, who had just arrived, burst out laughing.  
  
"You have a monkey named what?" Cho asked as she and her team walked up.  
  
"I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!" Malfoy declared, looking positively mortified. Though they continued to laugh, most looked disgusted at the outburst.  
  
"Why are you telling us?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Malfoy appeared to be trying to keep his mouth shut, but never the less it opened and out came, "MY MOTHER PICKS OUT ALL MY CLOTHES!"  
  
"Aren't you a little old for that?" the Ravenclaw Keeper asked.  
  
Malfoy turned and ran towards the Slytherin locker room as he yelled out, "I WET THE BED UNTIL I WAS TEN!"  
  
"What spell did you use?" Ron croaked out between his laughs.  
  
"Morticombus. . .the Secret spell." Harry answered, calming down a little, "For the next two hours whenever he talks or someone asks him a question he has to respond with some kind of embarrassing secret."  
  
"Brilliant! I'll have to remember that one!" Ron said, sitting up from the ground where he had been laughing.  
  
"Two hours?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "And we're just getting started. Come on!"  
  
The group carefully snuck back into the castle, making sure not to be noticed. They wandered around a bit, allowing time for Malfoy to get changed back into his clothes. They stopped in the Great Hall for a late lunch where they were greeted by Sirius and Remus who tried to wheedle them into telling them what was planned for that evening. Luckily, they were saved by a large group of students walking into the Hall, laughing immensely. The new Marauders were quite pleased to find that they were discussing Malfoy's. . .condition. After listening in for a minute, Sirius and Remus turned back to their successors with smiles.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "You?"  
  
"Darn tootin'. And we've only just cracked the shell." Harry said with a smile. Sirius looked at Remus and the two broke out laughing.  
  
"You're doing us proud. I bow to your genius." Sirius said, mocking a bow.  
  
Lavender smiled and answered for the group, "Thanks. . .we have to be going, though. Part two should be ignited soon."  
  
Then, before any further questions could be asked, they took off, leaving an amused Moony and Padfoot.  
"This is all you, Ron, Lavender." Harry said, as they reached the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"We're honored." Ron said, "We'll keep that git out as long as that spell is in effect."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is dying to hear what he has to say for once!" Lavender said, giggling. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.  
  
"Just don't forget to bring him to you-know-where." Hermione said.  
  
"Us? No, of course not." Lavender said in mock hurt.  
  
"Well, we better be going. See you soon." Ron said as he and Lavender headed down the stairs.  
  
Once they were out of eye sight Hermione shook her head, "I'm almost beginning to feel sorry for Malfoy."  
  
Harry smirked and swung an arm over her shoulder, "Key word, almost. Come on. If all goes according to plan we only have about five minutes to get ready."  
  
Hermione nodded and the two started on their way to Snape's classroom. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, and they carefully peered into the room to make sure it was empty. Breathing a sigh of relief, they entered the room.  
  
"A bit weird being in here without being forced to." Harry said randomly.  
  
"I just hope Peeves keeps Snape busy long for us to get out of here." Hermione said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm more worried about him keeping Snape busy too long."  
  
"I suppose that's a possibility, too." Hermione said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you wish to do the honors?" Harry asked, bowing deeply.  
  
"Why certainly," she said, giving him a curtsy, "Reragnium."  
  
Instantly dust flew into the air as everything in the room jumped around.  
  
Harry banished the dust and coughed, "You think he might consider dusting every now and then."  
  
Hermione shrugged and surveyed her handiwork, "He's probably just waiting for a student to get a detention and then get them to do it."  
  
"Most likely. . .nice job." Harry said, also looking around the room which was in complete disarray.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad I finally had a reason to use that spell." Hermione said as she pulled yet another bottle out of her robe and placed it gently down on the only table still upright.  
  
"I'M SCARED OF NINJAS!"  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the classroom into the shadows, "Right on schedule."  
  
They watched on as a red wolf and a clouded leopard chased Malfoy into the disheveled classroom. Before the two animals could make it in, the door was slammed shut and locked. Hermione was giggling and the two animals walked over to them. Once in the privacy of the shadows, they transformed back into Specs and Fang.  
  
"Ninjas?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow, "What does he know about ninjas?"  
  
Harry, however, had a nasty grin growing onto his face, "Don't know. . .but it could work to our advantage. . ."  
  
"I sense another prank coming on." Lavender said in anticipation.  
  
"But of course. . .It'll take a while to set up, though." Harry said, thinking to himself.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell us or---" Hermione was interrupted as Snape came storming down the stairs.  
  
"Damn that Peeves! Who does he think he is!?" he raged, sopping wet.  
  
The Marauders were shaking with silent laughter. Once again Peeves had out done himself. Snape stopped suddenly and stared over to where they were hiding. They clamped their hands over their mouths and Snape shook his head before heading into his classroom.  
  
"Malfoy! What did you do to my classroom!?" Snape shouted.  
  
"PEPPARONI GIVES ME HIVES!" Malfoy hollered back.  
  
"I don't care what gives you what! What did you do!?. . .Is that a *love* potion!?" Snape yelled and they could hear him snatch a glass bottle from presumably Malfoy's hands.  
  
"I FAILED KINDERGARTEN!"  
  
"Do you think that gives you a right!? No! I don't want to hear it, detention for a month and fifty points from Slytherin! And come on! I'm taking you to see Dumbledore!"  
  
It was perhaps one of the most difficult things any of them ever had to do, keeping silent while Snape dragged Malfoy up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office, hand clamped desperately over his mouth. Finally, after they were certain that the two were out of earshot, laughter rang out in the halls of dungeons.  
  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"You're telling me," said Lavender, "And there's still the grand finale left."  
  
"Malfoy failed kindergarten!" Ron laughed.  
  
***********************  
  
"This isn't going to work." Lavender said, tapping her fork on her plate nervously at dinner that evening.  
  
"Oh come on, Specs. Have a little faith, would you." Ron said carelessly as he took a bite of his chicken.  
  
"She's right, you know. We should have started small." Hermione said, equally tense.  
  
Harry and Ron just smiled at them and leaned back to get a look at the Slytherin table. It had been pure torture waiting all day for dinner, especially with both Lavender and Hermione beginning to have second thoughts. They had made it though, and it was too late to back out.  
  
"If you think about it, it is small. We could have started a lot bigger." Harry said, turning his attention back to their discussion.  
  
Ron nodded, "It's about time we let everyone know that the Marauders are back. It's been a week already."  
  
They still looked a bit doubtful and Ron put down his food, "Okay, look at it this way. None of them would have turned down the opportunity to pull one over on either of you. Why should you worry? Besides. . .we're all in this together. There's only one more year left to this school. Why not have the best times possible?"  
  
Hermione glanced up at the professor table. Sirius, Remus, and Tali saw her and nodded with evil smiles. She smiled back before letting out a small laugh, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I know at least three who will back us up. . .besides, if Dumbledore said it was alright, surely we won't be held responsible."  
  
"Exactly! And need I remind you that there are very few who know who Prongs Jr, Specs, Fang, and Blackbeak are." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I just hope that they're all hungry." Lavender said, giggling madly.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity the dinner foods were replaced by the desserts. Hermione nibbled on a chocolate covered strawberry as she stared at the Slytherin table intently.  
  
"Ready? Any second now. . ." Harry said, anxiety growing with every word.  
  
A few minutes passed and Lavender pursed her lips at Ron and Hermione, "Are you *sure* you got the right one?"  
  
"Don't ask me, 'Mione got it. I was just the look out." Ron said as Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Of course I got the right one! What do you---"  
  
She was cut off by a sudden shriek at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Pansy! What happened to your hair!?"  
  
Everyone in the room swerved around to see Pansy Parkinson's hair turn a bright orange before falling out completely. Seeing her hair fall around her she let out a terrible cry which was quickly drowned out as the other Slytherins began to suffer similar fates. While some lost their hair, others had their skin dyed green. A few were under than nasty illusion that they were naked, though all were quite thoroughly clothed. Just about all of them, however, were steaming at the mouth.  
  
"Put it out! Put it out! Hot!" a third year screamed and was quickly followed by several others.  
  
There was complete silence from the other tables so it wasn't surprising when Ron, just a little excited, forgot to whisper, "You heard, 'em, Prongs Jr. Let them have it."  
  
A few turned to the four as Harry discreetly pointed his wand towards the ceiling and said something no one could hear. Suddenly there was a gigantic downpour of rain cascading down over all the Slytherins. Just about everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, even a few teachers, were too busy laughing to notice that the rain had stopped and the Slytherins, miserable and sopping wet glared the Gryffindor table, particularly the end of the Gryffindor table. Before anyone noticed, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were towering over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender.  
  
"Potter! What the hell did you do?" Malfoy yelled at him.  
  
The four, who had been too busy laughing to notice them before, looked up and broke out into their laughter at the sight of them. They had been careful to make sure that the house elves understood to put a different vile in each kind of dessert. All three had apparently been quite piggy, and as the three were all missing hair, green, and seeing as how Goyle was still covering his private area, it was pretty obvious at the amount they must have eaten.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and standing up.  
  
"You heard me! I know you're behind this!" Malfoy said.  
  
Harry glanced at the professor's table and nodded at Dumbledore who smiled and whispered something to the others at his table. By the time his attention had returned to the Slytherins before him the rest of the school stared on in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"What would give you that idea?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"You've been behind everything rotten that's happened today!" Malfoy shouted at him.  
  
Harry put on an innocent face, "Who? Me?"  
  
"Get off it, Malfoy. I'd like to see you prove anything." Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
Malfoy glowered at them then lightened it to a smile, "I don't need to. I'm sure everyone heard Weasel tell you to start the rain. . .really, Prongs Jr? I didn't think you needed to sink as low as a nickname."  
  
Harry smiled and looked to his friends who nodded, "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you Malfoy?"  
  
The Slytherin looked blankly at him but kept his smirk of triumph. Harry took this as a no and motioned to his friends, "Allow me to introduce you, then. You already know me, Prongs Jr."  
  
"The name's Fang, and don't you forget it." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Blackbeak, present." Hermione said, walking around the table and joining her friends with Lavender.  
  
"Specs reporting for duty! Better watch your back, Malfoy. You have no idea what you've got yourself in for." Lavender said, laughing a little as she said this.  
  
"Big deal, so you've all got dumb nick names." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. A few of the other students, some even from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, seemed to agree. Ron just shook his head and patted Harry on the shoulder as if to tell him to just tell him.  
  
Harry smiled, "Together we're known as the Marauders. . .generation two."  
  
Most of the first years looked at each other but the rest of the student body and a few of the professors found their jaws dropping.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be in a state of semi horror but tried to play it off, "S-- -so. I bet you don't know half the things the originals did."  
  
Looking up to the table, Sirius and Remus nodded. Hermione nodded towards them, "Maybe, maybe not. Or perhaps we have two right here in Hogwarts to assist us."  
  
"Padfoot and Moony at your service." Sirius said, mocking a bow.  
  
"Whatever. Nice try, Potter. Not going to work, though. Let's just see who gets who last." Malfoy said, shoving him into the table. Harry, who had turned around in order to lessen the blow of the table, felt a smile creep onto his face.  
  
"And I suppose you would know best about that, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" he asked, not turning around.  
  
Malfoy eyed his back suspiciously, ". . .Got that right."  
  
"It just a pity we wasted everything on trying to get you, isn't it?" Harry asked, now gaining curious stares from everyone in the room as he still didn't move.  
  
". . .What do you mean 'everything'?" Malfoy asked, now beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Harry finally turned around with a piece of cake in his hand, "To think we ruined all this good food. . ."  
  
Malfoy let out the breath he had been holding and smacked the cake out of his hand, "Oh please, Potter. Do you really think I'm *that* slow?"  
  
Harry winked and everyone's eyes in the room, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, widened, "No, not at all."  
  
The three eyed those in the room, "What are you up to now, Potter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry said before putting a thoughtful expression on his face, "By the way, Malfoy, I might get an umbrella if I were you."  
  
"And why's that?" he sneered.  
  
Harry's smile broadened deviously, "I think it might rain again."  
  
Malfoy carefully looked up just in time to see a huge pile of cakes and pastries from the Ravenclaw's table fall onto him and his cronies. As the three fell to floor, now completely undistinguishable, Ron and quite a few others fell to the ground in laughter. Even the professors had to let small chuckles pass past their lips at their appearance.  
  
"I bet you thought that was funny!?" Malfoy raged and he clambered to his feet, a big glop of whip cream towards the front of his head. Harry was too busy laughing to respond other than to flick his wand and cause a large red cherry to appear on top of the whip cream.  
  
"Lighten up, Malfoy. This is the sweetest you've ever been." Lavender croaked out before submerging into another fit of giggles.  
  
Malfoy scowled and picked up a cupcake. He tossed it up and down in his hand a couple of times before chucking it at Harry who lost his grip on the table and fell out of the way in laughter just as the cupcake flew past where he had just been. It flew all the way to the professors' table. Instantly everyone fell silent as it hit Sirius square in the face. Malfoy gulped and stepped behind Crabbe and Goyle, if there was one thing he didn't need it was one of the original Marauders on his back. Tali and Remus hid their mouths though it did little good as their laughter could be heard quite clearly.  
  
Sirius wiped his face and turned to his two friends, "Think this is funny do you?"  
  
"No. . .no of course not, Sirius. . ." Tali said but couldn't manage to hold her laughter in.  
  
"Sure, Tals. And I'm sure you'll find this equally as amusing." he said as he smashed a particularly large piece of cake in her face before running it back through her hair.  
  
He patted it a few times to make sure it settled in well before standing up with another piece in his hands and staring at Malfoy, "As for you. . .ah!"  
  
Just as he was ready to throw it, Tali jumped at him, smashing a piece of pie in his face. The cake fell out of his hands and landed on Remus who wiped off his robes, "Of course who know this means war. . ."  
  
However, instead of throwing it at his two friends, he threw it back to the crowd and hit Goyle. Goyle slipped in the pastries on the floor and accidentally pushed Crabbe back into the Ravenclaw table. And of course, him being the big oaf that he was, it caused the food on their table to fly into the air and onto quite a few unsuspecting students.  
  
Laughter picked up again but was quickly accompanied by food flying through the air. Harry ran through the Great Hall as fast as he could, throwing food when he had time. He and his friends had separated in order to improve their odds of making it to the exit. This definitely wasn't how he had anticipated the day's finale to be. . .but he had to admit, the looks on Malfoy's and Sirius' faces when they were hit were priceless. Besides, it made the next and final part of their plan ten times easier.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Potter!?" Malfoy shouted, making a diving grab for his feet which his succeeded in.  
  
Harry stumbled but managed to keep on his feet. Turning around, he pelted Malfoy with yet another pastry. After hitting him in the eyes, he managed to get his foot loose and he continued running, Malfoy right behind him.  
  
"How's it going, Harry?" Hermione asked, joining up with him and her other friends.  
  
"Not bad, yourselves?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Perfect! You should have seen the look on Snape's face when Sirius nailed him with a giant whip cream covered pumpkin pastry ball! Classic!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Almost as good as the infamous Alair!" Lavender laughed as they made it out of the Great Hall.  
  
A glob of tapioca pudding flew past Ron's ear, "You sure this is going to work? They're gaining on us!"  
  
"They promised us. Take your own advice and have a little faith!" Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder as the four ducked into a side passage.  
  
"Got. . .you. . ." Malfoy said as he came to a screeching halt.  
  
"You sure about that?" Harry asked with a smirk. Filling the hall were hundreds of house elves, each with all different sorts of food. Peeves was flying above with a smoky war helmet on and a horn.  
  
He blew it and pointed forward, "It's now or never! Charge my little minions! Charge!"  
  
The house elves, led by Dobby continued where Harry and co had left off.  
  
"Don't hold back! Cruel people the Malfoys are!" Dobby shouted, jumping up and down. Obviously he was elated to be able to get his own revenge upon his old master.  
  
As the house elves and Peeves charged after the three unfortunate Slytherins, the Marauders laughed and clapped each other on the back.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! Did you see them when they saw our reinforcements? Bloody brilliant!" Ron said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Most definitely worth it!" Lavender agreed.  
  
"You don't suppose Dobby and them will get in trouble do you?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"Not likely." Harry said with a smile, "Who would actually believe house elves are capable of such a thing?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, lighten up a bit." Lavender said giving her a soft punch.  
  
Ron smiled and broke out laughing again, "This is going to be great! Three days until their skin turns normal. Another two weeks before their hair grows back!"  
  
The other three started laughing again too as Dobby came bouncing back into the hall.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby got it, he did!" he exclaimed handing Harry a photo. The four took one look at it and fell to the floor in hysterics.  
  
"This is perfect! We can hold this over their heads forever!" Harry said as the photo fell out of his hand.  
  
Dobby picked it up and smiled, "Winky says Dobby should take more."  
  
Hermione took the picture and nodded, "You're good enough, Dobby."  
  
Dobby fiddled with his fingers and blushed, "Dobby is honored, Madame."  
  
The three turned their attention back to the picture. Yes, there was nothing more satisfying than a picture of their least favorite Slytherins covered from head to toe in food with no hair and green skin.  
Author's Note: . . .Hmm. . .that was. . .unique. . .I ain't got no idea where that came from. . .I was listening to the song 'Kung Fu Fighting' while writing it. . .maybe that had something to do with it. Oh well, how was it? Not too bad I hope. If you still want to see a certain prank happen let me know, there's still time for it to be worked in! Well. . .it's one o'clock in the morning. . .Quidditch game next chapter! Please review! Don't be shy! 


	28. Ch26: Alls Fair in Pride and Quidditch

Amy: Thanks. . .believe it or not, it took me a while to figure out anything to do that hadn't been done a million times. . .though, I suppose a food fight isn't that original, is it? ::sigh:: Oh well. . .as stated before, I can't tell what's going to happen. . .I am beginning to wind the story down a little bit, though. You should know. . .probably by beginning of May, latest. . .then I get to start on the sequel! Yay!  
  
Shelly: No, not at all. I've never seen Malfoy in a tutu before. . .hmm. . .perhaps. . .I guess I just need to see how things flow. . .thanks for the idea though! It's much appreciated!  
  
Leaf: And I take it you are? No biggie. . .Home for the Holidays will show a different side to Draco. . .eventually. . .that is if I ever get around to finishing it. . .would ya like me to let ya know when I start working on it again? Yes or no, I won't be offended if you don't! And thanks for the review! Quidditch. . .yes, that and a little something else. . .hehehe. . .  
  
Ditto2001: Thanks! So glad you liked the pranks. . .there's gonna be one or two more, but not this chapter, next chapter. And, oh, is it going to be a doozy. . .  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch26: Alls Fair in Pride and Quidditch  
  
"This is pointless!" Harry exclaimed, plopping himself on the ground.  
  
The incessant practice he had been enduring since he returned from Christmas break had begun to get to him. Not only did the sessions last for hours at a time, but he wasn't getting anywhere with his wandless magic. The improvement in his gymnastic abilities were the only upside to the entire situation, they had to otherwise he would have been pulverized in the three, sometimes four, to one battles he participated in. Remus, Sirius, and Tali (when she didn't have class) had all joined forces with Dumbledore in training Harry.  
  
"I'm not getting anywhere with the stupid wandless magic! I'm going to have my wand, so what's the point!?"  
  
"You never know what is going to happen, Harry. It's best to be prepared." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus nodded, "Better safe than sorry."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Harry said, taking Sirius' offered hand and standing up, "No one's forcing you to learn something in an impossibly short amount of time."  
  
"You sound like James right before the N.E.W.T.S." Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"You, too, Sirius," Remus said in a slight mocking tone.  
  
"I think all students experience a bit of anxiety before the test." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"At least that's one thing I'll never have to worry about." Harry said in optimism.  
  
"Harry---" Sirius began.  
  
Harry shook his head and held up his hand, "No, I've accepted it, Sirius. You need to, too. Let's just enjoy the time I have left."  
  
Silence enveloped the men. Harry knew that they would never learn to "accept" it, but the hope would always be there. He had to get them to come to grips with it; otherwise there would be big problems for them when he left.  
  
"Just make sure that someone keeps up the noble work of the Prongs legacy." Harry said with a smirk, ending the calm.  
  
The three laughed, though it sounded terribly forced. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, beginning to wish he hadn't brought up the prophecy. Luckily, Tali chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't come earlier, but one of my students wanted some help. Couldn't very well say no, now could I?" she asked as she came to a stop, "What's wrong with you all?"  
  
"Nothing, Tals, good to see you." Sirius said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Obviously not your spirits. Come on, what's got everyone so down in the dumps?" she asked, turning to Remus, "You didn't get another visit from the scum wipe, Malfoy, did you?"  
  
"No, it's fine." Remus said hugging her also.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulder, "You heard them, Tali."  
  
Tali got a slightly perturbed look on her face and turned to Harry, "I know you wouldn't lie to me, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's fine, honest."  
  
She sighed and ran her hand along the side of his face until it rested under his chin, "Men, I'll never understand you."  
  
With that she ruffled his hair, "Come on, it's time for dinner."  
  
The five headed on their way back up to the castle and Harry couldn't help but notice a certain something, "Tali, where'd you get that ring?"  
  
Tali blushed, looked to Sirius and smiled, "Sirius."  
  
Harry's face split into a smile, "You mean. . .?"  
  
They nodded and Harry laughed, "That's great! When?"  
  
"We're not sure. It just happened last night." Sirius said, putting a thoughtful look on.  
  
"And it was just ever so romantic, too." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly.  
  
"Why? How'd you do it, Sirius?" Harry asked, enthused.  
  
"He hit me with a piece of pie and so I dumped a bowl of jello on his head. He fell to the ground and when I went to help him up he knelt on one knee and asked me. . ." Tali said, apparently not bothered in the least in the manner her asked her.  
  
"You hit her with a pie and then propose?" Harry asked incredibly.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Worked, didn't it?"  
  
"To each his own, I believe would be the correct phrase for this moment." Dumbledore said as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
The rest of the school's population was already eating and after a quick goodbye, Harry hurried over to where his friends had saved him a seat.  
  
"Practice again?" Lavender asked, knowingly.  
  
"Of course. . ." Harry said, glancing up at the professors' table and grinning.  
  
"What's with you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded towards the engaged couple, "You'll never guess who finally decided to get hitched."  
  
"Sirius and Tali are getting married!?" Hermione asked, eyes bulging out of her head as Harry nodded, "That's great! When?"  
  
"They haven't decided yet. And get this, Padfoot proposed after hitting her with a piece of pie." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of chicken.  
  
"Graceful." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"And she said yes?" Lavender asked eye brow cocked.  
  
"Go figure." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh! By the way, Harry, Lavender and I talked to Ravenclaws and they're more than willing to help." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"The Huffelpuffs aren't. . .they're afraid they'll get into too much trouble, bloody cowards. You only live once!" Ron said, slightly perturbed.  
  
Harry thought for a minute, "There's still time to convince them, and even if they still won't, the rest of the Gryffindors said they'll help. We'll have enough people. We have a Quidditch game tomorrow, so how about Sunday?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement as the topic changed to the upcoming Quidditch game.  
  
"You two should take your wands with you. Who knows what Malfoy might do, especially after last night." Hermione suggested with a note of seriousness.  
  
"How thick do you think he is, Hermione? Not only is Dumbledore going to be there, but so are Sirius, Remus, and Tali." Ron said, not worried in the least.  
  
"Yeah, he'd have to be stupider than normal to try something." Harry concurred. Hermione and Lavender crossed their arms and pursed their lips.  
  
"Ron Weasley, all that aside, there's still the chance. You're taking your wand and that's that." Lavender said sternly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Same goes for you, Harry. We can't help you from the stands. Better safe than sorry."  
  
"What's up with everyone saying that today?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
The girls started to narrow their eyes and Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll take our stupid wands."  
  
The two looked satisfied and smiled, "Good. And you better beat their sorry butts, too."  
  
"Of course, what do you expect?" Harry asked.  
  
"Making Malfoy captain was the biggest mistake Slytherin ever made." Ron said, hitting his fist on the table, "They're going down!"  
  
***************************  
  
"This should be fun." Ron said cheerfully as he and Harry entered the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"It should be interesting at least. It's a whole new team, other than you, from last year." Harry said, starting to get changed.  
  
"No worries there mate. We got the best of the best." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, pulling his robe on, "Like who?"  
  
"Well, Dean and Seamus are the new beaters. Colin Creevy, Ginny, and a second year girl. . .crap, what's her name?. . .Oh yeah! Megan Wood. . .Oliver's little sister."  
  
"Ginny AND Colin are on the team?" Harry asked with a hint of dismay.  
  
Ron laughed, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Ginny and Colin are going out."  
  
"What!?" Harry exclaimed, "Since when?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "A couple months. . .sorry, Harry. Looks like Ginny's moved on."  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, "What a shame."  
  
"You two almost ready?" a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes asked, coming up to them with hands on her hips, "We only have about ten minutes until game time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure, Megan. We'll be there in a minute." Ron said, tying his shoe.  
  
"That's what you said last time." Megan said, tapping her foot.  
  
"There. Done. We're coming, sheesh, no patience at all." Ron said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him towards the rest of the team.  
  
"Never tick her off," Ron whispered to him, "She may be small, but she has a hell of a left hook."  
  
Harry laughed as he sat himself down on a bench next to Colin, "I'll take your word for it."  
  
Megan gave them a suspicious look before sitting between Dean and Ginny, "Let's just get the pep talk over with."  
  
"Er---who's the captain?" Harry asked after no one took charge.  
  
"Ron is." Ginny piped.  
  
Ron shook his head, "I was only filling in for Harry. He was captain last year."  
  
Harry was close to saying that there wasn't any point for him to be captain for one game, but caught himself just in time. He remembered what had happened the night before when he brought it up and had promised himself to not talk about it again, unless someone else brought it up.  
  
Ron seemed to understand what Harry's silence, however, and continued before he could decline, "Besides, remember my attempt at a pep talk? Not something you want to go through again, I'm sure."  
  
A not-so-quiet buzz of agreement followed this and Harry had to wait for it to calm down before he spoke, "You all know how busy I am with my training. Ron has much more time than I do to work out plans."  
  
Hardly a witch or wizard existed by that time that didn't know about the prophecy, though, few knew the finer points. . .a.k.a. that he was due to die fulfilling it. Still, they knew enough to know that he was practicing for it nearly every day while they were in class.  
  
Ron crossed his arms at Harry's deliberate attempt to push the title of captain onto him and before anyone else spoke, he stood up, "Not hardly; all the professors are dishing out tons of homework to get us ready for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. . .and I still say it's too early to worry about those."  
  
Dean and Seamus were about to state their agreement when Harry stood up.  
  
Eyeing Ron, he spoke in a way that he hoped would get his message across, "Still, *you'd* make a better *captain*."  
  
Ron imitated him, "No, Harry, *you'd* make a better captain."  
  
The rest of the team looked at the two as they continued to debate with each other. This lasted for at least a good five minutes until they got fed up.  
  
"Enough!" Colin shouted, silencing the two, "Why don't you two compromise?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'd both make good captains," Dean led off but neither seemed to understand.  
  
"Why don't *both* of you be captain?" Seamus said, spelling it out for them.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, "Can you do that?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't see why not, they do in the national leagues."  
  
The two stared at each other a second longer than broke out into a smile at the same time and clasped their hands together, "Deal!"  
  
"Now that we've wasted all that time. . ." Megan said, annoyed.  
  
"Right! Onto the game!" Harry said, picking up his broom.  
  
The rest of the team picked up their brooms and followed him out onto the field. Once they were in the center, McGonagall hurried up to them.  
  
"Quickly," she said to Ron and Harry, "Which one of you is the captain?"  
  
"Both of us." Ron said, clapping his partner on the back.  
  
She looked at them for a moment before smiling, "Wonderful! We haven't had co captains Sirius and your father, Harry."  
  
Before either of them could say a thing, she had hurried back off to the commentary stand.  
  
"Makes sense, though," Ron observed as the Slytherin team made their way over to them, "I can't see your dad or Sirius outdoing the other."  
  
Harry nodded, "Maybe we're more like the Marauders than we realized."  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch said cheerfully. Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy and vice versa.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Harry said, not moving.  
  
"I would shake hands with that fucking bastard if you paid me." Ron said, eyeing Malfoy nastily.  
  
"My sentiments exactly, Weasel." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"We can't started the game until you shake hands." Hooch said impatiently.  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
The crowd in the stands began to get uppity and started shouting for the game to begin.  
  
"Shake hands!" Hooch snapped at them. The three glowered at each other and roughly shook each other's hands.  
  
"Good luck, Potter, Weasley." Malfoy said sardonically.  
  
"Break a leg, Malfoy." Harry said, "I mean it."  
  
"I hope you have Nanners on hand, you're going to need him when we whip your sorry ass from here to Timbuktu." Ron said, gaining a few chuckles from his teammates and a smile from Hooch.  
  
They broke off the handshake, mounted their brooms, and took off into air. Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good, she skipped the part about playing fair and tossed up the quaffle.  
  
"And the game begins." Sirius said over the loud speaker. Harry glanced over to the commentary stand and saw that he and Remus were doing it. He laughed to himself; this was going to be a hell of a game.  
  
"Slytherin in possession. . . Goyle takes the quaffle to the Gryffindor's goal posts. . .Oh! Beautiful save by Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley!" Remus said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah! Take that you greasy old git! Looks like you'll be dishing out the dough this time!" Sirius said, grabbing the microphone from Remus.  
  
"Padfoot, please. . ." Remus said, attempting to get control of the microphone.  
  
Looking through the crowd, Harry could see Snape shaking his head and pulling out a large sack of what appeared to be money. He smirked and flew around over to the goal posts where Ron was floating rather bored.  
  
"Hey Ron! Sirius' got money on this game!"  
  
Ron looked up at him and smiled, "No problem! We'll win and then make him take us out to celebrate!"  
  
Harry laughed and went back to looking for the snitch. Over the next fifteen minutes, Gryffindor scored six goals and blocked two more. Slytherin had made one while Ron had been busy trying to understand what Lavender had been shouting at him, which coincidentally was to notice Crabbe who had scored the goal. Through all this Harry had managed to avoid Malfoy, which was somewhat of a miracle.  
  
However, miracles never last forever, and after a failed dive, Harry came up to find Malfoy's superior smile and typical deriding comment, "Nice try, Potter, maybe next time you'll actually catch the snitch."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe next time you'll actually be able to think of a better come back."  
  
"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Malfoy said, tiredly, following him around the field.  
  
"Like I'm scared of a prick like you. If I can handle your father, than I can most certainly handle his pathetic excuse for a son." Harry said, squinting around over towards the Slytherin goal posts where Pansy yet again failed to make the block, "Looks like your girlfriend could do with some more practice."  
  
Malfoy's ears tinted pink, "Pansy's a better find than that Mudblood of yours."  
  
Harry whipped around, "Call her that again and I swear to Merlin that I'll make you pay!"  
  
"What? Mudblood too big of an insult? It's true though, you have to admit." Malfoy drove on.  
  
Harry's nostrils flared, but he forced himself to keep his mind on the game. He would get even with him tomorrow, he could wait, "Not as big of one as you are to everyone you're associated with. Not that any of them have a good reputation to begin with."  
  
He flew onward but Malfoy stared a look of pure evil at him, "Don't you EVER insult my family or my friends!"  
  
Harry ignored him but gave his team a loud cheer as Colin scored a goal. Malfoy wasn't about to be ignored, though, he grabbed the stick out of one of his teams' Beaters' hand and flew after Harry.  
  
"And the score is 80 to 10, Gryffindor, as Ginny Weasley scores yet another goal!" Remus said excitedly as Sirius whooped in the background, "Now all we need---oh! This could be it! Potter dives. . .HE GOT IT!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!! Gryffindor wins, 230 to 10!!!!!!" Sirius yelled into the microphone, nearly causing everyone to go deaf, "Snape you good for nothing piece of shit, you owe me twenty galleons!"  
  
Harry pulled out of the dive, less than twenty feet from the ground with the snitch held tightly in his hand. His teammates met him as he reached their level in the air and hugged. Megan even had a few tears leak out of her eyes, Harry had learned one thing about her so far, she was Oliver reincarnated.  
  
The team separated and started heading back to the ground when out of no where, a bludgers hit Harry in the back of the head. Quite a few people screamed as he fell from the air. His team members sped after him, only to discover the reason why Seekers were always so small. They made it to the ground just as he collided with it.  
  
"Harry! Harry, you okay!?" Ron asked, turning him onto his back. Not surprisingly, he wasn't conscious at the time, though this only worried them more.  
  
"Is he breathing!?" Ginny asked shrilly.  
  
"Yeah, but look, he's bleeding!" Dean said, pointing out the red liquid seeping out of Harry's head.  
  
"Who the hell hit him!? The game was over! That's against the rules!" Megan raged.  
  
"Harry! Is he okay!?" Hermione shrieked, as she, Lavender, Sirius, Tali, Remus, and Dumbledore reached them.  
  
"He's bleeding and won't wake up!" Colin informed them.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on whoever hit him! I swear to Merlin they're going to pay!" Sirius shouted, eyes gleaming madly.  
  
"Not now, Sirius. We have to get him to the hospital wing." Tali said urgently.  
  
***************************(You're lucky. . .I was gonna leave it there)************************  
  
Hours passed and Harry slept on. Anxiety reached a new high as Madame Pomfrey told them that there one possibility was that he might have a concussion when he woke, or even temporary memory loss. Fortunately, Colin had passed his passion for photography to his younger brother who had snapped a picture of Malfoy hitting the bludger that had hit Harry. Malfoy, of course, had been severely punished. One hundred points from Slytherin house AND detention for the remainder of the year.  
  
This had hardly been enough for any of the Marauder or Tali. All of them had to be physically restrained from hunting down the "good for nothing, cowardly, asshole," as Ron as so delicately put it. Dumbledore had smiled sadly and said pointedly that there was always tomorrow. Of course they all knew what he meant, but if Harry couldn't enjoy his own prank, than none of them were going to.  
  
At the moment, it was going on seven o'clock, four hours since the game. The Marauders, both old and new, and Tali ate in the hospital wing. They had utterly refused to leave and after an okay by Dumbledore they were allowed to stay. No one said a thing as they ate. Every now and then, glances were stolen at Harry who remained still and silent. The dinner dishes were magically replaced with dessert platters. A couple of them picked at the sweets, but none were really that hungry.  
  
". . .That smells good." came a tired voice from across the room.  
  
Instantly all eyes had swerved towards the sound of the voice to see Harry pushing himself into a sitting position. He turned to them and smiled as they hurried over to him.  
  
"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, ". . .A little sore. What happened, anyway?"  
  
"That mother fucker hit you with a bludger!" Ron growled.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry laughed, "Stupid git. . .it's not a good idea to tick off a bunch of wild animals."  
  
"Harry, it's not funny, you could have really been hurt!" Sirius said critically.  
  
"He's been punished, right? And of course there our little. . .plan tomorrow. Besides, I'm fine." he said as he attempted to stand up.  
  
Half way up, though, a wave of dizziness struck him and he fell back to bed, "Oh, my head. . .Damn, how close was he when he hit it?"  
  
"According to the picture. . .less than ten feet. You need to stay in bed anyway, Harry. Madame Pomfrey will have our heads if we let you get up so soon." Remus said, gently pushing him back down.  
  
Harry sighed and reluctantly leaned against the headboard, "At least we won. . .you get your money, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled a sack out of his pocket, "It might have taken some work, but was there ever any doubt?"  
  
"Harry! You're awake!"  
  
The group looked to the door where Ernie MacMillen speedily walked over to them, "Everyone in the Great Hall is worried about you."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "Nothing new there."  
  
"What do you want, MacMillen?" Ron asked shortly, still having yet to forgive him for the entire incident in their second year.  
  
Ernie crossed his arms, "I came here to give Harry a message from us Huffelpuffs."  
  
"A message?" Hermione asked.  
  
He smiled brightly, "Due to recent events, we have decided to assist you in your. . .you know, tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" Harry said cheerfully, "Practically the entire school's in on it now! He better watch his back tomorrow!"  
  
"It won't make any difference, Mr. Potter. You aren't going anywhere."  
  
There was a simultaneous groan from everyone else in the room as Madame Pomfrey bustled up to them with a potion bottle in her hand, "You fell over fifty feet to the frozen ground after being hit, in the *head*, with a bludger. It must have hit you harder than I originally thought if you think you're leaving any time soon."  
  
"Oh, go on, Poppy. You can't keep him locked up here when there a trick to pull!" Tali said seriously.  
  
"I most certainly can. Now if you all would excuse me, I must see to my patient. All of you, out---Not you, Potter! Get back in that bed." Pomfrey said, pushing Harry back in bed as he attempted to follow his friends out of the hospital wing.  
  
He sighed irritably as Pomfrey set the potion on his bedside table and started changing the bandages on his head. This wasn't how he planned on spending the rest of his days. A sweet cry drew his attention to the door where Hedwig flew and landed on his knees.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig, where have you been lately?" he asked her.  
  
Her eyes started welling up and Harry graciously lowered his head. Immediately he felt his dizziness and soreness begin to diminish. Pomfrey clicked her tongue, apparently annoyed at the shortcut to recovery.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry said thankfully, stroking her gently.  
  
"You're still not getting out of here by tomorrow." Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
Harry laughed, "No, of course not."  
  
It was for the best he supposed; now he had more time to go over the finer details with all those participating. Other than that, at least one of those absurd training sessions would have to be cancelled.  
  
Pomfrey had by now poured the potion in the bottle into a cup and pushed it towards him, "Here, drink this. You need to rest."  
  
Harry looked at it with a raised eye brow. The brown, bubbling goop had the same consistency as that of thick mud. Leaning over it, a particularly large bubble burst and splattered his forehead with the mystery substance.  
  
He looked back to the nurse with incredibly, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
In truth she couldn't have looked sterner if she tried, "Do I ever joke about these things? It'll help heal your head and help you sleep."  
  
Glancing back at the cup he shook his head, "No way. If that's what it looks like. . ."  
  
"Potter! You're going to take that one way or another; you might as well make it easy on yourself." Pomfrey said in a way that slightly made Harry cower.  
  
Regret building up in advance, he took a small sip before scrunching his face in disgust and holding the cup as far away as possible, ". . .Tasty. . ."  
  
"Now the rest."  
  
Harry brought the cup to his face but quickly drew back, "No, sorry. It isn't going to happen."  
  
"Potter. . ." Pomfrey led off in a warning tone.  
  
He stared at the muddy "potion" and shuddered. There was no way he would be able to get the rest of it down. He hadn't tasted very much, but it was enough to kill any hope of taking the rest. Harry looked back to Hedwig who was staring at him with an odd expression. Opening his mouth to ask her what it was, he suddenly found the potion being forced down his throat. He tried to spit it out but found that it had already gone down. Collapsing against his pillow he held his mouth open in disgust. That was by far the MOST nauseating thing he had ever had to get down in his entire life.  
  
As drowsiness began to overcome him, he saw Pomfrey shoo off Hedwig before pulling the blankets over him and walk away muttering something that sounded like, "Kids these days. . ."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I was going to put more into this chapter, but it was getting kind of long. . .So. . .whatcha thinking? Bet you're wishing for the next installment, right? Well, I'm working on it. . .Malfoy's going to get it. . .and I apologize in advance for any stupidity that might ensue. Anywho. . .you like the chapter? Yes or no, gotta let me know. . .hey, that rhymes. . .hehehe! Write a review, pretty please!  
  
POLE TIME: Alright, time for a reader's choice. The end of this story could have two outcomes. Either A: Malfoy still hates the Marauders and vice versa, but he turns out to not be that bad. Or B: Malfoy hates them so much that he transfers to a different school for the next year. Now, this is very important for the sequel. I need to know now so I start working out the details. . . 


	29. Ch27: NEVER Tick off a Potter

Ditto2001: Not change schools, eh? ::Takes out pen and pad:: That's one for 'A'. Whoo hoo! I have a vote!  
  
Person Who Loves Your Story: I like your name. . .lol, I'm honored that I get your very first ever review! I was a little depressed last chapter 'cuz I didn't get very many reviews, but hey, they're rolling in this time! So glad that you joined in!  
  
Hermione Freak: Did it really take that long to read it? Hmm. . .sheesh, I guess it's longer than I thought. . .but it was time well spent, huh? Lol, I guess you must have liked it to write such a nice review! Your wish is my command! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Englishgirl: Glad you've enjoyed reading it! More to come. . .I'm thinking like five or six more chapters, not including this one, and an epilogue. . .somewhere around there. . .  
  
Laterose: My sentiments exactly! Well. . .Harry doesn't exactly want to be a murderer any earlier than he has to. . .but hopefully you'll find this chapter somewhat fulfilling!  
  
Leaf: So that's two down for 'A'. . .I have a feeling Malfoy's gonna stick around for a while. . .About the prank. . .yeah. . .it's kinda really stupid. . .but as I said before, I was listening to 'Kung Fu Fighting' and it just kinda hit me. . .oh well. . .gosh, I hope I didn't ruin the surprise. . .hmmm, nah! As for Home for the Holidays, I'll update you as soon as I update it. . .I have a lot of it written already. . .I'm just missing one small linker chapter. I guess I'll work on it, it's not like I don't have the time! Expect an e-mail by the end of this month!  
  
ZeonReborn: Wow, finally a 'B'. . .I take it you don't like Malfoy? Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of him either. . .hitting Harry with a bludger like that. . .I'm getting mad just thinking about it. . .  
  
Katy999: Another for 'A'. . .that makes it 3 to 1 that Malfoy stays. . .hehehehe, won't say anything here but. . .if he does end up staying it could make the sequel VERY interesting. . .  
  
Lady FoxFire: 'B'! Now it's 3 to 2. . .it's getting closer! Thanks for your opinion!  
  
Hedowl5: 4 to 2. . .A's winning. . .I guess Malfoy's most likely gonna end up sticking around. . .thanks for reviewing!  
  
Adenara Yatman: Thank you! 5 to 2. . .A  
  
Dominey: Everyone's so nice! Thanks for your review! Put me right back in the happy mood again! Okay everyone, it's now 6 to 2. . .hmmmm. . .I wonder  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch27: NEVER Tick off a Potter  
  
"Mr. Potter! This is the third time! What is it going to take to keep you in bed!?" Madame Pomfrey said, exasperated, as she carried Harry back to his bed.  
  
"Aw, come on, Madame P! It's been four days already!" Harry exclaimed, attempting to free himself from the nurses' grasp, for an aged woman she was rather strong.  
  
"With all this sneaking about you've been doing lately I might have to keep you for another week." Pomfrey said as she dropped him into his bed and pulled his blankets over him.  
  
Harry struggled to sit up under her arms which were attempting to keep him lying down, "A week!? But I'm fine! Honest to Merlin, I feel great!"  
  
Pomfrey finally gave into him sitting up and sat herself down on the neighboring bed, "You're going to be the end of me, Potter."  
  
"Does that mean I can go?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Don't push your luck," she said as she stood up and poured the familiar muddy potion into a cup, "*If* you stay in that bed for the rest of tonight and tomorrow, *then* you can go. Is it a deal?"  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, "Better than nothing, I suppose."  
  
Pomfrey smiled and handed him the cup, "I don't know how you heal so fast--- and don't give me that look, young man. You'll drink every drop of that or I might just change my mind."  
  
His face had automatically contorted as he was handed the glass and he blanched at the first sip, "As good as ever, I see."  
  
The nurse laughed and shook her head, "Every drop, Mr. Potter, every drop."  
  
"Harry! Harry, guess what!" Ron shouted, running into the room.  
  
Grateful for the distraction, Harry smiled at his friend, "What?"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Potter. You'll drink that this instant." Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
Ron hid his smile as Harry groaned and downed the last of the mucky substance before grabbing the last of his pumpkin juice from dinner and drinking it.  
  
"Did it help any?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't even start with that again, Ron." Harry said, curling his lip as the taste continued to manifest itself in his mouth.  
  
Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had taken the sleeping potion out of the mixture so he didn't feel the least bit tired, though, he was beginning to wonder if that was, in fact, a good thing. Pomfrey, satisfied that the potion was gone, left the two to talk in private.  
  
"So what's so important?" Harry asked, now running his tongue under his teeth. Ron opened his mouth to answer when Lavender and Hermione came panting into the room.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Where do you get off leaving us in the Great Hall like that?" Lavender asked, smacking him upside the head before turning to Harry and smile, "Hey, Harry."  
  
"Do any of you mind telling me what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"The professors were passing out flyers at dinner." Hermione said, handing him a yellow piece of paper.  
  
"*Another* dueling club?" Harry asked incredibly.  
  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy. It's not that bad." Pomfrey said, leading Malfoy into the room. Covered in red bumps and scratching insanely at his skin.  
  
"What did you eat anyway?" she asked him as she looked through her cabinet for the proper potion.  
  
"I don't know!" Malfoy said irritably, "It must have been pepperoni but I didn't see any!"  
  
Harry looked to his friends and mouthed, "You?"  
  
"Us?" Hermione whispered innocently, "Never."  
  
He bit back his laugh and watched on entertained as Pomfrey forced Malfoy to stop itching for a minute and drink the potion she had poured for him. Almost immediately he stopped grating his skin, but his face and arms, where he had been scratching, was red and trickled with small amounts blood.  
  
Pomfrey clicked her tongue and shook her head, "You *had* to scratch, didn't you? Even after I told you not to. . .hold on a minute and I'll get you some ointment."  
  
After she said this she bustled out of the room and Ron turned his attention back to their group, "So, you going to go with us?"  
  
Harry glanced back at the flyer, "I don't know. I get enough dueling in down in the Chamber, why would I want to go and fight some more?"  
  
"You'll be able to whip everyone's sorry pa-toot, that's why." Lavender said smugly.  
  
The three snorted and Lavender pursed her lips, "What? It's true."  
  
"I doubt any of you would want me to 'whip your sorry pa-toot.' . . .What's a pa-toot anyway?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
A blush crept upon her cheeks as Ron and Hermione snickered on either side of her, "Oh, leave me alone."  
  
"That's freezing!" Malfoy cried, drawing their attention back to where Pomfrey had returned and started treatment.  
  
"Hush your mouth, Mr. Malfoy. Honestly, you could learn a thing or two from Mr. Potter over there." she said, nodding her head in Harry's direction.  
  
"Yeah, like how to tick you off by trying to sneak out of the hospital wing." Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy! It would be a lot easier to do if she didn't come to check up on me every five minutes." Harry said defensively.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes as Pomfrey gave the Slytherin the okay to leave. On his way out he stopped, "See you at the club meeting, Potter. . .if you've got enough guts to face me again."  
  
Once he was gone the four broke out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he bought it!" Ron exclaimed through the water developing in his eyes.  
  
"This is WAY too easy." Hermione said with a look of superiority on her face.  
  
Harry got out of bed and bent down next to his bed side table. Opening the drawer he pulled out a check list and a quill, "Phase One complete. Onto phase two."  
  
"Come on, Harry! Ron, Hermione! If we hurry we can still catch him!" Lavender said, pulling on Ron's arm.  
  
They and Hermione started to the door in a hurried manner and Harry chased after them, "Wait!"  
  
Turning around they saw Harry staring wearily at the door before looking back to them, "If Madame P co---"  
  
"Harry Potter! You get your butt back in that bed this instant before I have to put a body bind on you!"  
  
**************  
  
"---And where are the clothes?" Harry asked Peeves in the dead of night.  
  
Ever since the first prank the Marauders had pulled, Peeves had become quite helpful in their endeavors. Fearing Harry's powers, and admiring his prank power, Peeves had willingly assisted them in any way he could.  
  
"Sirius is keeping them in his room, and Remus is keeping the props in his room." Peeves said, cackling.  
  
"Shh, if Madame P finds me up this late she's liable to keep me in this bed for another week or two." Harry said, casting a glance at the door.  
  
Peeves scrunched his face, "I still don't see why you don't just blast *her* until she lets you go."  
  
"For the last time, I'm sorry. Besides, I don't know exactly what I did to you. She's alive, who's to say it won't kill her?" Harry asked.  
  
"And it's back to the stereotyping the dead! I could still feel that, you know!" Peeves screeched.  
  
"Shh! I'm sorry, alright? Sheesh, you'd think I insulted your mother with the way you're carrying on about it."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother!" Peeves shrieked.  
  
"Shh! Fine, I'm sorry! Merlin! It's like you *want* to get me in trouble." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Peeves said smirking, "Well, as much as I enjoy our little conversations, I have to get going. There's a cat wandering around here somewhere who needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
With that he flew out of the hospital wing, leaving Harry alone to wonder what misfortunes Mrs. Norris was soon going to encounter. Sighing, he leaned against the headboard. Sleep definitely wasn't coming anytime soon. One more day, one more day and he would finally be able to wander around the school again when he couldn't sleep.  
  
"You think they'd learn by now, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Harry snapped back from his day dreaming to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the foot of his bed. Quicker than lightening, he had grabbed his wand from his bed side table and was standing on his mattress.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"Must you always assume that I come to harm you?" Malfoy asked in mock hurt.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what you always do?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before drawing his wand out from within his robes, "Yes, I suppose you're right. . .odd. This looks familiar."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
Malfoy let out a soft, cruel laugh, "Oh yes, that's right. You look exactly like your father did back then. . .It's a pity he figured it out, if only I had been a bit quicker, perhaps I would have saved myself the trouble of having to hunt you down."  
  
Harry had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, "What do you mean?"  
  
"And your mother would have been put out of her misery far sooner than----"  
  
"What about my mum!?" Harry interrupted him.  
  
Malfoy laughed again, "No, I suppose I wasted too much time having my fun with her. . .her screams were most entertaining. . .too bad you couldn't hear them---"  
  
Still not completely sure of what he was talking about; Harry felt an intense surge of hatred and anger at the man. Almost automatically, he lowered his wand to meet its victim and shouted, "Inpendium Broxus!"  
  
It was almost as if an atomic bomb had been let off in the school. The walls shook violently and threatened to crumble at any minute. An invisible force of windy power blew throughout every corner of the school. Dust made it nearly impossible to see anything, and the screams of terrified students who had been rudely awakened echoed off every wall, though they were practically drowned out by the loud, ominous boom that ripped at every ear drum of every person within a fifty mile radius.  
  
For close to five minutes this went on. When it finally died down, Malfoy was gone, though a puddle of blood had formed where he had once been standing. Harry, completely drained by the spell, fell. His body hit the cold stone floor, as his legs remained on his bed, twisted in the blankets. One of his arms was trapped under his body and the other was outstretched, wand a few feet away. He felt himself begin to drift off into a deep sleep as footsteps rushed into the room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Pomfrey yelled, seeing the blood on the floor, "Harry! Harry are you still here!?"  
  
Harry wanted to answer her but was too tired to; it was taking all he had to keep himself awake as it was. Suddenly, he heard someone running over to him. He felt himself being held up into a sitting position and he relaxed against the warm body.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?" Pomfrey asked, feeling his cheeks which were a little chilled.  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
Pomfrey turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Tali, Remus, and Sirius, "Albus, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm sleeping, the next I wake up and it's like the castle was going to fall down!"  
  
"Harry, is he okay?" Tali asked a little frantically as the four of them reached the two.  
  
The nurse looked back to the boy in her arms, "Yes, I think he's just fainted."  
  
". . .No. . .'wake. . ."  
  
The adults felt an enormous amount of relief as Harry said those two simple words and wearily cracked open his eyes.  
  
"You feel okay, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded slightly, "Just tired."  
  
"Here, take him, Black. I'll go get some of that energy booster." Pomfrey said.  
  
Sirius knelt on the ground and gently took his godson, "What happened, Harry?"  
  
Despite his tiredness, Harry felt his eyes narrow and lip curl, ". . .Malfoy. . ."  
  
"Draco?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry shook his head and the adults looked at each other, "Lucius?"  
  
He nodded this and closed his eyes. He was so tired. None of the other spells he knew wore him down like this any more, so why should this one? And beyond that question was one of more dire importance: what had Malfoy meant.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Stay awake. We need to talk." Sirius said, urging him to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Here we go." Pomfrey said, walking back in the room with a steaming cup in her hands.  
  
The cup was put to his lips and after a few minutes all of the liquid was downed. A huge yawn erupted from his lips and Harry blinked a couple times before sitting up on his own.  
  
"And it still tastes like troll boogies." he said with a slight cringe.  
  
"Now, Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay!?" Hermione asked, hyperventilating as she, Lavender, and Ron ran into the hospital wing in their pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Sorry to wake you." Harry said with a small smirk.  
  
"What the hell did you do this time?" Ron asked incredibly.  
  
He shrugged, "It was just a spell."  
  
"Harry. . ." Tali said, drawing him back to their conversation.  
  
He looked down and chewed on the inside corner of his mouth, ". . .What did he do to my mum?"  
  
The Marauders looked at him questioningly, but the adults looked nervously at each other and remained silent. Harry began to get a bit nervous himself at their reluctance to answer and began again, "What---"  
  
"Harry, I'm not sure you want to know. . ." Remus led off.  
  
He shook his head, "Tell me."  
  
Sirius, Tali, and Remus' eyes all held looks of deep pain which confused Harry even more. It had to be something bad to cause this type of reaction.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling sadly at him, "Are you sure?"  
  
Hesitating only a moment, Harry slowly nodded.  
  
"I'll do it, Dumbledore." Remus said quietly.  
  
Everyone looked at him as he stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's go for a walk, Harry."  
  
Harry did nothing as he allowed himself to be steered out of the hospital wing. A few students were braving the halls, probably in hopes of finding out what had happened, but one look from Remus sent them right back to their common rooms.  
  
They had been walking around for at least a half hour and yet not a single word had been exchanged between the two. Harry's feet were beginning to go numb as he didn't even have any socks on, yet he refused to say anything for fear of being forced back to the infirmary and not getting an explanation. Finally, when Harry was beginning to think that he couldn't take it any more, Remus spoke.  
  
"You're parents, Tali, Sirius, and myself had quite a seventh year here." he said with an unreadable smile.  
  
Harry nodded, not really sure of what else to do. From what he was able to piece together, he made an educated guess that he didn't mean a fun-filled year. Other than that, he didn't want to interrupt what was probably a carefully crafted story that the elder wanted to get out as quickly as possible without any interruptions.  
  
"I know you're not going to want to believe this. . .but at one point in her life, your mother was. . .engaged to Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry felt his face contort itself in disgust, and despite what he had promised himself about not interrupting, he couldn't help it, "She was what!?"  
  
Remus turned to face him and smiled grimly, "That's about what we said when we found out."  
  
"But why!?" Harry asked horror.  
  
". . .That's where it gets complicated, Harry. You see. . .you know about Merlin's prophecy, as did Voldemort. At the time, he, Dumbledore, and James were about the only ones who did know. Not even Sirius and I knew of it, that's how tight of a secret it was.  
  
Anyway, Voldemort had many spies at Hogwarts to make certain that any Muggle borns who showed any possibility of developing a relationship with James were kept out of the picture---no Harry, they didn't kill them. It was just a matter of keeping their love life full." Remus explained.  
  
Harry slowly started to sink this in, "So. . .Malfoy was dating my mum to keep her away from my dad?"  
  
Remus nodded, "You got it."  
  
"But why would she get herself engaged to a Malfoy?" Harry asked, still disgusted at the fact. To think that if things had gone a little differently, he might be Draco's brother. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Remus seemed a little uneased by this question, though he supposed he should have known it was coming, "Well, Harry. . .the story is much too long and complicated to lay out in one night. . .but to make it short and simple, there was something that none of us knew. . ."  
  
He really looked to be struggling to hold down his emotions and Harry began to get unnerved though he remained silent, "You see. . .Malfoy. . .he. . .he hurt her, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes bugged at this as his fists clenched at his sides and he was positive that his blood had begun to boil. However, no matter his aching to let out something in anger, he couldn't find his voice.  
  
'He *hurt* her?' his mind asked, unable to register it, 'Malfoy *hurt* my mum!?'  
  
Remus waited for Harry to say something, but when nothing came, he continued, pain emanating from his eyes at the memory, ". . .It was his job to keep her away from James. . .it didn't work too well, though. She and James, they still fell in love, though. . .Lily was too afraid of Lucius to take it anywhere."  
  
". . .He. . .hurt. . .?" Harry was still having difficulty finding the words.  
  
". . .It gets worse. . ."  
  
Harry flinched at this but nodded for him to continue which he did, "A couple of days before the wedding James and Sirius found out something. . .they heard Lucius talking to someone. . .It turned out that he was planning to. . .to. . .*kill* her on their wedding night."  
  
Harry got a raspy growl at the back of his throat that erupted with every breath and he glowered into the darkness.  
  
"They told Tali and I, Peter was in the infirmary at the time, and we went to confront him about it. . .he had us locked up, almost killed us too. . .We're not too sure what happened, while we were locked up. . .but we got to Malfoy Manor just in time. Lily was screaming and bleeding with Malfoy hovering over her. . .I swear to Merlin we would have killed him that night if Dumbledore hadn't showed up and stopped us. . .Harry?---Hey, Harry, where are you going!?"  
  
Harry was storming off down the hall and didn't even bother to answer him. His mind reeled with unsuppressed hatred. He had never experienced anything like this before. He knew it was possible to hate the Malfoys more. . .but not this much.  
  
How DARE that bastard Lucius hurt his mother! And his father! And his friends! He might not know the whole story, but he was willing to bet everything he owned that Wormtail was in the infirmary that night on purpose!  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but he trusted his feet and allowed them to carry him to where ever it was they wanted to go. For, Harry had no doubt, it would lead him to a certain blond haired Slytherin who was about to get a little taste of hell. . .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So? I know I said this was going to be a prank on Malfoy chapter, but I had to let you guys in on this little bit of the past sooner or later and I figured, 'Hey, why not give Harry a little more of a push?' No worries, though, Malfoy will live. . .after all, the results of the poll are in and it looks like Malfoy's gonna turn out to still hate the Dream Team, but not be that bad. . .And I promise, next chapter: Malfoy's getting it! And the chapter after that. . .it begins. . .oh, you know what. . . 


	30. Ch28: Newspapers and Nun Chucks

Hermione Freak: Updated as fast as I could, hope you like!  
  
Amy: Let's see. . .did he kill Malfoy? ::Grins evilly:: hehehe, just you wait and see. . .  
  
Kim: I don't understand the 'bloody' word either, but it's cool to say and I use it all the time. . .especially since my English teacher got me hooked on it. . .anywho, if you think Lucius is a doody head now. . .well. . .I'm gonna write a prequel eventually that is about Lily and James' 7th year at Hogwarts. . .that's sure to drag out more hatred. . .thanks for the review! And update your story soon, too!  
  
Laterose: Malfoys bite, I know. . .hopefully you'll find this chapter a little fulfilling. . .  
  
Fleeper: Oh. . .I'm sure you're good! Hmm. . .I'm very persistent, I bet I can find out who you are. . .maybe. . .anyway, thanks! I'm honored to know that you find me good enough to make it to your favorites' list! I'm not finished yet, but it's getting there!  
  
Leaf: No no no no no no no no no no no! Oh! Sorry if I gave that impression! Ew! ::Shivers:: Sorry, I REALLY don't like the Malfoys, there's not way I'd make Harry one of them! Good guess though. Eventually I'll get around to writing a prequel that goes into detail about Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts, but 'till then you'll just have to trust me. Anywho, yay! Another H/Hr shipper! Blessed be the day! Lol, welcome to the club!  
  
Paul: Make him leave, okay. That's 6 to 3, letting him stay. . .hey, it's getting closer!  
  
Lady Kris: 6 to 4, letting him stay! It's getting closer, folks! Maybe he'll go away after all. . .sorry, though, IF he does, it won't be until the end. . .  
  
NOTE:  
  
If you want, there's gonna be an optional song to listen to while reading the end of this chapter. If you're interested, it's called Kung Fu Fighting by New Found Glory(preferably. . .there are other groups out there with the same song). I'll give you an author's note telling you when to start it, if you want. . .IT'S NOT NECESSARY. . .if you want to be amused, I would suggest it, though.  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Newspapers and Nun Chucks  
  
"---I bet it was Potter---"  
  
Harry picked up his pace as he heard Malfoy's voice. The fact that it had actually been the elder Malfoy who had hurt his mother didn't matter to him; all that did was that he was a Malfoy. He would NEVER forgive the family for what Lucius did. Besides that, Harry was willing to bet that Draco knew about the whole thing. He expected nothing less of Lucius Malfoy than to brag about it to his family.  
  
"---besides, father was supposed to pay him a visit again tonight."  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry roared as he came upon the blonde Slytherin and his two lackeys.  
  
The three spun around and faltered at Harry's obvious rage.  
  
". . .What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a pitiful sneer.  
  
Harry said nothing as he stalked forward and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Malfoy stumbled back into the wall as his hand flew to his nose which had begun to bleed profusely. He glared at Harry and regained his posture.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" he asked, fuming.  
  
Once again, Harry didn't even bother to say anything as he jumped on the Slytherin and started punching anything he could get his hands on. Malfoy fought back furiously, but Harry was too set on inflicting injuries to feel the damage being impressed onto himself. Crabbe and Goyle kept backing in and out of fighting range, a bit fearful of Harry's powers.  
  
"Get off!" Malfoy croaked between the punches.  
  
"You've had it coming! Your damn family has had it coming since before I was born!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you sick bastard!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't play dumb! You know exact-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry found himself being pulled off Malfoy, though he fought against it every inch of the way, "Let me go, Sirius! He deserves it!"  
  
"Harry, he didn't do it, his father did."  
  
Snarling Harry chose to ignore his headmaster's comment. He heard his friends run up behind him but didn't stop his attempts to break free of his godfather's grip. For several minutes waves of white light hit him, and despite his efforts at keeping his temper up, he found himself slowly relaxing. His muscles tension lessened and he gradually stopped fighting against his captor.  
  
"You lucky they came to save your ass, Malfoy." Harry said calmly, though he continued to glare.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Malfoy. I'll take you up to the infirmary," Dumbledore said walking over to his student before turning back to the others, "Why don't you take the children back to one of your rooms for the night?"  
  
Tali, Remus, and Sirius nodded before leading Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender away from the fight scene where Crabbe and Goyle continued to stand motionlessly.  
  
**************  
  
The rest of the night passed quickly. They had wound up going to Sirius' room, located only a short distance from the Gryffindor tower. The room's decoration strongly reminded the students of their common room. Everything from furniture, though in nicer condition, to the colors was basically the same. The only difference being a bed on the far side of the room.  
  
At the moment, the sun had begun to peak a few of its rays through the burgundy curtains of the room. Harry was lying on his back on the red and gold rug on the floor, staring at the window with the sun beating into his eyes. A rather cheerful conversation was going on around him, but he took no part in it. Slightly perturbed that his revenge had been cut short, Harry found it impossible to get in good cheer.  
  
"You should have seen it!" exclaimed Lavender, "I thought Ron was going to pee in his pants!"  
  
"Hey! Those skrewts are a lot bigger than in our fourth year!" Ron said indignantly as he shoved her.  
  
Everyone except for Harry and Ron laughed. Ron got a pink tinge in his ears and changed the conversation, "I got a letter from dad yesterday. He reckons that the Ministry already knows who's going to be the next Minister."  
  
"Really? Who?" Hermione asked, rather interested.  
  
He shrugged, "Don't know. He doesn't even know. But he says that there have been a lot of secret meetings between the upper members lately."  
  
"Anyone has to be better than Fudge." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his lack of participation in the conversation.  
  
Harry didn't say anything and the others turned their attention to him as well.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
Again he didn't respond. They began to move towards him when he suddenly sat up, "No way!"  
  
"Huh?" was the general response.  
  
Harry stood up as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on the chair in front of him. He smiled and took the Daily Prophet from her. That fact that she was no longer an owl didn't seem to matter to her as she had continued to bring Harry his mail. Harry unfolded the paper and, in spite of himself, felt his anger begin to diminish as he broke out into laughter.  
  
Finally noticing the looks the others were giving him, Harry tossed the post at them as he continued to laugh. The room soon filled with the laughter of those in it caught glimpses of the paper. For, decorating the front page, was the picture of Snape in the snow in his elf outfit. The twins had developed it the Muggle way, as to prevent photo-Snape from running out of sight. Along with the picture was a small article that explained it:  
  
"Potions Master Severus Snape of Hogwarts gets into the holiday spirit. Due to the persuasion of Mr. Harry Potter, Snape and Albus Dumbledore (see page 13) dress as an elf and Santa Clause. 'Harry needed a couple of people to help him with a gift for his friends and I thought who better than Alair [Snape] and I?' revealed Dumbledore."  
  
"Brilliant! George's gotten better!" Ron laughed.  
  
A rise in the laughter said all that need to be said in response. All of a sudden, a loud screech could be heard echoing out from the dungeons, silencing the laughter. No one bothered to ask what it was, they all knew.  
  
Sirius stood up and straightened his robes, "I don't know about you, but I'm *starving*. . ."  
  
The others were instantly on their feet, "Me too!"  
  
**************  
  
Breakfast that morning was likely the most amusing thing any of them had ever witnessed. Snape had stormed in not too long after the group had taken their seats and immediately accused them of deliberately encouraging the twins to give the paper the picture.  
  
"Like they needed any encouragement. . ." Ron had muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry agreed with him. Fred and George would have still given it to the Prophet if they had to forfeit their pranks for a year. The amusement the picture gave off was far too great that it, indeed, seemed a crime to hold to themselves.  
  
Pretty soon students and faculty alike were filing into the Great Hall in hoards. Snape had a hell of a time trying to hex every single owl that carried a newspaper. After a stray spell nearly hit a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore called him over to the Professors' table where he sat with his hands over his face.  
  
Once everyone found out what Snape had been trying to hide, the rest of the meal was filled with laughter that couldn't be contained. If there was one thing Harry had to be thankful for, it was that he didn't have Potions anymore. Undoubtedly, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were in for a hell of a time. He voiced this, simultaneously becoming greeted with three rather loud groans. When they all headed out of the Hall, they caught a glimpse of Malfoy who was glaring at them from the Slytherin table.  
  
"He better just wait till tonight- " Lavender started heatedly.  
  
"No," Harry interrupted her, "No, we can't do it tonight. . .Malfoy's probably going to be on his guard for a while yet."  
  
"God dammit! We're never going to do this, are we?" Ron asked, perturbed.  
  
"Of course we will," Hermione said calmly, "We just have to wait. . .what about this weekend?"  
  
". . .I suppose that's enough time." Harry said as they reached the dungeons, "Well. . .I guess I'll see you guys later. I better get to the Chamber."  
  
"See you, Harry!" they called after him.  
  
By the time Harry made it to the Chamber, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were already there. Shaking his head he headed towards them. Spending several hours practicing didn't really appeal to him at the moment. No, he'd much rather be in Honeydukes, downing a few butterbeers with his friends. But he forced himself to remember that they had the "pleasure" of spending two hours with Snape, and after the comparison, it didn't seem so bad.  
  
**************  
  
The week passed dreadfully slow, or so it seemed to Harry. The aching to go ahead with the prank nearly overwhelmed him more than once. It took every ounce of self control he had to stick to the plan. He supposed that Snape's unusually large amount of bitterness towards him, didn't help much either. From what he had learned from his friends, Snape had taken off a total of fifty points from the Gryffindors for miniscule things such as breathing or writing too loudly.  
  
The end of the week was met with great welcome. Not only because the next day was the first meeting of the Dueling club, but also because Snape had seemingly been stalking the four of them, looking for any and all reasons to give out a detention and take away points. However, there was yet another reason to rejoice, as everyone soon would find out. . .  
  
"Is everything in order?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just double checked with the other houses, they're ready and rarin' to go." Lavender said with a smile.  
  
"I should think so. We've only put it off what, three, four times?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Two times," Ron corrected her as he shoved a whole boiled potato into his mouth, receiving looks from his companions, "What?"  
  
"You're a pig, you know that, right?" Hermione said, shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
Ron swallowed and smiled brightly, "Wrong again, Herms. I'm a red wolf."  
  
"You know what I meant!" Hermione snapped, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
"For being a dirk," she said simply.  
  
"A what?" he asked.  
  
"Ugh, you're hopeless."  
  
"What? What's a dirk?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lavender glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked hopeless.  
  
"Ron, you really are clueless." Harry laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aw, don't worry. I still love you, you little cutey!" Lavender exclaimed, pinching his cheek.  
  
"Hey!" Ron squirmed.  
  
"I don't see how. . ." Hermione led off.  
  
"Hey!" Ron cried, even more indignant.  
  
"What? Look at this face!" Lavender said, squishing his cheeks together so he looked like a fish before waving his head back and forth, "How can you not love this face!?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and other's near them broke out laughing as Ron fought to get free. Once he succeeded, he rubbed his cheeks, which were now bright red, and looked from face to face.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about it. Damn, Lavender. You nearly broke my face off!"  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry. Here, let me make it all bet-" she started to move towards him.  
  
Ron backed away, right into the next person and shook his head, "Oh no! You stay there!"  
  
Lavender pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine! I was just trying to stick up you!"  
  
"Some job. . ." Ron muttered.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as Dumbledore stood up, "May I have your attention please?"  
  
A hush slowly overtook the Great Hall as the headmaster stared out across the sea of faces, "As you all know, February is nearly upon us-"  
  
He gave an unintentional pause at the end of the sentence, and while it lasted no longer than an instant, it was enough to make several people in the room rather uncomfortable. Harry shifted in his seat and became very interested in his plate as his friends casts glances at him.  
  
"-Tomorrow, as a matter of fact, is the first. And, in light of the upcoming holiday, we will be hosting a Masque."  
  
A subtle murmur broke out among the students, some wondering what a Masque was, but silence was reinstated as Dumbledore raised his hand, "For those of you who might be wondering what a Masque is, it is a sort of Ball. . .our theme is famous couples throughout history. And classes will be cancelled on the fourteenth to provide each of you time to prepare, so we are expecting the best from you all."  
  
As soon as he sat down an excited chatter exploded throughout the Hall. The Gryffindor table was no exception.  
  
"Themed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh what a brilliant idea! This will be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "Who should we be, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, ". . .I don't know. . .I suppose we should try to think of something original. . ."  
  
"Right! It wouldn't be any fun if half the other people came as the same thing." Hermione agreed.  
  
"How about us, Ron?" Lavender asked.  
  
"As long as I get a sword I'm happy." Ron said in a voice that clearly stated that he didn't care.  
  
Lavender looked to be in deep thought for several minutes then lit up, "I've got it!"  
  
**************  
  
"Here he comes!" Hermione whispered excitedly as she hurried over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And about time! You'd think he got his foot stuck in one of the stair cases at the rate he's going." Ron said irritably.  
  
As he said this the doors opened and in walked a flock of Slytherins, Malfoy among them. They went to their table and waited with the rest of the school for breakfast to start.  
  
"Sure is taking longer than normal. . ." Lavender commented.  
  
"I heard there are a few new house elves. . .maybe they're slowing things up." Ron suggested.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure they're doing the best they can," Harry cut in, hopefully sparing the school of any future SPEW efforts.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "Hmm. . ."  
  
"Oh look! Breakfast's here!" Lavender said, quickly changing the conversation.  
  
Ron bent down to eye level with the table, "What is it?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron. They're. . .er. . .that is. . .what *is* it?" Hermione asked as she picked up a funny shaped roll.  
  
"Ha! You don't know either!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"I've never seen food like this before. . .I wonder what they're up to in the kitchens. . ." Harry pondered out loud.  
  
The rest of the students seemed to share this inquiry, for all of them looked just as blank as the three Gryffindors. In place of the regular foods were big bowls of what looked like porridge. . .only with chunks of gray. . .meat perhaps. Other than the "porridge" there were piles of twisted, canoe shaped pastries. And there weren't even any drinks.  
  
Quite a few students began to speak up in protest, but Dumbledore kindly explained the change, "It has been decided that children today are not exposed enough to other cultures. So I have come to the decision to try and correct this. Once a month we will eat food from another country. This month it is China. What you have in front of you are congee and crullers. It is a typical breakfast for those for the Chinese. I do hope all of you will give it a chance."  
  
With that he left the students to either eat or skip the meal. Ron eyed the "congee."  
  
"It looks like someone threw up in a bowl and decided to serve it," he commented.  
  
Harry had to agree with him there. Had he known that *this* was how Dobby and the other house elves wanted to help, he might have given it a second thought. He shook his head and picked up a cruller.  
  
"At least it's begun," he said as he snapped the pastry in two and sniffed it.  
  
"I don't see how serving Chinese food is supposed to even the score with that git," Ron said, nibbling on the edge of a cruller, ". . .Not bad, though."  
  
"Think about it, Ron," Hermione said pointedly, "*What* are we basing this prank on?"  
  
"Ni-" he started.  
  
"Right! And *where* are they from?" she asked.  
  
"Chin-Oh! I get it!"  
  
"'Bout time." Lavender snorted.  
  
"Shut up." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back as he sat down, "Ron, Hermione, Lavender. You guys all enjoying your. . .er. . .confee."  
  
"That's congee, Padfoot." Remus said, also sitting down.  
  
"Right, that's what I said," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, we're supposed to tell you to meet us out by the lake in a half hour for some more practice. . .we're starting on something new today," Tali said to Harry with a wink.  
  
"Of all the days. . ." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Think you three could. . ." Sirius led off.  
  
"No problem!" Lavender enthused.  
  
"Yeah, consider it done!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Great! Well, we'll be seeing you, then." Remus said with a smile as he walked off.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron who was staring wide eyed into space, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"This. . .is. . .great!" he exclaimed before plunging his spoon into the congee and inhaling it leaving all those near him in disgust.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Lavender just told me Hagrid got a new dragon!" Ron shouted in a loud whisper as he ran up to her in the hall.  
  
"He what!?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"It's another Norwegian ridgeback!" Lavender supplied.  
  
Hermione cast a look around to see who was listening and saw Malfoy staring at them intently, "Bug off, Malfoy. Come on; let's go have a look, then."  
  
She grabbed both their wrists and practically yanked them off their feet. They made it to Hagrid's in record time who quickly ushered them in. Almost instantly, the four hurried to the window and were pleased to see Malfoy sauntering up to the cabin.  
  
"I can' believe 'e is fallin' for it!" Hagrid laughed, "A'noder dragon indeed. . .I sure would love one, though. . ."  
  
Hermione cast a worried glance at him, "Hagrid, you can't be serious. You know what happened last time-"  
  
"He's coming!" Lavender shouted, clamping her hand over her head.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's get going." Hermione said, walking towards the door.  
  
"You need to get rid of that before anyone finds out! Who knows the trouble you could get into!" Hermione said seriously as they exited the cabin.  
  
"Ain't no one know 'bout him, o'der than yeh lot." Hagrid pointed out.  
  
"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, cross-armed as he "spotted" the Slytherin.  
  
"Just checking up on what I heard. . .*another* dragon?" he asked with a victorious smile.  
  
Hagrid quickly looked to his companions and back to Malfoy, "What you be gettin' at, Malfoy? There ain't no dragon here."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I really belong in Huffelpuff."  
  
"The Huffelpuffs would murder you before they admitted you to their house." Lavender said with no hint of sarcasm.  
  
But Malfoy was no longer listening. Voices that didn't sound too far off had reached them. . .they sounded like they were fighting.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Ron asked, noticing how he had paled.  
  
"N. . .nothing, Weasley, mind your own busi---"  
  
"High ya!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Hoo ha!"  
  
Malfoy slowly walked past the cabin until he could see where the noise was coming from. When he did, he looked ready to wet his pants. A good distance off, were what appeared to be four ninjas, fighting each other with swords and nun chucks.  
  
"'Ey! What are yeh lot doin'!? No fightin' on school property!" Hagrid shouted at them as he, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender saw what was happening.  
  
Malfoy looked positively petrified as the ninjas stopped fighting each other, and turned to look at them. After what appeared to be a brief moment of discussion, they all let out war cries and ran towards the group. Malfoy promptly screamed and ran back to the school as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
". . .What's wrong with him?" Harry asked as he, Sirius, Tali, and Remus made it up to them in their practice clothes.  
  
"No idea," Hermione said innocently, "It's like he thought you all were ninjas or something."  
  
Remus looked down at the nun chucks tucked in his belt and the sword in his hand, "Oops. . .I guess we did sort of give that impression. . .didn't we?"  
  
"What a shame," Tali said, disappointed.  
  
**************(AN: if you want to listen to the song, start it now)**************  
  
"First of all, I would like to thank all of you who came extra early," Sirius said from the front of the Great Hall, "Now, I believe that all of us are here, so shall we get started?"  
  
A shout of approval bounced off the walls and Remus stepped up, "Very well, then. Welcome one and all to this year's first meeting of the Dueling Club. This is going to be very different from the last one for those of you who remember it. In accordance with Professor Dumbledore's idea of exposing you students to all cultures, we shall be teaching you one of the oldest forms of fighting from China. . .the martial art skills of the ninjas!"  
  
A mixed response met this. Some clapped and shouted, while some grinned evilly at each other.  
  
"Does everyone have their outfits on?" Tali asked and there was a shouted reply of yes, "Perfect. . .now pair off in twos and we'll begin."  
  
It actually didn't take long at all for a majority of the people to get rather good at the fighting. The only problem was that as they were all covered from head to toe in black ninja clothes, so it was rather difficult to keep tabs on your partner. The only thing you had to help you identify were their eyes.  
  
Never the less, they were all having a great time. In fact, most nearly forgot the purpose of their get ups. It quickly raced back into their heads however, as the doors swung open. Everyone froze and turned to see Malfoy, frozen on the spot. His jaw was ajar and his eyes were bugging out of his head.  
  
Harry, unrecognizable due to his clothes, ran through the crowd of his accomplices until he was clearly visible. He glared at Malfoy as someone whispered something to him from behind.  
  
He nodded and, in a magically altered voice, spoke to his fellow "ninjas", "He has come to stop us! Quickly, capture him before he alerts the white bearded one!"  
  
A simultaneous shuffling of feet sent Malfoy, who had finally gained the feeling back in his legs, out of the room, screaming like mad.  
  
It seemed to Malfoy that he was supremely outnumbered. Every turn he took he ran into at least three or four ninjas. He was running out of breath, but the ninjas showed no sign of slowly down. Malfoy made it all the way around the Quidditch field, up to the Astronomy tower, back to Hagrid's cabin, to the Transfiguration room, and even Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It must have gone on for at least a two hours.  
  
More than once, he had nearly been captured by ninjas who jumped down from their positions on the ceiling where they had been awaiting him. And not even once had he seen another student or teacher, which would have seemed rather weird had he had time to think about it. After all, with all the noise they were making, they probably woke up the whole of Hogsmeade.  
  
Towards the end of the second hour he made the mistake of looking back over his shoulder to see how close they were and didn't see Peeves flying straight at him. Turning back just in time to avoid running through the ghost, Malfoy fell down a flight of stairs. By the time he managed to stand up, he was surrounded by ninjas. He gulped as two rather large ones took him by his arms and dragged him down to the dungeons.  
  
They pulled him for at least a good ten or fifteen minutes. Finally, they entered a dark, dimly lit room. In the center was Harry, though Malfoy still didn't know this. He was surrounded by four tall ninjas, probably his body guards. Harry motioned for Malfoy's captors to bring him forward.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry circled him, "You are frightened, no?"  
  
Malfoy gulped again but didn't see any point in denying it, ". . .Yes."  
  
Laughter of the others in the room filled his ears but Harry silenced them, "Good. . .you wonder why we have brought you here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry turned around and walked back to the table he had been standing in front of originally. When he turned around, he had a sword in his hand. Malfoy lost his balance and slipped into the ninja next to him who shoved him roughly in the other direction into the wall.  
  
"You know too much." Harry said as he walked over to him.  
  
"I don't know anything!"  
  
Harry stared at him, puzzled, "You are stupid then?"  
  
"Yes! The stupidest!"  
  
A snigger erupted behind them and Harry turned to him, "Not now! Save for later, M. F."  
  
He turned back to Malfoy, "You not stupid. . .my spies have seen you around lately. You tricked boy Neville into being framed for your deed and ruined robes!"  
  
Malfoy snorted before he could control himself, "Well you would too. That fat lubber might as well be a squib!"  
  
"Silence! You shall pay for your crimes!"  
  
"What crimes!?"  
  
"Say goodbye. . ." Harry said as he raised the sword.  
  
"No wait!" Malfoy screamed as he fell to his knees, "Please! I swear, I'll keep my mouth shut! I won't say a word!"  
  
It was taking all Harry had to keep from laughing as Malfoy started to leak some tears, "You be nice to boy Neville?"  
  
"Yes! I'll buy him new robes and everything!"  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment, "Well, in that case. . ."  
  
He raised his sword again and Malfoy curled into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut, "No!"  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
Malfoy shot up at the familiar voice. Instantly, everyone in the room pulled down their face cloths. Malfoy looked mortified as he saw face after face laughing at him. The person who had last spoken happened to be the one Harry had spoken to.  
  
"Nice picture, Malfoy!" Ron laughed as he passed it around.  
  
Malfoy stormed to his feet and glowered at Harry, "Potter!"  
  
"Oh no, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything, I swear!" Harry laughed as he pretended to cower beneath him.  
  
Louder laughter broke out. Malfoy stood there for a few more moments before flushing bright red and running from the room.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron said as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Harry smiled as he handed the picture of Malfoy blubbering like a baby to him, "We should send this to Fred and George. . .I'm sure they can find something to do with it. . ."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes! My muse it back! Whoo hoo! I love this chapter! What about you all? I'll be updating within two weeks, hopefully sooner! It's likely too as it's about to get really exciting!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: K, people, it's starting next chapter! Ole Voldie's coming to steal something! Those of you with intuitive natures probably know what! Anywho, okay folks! If you want to read an AWESOME story while waiting for me to update go read Lady Wildcat's story 'Seven Years'! It's *so* good! I almost died from laughter in the last chapter! Oh! And if you do, be sure to tell her that I sent cha! 


	31. Ch29: And it Begins

ZenonReborn: Enthusiastic, no? Yay! That's the best kind of review I can get! Make him leave. . .ain't sayin' yes, ain't sayin' no. . .  
  
MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE: Er. . .which one? There are two, you know. . .hmm. . .there should be about five more chapters (not including this one and including the epilogue) so you should find out what I'm gonna do later. . .  
  
Hermione Freak: Thanks! I was a little worried that everyone would think that it was a little stupid, but I'm all better now!  
  
Amy: Ah, laughter. . .I LOVE making people laugh! Were you at school when you read the last chapter? If so, look on the bright side, you probably made some else smile, if only on the inside. You really think it was one of the best chapters so far? Yay! I guess I had nothing to worry about after all!  
  
Katy999: Funny. . .yay! I love humor, myself! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Laterose: Well, you didn't expect me to put it somewhere in the middle? Lol, Snape funny! And don't worry, I have no intention of stopping!  
  
Leaf: Oh, gosh. . .no, oops! Sorry if you misinterpreted it. Dumbledore is canceling the classes ON the 14th . . .not for fourteen days. . .wish my principle would do that, though. . .Anywho, sorry if you think I'm being too mean. . .if you haven't guessed, I don't like him. . .but if you're looking for a good Malfoy. . .you should read Home for the Holidays. . .if I ever get around to updating it. . .oops, I hope I didn't give away too much. . .hehehe. . .  
  
UhOhGirl: Thanks! As per your question, you listened to it? If not, it's originally by Carl Douglas. . .but it has been reinterpreted many times. Isn't it great? I thought so, lol, ninjas. . .  
  
SummerSun: Evil? Me? No, never! Lol, I'm glad you like my pathetic attempts at humor. . .maybe I'm not as weird as I thought if so many other people like it too. . .hmm. . .oops, that's beyond the point! And thanks! I'm still taking votes until the second to last chapter. . .not including the epilogue. . .let's see. . .that makes the count 7 to 4 - A's still winning!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch29: And it Begins. . .  
  
"Come on out, Ron! Let me see you!" Lavender called into the dressing room.  
  
It was the day before the dance and the whole of the school was busy shopping for their costumes at Hogsmeade. Everyone except for Ron had already purchased their outfits. In fact, the rest of the school had already returned to Hogwarts. Remus and Tali had to accompany them, so the only people left were the new Marauders and Sirius.  
  
"No way!" Ron's voice echoed back out from behind the curtains.  
  
Harry, who had been fighting with Sirius with some swords they had found, stopped and turned to the changing rooms, "It's been an hour already, Ron. It can't be that bad."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
Harry shook his head and went back to dueling Sirius.  
  
"I don't see what could possibly be so bad about the outfit, Ron. You and Lavender will make the cutest couple," Hermione said, looking up from her book.  
  
"After us, that is," Harry said with a quick glance to her.  
  
He smiled as she blushed, but as he was distracted, Sirius leapt forward and stabbed Harry under the armpit.  
  
"Oh! He's got me!" Harry exclaimed with fake horrified pain as he fell to his knees, "Sorry, Herm, looks like you'll have to go by yourself!"  
  
With that he fell completely to the floor while Sirius danced around in circles victoriously. Hermione laughed and put her book aside before running over to Sirius and jumping on his back, "How could you, Sirius!? He was your godson!"  
  
Sirius laughed and swung around, trying to get her off his back, "I got him, and your next, my little pretty!"  
  
Hermione pretended to shriek in horror and tightened her grip on him. First making sure that no one else was around, Sirius transformed into his dog form. Hermione had not expected this and found herself flying forward and landing on her stomach, right across Harry's chest.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said brightly.  
  
He peeked an eye open, "Shh! We're supposed to be dead, remember?"  
  
Hermione started laughing again, quickly followed by Harry.  
  
"That's it! Cover up, Ron, I'm coming in!" Lavender exclaimed before stomping into the dressing room.  
  
"You can't come here! You're a girl! Hey! Let go of me!"  
  
The rest of the group's attention was now focused on the dressing room door, waiting for the two come out. Lavender slowly came into view. She was pulling with all her strength on Ron's arm which was just barely visible.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Get your butt out here this instant!" Lavender shouted at him before giving a mighty tug and finally wrenching him out.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Sirius all laughed in spite of themselves.  
  
He was wearing a sort of brown shirt with a white undershirt that covered his entire arm with a brown belt around his waist from which his sword hung. His hat was green and had a long brown feather in it. His feet were sporting a pair of knee high brown boots. And on his legs were a pair of rich green tights.  
  
(AN: Okay, I know I'm not very good at descriptions, so at the end of this chapter I'll give you websites with the pictures I got the ideas for their clothes from. How's that sound? Yeah, maybe that'll make it a little better. . .)  
  
Ron crossed his arms and glared at them before glaring at Lavender.  
  
"Happy?" he asked as he tapped his foot.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute!" Lavender exclaimed, jumping up and down and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah well, soak it up now 'cause there's no way I'm wearing this in public."  
  
"But you promised!" Lavender said with a pout.  
  
"When you said Robin Hood you made no mention of tights!"  
  
"But you have to wear them! They're part of the outfit!"  
  
"I'm not wearing these things in front of the entire school!" Ron spelled it out.  
  
"Come on, Ron. It's not like you have all the time in the world. The dance is tomorrow," Harry reminded him.  
  
Ron groaned, "Gang up on me, why don't you?"  
  
"Isn't that what we are doing?" Hermione whispered at Harry, still laying on him.  
  
"Look, Ron, if I have to wear a toga, then you can wear some tights," Sirius said as he transformed back into a human.  
  
"A toga?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, out of all the things, too." Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"Who are you going to be?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Anthony and Cleopatra. . .whoever they are. . ."  
  
"See, Ron. Sirius loves Tali enough to wear a toga. . .maybe you don't really love me at all. . ." Lavender pouted and pretended to sniff.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and threw his hand into the air, "Fine, I'll wear the stupid tights! You owe me, though!"  
  
Lavender jumped up and down again and hugged him, "Oh! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Where are all of your guys' costumes?" Ron asked as they separated.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lavender all pointed at the bags next to the door.  
  
"We already tried them on and paid for them," Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Well, can I see them?" Ron asked.  
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
Harry sat up, consequentially rolling Hermione down to his legs, "Don't worry, Ron. She won't show me her dress either."  
  
"Can you at least tell me who you are?" he asked.  
  
"King Arthur and Lady Guenevere," Hermione said dreamily as she, too, sat up.  
  
"Ha! So you're wearing tights too then, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, "No, but I do get a sword."  
  
"Well so do I. . ." Ron led off, disappointed, and then added sarcastically, "This ball is going to be loads of fun."  
  
"I should think so," Lavender said happily.  
  
**************  
  
Harry stopped suddenly and stared out the window. Slowly, he gulped and made his way over to it. The sun had begun to set, leaving a glare on the glass, so Harry pushed it open and leaned out. The cool winter breezed chilled his cheeks, but he was too concentrated on the horizon to notice.  
  
'That's odd. . .' he thought to himself, 'I could have sworn. . .Hey!'  
  
There it was again. Something large and black was playing its shadow off the clouds. He didn't have a clue what it was, but it gave him an uneasy feeling all the same. Drumming his fingers on the edge of the stones, Harry squinted as to get a better look. However, as suddenly as he had noticed it, it had disappeared.  
  
Something was off and he knew it. He pursed his lips to the side and thought for a minute, relaxing his grip on the edge of the window sill. Perhaps he was imagining things again, he had been doing that a lot lately. Then again, it was February. He supposed it was to be expected.  
  
Harry shook the thought out of his head. The dance would begin in a few hours; he shouldn't worry himself with the future, for the time being at least. He really did worry too much. He needed to relax.  
  
'Take things as they come, Potter,' he told himself, 'Don't be so antsy.'  
  
He shook his head again and was about to continue on his way back to the common room when someone jumped on his back from behind.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Hermione chirped in his ear.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side and saw her smiling at him, "Hey, why aren't you getting ready?"  
  
"I will be soon. . .I just came to find you."  
  
"Well I was just heading back to the common room."  
  
Hermione smiled wider and hopped off his back, "I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
Harry eyed her and smiled curiously, "Why?"  
  
"Ron seems to be having second thoughts about wearing those tights and Lavender's chasing him around the tower trying to get him to put them on. . .actually, it would be pretty funny if they weren't destroying everything in their path."  
  
Harry laughed; he could picture the two of them doing something like that. Though, he couldn't really blame him. If Hermione wanted him to wear tights, he wouldn't be too pleased about it, either. He took her hand and they started on their way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
**************  
  
"Oi, Harry! Come in here for a minute, would you?" Ron called into the bathroom.  
  
"Hold on a second, Ron. I'm still getting changed," Harry replied.  
  
Ron sat impatiently on his bed and tapped his foot.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry came out with a smile, "You know, this is actually a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be."  
  
He was wearing a full suit of chain armor, which covered his entire body except for his hands, neck and head (which, instead, wore a crown). Over the armor was a red "shirt" that stretched all the way to his mid thigh with a golden lion stitched on the front and back over the chest. Tied around his arm was the handkerchief Hermione had given him way back when she first found out about his relatives. Around his waist was a sort of belt that held his sword. Finally, the bottoms of his feet were padded so that when he walked there wasn't any sound.  
  
"Took your bloody time," Ron said as he stood up and walked over, "Listen, do you think Lavender would notice if I just temporarily turned my legs green instead of wearing these things? They're giving me a major wedgie."  
  
Harry laughed, despite the glare Ron gave him, "I wouldn't suggest it, Ron. They might stay stuck like that."  
  
Ron groaned and picked the material out of his hindquarters. Harry stopped his laughing and gave him a disapproving look, "Lovely, Fang. Just what I always wanted to see."  
  
(AN: Wow, I just realized that Ron's Marauder name is the same as Hagrid's dog. . .hmm. . .sorry everyone! It was an accident!)  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry," Ron said cantankerously.  
  
Harry bit back another laugh and walked over to his bedside table where he picked up his wand and put it in his belt.  
  
"What's that for?" Ron asked.  
  
Looking up at him, Harry shook his head, "It's nothing. . .maybe I'm just getting paranoid, but I thought I saw something earlier."  
  
Ron's anger diminished as he walked over to his friend and looked seriously in his eyes, "It wasn't You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. . .like I said, I might have been imagining things. . .I guess it's just better to be safe."  
  
Ron heaved a sigh before getting his wand too, "I reckon we ought to not tell the girls. . .they might freak and not enjoy themselves tonight, but I'll take mine too."  
  
"Don't you think they might suspect something if you're carrying around your wand?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well what about you?"  
  
Harry smiled smugly, "I always carry it around. . .'Mione goes ballistic if she catches me without it."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll just hide it in my sword thingy-"  
  
"Sheath," Harry corrected him.  
  
"Right, I'll just hide it in there. They'll never have to know. If anyone tries anything they're going to regret it!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Great," Harry said sarcastically, "Just make sure to have some fun tonight, okay?"  
  
Ron scrunched his face and pulled at his tights again, "I'm not sure these things will allow that."  
  
Harry laughed and shoved Ron towards the door, "And I'm so sure that pulling at that all evening is really going to turn Lavender on."  
  
"Hey, don't talk until you've worn them," Ron said with a glance back at him.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron! Down here!"  
  
The two hurried down the staircase and over to Hermione. Harry's mouth fell open as he saw her. His eyes slowly worked their way up her body. Starting with her elegant gold colored shoes that had design work stitched right into them.  
  
The hem of her pure white dress was also decorated, this time in golden stitch work. The woman's belt that she was wearing was made of thin golden squares with rubies in the center of each square; the belt extended downward until about a foot above the ground. The sleeves of the dress ended in a diagonal cut at the elbow and flowed elegantly to meet the floor.  
  
The front of the dress was low cut, but showed nothing due to a white shirt. For jewelry she wore nothing but a ring and her crown which was made of gold with pearls lining the top and different gems along the center of it. Her hair was left to run freely down back and it framed her face nicely. For makeup she wore little, only a hint of white eye shadow with glitter in it, and lip gloss.  
  
"Wow, Herms. You look bloody beautiful!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
She smiled somewhat cautiously, "You sound surprised. . .is something wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry, who had yet to recover, snapped out of his trance, "Merlin, Hermione. You look great!"  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down, "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
The two glanced at each other and smiled slyly. Ron smiled mischievously and shoved Harry at her, "Just go on and kiss her already, Harry. You *know* you want to!"  
  
Hermione sent him a death glare but found herself loosing it as Harry bent down and kissed her. Ron made a loud catcall which gained the attention of the rest of the people in the room. Seamus and Dean smiled also and started cat calling as well. Hermione blushed and gently pushed Harry away.  
  
Harry sighed and looked pointedly at the offending three, "You know how to ruin everything, don't you?"  
  
Ron clapped him on the shoulder but didn't respond to the question. Instead, he turned to Hermione, "Hey, Hermione. Where's Lavender?"  
  
Hermione looked at him before rolling her eyes and pointing over to the stairs, "I swear to Merlin, if she takes any longer. . ."  
  
"Cool it, Hermione. I'm ready."  
  
The three turned to the stairs to see Lavender standing on the bottom step with her hands on her hips. Hermione crossed her arms and smiled, "You've only been up there for four hours."  
  
"These things take time. . .and judging by the look on those two's faces, I'd say it was worth it," Lavender smiled, nodding to Harry and Ron.  
  
Her outfit consisted of a simple, yet elegant, forest green dress that stretched to the floor. Stitched into the fabric, all over, were very subtle, patterns. The front was cut in a square shape with a slight v-neck shape to it that cut off just at the crack of the bust line. A gold and silver cross on a silver chain shimmered in the light and drew attention to her wonderful skin tone around her neck.  
  
Like Hermione's, the sleeves ended in a diagonal cut, starting at the elbow and reaching down to about an inch below the knee. A lighter green lady's shirt with no pattern covered the rest of her arm to her wrist and over part of her hand. The fabric on the hand went between her index and middle finger.  
  
Her long brown hair was, for the most part, left alone, but a cluster of hair on each side of her head was pulled back into a relaxed half-ponytail, held together by a single pink flower. Her lips had a light shade of pink lip gloss on them, and her eyes stood out nicely with their very light, barely there, green eye shadow. And on her cheeks was a soft coat of blush, completing the ensemble.  
  
Ron smirked and walked over to her before bowing deeply and kissing her hand, "Milady, might I say you look ravishing tonight?"  
  
"Why, what a kind thing to say," Lavender said with a slight blush and a curtsy.  
  
"We better be going before it gets too crowded down there," Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, Harry," Ron said, pulling Lavender over to a dark corner of the common room.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes, "Couldn't they just do that at the dance?"  
  
"Masque, my dear queen, masque," Harry said with a smile as he offered her his arm, "Shall we be going?"  
  
Hermione smiled coyly and laid her arm over his, "Yes, of course."  
  
The two made their way to the Great Hall slowly, taking their time to admire all the decorations that had been set up all over the castle. Hermione walked with her head leaning against Harry's shoulder and her eyes closed, trusting Harry completely to lead the way.  
  
"You smell nice tonight, Harry," Hermione commented.  
  
Harry let out a small laugh, "Thanks. . .I think."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You know what I meant. . .Arthur."  
  
"Well, you did give it to me, my dear Guenevere."  
  
The two laughed again and Hermione lifted herself from Harry's shoulder, "Harry, why on earth are you wearing that filthy handkerchief?"  
  
Harry fingered it, "Why I think you should know that. It is milady's favor. . .it's brought me good luck."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
Harry pulled her into a long kiss and when they broke apart he moved to her ear and whispered, "You."  
  
(AN: Fluff. . . it is Valentine's day, you know.)  
  
Hermione blushed, "Still, I could get you a nicer one. That one has blood all over it. . .haven't you ever washed it?"  
  
Harry moved his eyes around shiftily, "Um. . .of course. . ."  
  
"Harry! You mean it hasn't been cleaned in four months?" Hermione asked in astonishment.  
  
". . .Guilty."  
  
Hermione laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder before they continued on their way, "I'll get you a new one tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever you say, dearest," Harry said merrily.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said as they came to a stop at the entrance to the Great Hall, "This is beautiful."  
  
Red and white seemed to be the colors for the evening, as practically everything was decorated in the colors. Balloons, streamers, and a wide variety of heart-shaped objects could be seen everywhere. Bubbles blew along with the slight breeze in the room and seemed to give the room even more of a magical feeling.  
  
"Not bad," Harry agreed.  
  
"There you are! Where do you two get off leaving us behind?" Ron asked angrily as he and Lavender came up from behind.  
  
"Well it didn't seem to either of us that you would be ready to go anytime soon," Hermione stated pointedly.  
  
"Still. . .you could have waited," Ron said.  
  
"Knock it off, Ron. It's Valentine's Day. Harry and Hermione don't want us hanging around, and I'm *certain* that you don't want them following us either," Lavender said, punching the word 'certain.'  
  
Ron's face dawned realization and he grabbed Lavender's hand before taking off to yet another corner of the room.  
  
"Ron! Calm down! We have all night!" Lavender exclaimed as the two disappeared behind a crowd of people.  
  
". . .Should we worry about them?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't. Lavender knows how to handle Ron."  
  
"I'm not sure that's exactly what I meant. . ." Hermione led off.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hermione," Ginny said as she and Colin came up to them.  
  
"Hello Ginny, Colin. . .you look nice tonight," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry felt a smile tugging on his lips, but it disappeared as Hermione noticed and elbowed him in the side, "Don't they, Harry?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. . .who are you anyway?"  
  
"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell," Colin said proudly.  
  
"Oh, I love that story!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So does Colin. . .that's why we came as them," Ginny said with a smile, ". . .Listen, have you seen Ron? Lavender said she was having a hard time getting Ron to wear his tights. . .Colin and I thought it might help if he saw that he wasn't the only one."  
  
"Yeah, same color and everything," Harry stated, referring to Colin's green tights, "They went off that way."  
  
"Thanks! We'll see you two later," Ginny said, pulling Colin over in the way Harry had pointed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Harry," Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
Harry glanced back to her, "Sorry. . .but did you see him? He wasn't even wearing pants. . .I'm surprised Dumbledore let him come like that."  
  
Hermione gave him "the look" and Harry coughed, "Right. I'm sorry, honest. I'll even apologize tomorrow, if you want."  
  
She looked at him a moment longer than smiled and hugged him, "Great! Now come on! Let's dance some."  
  
Harry groaned, he had yet to approve his dancing skills very much, "You sure, Herms? I'd hate to turn your feet black and blue."  
  
Hermione laughed and continued to pull him onto the dance floor, "I'm positive. It'll be fun!"  
  
He was about to protest some more when he found his hands guided to Hermione's waist.  
  
"Now just follow my lead," she said, delight shimmering in her eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry wasn't as bad as he remembered, but he was far from being good. After a few dances, he managed to persuade Hermione to take a break. The two left the Great Hall and opted to take a walk outside. Walking through the halls, they saw Sirius and Tali in a classroom, talking and kissing and than talking again.  
  
Sirius' toga wasn't quite as bad as he made it out to be. It reached to the floor and had an orange cloth draped over his shoulder and a garland brought color to his black hair. Tali was also dressed in a white toga. It was fitted to her waist and outlined by a shimmering gray material. From the way she was positioned, her face was impossible to see, but her hair was decorated with a golden tiara/hair piece.  
  
Harry whistled as they started kissing again, but Hermione pulled him away from the door before they could be seen. Just in case either of the two in the classroom decided to see who had interrupted them, Hermione didn't stop running until they were outside.  
  
Once there, she laughed in spite of herself and shoved Harry, "We could've gotten in a lot of trouble for that, you know."  
  
Harry laughed as well and shrugged, "What would they do that's so bad to their dear godson and his beloved girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're hopeless."  
  
"You're too kind," Harry smiled.  
  
"No fair!" Hermione cried out, "You can't smile; I'm trying to be mad at you."  
  
Harry pouted, "Mad? At me?"  
  
Hermione covered her eyes, "Oh no, not the pout!"  
  
She peeked an eye open and laughed in defeat, "You're too cute for your own good, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harry laughed as he took her hand, "How about that walk?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; instead she took his hand, and the two moved down the stair over to the flower garden that had been created especially for that night. It wasn't just any garden, though, it was a maze. After about twenty minutes of walking, they managed to find their way to the center where the lake was located.  
  
Still fairly early, they were the only ones there and they relished the privacy. They sat on the cool grass, hands intertwined, and stared out over the placid water of the lake. Seemingly out of no where, Harry handed her a single thorn-less rose. Hermione smelled it before looking up at him. They kissed again and slowly eased back until they were lying on the ground. Harry held her in the crook of his arm as they watched the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star sped across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for only a moment before opening them with a smile.  
  
"What'd you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you. It won't come true."  
  
Harry laughed, "Fine then, keep your secrets. I'll find out eventually."  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that," Hermione said as she turned on her side and nuzzled in closer to him, "I could stay like this forever."  
  
"Is that what you wished for?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "No. . .good guess, though."  
  
Harry turned and kissed the top of her head, "It's what I wished for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
A comfortable silence surrounded the two, both just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Harry spoke again.  
  
"'Mione?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hermione turned to him, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry sat up, followed by Hermione, "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Did you see that?" he asked, staring forward.  
  
Hermione followed his eyes but shook her head, "No, what?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Nothing. Maybe I'm just imagining things again."  
  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry. . ."  
  
"Isn't this special?"  
  
The two lovers shot up as the icy voice reached them.  
  
"Malfoy! I thought you were dead!" Harry shouted.  
  
Lucius Malfoy floated down to the ground only a few feet from them, "You would, wouldn't you? No. You might have injured me, but it'll take far more than that to kill me."  
  
Harry pushed Hermione behind him, "'Mione, go. Make a run for the castle. I'll be there as soon as I finish this guy."  
  
"Are you crazy!? I'm not going to leave you!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Hermione! This is no time to argue! Just go!"  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I should have hoped that you two would make the most of your last moments together," Malfoy smirked, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Harry. . ." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Go. I'll be fine, I promise."  
  
Something sang out in the distance, gaining the attention of all three people. Flying towards them was the white form of Hedwig. She took a diving swipe at Malfoy's head which he just barely managed to avoid. Another phoenix's voice reached their ears as Lakowa joined the group and started fighting with Hedwig.  
  
'So it wasn't my imagination,' Harry thought.  
  
He could have kicked himself. He should have told someone, at least Dumbledore. But no, he had to write it off as nerves, and now it was too late to do anything but try to make the best out of the situation. Harry was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Malfoy raise his wand and send burning fire to the flower bushes that surrounded them.  
  
'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Now Hermione's stuck.'  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, "Let's get this over with, Malfoy! Serinsodia!"  
  
"Herdinonius!" Malfoy shouted back.  
  
Both managed to avoid each other's attacks, but a deafening explosion took place as the two spells hit each other. While the light from the explosion shielded the two opposing sides from each other's view, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to a large bench and ducked behind it.  
  
"Hermione, listen. You have to go! I have to handle this!" he said earnestly, gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
"But. . .but. . ."  
  
"Shh," he said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, I promise. Now go on. You're a raven; you can fly out of here."  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears and, as she threw herself at him, they began to flow freely down her face, "Oh, Harry!"  
  
"It'll be alright. Honest. I'll be right behind you," Harry said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Potter! You can't hide forever!"  
  
"Go. Now, Hermione," Harry said, urging her on.  
  
Nodding, she was about to transform when Malfoy found them, "Think you can get her to safety, huh? Well I've got news for you, Potter-"  
  
He reached out to grab Hermione, but Harry was quicker. Lucius Malfoy's hand fell to the ground as blood began to pour from the stump of his wrist. All three stared in shock. Even Harry couldn't believe what he had just done, but with the blood covered sword in his grasp, there was no denying it. Harry had cut off Malfoy's left hand.  
  
As the realization hit them, all acted differently. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head as she brought her hands to her mouth and averted her eyes. Lucius let out a shriek of pain and a long chain of profanity. He waved his stump around, spraying blood everywhere. Harry was the only one who seemed to notice the opportunity. Dropping the sword, he grabbed Hermione, spun her around and pulled her towards one of the burning bushes.  
  
"Fleberumgia!" Harry shouted, causing a large chunk of the burning bush to disappear.  
  
They both made it out of the burning flower maze rather quickly and started towards the school. They didn't get to far however, before they were knocked to the ground by a powerful wind.  
  
"How dare you! I was just going to kill you before, but now I'm not going to be so lenient!" Malfoy bellowed as he stalked towards them, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry pushed Hermione out of the way just in time, but he wasn't so fortunate. As he hit the ground, he was caught off guard and cried out for a minute before forcing himself to keep in the screams. Hermione made up for him anyway. She was screaming bloody murder, and if there was one person in the school who hadn't heard her, he would be quite surprised.  
  
Through the pain, he managed to lift his head to her, "'Mione. . .go. . ."  
  
She was too distraught to make any words, but she managed to shake her head, no.  
  
Harry winced as another wave of pain hit him, "Get. . .help. . ."  
  
He let out another cry of pain, and if Hermione had any intention of going to get help, it disappeared with that. Quite suddenly, the spell let up and Harry went slack. A pounding of feet could be heard, and when Harry turned his head towards the school he saw a large group of people running to them.  
  
Malfoy cursed and kicked Harry, "You get to live for now, boy, but I'm not leaving without a little keep sake."  
  
Before Harry could ask what that was supposed to mean, Hermione screamed again. Harry forced himself to get on his feet and when he did, he saw Malfoy fighting to hold onto a struggling Hermione.  
  
He managed to point his wand at her and utter, "Stupefy."  
  
Her body went limp in his arms as the oh-so-familiar black portal appeared to his left.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Harry, "If you ever want to see her alive again you'll come to Voldemort's. . .and you better be quick about it."  
  
Harry ran forward as Malfoy walked into the portal. Harry made it to the portal just as it started to close and, as he hit it, he was thrown back at least twenty feet. He hit the ground with such force that the grass was upturned as he slid along it. When he finally came to a stop, he was aching all over and couldn't manage to sit up again. Before he knew it, the people he had seen earlier were at his side.  
  
"Harry! What the hell happened!?" Sirius asked as he slid down to the ground next to his godson.  
  
"He took her, Sirius. . .he took Hermione."  
  
**************  
  
"Okay, so we'll start a search party! I'll go north!" Tali said, still dressed as Cleopatra.  
  
Harry had been taken to the hospital wing, and after he was looked over by Madame Pomfrey, he had told the whole story of what had happened. After hearing that Hermione had been taken captive, the rest of the Masque had been cancelled and the students were sent to their towers. . .with the exception of Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Right! I'll east!" Sirius said.  
  
Remus nodded, "I can go south. We'll find it. No problem."  
  
"No!" Harry shouted, speaking for the first time since his recollection of the evening's events. Everyone silenced themselves and looked him.  
  
"No," he continued, a bit more quietly, "It was my fault she was taken. I have to find her. . .it's time."  
  
They all knew what he meant by this, of course, but none seemed willing to believe it.  
  
"Harry, don't be thick! We can work together! It'll be quicker and safer that way!" Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"No, it has to be me."  
  
Hedwig cawed from the corner of the room as she flew over and landed on his shoulder, "Hedwig'll come with me. We'll be fine."  
  
"But---"  
  
It was no use, Hedwig had already grabbed hold of Harry's robes (AN: He had to change so Pomfrey could look him over) and the two were flying out one of the large windows. For several minutes after they disappeared from sight no one made a sound. Then, almost simultaneously, everyone exploded in their own way.  
  
Some cried, some shouted angrily, some fell to the floor, speechless. For they all knew the same thing. They might never see him again. It had begun. . .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks, there it is. Getting exciting, no? Personally, I think it's kinda gross that Harry cut off Malfoy's hand. . .and to tell the truth, I have NO clue where it came from. . .oh well. Wow, the story's finally beginning to wind down! A bit depressing. . .but once this is over, I can start the sequel! Yay! Goodness. . .how many of you knew Hermione was going to be taken? Yeah, that's what I thought. . .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I'm not very good with writing descriptions of outfits, I know. And the stupid website isn't working with me, so if you want to see the pics that inspired the outfits, tell me so in your review along with whose you want and your e-mail. Then I can send it to you! 


	32. Ch30: Enter Voldemort

Amy: Yeah, darn that stupid git to hell! Don't worry, Lucius won't make it out of this story alive. . .oops, hope that doesn't give out too much. And I know how you feel, my family has given me many a strange look when I read or write something I consider really funny. . .oh well. C'est la vie! As for your questions: there are probably about 6 or 7 chapters left (including the epilogue). I know that might seem like a lot, but trust me, it'll go by fast! Is Harry gonna die? You'll find out within the next 2 or 3 chapters!  
  
Katy999: So? How did ya like the costumes? Better than my pathetic attempt at describing, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. As for Lucius' hand, well, I wrote that around midnight. . .hmm. . .I guess, yeah! He's a wizard, pretend he used a spell to stop the bleeding. Thanks!  
  
Mystic Queen: Funny? . . .Okay, if you say so. . .wasn't that the chapter where Harry finds out about his mom's past? Hmm, oh well, to each his own I suppose. . .thanks for reviewing!  
  
Danny's Girl: I know! Sorry! I can't help it, I LOVE writing cliff hangers. . .okay, I promise to try and stop! Honest! And don't worry, I love ya! I love all my reviewers! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
BloodRedSword: Oh no! Don't worry about it, I thought I said somewhere that I didn't know very much about ninjas. . .oh well, guess not. Thanks for the correction! I'll be sure to change it when I rewrite this story! And, since you didn't say, I'm gonna go ahead and presume that since you read so much already that you like the story! Gee, thanks!  
  
Istalksiriusontheweekends: Getting good? Yay! I so happy! But will the prophecy be fulfilled? That is the question, isn't it? And Harry! Hehehe, sorry, it shall remain a secret for the next two-four chapters! But thanks for the review! Always pleased to have new reviewers!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Four days? WOW. . .I'm pretty amazed that this has kept you entertained for so long, but glad at the same time! Welcome aboard! Pleased to hear that you think it's 'd* good'! Hope to see you through to the end of the story!  
  
Ditto2001: WOW!!!!! 200 reviews!!!! I feel so special! And don't worry, I'll keep it up as long as there are more chapters to write!  
  
Pebbles: Thanks! Here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Sugar Quill: Thanks! I can't wait till you get time to read more too!  
  
Leaf: Ah, I was wondering where you had gotten to. Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah, I know, I wish MY principle would cancel school for 14 days. . .then again, I AM on spring break, so it's all good! And I'm glad you found some amusement in a chapter such as that. . .the tone will be kind of serious for the next few chapters, but I'll try to throw in some random amusement. As for the AN's, sorry. I really didn't realize I did it much. . .do I? Or was it just that one chapter? ::Sighs:: I'll try to stop it anyway, thanks for pointing it out. And Harry's on a journey alright, but I'm not too sure he would classify it as "great". . .  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch30: Enter Voldemort  
  
A ball of white feathers suddenly flew in front of Harry, blocking his path. Harry sighed irritably and moved to the side in an attempt to bypass the road block. Hedwig didn't seem to get the hint, though, and moved accordingly to block him. Scowling, Harry tried literally pushing her aside, but this, too, didn't work too well. She actually had the audacity to snap her beak at him. He knew what she wanted, but it really wasn't the time or the place, to do so.  
  
"I'm not tired, Hedwig. Honest," he said, once again trying to continue on his way.  
  
The phoenix wasn't stupid; she had traveled with him the whole way. She knew he hadn't slept a wink the entire week since they had left. His eyes backed up her theory. With the bags beneath them the size of tennis balls, there was little doubt that he needed to rest. Hedwig flew gently into him. Harry, exhausted from his lack of sleep, fell to the ground.  
  
"What'd you have to do that for?" he asked, finding it exceedingly difficult to get back up. She landed on his stomach and showed no sign of getting up soon.  
  
"Merlin, Hedwig. You've gained a ton, what have you been eating?" Harry asked, moving her foot off his rib.  
  
The bird looked at him indignantly before laying her head down on Harry's shoulder. The boy sighed, for an animal she certainly had quite a few human characteristics. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to evade resting, he relaxed himself to the ground which was surprisingly comfortable.  
  
As he waited for sleep to overtake him, Harry felt his mind begin to wonder. Voldemort's place couldn't be that much farther off. He *knew* that he was close. How could he not be? For the past two days he hadn't seen any life whatsoever. Human nor animal. If *that* wasn't a hint, he didn't know what would be.  
  
He hoped Hermione was okay. Being the bait for him, he was fairly certain that nothing too terrible would meet her, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be tortured some. This thought had haunted him severely over the week. If she was hurt when he found her, someone was going to pay. . .of course they were going to pay anyway. Malfoy for hurting his mum, Voldemort, well, there were far too many reasons for taking him out.  
  
Harry yawned and closed his eyes. Perhaps it was best for him to rest. It wouldn't do to fall asleep in the middle of a duel. Hedwig would keep an eye out for danger, he was sure of that.  
  
'Hold on, 'Mione, I'm coming.'  
  
**************  
  
Dark shadows crept along the hall, seemingly like fish in the water. Not a single sound could be heard as they took a sharp turn. The dimly lit passageways, constant dripping of water, and occasional squeak of a rat seemed to shriek evil. The shadows picked up their pace as a frustrated yell erupted off in the distance.  
  
Reaching a door, one stepped forward, knocked once, waited three seconds, knocked four more times and kicked once. The door opened a crack and a quick exchange of words took place before the shadows disappeared into the room, leaving the halls, once again, desolate and eerily silent.  
  
"Perfect," Harry whispered carefully sneaking down the hallway, opposite of the door, "How am I supposed to get in there?"  
  
There was no way of knowing how many Death Eaters were in there. Undoubtedly Hermione was being held captive there. He had heard some talk of it when he first started snooping around.  
  
As it had turned out, he had been right. After his nap it had only been another three hours till he and Hedwig reached Voldemort's hideout. It wasn't anywhere he would have gone, had he had the choice. Built at the base of two volcanoes, of whose lava flowed down the sides to fill the moat, the fiery light gave the charcoal black stones that made the castle a sinister look.  
  
Then of course there were the five hundred or so Death Eaters that had been patrolling the area outside the castle. It had been hell getting through all of them undetected, and, more than once, he had wished he remembered his invisibility cloak. However, after another two hours of careful deliberation and well thought out moves, Harry had managed to reach the inside of the fortress.  
  
Surprisingly there was next to no security in the halls. Harry supposed this was because Voldemort thought it would be impossible for anyone to make it through all the outdoor security. This made him laugh. It amazed him how thick the, supposedly, greatest Dark Lord ever could make such a simple, fatal mistake.  
  
Harry shook his head, all that was over with now. He was in and all he had to concentrate on was finding Hermione and getting out. Hedwig swooped past his ear and Harry quickly dove into the shadows again, hand on his wand.  
  
"-secure?" asked a Death Eater.  
  
The shorter dark wizard nodded, "Yes, sir. When Potter arrives we'll be sure to have at least a ten minute warning."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes; it amazed him how stupid they were being. Hadn't they ever heard not to underestimate the enemy?  
  
'Oh well, their loss,' Harry thought to himself with a smile as the two continued to pass by.  
  
"Excellent, did you report it to Voldemort?" the first Death Eater asked.  
  
The short one nodded again, "Of course, what do you take me f---"  
  
Their voices faded out as they turned the corner, and Harry came out from the shadows. He *had* to get through that door! He stood there for several minutes, careful to take notice if anyone was coming. He couldn't waste much more time. He had to get to Hermione.  
  
Hedwig gripped the front of Harry's robes and started to pull him farther away from the door. Harry resisted for a minute, but soon allowed himself to be pulled along. He trusted her, she wouldn't let him down. For nearly ten minutes she pulled him through the halls, all the time away from the door. Harry was beginning to have second thoughts about trusting her so much when they came to a stop. She pushed him forward with her beak and Harry fixed his grip on his wand before continuing.  
  
Almost instantly he knew where he was. Rooms with bars for doors were on both of his sides and extended as far forward as he could see. Coming up to the first one, he lit his wand to get a better view. When he saw who it was he felt himself go weak in the knees.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" he shouted, not caring who heard him.  
  
A fat man and thin woman turned to face him. When they saw who it was they scowled.  
  
"*You*," Petunia whispered deadly, "What are *you* doing here? Come to finish us off?"  
  
Harry answered just as angrily, "I asked you first."  
  
"Why would we bother to tell you anything!? You're the reason we ended up here!" Vernon bellowed, as he stood up and charged at him.  
  
Harry quickly sent him flying into a nearby wall. As he lowered his wand he glared menacingly. He wasn't scared of these two anymore. He had faced and would soon face things far more dangerous than them. Besides, now that he had a wand there was no way they could overpower him.  
  
"You'll answer me," he said calmly, keeping a firm grip on his wand, "Or else."  
  
The two adults glanced at each other, realization that they no longer held any power over their nephew. Petunia scurried over to her husband and knelt down. She laid her hand over his cheeks and after she seemed satisfied that he was fine, she turned to her sister's son.  
  
"Some freak like you took us out of that depressing castle about a day and a half after we arrived and brought us here. . .hmph, though I don't see why it should be any of your concern," she said snidely.  
  
Harry thought for a moment when something hit him. Wormtail. Hadn't he said something about these two before he died? Harry thought hard for another moment. What had he said?  
  
"-And most interested Master was in your aunt and uncle," laughed Wormtail.  
  
Harry looked back to his relatives who were staring at him with utmost hatred, and yet with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Did Voldemort do anything to you?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Vernon asked gruffly.  
  
"Er-" Harry pondered momentarily how exactly to describe the man in question, ". . .He's tall, dresses in black robes. . .he's very pale with white hair and. . .looks like he should be dead."  
  
"Oh, him," Vernon said, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"So you've seen him?" Harry asked and they nodded, "Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"He just shot something at us and asked some questions," Vernon said irritably, obviously not too pleased at having to submit to someone so much smaller than him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what we did to you. . .at someone seems to think we did the right thing," Vernon answered, saying the last part to himself.  
  
Harry started pacing back in forth. What use could Voldemort possibly having with knowing what he had been through at the Dursley's? Vernon and Petunia watched him walk back and forth for a good solid ten minutes, not saying a single thing the entire time. Quite abruptly he turned and headed out of the jail cell.  
  
"Wait!" Petunia called out after him.  
  
Harry stopped and slowly turned around, "What do you want?"  
  
Petunia held back for a moment than stood up, "What about us?"  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked in a voice that clearly stated that he couldn't care less.  
  
"Aren't you going to help us out of here?" she asked.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself and snorted, "You? Why should I help you?"  
  
"We're your family!" Petunia said indignantly.  
  
Staring only for a brief moment, Harry quickly turned and left the jail cell before locking the door again.  
  
"You," Harry said quite clearly, "never have been and never will be my family. I have a family, but all back at Hogwarts, with the exception of one. . .but soon she'll safe again."  
  
"You're going to leave us here!?" Vernon shouted as he stood and ran over to the bars.  
  
Harry shrugged, "You never cared for me, so why should I care what happens to you? I'm sure if you made it this far than you'll be just fine."  
  
With that said, he headed further down the dungeon, ignoring the rants echoing out of the cell.  
  
As he passed each cell he was surprised to see that every single one of them held at least one prisoner. Most of them were either asleep or too weak to acknowledge him. There wasn't a single one that looked to be in good health, Harry noticed with a deep sense of regret.  
  
When he reached the last cell, he didn't find it too surprising to find someone. However, while he was quite sure that he had never met the person, he was certain who it was. Moving up to the door, Harry pointed his wand at the woman and woke her up. She sat up hastily but relaxed when she saw no Death Eaters around her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, gazing at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Harry."  
  
Narcissa both scrunched her face in dislike and widened her eyes in amazement, "Harry *Potter?*"  
  
Harry nodded and she quickly stood up and hurried to the door, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to find Hermione. . .but I have a better question, why are you in the dungeon?" Harry asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh," she said, sitting back down on the dirt floor, "that. . . Well, it's rather quite simple. I refused to help Voldemort murder those Weasley people and he sent me down here."  
  
Harry felt his mouth drop open in horror, "The Weasleys!?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Oh that's right, you're *friends* with the poor bastards, aren't you?"  
  
"When was this!?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Last month. . .I don't know why you're so hyped up for. He was only going to do it as a second resort if you didn't come to save your Mudblood girlfriend. . .Speaking of which, how did you managed to get all the way down here without getting caught?"  
  
"Don't call her that! Her name's Hermione!" Harry said forcefully before breaking off into thought.  
  
"If you don't like the Weasleys than why won't you kill them?" he asked after a minute.  
  
Once again she rolled her eyes, as though it was the stupidest question she had ever been asked, "You probably don't know this, but before I married I was a Smit. Smit's don't kill unless in self-defense."  
  
He was having a hard time developing an opinion of the woman. She was a Malfoy and hated the Weasleys, that was nothing new, but she refused to hurt anyone except in self-defense? Obviously she was more complex than her husband and son combined.  
  
". . .Why is your husband letting you stay down here?"  
  
"Him!?" she asked shrilly, "Him!? That cowardly bastard is too afraid of Voldemort and his power to do anything except obey his every word, not that he wouldn't hesitate killing anyone in good relations with you."  
  
Silence enveloped the two, each buried within their own thoughts. Eventually Narcissa stood up and looked Harry straight in the eye, "Get me out of here."  
  
Harry stared at her incredibly, "Why should I? Obviously you don't like me, how do I know that you won't run off and alert Voldemort?"  
  
Narcissa raised her hands as if to hit him but thought better of it, "Potter, do try to use your head for once! Do you really think that I'm thick enough to go *looking* for anyone on their side? They'd just throw me down here again after a sound beating for getting out in the first place! Honestly, it's no wonder Draco can't stand you, dumber than a pound of lead!"  
  
"Apparently you've never asked anyone for a favor before," Harry said, crossing his arms, "You don't go asking for something and than turn around and insult the person."  
  
If looks could kill, Harry would be dead and buried. Narcissa glowered at him with such fury that it would put Vernon Dursley to shame, "Just get me out of here you stupid boy! I'm scheduled to die in three days!"  
  
"Die!?" Harry asked, caught off guard.  
  
She breathed a laugh, "You really don't know anything, do you? Everyone in the dungeons is scheduled to be killed within the next two weeks."  
  
Harry cast a gaze back up the long hall of cells, he couldn't let all of them die. Slowly turning his attention back to the woman in front of him, Harry nodded, "If I let you out do you promise to help me get all these other people out?"  
  
"Them!?" Narcissa cried amazingly, "That'll take forever! I don't have time to waste on them!"  
  
How anyone could be so self-centered was beyond him.  
  
'Than again,' he thought, 'she *is* a Malfoy.'  
  
"It's either help the others or you're staying in there."  
  
Narcissa muttered a chain of foul language under her breath before reluctantly nodding her head, "Fine, let's hurry up and get it over with than."  
  
Mindful to keep a close eye on her behavior, Harry unlocked the door and let her out. Next, he turned to the hall and let out a hyped up unlocking spell which opened all the cells, with the exception of the one the Dursleys were in.  
  
Harry turned to Narcissa, "Wake them all up and bring them to the opening over there. If they won't get up carry them."  
  
She let out a low growl but started out none the less. She worked the right side while Harry worked the left. Within the hour they had managed to get all the prisoners into the aforementioned area. Of the few that were awake, Harry walked over to an aged man with grey hair.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said with a bow, "It is an honor to meet you. Thank you so much!"  
  
Harry shook his head and carefully pushed the man back into a standing position, "Please don't bow."  
  
The man nodded and Harry continued, "I'm going to send you all to Hogwarts. When you get there you need to find Dumbledore and tell him that Voldemort is planning an attack on the Weasleys. He'll know what to do. Can you remember that?"  
  
As Harry concluded, the man beamed, honored that he had been chosen to deliver the important message, "Of course I can, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Good, now, everyone group together. This isn't going to be easy, and I've never done it before, so I'm not sure what it's going to be like," Harry said, raising his wand.  
  
"Someway of keeping their faith in you up," Narcissa muttered under her breath as she passed him, "Why not have trusted me to deliver the message?"  
  
This time Harry rolled his eyes, "Like I'd actually trust a Malfoy."  
  
"I'm very hurt, Potter, that cut me very deep down."  
  
"So I'm making a mistake?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Never said that, did I?" she asked as she came to a stop in front of the group, "You were right, for once. I might not kill them, but it might have slipped my mind. Perhaps you aren't as thick as Lucius and Draco portray you to be."  
  
"Gee, I'm honored," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly a large group of, presumably, Death Eaters walking down the stairs to the dungeons could be heard. A panic took over those awake.  
  
"Quick, Potter! Get me out now!" Narcissa shouted louder than she should have.  
  
The walking had turned into a run and it was with all his concentration that Harry tried to speed up the spell. Just as the spell started to take affect, ten Death Eaters hurried upon the scene. They froze at the entrance and stared at the happenings. Then, without warning, they started firing spells at Harry who fell to the ground from the impact.  
  
Very few spells had much of an effect on him, or if they did he didn't let it show. After he hit the ground, he pushed himself into a squatting arrangement and than back into a standing position, never once breaking eye contact with those in the center of the room. Not long after he stood, however, was he knocked back down again, though, yet again, he managed to not break the spell.  
  
By now a bright baby blue light sat at the end of his wand. Harry continued to mutter nonsense words under his breath. Covered in sweat from the attacks being forced on him and the power it was taking to cast the spell, Harry began to waver slightly. It was taking longer than he had originally anticipated, due to the distraction of the Death Eaters and the large number of people he was trying to send to safety.  
  
Finally the spell reached its peak and Harry sent the light shooting forward as he yelled out, "Dehors par rapport à Hogwarts!"  
  
The light emitted was so bright that the fighting had to stop momentarily until everything became visible again. During this time Harry attempted to feel his way out of the dungeon. He succeeded in managing to find himself a Death Eater, but after a rather strong punch, no one was to know that. Sooner than he would have liked, the light died down and Harry found himself dead center of a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Oh shit. . ." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Simultaneously a large number of death curses were sent his way, and it took every last bit of agility that he had to avoid them all. Quite a few Death Eaters fell from the stray spells, however, and Harry was thankful for it. He shot a few spells himself, though, in all the smoke, he didn't know who, or even if, they were hitting.  
  
After shooting off a stunning spell and avoiding a death curse, Harry landed in a kneeling position only to be greeted by a wave of silence. Breathing heavily, he looked up to see the bodies of nine Death Eaters strewn about. Some dead, killed by their own curses, some only stunned, but all immovable. As his eyes moved around the sight, he noticed, with little remorse, the motionless bodies of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, most likely killed by stray curses. Movement at the exit of the dungeon caught his eye and Harry turned to see a Death Eater stumbling up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Harry said to himself, "The party's only just begun. . ."  
  
With that he took off after him at a run. When he reached the top of the stairs he found the Death Eater trying to get past Hedwig who was blocking the hallway. Harry smirked and hurried up behind the black-robed man. He spun him around so quickly that the hood fell off and Harry couldn't help but blink in surprise. It wasn't a man.  
  
"Potter," Mrs. Parkinson scowled.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked calmly with his wand out in front of him.  
  
She snorted, "Like I'd tell you. I overtook you once and I can do it again!"  
  
Harry remembered all too clearly earlier that year when she and two others had knocked him off his broom and nearly succeeded in bringing him to Voldemort.  
  
"That was under unfair circumstances. I'm fully rested now and if you're smart you'll answer my question."  
  
"Over my dead body," she growled, raising her wand.  
  
"Have it your way, then."  
  
He had no intent of killing her. He might be destined to kill Voldemort, but that didn't mean he was going to turn crazed murderer. No, he had a much better idea. She was only one person, transporting her would be a lot easier.  
  
"Dehors par rapport à Azkaban!"  
  
A more subtle light sped from his wand and hit her. Before she disappeared she managed to hit him with an attack. Knocked back several feet, he stood up with nothing more than a bit of a sore back. By the time that he made it up to where Hedwig waited for him, Azkaban had a new prisoner.  
  
Harry and his ever faithful companion carefully made their way back towards where they had seen the door Harry presumed to hold Hermione. They must have been getting close, for well over an hour now they had been walking. Along the way, another twenty Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. During the time when they didn't run into anyone, Harry amused himself with what the faces of the supervisors in the wizard prison must have looked like with each sudden appearance of a new prisoner.  
  
Hedwig nudged him back into reality and Harry quickly dove into the shadows. Two more Death Eaters began to pass by, but didn't make it long before they found a bright light shooting at them. Once it died down, Harry came out of the shadows and smiled at Hedwig.  
  
"Twenty two," he said happily, "The security's picking up, we must be getting close.  
  
No sooner had he said this than did he turn a corner and see the door from before.  
  
"Okay, Hedwig," he said, taking a deep breath, "This is it. 'Mione's in there. I know it. When we get in there, I want you to protect her, okay?"  
  
In response she continued forward. Harry took another breath and followed after her. This was it. It all came down to what was going to transpire on the other side of that door. Despite his assurances to his friends, he hadn't come to grips with his fate. He still didn't want to die. Not knowing how it was going to happen didn't help much either.  
  
By now he had reached the door. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath. He could do it. He had to do it. Everyone was counting on him, he wouldn't let them down. His eyes shot open, determination burning like fire within them. Voldemort was going down and he was going down within the next ten minutes.  
  
"Alohamora," he said confidently.  
  
Even though it was a small sound, the unlocking rebounded through the air like a thousand and one cannons going off at the same time.  
  
'Too late to turn back now,' he told himself.  
  
Gripping his wand tighter, Harry pushed open the door. The room on the other side seemed to have endless boundaries. The ceiling was only just visible if you squinted, and it had to be at least a mile between the walls. And there she was, lying quite still in the center of the room on her back, hands folded neatly over her stomach. She was still in her Guenevere costume and, from what he could tell, she didn't look to be harmed in the least.  
  
He took a few steps forward but stopped himself. Voldemort was too smart to just leave such an important pawn in his plan left unguarded. Besides, he had seen people enter the room earlier. Cautiously, he slowly walked forward. It killed him to have to take so long to get to his beloved, but it wouldn't do to get himself killed before he got her to safety.  
  
Harry about had a heart attack when Hedwig came screeching into the room. He quickly turned around to see her chasing Lakowa up high, away from the two others in the room. As Harry's eyes followed them, a loud, ominous cackle broke out, and Harry knew instantly to whom it belonged.  
  
"Where are you Voldemort!?" he asked warily as he gazed out across the lengths of the room.  
  
Nothing answered him but the continuing of the laughter. Safe to say that Harry didn't feel at all at ease, he quickly ran the rest of the distance to Hermione. Bending next to her, he felt for her pulse and underwent a great sense of relief to find that she had a steady, strong one. The cackling was becoming quite difficult to ignore, but Harry forced himself to concentrate on waking her up. He tried every spell he could think of at least a dozen times, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Dammit!" he whispered irritably under his breath, "What did he do to you, Hermione?"  
  
He drew her into a hug, but her head just flopped to the side. Pulling back, Harry shook her gently, "Herms, Hermione, come on. Wake up."  
  
The laughter finally stopped and Harry looked around vigilantly again as Voldemort's voice spoke, "You don't really think I would put her under something so easy to undo, do you? Really, Potter, I'm offended."  
  
Harry glowered around, still holding Hermione protectively, "Stop being such a bloody coward and come face me!"  
  
The voice tusked as a black portal appeared at the throne in the front of the room. Voldemort stepped out of it in all his evil glory. His midnight black robes set his skin off in an even more unnatural paleness. Strands of white hair fell carelessly over his bony features. He raised his wand in one of his unearthly hands until it was between his snake-like blood red eyes. Slowly he lowered it and the portal disappeared.  
  
"You seem to have changed since I last saw you, Potter," he said coolly as he sat himself down.  
  
Harry gently lowered Hermione to the ground and stood up, "What the hell did you do to her!?"  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Relax. You bloody Potters are all the same, always in such a rush."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry asked again through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying. Your Mudblood girlfriend is fine. . .for the time being anyway. She won't wake till I release her. . .or until I die, which I can assure won't be happening," Voldemort said cockily.  
  
"Don't sound so sure of yourself, *Tom*. You do recall how Merlin says this will all end, don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
Voldemort was up in an instant and stalking over to him, "How *dare* you call me that! If I were you I'd watch my tongue, boy! And unless I am mistaken, you are due to die after all this is over!"  
  
"Not before I take you out first," Harry glared.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "You honestly believe *you* have the power to beat *me?* Let me assure you, *Potter,* I have no intention of allowing that fool of a wizard Merlin decide my future. You shall die, but I will live forever!"  
  
"You can't outwit your destiny, Tom," Harry said, continuing to use Voldemort's hated name, "We all have purposes in our lives and we can't escape them! We'll both be dead by the end of this!"  
  
In truth, Harry didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. He was actually a very strong believer in creating your own destiny. However, he was willing to say anything it took to undermine Voldemort's confidence.  
  
Voldemort seemed to be in thought for several minutes. He paced back and forth as Harry watched him, awaiting his next move, ready in an instant to defend himself, and Hermione, should need be. Above, the fighting of the two phoenixes only intensified. Both had their fair share of injuries already, but neither showed any sign of backing down.  
  
Back on the ground, Voldemort had finally stopped pacing and turned to Harry, "I've studied you, Potter. For sixteen years I've studied every last detail about you, the whole time, hoping to find some weakness of yours. And for sixteen years, I've wasted my time. You've never given so much as a hint of what it might be."  
  
"I have no weaknesses, Tom. You, of all people, should know that," Harry said, hoping to sound convincing.  
  
Voldemort smirked, "Ah, but you do, you do."  
  
He snapped his fingers and in his hands appeared a large number of letters, "You let more out in your letters than you do in any other form. It would have been helpful to know that earlier."  
  
Harry felt his mouth open. So that's what happened to all the letters he and his friends had written over the past summer.  
  
"I had my spies intercept these all summer in hopes of finding when you might be alone. Imagine my surprise when I find something even better. I suppose I should have known, though. If you're so much like your despicable father, I should have known you'd be attracted to the same filth," Voldemort said, disgusted, as he motioned to Hermione, "Mudbloods. Out of all the women out there you had to choose a Mudblood."  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said anything about liking Hermione in my letters!" Harry shouted, indignant.  
  
Voldemort tossed the letters up and they disappeared, "My dear boy, don't you think I know how to read between the lines? One would think with all the hints you gave, that you *wanted* me to take the damn Mudblood."  
  
"Hermione! Her name is Hermione!" Harry shouted, unable to take the disrespect anymore.  
  
"Hmph, you talk as if I would care. Bait is bait, and that's all she's good for," Voldemort said callously, "And now that her purpose has been fulfilled, there's no point in keeping her around."  
  
That said, Voldemort raised his wand at Hermione. Harry stood paralyzed for but a second before jumping in front of her and knocking the wind out of him. Voldemort stumbled back with his hand over his face. Harry straightened up, breathing heavily through his nose in anger, and shook his hand out.  
  
Voldemort also straightened up and, after making sure that he wasn't bleeding, stared Harry square in the eye. Neither said a thing for quite a while, then, taking both by surprise, a black ball of feathers fell to the ground. Turning their attention to it, they saw Lakowa, dead and covered in blood.  
  
A triumphant cry from above brought the two to notice Hedwig flying around gleefully. After a few flips in the air she flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder, glaring at Voldemort. Shock filled the minds of the two men for what seemed an eternity. Hedwig took off of Harry's shoulder and flew over to Hermione where she laid down calmly.  
  
The men looked at her than at each other and then, simultaneously, they started firing spells at each other. Where exactly all Voldemort's Death Eaters were, Harry knew not. Perhaps none knew of the happenings in the room, or maybe most were still stationed outside, whatever the reason, Harry was thankful.  
  
It made things ten times easier to only have to concentrate on one enemy rather than thirty or forty, not that fighting Voldemort was easy. The Dark Lord appeared to have bettered his fighting skills since their last duel. In fact, an hour and a half into the fighting, it appeared that they still weren't any where closer to ending it. That, however, was about to come to an end.  
  
A burst of grey smoke zipped past Harry's ear and he turned to see a good seventy or eighty Death Eaters filing into the room. Harry supposed they had heard the fighting and come to see what was going on. From than on, it was painfully apparent that Voldemort's side was winning. How could it not? Eighty to one didn't make for good odds.  
  
"Deserus Croxia!"  
  
Momentarily, Harry was able to catch his breath as all the opposing forces were blasted against the wall. There was no way he would be able to win if this kept up. Already, quite a few were standing up and preparing to start a new wave of attacks. Harry weighed his chances. He could continue to fight, and most likely lose, or he could retreat back to Hogwarts and prepare for the unfair fight.  
  
'No contest,' Harry thought to himself as he hurried over to Hermione and Hedwig.  
  
Instantly he started the spell. Three to transport, it would take a while. Hedwig took to flight as her master reached her. She went about distracting as many Death Eaters as she could from attacking Harry who continued to utter the spell with such urgency that it sounded more like a load of gibberish rather than words.  
  
For five minutes Harry concentrated only on the spell and avoiding the spells that were sent at him. The, by now, familiar light started glowing brighter. Hedwig flew back and laid on Hermione again, and Harry heard Voldemort bellowing at the top of his lungs for his minions to hurry and stop him, but Harry was already there.  
  
"Dehors par rapport à Hogwarts!" he shouted.  
  
All three of them started disappearing. The light was blinding, but Harry easily reached out and found Hermione's hand. He gripped it firmly before brining up to his face and kissing it gently. If it was the last thing he would do he would break the curse. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
  
'Then again,' he thought to himself sadly, 'It probably will be the last thing I do.'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, at least I finally answered the question of what happened to the letters. And come on, admit it, who actually remembered about those? Tisk, tisk. I'm ashamed. Lol, don't worry about it! Let's try again, who was expecting for me to introduce Narcissa and bring back in Vernon and Petunia? Oh well, I like to surprise you guys anyway! Good news! I'm on spring break! Yay! You all know what that means don't you? There's going to be another chapter update within 14 days. Yep, that's right! But only if you review, so hop to it! 


	33. Ch31: The Word of Death

Jake: Hmm. . .you know what I meant. And I guess this is a rather long story, isn't it? Well, in that case, thanks for taking the time to read it!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Yay! I'm still good! Good to know, thanks!  
  
Katy999: Yeah, I thought the costumes were neat too! Lakowa. . .Well, you know how important Hedwig is to Harry, right? Well, it's the same thing with Lakowa and Voldemort. She was supposed to be invincible, well, you saw how well that was. Her death makes Voldemort even more nervous. Hmm. . .I guess I could have explained that better. Oh well, there's always the rewrite! And as for your last question, once again I fear that I cannot answer that, sorry!  
  
Danny's Girl: Wow, so I'm second to the famous JKR? I'm honored! And have no fear, this is the exciting part of the story, updates will most likely be more frequent!  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: No, no I heard you quite clear. I'm telepathic too! Lol. . .okay, so I'm not, wish I was, though! And yep! You did have to wait! Hopefully it's worth the wait! After you finish reading why don't you drop off a review and let me know!  
  
Ryan: 7 hours!? Wow! You must REALLY like my story, thanks a lot! However, I fear to say that I cannot answer your questions. They are best left to be answered by the story itself in time. . .sorry. But have no fear, I shall always continue writing! The answers are coming!  
  
Silver Angel: Very exciting! I nearly burst when I wrote this chapter! One of my favorite to write so far! Lots 'o action! And I'm heading down the homestretch! So, sorry to say, but I'm not answering any questions like that. You'll find out soon enough! But thanks for the review!  
  
Kateydidnt: Yeppers, less than 10 chapters and it'll be complete. . .not sure exactly how many chapters are left, though. Anywho, again, I quite agree with you. Everyone makes their own destiny! Whoo hoo! Thanks for the review!  
  
Leaf: Thanks! Still, I'll try to tone down the AN's. And Harry can do anything! I believe in him, too! No, still a few more chapters to go till the end. You'll know, cuz it's gonna be an epilogue! Yeah, I love Narcissa's character, too! She was really fun to write! Besides that, I had to put her in for something in the sequel to make sense. . .ain't sayin' what, though. Yes, well, this is the most exciting part of the story to write. Lots of action! Though, I did have a little difficulty with some parts of this particular chapter. . .What are betas? Is that like a publishing agency?  
  
Dominey: No, no, I think you have reviewed before. . .your pen name looks familiar. . .anywho, thanks! I love to surprise you guys every now and then! And here's the update! Thanks for your patience!  
  
Amy: Thanks! To tell the truth, I kinda forgot about the letters for a while too. . .hehehe, sorry! But I'm pleased that every seems glad that the Dursleys are still gone. . .Dudley's still out there, though. . .Not saying anymore than! But don't fret! After this particular story is over, there's still the sequel and prequel! It'll be a while before the Wanted trilogy is laid to rest!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch31: The Word of Death  
  
Ron and Lavender sat quietly at the end of the Gryffindor table. Lavender pushed the food on her plate around absentmindedly as Ron stared out into space. They had been in a sort of depressed trance ever since Harry left to find Hermione. And then there was the arrival of the Narcissa and the other prisoners. The news they had brought hadn't helped any. Not only had they warned that the Weasleys' lives were in danger, but they had also said that Harry had not been in good shape when they left.  
  
The rest of the Weasleys had been brought to Hogwarts, and were currently eating at the other side of the Gryffindor table. Lavender cast a glance up at the Professor's tables and noticed that none were engaged in cheery conversation. In fact, only the Slytherin table acted as though nothing was wrong. Everyone else either didn't talk at all or held quiet conversations between each other.  
  
Ron pushed his plate out of the way and let his head drop to the table. Those around him stopped what they were doing and watched as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Ron," Lavender said quietly, "They're fine. Honest they are."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron mumbled under his breath, melancholy.  
  
Lavender didn't respond to this. Instead she folded her hands in her lap and stared at her plate. Not a word was spoken between the two for the rest of the meal. A few Gryffindors attempted to start up a jolly conversation, but none succeeded. After every attempt a longer silence would envelop them. Finally, the dessert dishes disappeared after hardly being touched. Dumbledore dismissed them for the evening and everyone was just getting up to leave when something surprising started above head.  
  
Streaks of baby blue light appeared out of no where and zoomed over to the center of the Great Hall, high in the air. Where the streaks met, a ball of light formed, growing bigger by the minute. Not a single person in the room moved so much as an inch as a majestic, beautiful voice filled the room.  
  
Hearts grew much lighter Hedwig began to appear from within the light. She flew completely out of the light and around the room before finally stopping ten or so feet above the light. Nervous silence filled the room as everyone waited for what would happen next.  
  
The light began to dim and two figures started to become visible. The shadows cast upon them by the light made it impossible to distinguish who it was, but many had a good idea. When the light finally disappeared, Harry stood in midair, kissing Hermione's hand who lay quite still in front of him.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and lowered Hermione's hand. He bent forward and took her in his arms as the two slowly lowered to the ground. The sound of his feet hitting the floor echoed off the walls as all eyes remained glued to him. Harry glanced around the room before turning and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
In practically no time at all, Harry had made it to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was no where to be seen, so Harry took it upon himself to carry Hermione to a bed and lay her down gingerly. He kneeled next to her and took her hand again. Holding it under his chin, Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He heard his friends run into the hospital wing and over to him, but he didn't move. Instead, he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand ever so slightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed inwardly. Opening his eyes, he stared at Hermione's face. For several minutes, he said nothing.  
  
Than, quite suddenly, he spoke, not moving in the slightest, "He'll be coming soon."  
  
"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry slowly nodded his head, "He won't give up until I'm dead."  
  
"Harry. . ." Remus started.  
  
"No," he said, finally standing up, though he kept Hermione's hand in his, "I know what's coming. It's not that far away, all of you have to accept it."  
  
"But, Harry, there has to be an-" started Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head and glanced back at Hermione, "I have to. . .for Hermione."  
  
"Is she. . .she's okay, isn't she?" asked Lavender, timidly.  
  
"You could say that. . .she won't wake up until Voldemort's dead, and all of you know I'm the only one who can do it."  
  
No one could argue against that, and an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. Harry felt their eyes drilling into him, but he did his best to ignore it as he stared at his shoes. The sun had begun to set and darkness slowly fell upon the room.  
  
"I should go," Harry said suddenly, looking up and heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked somewhat warily.  
  
Harry stopped and looked to the side. He nibbled on the inside corner of his mouth, "I have to find Voldemort."  
  
"What!?" they all yelled at him.  
  
"Well, I can't stay here, can I? Voldemort's going to come wherever I am. It's too dangerous for me to stay here, someone could get hurt," Harry said, slightly perturbed.  
  
"Where exactly do you plan on going?" Molly asked.  
  
Harry sighed and shrugged, "Anywhere but here."  
  
"You can stay here, Harry, we'll figure out something," Ron said earnestly.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know where they are out there! You could be ambushed!" Sirius said sternly, "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
In spite of himself, Harry laughed, "What are you, my dad?"  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Harry, I can understand your reasoning, but Ron and Sirius are right. It is too dangerous for you to go out and look for Voldemort. As you so clearly stated, he will seek you out," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But, Professor, I-" started Harry.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, "Harry, we can evacuate the students to the Chamber of the Founders. It is more than large enough to hold our school's population."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts, Harry. You heard the man. You're staying here," Tali said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Harry threw his arms into the air, "Fine. I'll have you know, though, this is only going to complicate things."  
  
**************  
  
Red and gold surrounded him as Harry opened his eyes. Directly in front of him was the empty portrait that had once held his parents. He was lying on the couch with his head hanging upside down from edge of the cushion. His face was red from the blood rushing to it, and he groaned lightly before attempting to sit up. The position he was in didn't allow for easy movement, though, as Harry soon found out when he fell to the floor.  
  
The thick, soft carpet lessened the impact of the collision, however, and Harry pondered for several minutes whether he should bother getting up. Turning onto his back, he decided there really wasn't much point to it. Voldemort hadn't attacked for three days, so the entire castle was on pins and needles waiting for his army to arrive. Harry wasn't too worried about it, though. The same night he had returned, a system had been set up so as to give plenty of warning time.  
  
Though he hadn't had much of it, Harry spent every moment of his free time either sitting with Hermione, or thinking up in the same room he was in now. Exactly what he would think about varied. Sometimes it was his future, though there really wasn't much of it left, but most of the time it was about his fear of how his friends would fare once he was gone.  
  
Despite the many times he had tried to get them to understand and accept the future, they simply refused. He dreaded the way things probably would be after his death. All he could hope for was that they would get over it quickly. Sighing, Harry sat up and glanced around the room that had put him on the road he was currently taking.  
  
'Maybe I can avoid it,' he thought to himself, 'There's always that chance that Merlin was wrong, right?'  
  
Perhaps there was a way for him to avoid it. Harry stood up and walked over to the closet that held the book of prophecies, intent on finding a loophole. As he pulled the door open, a wave of dust clouded his vision and made him cough profusely for a minute or two.  
  
It cleared quickly enough and Harry lit his wand before peering into the dark, petite room. He took the book off the podium it was on and headed back to the couch. He sat Indian style and opened the book. He found the page quick enough and read through it for the umpteenth million time:  
  
The Dark Lord will come near to dominating the world, but all is not lost. A Potter and Muggle-born will join together and produce a son. This child will be born with special powers, ones even strong enough to rival my own. He and his mother will harbor a similar dark secret, both coming to light towards the end of their education. This secret will be the key to unlocking the child's powers and must not be tampered with.  
  
The Chosen One will go after the Dark Lord to regain his most prized possession. He will succeed in doing so and bring it back to safety. However, when the Dark Lord comes back to get even, the two will engage in the battle to end all battles. But be warned not to fall for false presences. The Chosen One will defeat the Dark Lord but before he dies, he will take one last shot at the Chosen One, killing him not but five months before his seventeenth birthday.  
  
Harry scrutinized over every single sentence, and than every single word, but, in the end, as so many times before, found nothing.  
  
'Face it, Potter,' he thought bitterly, 'You're going down soon, and there's no way out of it.'  
  
He slammed the book shut and ran a hand through his unruly mop of hair. A few strands fell in his eyes but he brushed them away and stood up. Pacing around the room for a few minutes, his mind raced over an array of topics. He stopped and tapped his foot. He could always *try* to avoid it. . .  
  
'No!' his mind yelled at him, 'Don't go and get your hopes up. Look on the bright side; you'll be with your parents.'  
  
"Mum. . .dad. . ."  
  
Harry glanced up at the empty picture frame. Pondering only for an instant, he walked over to it and placed his hand flush against the surface. He leaned his forehead against it as well and didn't move for quite a while. A soft yellow light started glowing at the places he was touching the picture and Harry felt a smile creep upon his face.  
  
"Attention! All students are to report directly to the Chamber of the Founders. Stick together and do not meander about. This is it. Voldemort's forces are within sight. Hurry now, and Prefects make sure to cast the spell we talked about over the entrances to your towers. Harry, good luck," Dumbledore's boomed throughout the castle.  
  
Harry broke away from the picture frame and looked wildly around. With one last look at the frame, Harry hurried out of the room.  
  
He ran through the halls as fast as his legs would carry him. Every now and than he passed by some students whom he urged to hurry up. As he raced down the hall Filch's office was located in, he cast a glance out a window as he passed by he came to a skidding halt. He walked slowly to the window and gulped.  
  
Hundreds of Death Eaters were marching rather quickly towards the castle. They would be there in less than five minutes. Heart pounding, he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Breath quickening with each step, Harry took off again.  
  
When he arrived at the Entrance Hall, lights of spells were already flashing through the crack under the door. He stepped in the center of the door, twenty or so feet behind it, and raised his wand in the ready.  
  
A few stragglers slowly wandered by and Harry looked at them urgently, "Get going! They're here!"  
  
They looked at each other before taking off at a run. Harry shook his head at them as he turned his attention back at the door which was beginning to crack. Sweat began to develop in anticipation and Harry felt as though his stomach had suddenly become home to a dozen or so raging hippogriffs.  
  
His eyes stared intensely at the large log that was keeping the door closed. With each second that passed, it bent another several centimeters. It wouldn't last much longer. Glancing up, Harry caught glimpse of the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Harry felt something swoosh beside him and turned to see Hedwig and Fawkes waving their tail feathers in his face. He didn't know where they came from, but, apparently, they had gotten the idea. Harry took hold of Hedwig's feathers and the three flew up until they were right next to the chandelier.  
  
No sooner had they reached it, than did the doors finally give away and in poured the huge dark army. Harry carefully and quietly steadied himself as the Death Eaters looked around cautiously.  
  
"Brockadilia," Harry whispered, wand pointing at the chandelier.  
  
The golden chain holding it suddenly snapped and the huge hunk of metal and glass fell speedily to the un-expecting enemy. Before any of them knew what was happening, twenty or so Death Eaters found themselves pinned to the ground. Instantly, all eyes shot to the ceiling where Harry was laughing heartedly at their stupidity.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself the target of a large number of spells. Hedwig swooped downward as Fawkes distracted as many Death Eaters as he could. When they were about thirty feet from the ground, Harry let go of Hedwig and fell gracefully the rest of the way, knocking a Death Eater to the ground as he landed on him.  
  
He stood up and cast several at his opponents, managing to knock another five out of the running. Harry found himself mentally thanking Dumbledore for forcing him to have all those practice sessions. The improvement he had made in his gymnastic abilities was one of the few things that kept him going so long. After all, with the odds being hundreds to one, he needed every last piece of agility he had to avoid all the curses being shot his way.  
  
Another death curse was shot at him, but Harry dove out of the way. Perhaps this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought as another wave of Death Eaters made their way upon the scene. He rolled to the side as a hole formed where he had been but moment before. Quickly as he could, he scrambled to his feet and pointed his wand only to find dozens of wands already pointed at him.  
  
"Indigeous Propelium!"  
  
A large number of Death Eaters flew into the air and landed roughly on the ground several feet away where they remained quite still. All eyes turned to see Remus with his wand smoking a little. Sirius and Tali were on either side of him looking rather smug.  
  
"Alright there, Harry?" Tali asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked incredibly.  
  
Sirius smirked, "Dumbledore has his hands full trying to keep everything under control down there. Luckily, we were able to sneak out to come help you."  
  
"And not a moment too soon," Harry said with a smile, if he was going out soon, he should at least have as much fun with the time he had left.  
  
Harry felt something pricking at the back of his neck and turned to see a Death Eater slowly turning their wand towards the three. Before he knew what he was doing, he took a running start and did back flip over three or four of Voldemort's forces. He landed on the Death Eater's shoulders, promptly knocking him to the ground. Harry stumbled forward until he was right in front of his friends.  
  
"Glad you could make it," he said smiling before turning back to his enemies, "Looks like we're in for a hell of a time."  
  
No sooner had he spoken then did the spells start flying again. If he thought the duel with Wormtail had been bad, than he obviously hadn't been prepared. This battle's difficulty had to be at least ten times higher, perhaps because of the severity of the outnumbering. Luckily this was what he had been training for and within a matter of about a half hour nearly three fourths of the Dark Lord's army had fallen for some reason or another.  
  
"Fall back!" Harry shouted as hundreds more charged onto the battle.  
  
Sirius, Tali, and Remus did so and filed into a vacant classroom Harry had motioned to. Once they were safely inside Harry began to concentrate as hard as he could. He felt the power begin to flow through his veins as he had grown accustomed to.  
  
"Deserus Croxia!"  
  
**************  
  
A short wave of silence overcame those in the Chamber of the Founders as the walls to the castle itself shook violently. A few first years let out petrified whimpers and hugged each other tighter as the silence both above and below the surface resumed.  
  
"Why can't we go help!? I'd bet my last galleon that's where Tali, Sirius, and Remus went!" Ron exclaimed furiously.  
  
"I'm certain you're correct, but we don't even know where they are up there. I refuse to let any of my students go up into a raging battle zone!" McGonagall said firmly as her eyes remained locked on ceiling.  
  
"But Professor, we're sixth years! We're not babies, we know how to fight!" Lavender said in a desperate attempt to be allowed to go help.  
  
"Certainly not! Now why don't you two make yourselves useful and try to calm down some of the younger children," McGonagall said, shooing them off.  
  
"I say we make a break for it!" Ron whispered zealously once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Like we'd actually make it!" Lavender said angrily.  
  
"We could try!" Ron argued back.  
  
"Go set up the barriers! I got it handled!"  
  
Everyone froze as Sirius, Tali, and Remus ran into the chamber. Their robes were all singeing and the professors raced to meet them. After a brief discussion, a majority of the adults hurried to usher the students against the walls of the chamber. But before any protective barriers could be set up, Harry literally flew into the chamber and landed roughly to the floor before skidding back a few feet.  
  
"Damn bastards! Why don't you fight fair for once!?" he yelled as Death Eaters poured in after him.  
  
Harry turned and quickly regarded the scene, "Get back! To the wall! Go!"  
  
Ron and Lavender, who had both started running to him as soon as he entered, found themselves being pull back towards the wall, as instructed, by Remus and Sirius.  
  
Once the whole of the school was in the aforementioned position, and Harry had managed to stifle off enough attacks for the moment, he raised his wand in the air, "Partecio!"  
  
An orange tinted mist exploded from the tip of his wand. It stretched all around the chamber, stopping only about fifteen feet from the walls, and ran into the walls on either side of the entrance. The mist went at least three fourths of the way to the ceiling, making it impossible for anyone to get over it. Once it finished moving, it flashed bright orange for an instant before turning invisible.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly at his handiwork before finding himself knocked to the ground by a spell. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "Alright, this means war."  
  
With that he took off on a crazy spell casting frenzy. His moves, whether it be from dodging or casting, seemed almost like they were choreographed. Quite a few times, newly arrived Death Eaters tossed spells at the students and faculty only to have them sent right back at them.  
  
Harry looked to his sides and noted with a hint of disdain that two Death Eaters were charging at him. He bit his lip and held out till the last second when he jumped out of the way. He rolled a few feet and stumbled to his knee where he pointed his wand at the offending two.  
  
"Dehors par rapport à Azkaban!"  
  
He breathed a laugh and stood up before taking off after a new enemy, "Hundred and one."  
  
He just sent yet another dark wizard to the wizard prison when, suddenly, everything went quiet. Harry looked around for a hint of what was going on. The Death Eaters shifted nervously as they glanced at each other. Then, simultaneously, hundreds of black portals appeared, and, before Harry could do anything, all the Death Eaters disappeared into them.  
  
After several minutes of silence, a soft babbling of curious chatter broke out. Harry kept a close look out. It wouldn't end like that, he knew it wouldn't. There was more to come, there had to be. No sooner had he thought this than did one last black portal appear. Harry gulped, but straightened himself and posed his wand. Slowly, ever so slowly, a wand appeared from within the blackness. After the wand came a hand, and then an arm, and then, the body.  
  
Voldemort stepped out of the portal, robes billowing behind him, and it disappeared. A few students let out small shrieks at the sight of him, but Harry had grown used to the sinister look of the man. He no longer frightened him.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand and walked forward, "I've been looking forward to this, Potter."  
  
"Let's just get it over with," Harry said, tightening his grip on his wand.  
  
"In a hurry to die, are you?" Voldemort asked with an evil smile.  
  
"In your dreams," Harry growled, "Inpendium Warroxidea!"  
  
The spell bulleted towards him, but ricocheted off a protective shield at the last second. Harry stepped aside just in time, but stared curtly at the Dark Lord.  
  
"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you, Harry?" Voldemort asked as he circled him.  
  
Harry could feel hundreds of eyes staring at him, awaiting his next move. He quickly, and discreetly, cast a glance at them before turning his attention back to the evil in front of him.  
  
"You don't really think you can win, do you, Tom?" Harry asked, using the same sign of disrespect he had before.  
  
Voldemort seemed to take no heed of it, though, as he continued to circle around, "Oh, I don't need to think. I will win and you, along with everyone else in this. . .pathetic excuse for a school, will die, begging me for mercy."  
  
"Sorry, Tom, but you know the prophecy as well as I do," Harry said, regripping his wand, "We're both going down by the time this is over. Dinexus Deyiuerium!"  
  
White light sped towards Voldemort where it doubled in size and engulfed him. Harry felt sweat begin to form on his brow again but concentrated solely on destroying the shield. After about five minutes, a shattering sound exploded in the chamber. Harry broke the spell and the light vanished.  
  
Voldemort came back into view smiling, "Alright then, Potter. If you want to skip right to the fun part, fine by me. Avada Ke-"  
  
Voldemort's spell was cut short by Hedwig swooping down, grabbing a chuck of his hair in her beak, and than flying away, leaving a nasty bald spot on the back of the Dark Lord's head. Voldemort cursed rather loudly and whipped his hand to the point on his head. Harry couldn't help himself and snorted, along with a very small number of others in the room.  
  
Voldemort glowered at him, "Damn that bird, Potter! It'll be the first thing to go after you!"  
  
"Like to see you try," Harry said, still smiling, "She's more resilient than ten of you."  
  
Harry was caught quite off guard as he found himself knocked to the ground, an invisible hand pressing at his throat. He felt himself begin to go a bit lightheaded as the oxygen was cut off from his brain. For not the first time since he arrived, Harry heard several people call out his name. He struggled to at least make it into a kneeling position, but it was as if someone was sitting on him, he couldn't.  
  
Voldemort strode over to him, stopping at his feet, "How does it feel, Potter? In a few minutes you'll be gone. Who says evil never wins?"  
  
Once again, Harry attempted to get up but found it impossible. Everything was beginning to turn black and he could feel his organs begin to shut down. Voldemort was laughing above him, and, despite his state, Harry managed to scowl. Gathering his energy, Harry jammed his leg forward, hoping his foot would find the way.  
  
Apparently it did, for Voldemort let out a terrible shriek and Harry found the pressure on his throat let up. He turned on his side, coughing like crazy. For several seconds he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to catch his breath. Once everything was beginning to clear up again, Harry noticed that quite a few people in the chamber were laughing. He looked over to Voldemort and noticed with a rather large hint of amusement that he was hunched over, holding his ding dong, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Harry found his wand laying a few feet away and he picked it up before standing, "You're arrogance has always been your worst fault, Tom. And who says nice guys finish last?"  
  
Voldemort glowered up at him, "You pay for that, Potter!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Harry said, waving it off.  
  
Voldemort straightened up, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry easily avoided the curse and sent one of his own, "Frisca Wicade!"  
  
Voldemort also managed to avoid the spell and smirked, "You don't think I'd really fall for that one again, do you now, Harry?"  
  
'Again?' Harry asked himself, "Carmedium."  
  
"Vicredius Indium!"  
  
Both jumped out of the way, but neither made it clear of the spell. Voldemort found himself thrown back into the stone wall near the entrance to the chamber, while Harry sank to the ground where he shook under an enormous blanket of pain. Whatever the spell was, it had nothing on Crucio.  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether he was screaming or not, but he was pretty sure he wasn't. All the same, he concentrated on keeping it in. Voldemort was already up and walking over to him with yet another of his infamous smirks playing across his features.  
  
When he wasn't too far away, Harry placed all his energy into aiming his wand, "Hubaseret."  
  
The spell wasn't anything too special, just your typical minor shock, but it worked just fine. Voldemort broke the spell off to shake his hand about and Harry was released from the spell. He stood up as Voldemort turned to him.  
  
"That's the last straw, Potter!" he yelled venomously, "Windia Bresiyet."  
  
Harry was lifted off his feet, high into the air. He heard the 'o so familiar screams and shouts of his friends, and for once, he wished they would just be quite. He was already developing quite a headache from all this banging around, and they weren't making it any better.  
  
He wasn't sure how high he reached, but eventually the wind that had been lifting him stopped. Harry started to fall; it looked to be a good hundred feet or so. When he was about half way to the ground, he felt something brush against him. Falling rather quickly, it was difficult to tell what it was, but Harry was fairly certain that it was Hedwig when he felt a pair of strong talons grip his cloak.  
  
As he started slowly down, he looked up and saw that it was, indeed, Hedwig. He thanked her, but she continued to descend at a rather quick pace. He knew what she wanted, what everyone wanted.  
  
'This is it,' he thought regretfully as the ground came into view again, 'Heaven forgive me.'  
  
"Avada Kedavera!" Harry shouted, wand pointed at the quintessence of evil.  
  
Hedwig let him go not too high above the ground. Harry didn't even know if he had hit his target as he landed in a kneeling position, head bent downward. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion. Harry raised his head, shocked to see his school mates and professors jumping up and down, clapping and whistling. Turning his gaze to the side, Harry's eyes fell upon one limp arm. Almost disbelievingly, his eyes traveled up farther until they came to a stop on Voldemort's cold, cruel, still face.  
  
Harry allowed himself to fall onto his hindquarters as his eyes bugged out of his head, 'That was it? Did I really break Merlin's prophecy?'  
  
"Avada Kedavera will no longer work on him."  
  
Dumbledore's words echoed in the back of his mind. Suspiciously, Harry glanced back at the body of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Hold on a minute," he said quietly to himself as he moved over.  
  
Gulping, he moved the robe sleeve on Voldemort's left arm. When he saw what was there he fell back.  
  
"God dammit!" he shouted, though it was drowned out by the cheering. What was there. . .or what wasn't there was his left hand.  
  
'That's not Voldemort,' he thought to himself quickly, "That's Malfoy."  
  
Indeed, now that he was dead, the spell had begun to wear off and Harry was staring into the face of none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Be careful not to fall for false presences," Harry muttered, repeating the line from the prophecy.  
  
Harry sat there for a minute, quite depressed with himself. There, he had done it. He'd become a murderer. Hadn't he promised himself not to kill anyone other than Voldemort?  
  
'A lot of good that did you,' he thought to himself bitterly, '. . .Wait a minute. . .if that wasn't Voldemort, than he's still alive. . .And if he's still alive, than he's still going to come after me. . .'  
  
Harry was on his feet in less time than it took the Sorting Hat to place Malfoy. However, when he looked for his wand, it was no where in sight. Suddenly, Harry found himself soar across the chamber and into the stone statue of Salazar Slytherin which stood on one side of the entrance to the chamber.  
  
Instantly all cheering and celebration ceased as a cold, cruel laughter filled everyone's ears. Harry, still being held thirty or so feet above the ground against the statue, scowled, "Voldemort."  
  
The laughter doubled at the simple use of the name as another black portal appeared dead center of the chamber and out walked the real Voldemort. Once again, several students cried out at the sight of him, causing the Dark Lord's smile to widen.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said snidely as he walked towards the boy, twirling Harry's wand between his fingers.  
  
Harry turned his eyes down to look upon the face of the monster, "Finally decided to show up, did you?"  
  
"Well, you did kill Lucius, and for that I must thank you. You saved me the trouble of disposing of the useless slug," Voldemort said coolly.  
  
"Is that all you're good for? Manipulating people?" Harry asked, disgusted.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry fell speedily to the ground with a crunch. Once there, Voldemort waved his wand and Harry slid quickly, head first, into the foot of Helga Hufflepuff who was on the other side of the entrance to the chamber.  
  
"Certainly not, Potter. I'm quite talented at getting rid people who get in my way," Voldemort said as he caused Harry to forcefully flip from back to stomach.  
  
Harry groaned as he felt several ribs strain under the contact, "It'll take more than a few cuts and scrapes to get rid of me, Tom."  
  
Voldemort's nostrils flared at the use of the name and he shouted in rage as he flung Harry all the way across the chamber into the barrier opposite the entrance. He hit it with a grimace before falling to the ground.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted from the other side of the barrier.  
  
Harry's breath was heavy as he turned to see quite a few faces staring worriedly at him, "It's alright. Honest, just hold on. I'll get him yet."  
  
With that he forced himself into a shaky standing position. He walked staggeringly slow until he was fairly close to Voldemort who looked rather amused.  
  
"Why not give it up already, Potter? I've won," Voldemort laughed.  
  
Harry brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, "You kidding? I'm only getting started."  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do? Without your wand, you're nothing."  
  
To prove his point, he sent a Crucio his way. Harry nearly fell but locked his knees and managed to stay standing. Voldemort easily remedied this, though, and sent Harry flying across the room again. He landed and skidded across the ground until he hit something soft and warm. Turning his head, Harry's eyes widened. Hedwig was lying next to him, quite still.  
  
"It isn't dead, Potter," Voldemort said, noting what he was staring at, "It's just in the same lovely predicament as that Mudblood of yours. Have no fear, though. As soon as I'm finished with you, I'll kill them too."  
  
Harry felt his blood begin to boil and he gripped his hands into tight fists. Everyone was counting on him and he wasn't doing a very good job. If he didn't do something soon, it would be too late. Harry was about to get up again, when he felt an enormous pressure impressed upon him. The ground directly beneath him started to sink from the pressure and Harry was fairly sure that at least one of his ribs had cracked.  
  
Harry struggled to find something to push back against, but his hands couldn't find anything but air. The pressure exerted upon him made it difficult to raise his chest in order to breathe and, for the second time that day, Harry found himself running short of air.  
  
"Pity," Voldemort said, suddenly next to him, "Even your wimp of a father and Mudblood of a mother managed to put up a better fight than you. You weren't even worth half of my worries. Soon, Potter, you'll be gone and than whose to stop me from killing the rest of my enemies? It was extremely foolish of the entire wizarding world to place all their hopes on such a pathetic excuse for a wizard."  
  
"I feel sorry for you," Harry choked out.  
  
This certainly hadn't been what Voldemort had expected. Shocked, he unintentionally let the spell off, "What?"  
  
Harry caught his breath before staring straight into his eyes, "You have no friends, you never will. You spent your entire childhood watching other kids with loving families while you had no one. You shut yourself off and learned only to hate. You've been alone and you'll always be alone. I feel sorry for you."  
  
Voldemort's mouth dropped open, but he quickly closed it and glared at him, "You don't know what you're talking about! I have no need for friends! They only get in the way!"  
  
"You only say that because you've never known what it was like to have real friends. I know, I used to have no friends, no family. But look how I turned out. You have no excuse for how you turned out, Tom, and you can never be forgiven. You kill without second thought, the world has no place for you, and I won't stop until you're gone!" Harry, now standing, finished strong to a flabbergasted Voldemort.  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort raged, raising his wand at Harry.  
  
A spell shot at him, but it had no effect. Harry's eyes shone almost as if he were possessed. He raised his hand smoothly and spoke in an unfamiliar voice, "Goodbye, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Igeion Brakium Nercius-"  
  
Voldemort was visibly shaken, along with many others in the chamber, as Harry continued to mutter nonsense under his breath. A black portal appeared at the Dark Lord's side, but when he attempted to enter it, Harry lifted his other hand and it disappeared.  
  
A ball of rainbow colored light was now forming in the palm of Harry's hand and a gentle wind ruffled his hair and clothes. His feet lifted off the ground until they were about even with Voldemort's chest.  
  
"-Zercium Quinoas Adalump Lindon-" Harry's form began to shake slightly as the sounds of a storm above head crackled, "-Gornerendium-"  
  
As Harry said this word a lightening bolt flashed down from the ceiling out of no where. Several people on the side lines cried out when the bolt hit Harry, blocking him from view. For what seemed an eternity, the only thing visible was the pillar of light that surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived. Then, taking quite a few by surprise, hundreds of little lightening bolts of all different colors erupted from the pillar and ran straight into Voldemort who shrieked in pain.  
  
Harry's body was tossed from the pillar, though it continued to send out lightening bolts. He landed on the ground where he didn't move. It was another ten minutes before the pillar bolts finally stopped. However, when they did, Voldemort collapsed to the ground, and Harry's body seemingly jerked back into reality.  
  
He sat up quickly, looking around as if trying to discern what had happened. When his eyes fell upon Voldemort who was hunched over and breathing heavily, the same strange look came into his eyes and he walked over to him.  
  
"Tom," he said quietly.  
  
Voldemort looked up and Harry touched his finger to the Dark Lord's forehead, "Avada Kedavera."  
  
After saying this, Harry was sent back again, landing the same place he had when he was tossed from the pillar. Voldemort shrieked again and shook in pain. Eyes burning with hatred, he pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Decendush," he croaked out before completely collapsing to the ground.  
  
Voldemort's wand rolled a few feet before finally stopping. Complete silence enveloped the chamber as everyone looked from Harry to Voldemort and back again. Harry brought his hand to his head and opened and closed his eyes several times. He stood up, carefully nursing his broken rib, or ribs. He looked down at his hands and than at the many shocked faces staring at him.  
  
"It's over," he said with a small smile.  
  
Abruptly, the chamber started to shake violently. A few of the first years started leaking out tears again as Harry looked warily around the chamber. He knew what was coming, though, he still wasn't sure how. Suddenly, he saw it. The Salazar Slytherin statue was rapidly descending on him. He was going to be crushed to death.  
  
He would have given a run for it but thought better of it. There was no way to get out of it. At least his friends would be safe. Harry cast his gaze at them. They were all pounding on the invisible wall, trying to get through to him. Harry smiled reassuringly at them. They were such good friends. He had to admit that he was lucky to know such people. The wall wouldn't disappear for another minute or two. There was no spell to disable it, and until then no one would be able to enter.  
  
The first piece of stone hit the ground and Harry instinctively jumped to the side. Unluckily, another piece of stone fell right where he had landed. As he hit the ground, feeling his clothes begin to soak up the blood, the voices of the other people in the chamber reached him. A strange sense of comfort washed over him as he heard their terrified screams. Yes, they would be safe. His death was worth it if he could save them. Besides, it wouldn't be forever. They would be together again. . .someday.  
  
A rather large stone hit the ground, knocking Harry into the air. When he landed, his gaze locked on Hermione's still form. He had killed Voldemort. She would wake up any moment now. She would be safe, too. Harry felt a smile creep onto his face. How he would miss her. A stone hit his leg and he felt his bone give away. This time, he couldn't control it and he let out a cry of pain as the rock rolled off his leg. It had hit him so hard that one couldn't even tell that bones and muscle had once been there, just a flap of skin with blood oozing out of it.  
  
He heard a fresh wave of voices calling out to him, but this time couldn't find it in himself to smile through the pain. He slowly tilted his head towards the ceiling and was surprised to see that already quite a bit of Salazar had fallen. Harry closed his eyes and slowly took in a deep breath. It would be over soon. He'd be able to see his parents.  
  
He didn't even see, or hear, it coming; Salazar's nose fell through the air swiftly and silently before landing on Harry's expecting form.  
  
Author's Note: ::Hides under desk with pillow:: Please don't kill me. . .sad chapter, I know! Geez, had to happen though. Just wait, though. . .I promise! Next chapter up in a week, tops! No exceptions! After all, Hermione still has to wake up and find out. . .please don't stop reading it just, 'cuz of what happened to Harry! I know that happens quite often. :: people start chucking various objects at me::. . .I'm gonna go now. . .just write a review. . .yeah. . .PLEASE! 


	34. Ch32: Footsteps

Rachel A. Prongs: Ah! Watch it! A little harder and you might have made me forget how this story's gonna end! Lol, j/k. I don't think there will ever be a way that I'll forget how I'm ending it! And I know what you want. Tricky little devil, ain't cha? Sorry, I ain't gonna say what's gonna happen!  
  
Athenakitty: No, of course *I* don't want the Potters to die off, but I didn't do it, Voldie did! And in response to your other question. . .yes, still plenty of surprises left! My mind never sleeps!  
  
Kateydidnt: Nay, I don't think it'd be much fun either. . .rather pain, methinks. . .Yep, stupid Voldie and his stupid spells. . .grr. . .in case you're interested, I made the spell from the words "descend" and "crush". . .fits its purpose quite well, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Danny's Girl: No! Not the evil bunnies! Lol, hey, I promised no longer than a week, and that's what you got! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: I know exactly how you feel, I nearly crying myself when I wrote it. . .poor Harry, he didn't do nothing! And welcome to my mailing list!  
  
Silver Angel: Very exciting! I hate cliffies too. . .so I decided to give you guys a break. No cliff hanger this time! Yay! And welcome to my mailing list!  
  
Lexi-It Changed: Oh, sorry, I knew that. Lakowa's actually a name I made up, it means 'Shadow of Death'. . .pleasant, I know. Yay! I have bodyguards! I'm saved! Lol, you're my hero!  
  
Teazer: Lol, thanks, I think. . .sorry your plan didn't work out too well, but I'm looking forward to your next review!  
  
English Girl: Well, gee, thanks. No, honestly, my head's still aching from the book Rachel A. Prongs hit me with.  
  
Nina: Life, death, is it really that different? . . .wait a minute, don't answer that. Hehehe. . .yeah, um. . .hope you got the e-mail alright. Does this mean you wanna be on my mailing list? If so, just say the word!  
  
Amy: The end? Mayhaps, but one never knows. There's still another four chapters or so, a lot can happen in four chapters. . . False presences, I warned you all in the prophecy, didn't I? Oh well, I love giving you all surprises! Thanks! That was really nice to say about my writing! ::Pouts:: Not again. . .::grabs lid to trash can:: okay, go on, throw your worst. . .I'll make it. . .  
  
LaDee Night: You're going to make me flush. . .yeah, that's right, flush. I just watched Rugrats. . .oh well. . . Have you been to my page yet on this sight? I have a list there of all the multi-chapter stories I'll get around to writing. . .and, in case you're interested, I'm going to be working on the sequel to this next! Finally, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
HedOwl5: Yay! Voldie's dead! Let's all take off our socks and dance! Lol, sorry, little hyper here. . .Hope your wait was worth it!  
  
The Idiot Who Runs Around: ::Smiles:: Glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully it intrigued you enough to finish the story!  
  
Maggie: WOW. . .you're the 14th reviewer this time 'round. That's the most I've ever gotten in one go. . . Anywho, as to you're review, I'm scared. . .yet somehow I feel special. . .but I just have one little favor to ask. . .DON'T STOP READING THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song used in this chapter, Tomorrow, isn't mine!!!!!!! It belongs to the talented group A1!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch32: Footsteps  
  
The rest of the stones seemed to fall a lot quicker after they heard the first major contact with Harry's body. No one in the room would ever be able to forget the disgusting crushing sound they had heard. Everyone stood, silent, as the dust began to settle down. Even Harry's close friends were unable to make any sound.  
  
They all stared disbelievingly at the huge pile of rocks in the center of the room. After several minutes of baited breath and little movement, Sirius stepped forward, and, for the millionth time that day, tried to force himself through the barrier. His intentions were quickly seconded by many others, all trying desperately to break through. No one seemed to be making much progress, though, and eventually all gave up again. Opting instead to mourn loss while standing about, doing nothing. All of a sudden there was a voice of whom everyone had forgotten.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. They turned to her but said nothing, what could they say?  
  
Hermione noticed their odd behavior and stood up, "Where's Harry? Is he okay?"  
  
Lavender finally burst out into tears, quickly followed by most in the room. Hermione looked quite startled by this and became worried.  
  
"Harry. Where's Harry?" she asked taking a step forward.  
  
Once again no one answered, but this time they didn't need to. The dust had finally settled and the handkerchief Hermione had given Harry that day in the greenhouse slowly floated down and landed silently on the pile of stones in the center of the chamber.  
  
Hermione brought her hands to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "No, no, it can't be. Harry!"  
  
With that Hermione ran to the pile of the rubble and started as best she could to pull the rocks away and find her boyfriend. Realizing that the invisible wall was gone, everyone, even a few Slytherins, rushed to help her. Hedwig and Fawkes helped as well, lifting impossibly heavy stones away. No one in the room seemed to remember that they had access to magic, and were running their hands bloody. Not that anyone really noticed. All were too concentrated on finding Harry to take it in.  
  
He was in there somewhere, everyone knew it, and everyone was intent on being the one to find him. For several hours only the sound of rocks shifting and moving could be heard. It wasn't until Hedwig's and Fawkes' combined cries were heard that people rushed over to where Harry's crushed and mangled body lay in a puddle of its own blood. In fact, his body was so flattened by the weight of the rocks that it was barely discernable as a human body, though his head had managed to maintain some of its shape.  
  
Dumbledore carried Harry out of the ruins of Salazar Slytherin. The excited chatter that had erupted over his discovery quickly died as people caught sight of what remained of him. Harry was laid out on a magically conjured bed and a circle was formed around him, everyone etching to catch sight of their hero. As soon as they saw him, however, they rushed to avert their eyes.  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and the Weasleys occupied one side of the bed while Sirius, Tali, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the other professors stood on the other side and the bottom of the bed. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were all kneeling at Harry's side, holding his hand, which was only slightly thicker than a piece of paper.  
  
Sirius and Tali held Harry's other hand as Remus brushed the bangs out of his forever shut eyes. Hedwig and Fawkes had their heads resting on Harry's broken body, tears streaming out of their eyes. Both seemed to know it was doing no good, yet neither seemed to want to give up trying.  
  
There was absolutely no sound, other than tears, for an immeasurably long amount of time until Dumbledore spoke, "We all owe a great debt of gratitude to Harry Potter, without whom, many of us would have eventually perished. He has given us the peace and assurance of safety many have only dreamt of up till now. Let us observe a moment of silent prayer to help guide him to the land of eternal peace."  
  
Every head bowed and all lips moved to the words of silent prayer. By the time they had all finished, nearly all of the Slytherins had abandoned the chamber and left back up to the castle. But for those who remained, it was the longest night any ever had and ever would experience.  
  
Most looked to Dumbledore for guidance, some hint of what they should do, but, for once, the wise old wizard didn't seem to have any answers. He looked just as helpless as everyone else, standing at the foot of the bed. It was a bit unnerving to most to see a few tears trickle down his face.  
  
Eventually people began to leave the Chamber. . .and their fallen hero. Those at the bedside, however, showed no sign of moving anytime soon. For several more hours they hardly moved a muscle from their positions. It wasn't the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had died that got them, but the fact that Harry, their Harry, their friend, was gone and would never return, that was what got them. Occasionally, a strong sense of this would overtake one of them, causing a grimace and a temporary increase in tears.  
  
"It's getting late," Dumbledore said quietly after a while, "We should be getting back up to the castle."  
  
The more collected ones of the remaining group, mostly the professors, nodded their heads in agreement. Dumbledore moved cautiously to pick up the young boy; he had already soiled his robes while bringing Harry out of the rubble, but Sirius stopped him and took his godson up himself.  
  
The group, except for Hermione, followed the two towards the exit. In all honestly, Hermione didn't know what to do. The bed disappeared and she fell to the floor crying, the dirt clinging to Harry's blood which she was covered in. She wanted to move, to get up and mourn with the rest of her friends, but she just couldn't. Her body couldn't seem to remember how to do anything else other than cry, much less walk.  
  
She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw that everyone had returned, and Mrs. Weasley was kneeling in front of her. No words were necessary. At the moment, everyone was in sync with each other's thoughts. Hermione tossed herself in the elder's arms as both sobbed on each other's shoulders.  
  
They started to the exit again, Hermione relying heavily on the support her friends were giving her. She doubted she'd make it more than a couple of steps if she was left to walk on her own. When they reached the exit, however, Sirius suddenly found himself to unable to move forward. His feet were seemingly glued to the floor. Harry's body start emit a pale pink light and before anyone could say anything, a ghostly being, the same color pink as the light surrounding Harry, rose from the lifeless body.  
  
Everyone stood, godsmacked, as it left Harry's body. It floated up a little before lowering itself to the ground. If it was a ghost, no one could tell. It looked sort of similar to a dementor, only less threatening. Nothing could be seen but the misty pink cloak that covered every inch of the being and more. However, there was no doubt that it was an intelligent being as it spoke.  
  
"The Chosen One has yet to complete his duties," it said, indifferent.  
  
"Voldemort's gone! What's left for him to do!?" Tali asked, enraged. Hadn't he been through enough?  
  
"In this world he is. The afterlife is now being plagued by the Dark Lord's forces."  
  
"You got to be kidding me! Leave him alone already!" Ron shouted.  
  
"The Chosen One must fulfill his destiny. Harry has no choice but to go. Worry not; it will be over soon enough. You have the peace your kind has so desired; why are you upset?"  
  
"Screw peace! I'd rather have Harry back! It's not fair!" Hermione cried.  
  
"His purpose is written in the stars. He must abide by it," the being said as it waved its hand over Harry's body.  
  
Sirius yelped out in horrified shock as red and gold sparks of light started to flow from Harry's body to the being's robe-covered hand. With each spark that left his body, it began to become more and more transparent. Despite their attempts to keep the sparks in his body, they couldn't touch them. Flowing right through their hands and bodies, they continued to go straight to being's hand.  
  
After ten frantic minutes, Harry's body had completely disappeared and the being closed its hand into a fist before bowing to the group, "He wishes to tell you not to be sad. He says to enjoy the peace and not to worry, that you will see each other again one day."  
  
Then, the being shot up towards the ceiling leaving a pink streak of light behind it. After a point they could no longer see it and Sirius fell to his knees, "Harry. . ."  
  
*************  
  
"They don't know what they're talking about!" Lavender exclaimed angrily as she threw the Daily Prophet across the table and crossed her arms.  
  
Ron nodded, "They weren't there. Where do they get off telling all these bullshit lies that never happened?"  
  
Hermione picked up the paper and glanced over the headlining story. 'Peace Restored: You-Know-Who and Harry Potter, Dead.' Knowing that she really shouldn't, she skimmed through the article anyway:  
  
After years of tyranny, Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as You-Know- Who, has finally been killed, thanks to the heroics of young Mr. Harry J. Potter, who, unfortunately, was killed in the effort. From our informants, we have learned that Potter foolishly lured the Dark Lord's forces back to Hogwarts after a run in the two had in which Potter rescued his girlfriend, a Miss Hermione A. Granger, as some of you might remember from earlier articles of Rita Skeeter. However, after several hours of determination and talent, Potter managed to send over two hundred Death Eaters to Azkaban prison, kill You- Know-Who's second hand man, Lucius Malfoy, and defeat the Dark Lord himself.  
  
The article went on to give specifics of the battle that, from what Hermione had been told, never happened. She looked up from the article to see Ron and Lavender still griping on about the "clueless bastards" as Ron kept putting it.  
  
"It says they're going to build a statue of Harry in tribute," Hermione said quietly. The two stopped their deriding comments and looked over to her.  
  
"It's a start. Damn Ministry. First they use Harry, and than they try to come off as the good guy by building a statue," Ron said irritably before cracking a small smile, ". . .Can't you just picture the look on Harry's face if he knew there was going to be a statue built of him?"  
  
Lavender gave a short laugh, "Yeah, he'd probably do everything in his power to stop its construction. . . He never did like being famous. Where's it going to be, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glanced back over the article and smiled a bit, ". . .Godric's Hallow."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked, grabbing the paper, "Damn, they're actually doing something right for once."  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up before making her way out of the Great Hall. She was followed quickly by her two friends, however. She sped up her pace, in hopes of ditching them, at the moment she just wanted to be left alone. They didn't seem to get the hint, though, as they, too, sped up. It wasn't until they reached a secluded hall way that they caught up with her.  
  
Ron grasped her wrist and spun her around, "Where you going, Hermione?"  
  
She turned, not bothering to blink back the tears. Then, without a word, she hugged him around the neck and started sobbing. Ron looked rather uncomfortable as he had never really been good at knowing what to say in that sort of situation, but Lavender put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. . ."  
  
"No! No, it's not!" she shouted, releasing Ron and wiping angrily at her tears, "Harry's gone, Lavender! He's gone and he's never going to come back!"  
  
Lavender had tears in her eyes as she moved over and embraced her friend. Neither said a thing after that, they just cried on each other shoulders. Ron looked on for a moment before getting a few tears of his own and hugging both of them. If anyone were to have turned into the hallway at that moment, they would have been witness to one of the many break downs Harry's friends suffered through. This time, however, something different was happening. . .  
  
Footsteps were heard approaching the hall, and the group broke away quickly. The wiped their eyes and sniffed, trying to banish all traces that they had been crying. They stood quietly as they waited for the person to make their way through. They waited and waited, but, although true that the footsteps were getting louder, no one was coming.  
  
Somewhat curious, Ron ventured to the end of the hallway, flanked by Hermione and Lavender. Peeking around the corner, no one was in sight, but with their appearance, the footsteps disappeared.  
  
"That was odd," Hermione said, standing up.  
  
Ron stood up also and shook his head, "It was probably just Peeves trying to scare us."  
  
"Hold on a minute. . ." Lavender said, "Is that. . ."  
  
A few feet away was nothing less than the Marauder Map. The trio made their way over too it as Ron took it up in his hands. Obviously someone had turned it on, for the many little dots were moving about the castle.  
  
"This is really weird. . ." Hermione said as the dots labeled 'Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle' were flashing noticeably in the Entrance Hall, "Do you think Fred and George are trying to pull something on us?"  
  
"They better not," Lavender said sternly, "Or I'm going to have to -"  
  
"Calm down, Lavender," Ron said with a hint of amusement, "Besides, that's my job. . . Maybe we should go and see what this is all about."  
  
"It's not like we have anything better to do," Lavender agreed.  
  
**************  
  
"So when's this?" Remus asked with semi-interest.  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I don't know. The Ministry is still in disarray from Cornelius' death."  
  
Sirius snorted, "I don't know why. It's not like the git did anything anyway."  
  
"Sirius. You really shouldn't talk about the dead like that," Remus said seriously.  
  
"You can't hide the truth, Rem," Tali agreed with her fiancée.  
  
"There you are!" Narcissa exclaimed running up to Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Malfoy?" Sirius scowled.  
  
Narcissa turned to him and sneered, "Was I talking to you, Black?"  
  
"I don't know, were you?" Sirius asked, crossing his arm.  
  
"Come now, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a small smile at his childish behavior, "Narcissa is staying at Hogwarts until the end of the school year."  
  
"Why?" asked Tali.  
  
"You want to go out there into a world of witches and wizards after having it publicly stated that you were married to Voldemort's second hand man?" Narcissa asked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think things will calm down in four months?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Shove it, wolf boy," Narcissa glared.  
  
Sirius started at that, but was held back by Tali and Remus.  
  
"Don't rise to that, Padfoot. I don't care," Remus whispered feverishly in his ear.  
  
Sirius scowled again before settling angrily, "It's your lucky day, Malfoy."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm so sure, Black."  
  
Dumbledore decided to take that to step in, "What can I help you with, Narcissa?"  
  
She looked back to the headmaster as she remembered why she had come in the first place, "It's Draco. He's seemed to have gotten himself into another fix, and as I don't yet have another wand. . ."  
  
"Ah, of course, lead the way, my dear lady," Dumbledore said, bowing ever so slightly at the waist.  
  
**************  
  
"What is that!?" Ron asked in a very amused voice as the trio finally reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
The two girls couldn't contain themselves and burst into giggles. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were dangling helplessly from the replaced chandelier, a good fifty or so feet above the ground. At that wasn't the best of it. All three were dress in bright red and gold sequent dress that extended well below their feet.  
  
Ron broke out into laughter, too, as the three suspended in air scowled at them. It felt good to laugh again after a week of solemn faces and low spirits, though, their cheeks did hurt from going so long without laughing. Within the next few minutes, a few other students and faculty members wandered into Hall. All who did, had to at least crack a smile. It wasn't until a certain group of people arrived that the laughter subdued into contained smiles.  
  
"Oh dear. . ." Dumbledore said quietly as Sirius, Remus, and Tali roared with laughter.  
  
"How on earth did your son get himself stuck up there?" Tali asked, stifling her laughter for a moment.  
  
"Forget that, why is the git where a dress?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"How should I know!?" snapped Narcissa, "Dumbledore, can you get him down?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand, much to the disappointment of most in the hall when something stopped everyone in their tracks. Golden light streamed through the air just above the three Slytherins to form a short, yet very powerful message.  
  
"Death isn't the end. You have peace, enjoy your lives. . .Gryffindors Rule!" Hermione read the message quietly, but it seemed ten times louder in the silence that had settled over the room.  
  
"Harry," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
************  
  
Another week had passed since Harry's final message had been displayed for all to read. It hadn't disappeared for another five days, so it wasn't really that surprising when person after person kept visiting the castle to see it with their own eyes, despite the fact that it had been published in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Everyone tried their best to follow Harry's last request, but many found it difficult, especially after Dumbledore told them that Harry's funeral service was to be held over in a week. The ways people used to cope with the situation varied.  
  
Ron, along with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, became obsessed with practice. When they weren't in class, eating, sleeping, or doing homework, they could most certainly be found out on the field, practicing well into the night. Hermione and Lavender threw themselves into their studies, quickly becoming known as the Studious Sisters. Tali spent all her time grading papers and coming up with lesson plans, while Sirius and Remus often could be found in empty classrooms with the Weasley twins, undoubtedly coming up with more pranks for the twins' new store.  
  
They all did their best to keep smiling, though it was painfully obvious that they were all faking it. All their activities were just escapes to get out of remembering. And then, of course, there was the mystery of the footsteps. Nearly everyone in the castle had encountered them at least once, but no one had yet to meet the creature that made them. It had become somewhat of a goal of every last person in the castle to find out their origin. A goal no one took more seriously that a Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
At the moment, she was wandering through the halls, quite alone. She and Lavender had both finished all their homework and all the extra credit the teachers were willing to give out. But while Lavender had opted to go watch the Gryffindor team practice, Hermione chose attempting to solve the footstep dilemma.  
  
In all honesty, she didn't see the point in the Gryffindor team practicing for the rest of the year. It was painfully obvious that they weren't going to win any matches. Not only were all the team members distracted by thoughts of their old seeker, but not a single one made any mention of trying to find a new one. . .not that anyone would have tried out anyway. That spot was, and always would be, Harry Potter's and Harry Potter's alone.  
  
Hermione quickly shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't start on him again. If she did, she would most certainly wind up in tears, something she was trying her best to avoid lately. Somewhere deep down she knew, she knew that Harry was watching all of them from wherever it was that he was. She knew that he would never completely leave them, but, at the same time, it only depressed her more. To know that he was watching her, and yet she couldn't see him in return. . .it ripped at every fiber of her heart.  
  
Sighing, Hermione allowed herself to lean against the wall. She had been walking forever, and her feet were on fire. Slipping off her shoe, she massaged the bottoms of her foot. Suddenly, she straightened up, shoe in hand. She had heard something. Listening carefully for another minute, nothing reached her. Presuming that she must have been hearing things, she rubbed her foot again, but abruptly stopped again. She was certain that she had heard something.  
  
She walked forward a bit awkwardly due to her only having one shoe on. She stopped when she heard it for a third time. Footsteps. She was certain of it. Hermione quickly hurried in the direction she had heard them. Turning a corner, she found herself faced with a rather lengthy staircase. Shaking her head, she sprinted up them, following the sound of the footsteps.  
  
When she reached the top she saw a dimly lit hallway that seemingly had no end. Cautiously, she moved forward, wand out just in case. Her other hand she left to graze across the stone walls in order to help guide her way. The further down the hall she went, the more difficult visibility became, until it got to the point where she leaned fully against the wall in order to keep going.  
  
It could be said that she was. . .surprised to find herself fall through an unexpected opening in the wall. As she hit the ground, Hermione looked up to see a drape hanging a few feet away. Sitting up, she rubbed her side and peered through the crack between the drape and the wall. Apparently, a brightly lit room was on the other side, but what was in it, she knew not.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stood and pulled the drape aside. A room of red and gold met her. She walked into the room, wide eyed, as she felt the soft carpet beneath her toes. Seeing a comfortable looking couch to her right, she took a seat and finally put her shoe back on, but when she looked up she felt her mouth drop.  
  
A giant picture frame, which she had miraculously overlooked before, was right across from her, and in it was the stilled picture of eleven year olds Harry and Ron sitting in a train listening to Hermione talk. Silently, Hermione stood and walked over to the picture. Once she was standing in front of it, she hesitated for a moment before reaching out and touching it. The effect was instant. Music started out of no where and the picture started moving, replaying a long forgotten memory.  
  
{You used to say, everyday  
  
We will always be this way}  
  
"-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said  
  
"Are you really?" said Hermione, "I know all about you of course---"  
  
{Flying angels lifting high  
  
To reach the sun where I belong}  
  
"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.  
  
The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.  
  
Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was as very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.  
  
But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll was one of them.  
  
{Girl you know you are the one  
  
Above the clouds I see you cry}  
  
"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There's been a double attack."  
  
Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And the bed next to her was-  
  
"Hermione!" Ron groaned.  
  
Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.  
  
"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them. . ."  
  
She was holding up a small, circular mirror.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.  
  
{You know that when you smile  
  
You stop the rain (stop the rain)  
  
And we will be together  
  
Once again}  
  
"Harry, it's Hermione!" Neville exclaimed, nodding toward the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Ron whipped around and smiled as they saw Hermione who smiled back. They both stood up as Hermione ran to them. She and Harry hugged happily before breaking apart. She and Ron nearly hugged but settled on a handshake.  
  
"Glad you're back," Ron said.  
  
"It's good to be back," Hermione said, looking between the two. "You can't believe you solved it!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we had loads of help from you," Harry said with a smile.  
  
{Although I'm gone remember me  
  
Please be strong  
  
I'll never leave  
  
And just hold on  
  
To the memories  
  
Cause while I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is  
  
Tomorrow}  
  
"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione-"'  
  
Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of the collar like reins.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me-"  
  
He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.  
  
Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry's very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no - I don't like this - oh, I really don't like this-"  
  
{I've always known  
  
The love you've shown  
  
Means you'll never be alone  
  
There'll be times you wonder why oohh.}  
  
Harry laid down his quill too, having just finished predicting his own death by decapitation.  
  
"What's in the box?" he asked, pointing at it.  
  
"Funny you should ask," Hermione said, with a nasty look at Ron. She look off the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.  
  
"'Spew'?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"  
  
"Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"We start by recruiting members," said Hermione happily. "I thought two Sickles to join - that buys the bade - and the proceeds can fun our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer Ron - I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."  
  
There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the pair of them, and Harry sat, torn between exasperation at Hermione and amusement at the look on Ron's face.  
  
{Seeing you with someone new  
  
Used to make me feel so blue  
  
But now I'm with you  
  
All the time}  
  
His eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped.  
  
It was Hermione. . .  
  
But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair. It was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before.  
  
{Oooh...'Cause you know that when you smile  
  
You stop the rain  
  
And we will be together once again}  
  
Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and although she followed Hagrid's advice and stopped opening it, several of her ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for the who l Hall to hear. Even those people who didn't read Witch Weekly knew about the supposed Harry-Krum-Hermione triangle now. Harry was getting sick of telling people that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend.  
  
"It'll die down, though," he told Hermione, "if we just ignore it. . .People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time-"  
  
"I wand to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
{Although I'm gone remember me  
  
Please be strong  
  
I'll never leave  
  
And just hold on  
  
To the memories  
  
Cause while I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is  
  
Tomorrow}  
  
Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later this summer. Keep in touch, Harry."  
  
"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.  
  
" 'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, as she did something she had never done before, and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
{From the moment that I looked into your eyes  
  
All of my life I thought I'd be there}  
  
Hermione was, by far, the worst off of all. She was still kneeling next to his bed, her head resting on Harry's chest, crying softly to herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered over and over into his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't figure everything out."  
  
His body was now losing heat and his face was draining of color so the dried blood on his chin stuck out more than then ever but she didn't care. She would never leave his side. They would have to kill her to get her away from him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't very much. She completely blamed herself for letting Harry die. If she had only used her brain. There were so many signs. How could she have missed them all? She could have and should have figured it out and done something. Hermione squeezed her hands into tight fists, gripping Harry's sweat soaked pajamas. She was about to let out a high-pitched scream of anguish when she noticed something, however faint it was. Was it her imagination or was his heart beating again?  
  
'No! Stop it Hermione! Don't do this to yourself.' she ordered herself.  
  
But at the same time she could help but hope that it was real. Discretely, so as not to alert the others in the room as to what she was doing, she brought her hand up to his neck. There was a pulse! Eyes wide as saucers, she slowly raised herself off Harry's chest.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered almost inaudibly. She felt her hand being gripped gently at first, but then more firmly. Disbelieving her senses, Hermione looked down at her hand. Harry was squeezing it! Hermione let out an excited squeal.  
  
She threw her arms around him and drew him into a fierce hug, "Harry! Oh my god! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Everyone in the room was suddenly very aware of everything. At first they stared at Hermione in disbelief. She was probably delirious.  
  
"Hermione. . .Hermione, please, he's dead. Please don't do this." said Ginny softly.  
  
"No! No he's not! He squeezed my hand! He did! He's alive!" shouted Hermione excitedly.  
  
{By your side, I wish I'd took the time to find  
  
The words to say (to say)  
  
You know that when you smile  
  
You stop the rain  
  
And we will be together once again}  
  
"Harry, look at me." said Hermione, cupping his face in her hands and staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
Oh how she loved those eyes. Every time she looked at him they were always the thing that captivated her. She felt as though she could do nothing else but stare into them for the rest of her life and be perfectly content.  
  
"Harry, you've never been alone. Everyone cares for you. Don't you see that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, "But they shouldn't! It's my fault that Voldemort came back! I'm responsible for everyone who dies!"  
  
With that he removed his head from Hermione's gentle grasp.  
  
"Harry! It's not your fault and you know it! Everyone knows it's not your fault! We love you no matter what, don't you go thinking otherwise!" said Hermione.  
  
"Even you?" asked Harry, barely suppressing more tears.  
  
Hermione blinked, "What? Of course I love you! Sometimes. . .sometimes even more than I should." She finished softly, not believing she had actually said that, so that Harry could barely understand what she had said.  
  
Disbelieving his ears he looked up at her, "What? But what about Krum?"  
  
"We broke up two weeks before school started." said Hermione. There was a moment of silence between the two then before anyone knew what was happening, Hermione had grabbed Harry by the head and pushed her lips against his.  
  
When she pulled away Harry had a look of complete shock on his face. He blinked a couple times but the look didn't go away. Hermione blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Hermione." he said as Hermione was still going through her apologies.  
  
Hermione immediately stopped her talking and looked at him nervously. Harry's smile broadened and as he pulled her into him and kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first but then relaxed into it. They sat there, lip locked, for a long moment then broke apart for lack of air. Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
Harry lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Thanks."  
  
{Although I'm gone remember me  
  
Please be strong  
  
I'll never leave}  
  
Hermione was walking up to him with a bright smile on her face. Harry put on a half-hearted smile and put away his wand before it was seen, "Hi, Hermione."  
  
She sat next to him, "What are you doing up here? Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking." he said.  
  
"Oh, well you mind if I think with you?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead." said Harry, shrugging. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"This is fun." Hermione observed, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mm." said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Hermione wasn't so easily deceived, however.  
  
She turned to him and took his hand, "Harry, don't you think I know better by now? Something's bothering you. Now what is it?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a long time before finally speaking, ". . .Hermione, did you really mean it yesterday?"  
  
"Of course I did! Do you really think I would joke around about something like that?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.  
  
Harry shook his head furiously, "No, just forget about it."  
  
"Come on, let's go. Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore are looking for you." said Hermione standing up and holding out her hand.  
  
Harry took her hand, "I'm not surprised. I might as well get it over with."  
  
"Get what over?" asked Hermione as they started to walk.  
  
"Nothing." said Harry.  
  
Hermione gave him a smile, "Tell me later than, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded as they reached the Quidditch field. Hermione pulled him to a stop, grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him.  
  
"I do love you, Harry." she said as they broke apart.  
  
Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. All of a sudden, there was a loud cat-calling whistle. The two separated and saw the Weasleys, Lavender, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Tali standing several feet away. Sirius was the one who had whistled and was being told off by Tali at the moment for "disturbing the peace" as she put it.  
  
Harry smirked at them and drew into Hermione again who laughed and playfully pushed him back, "Not now, Harry."  
  
{Just hold on  
  
To the memories  
  
Cause while I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is  
  
Tomorrow}  
  
The door behind him opened and then closed quietly. Harry didn't bother to see who it was. Hopefully they would just turn around and walk back in, leaving him to his thoughts. No such luck.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Harry cringed at her voice. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, particularly her. Not that he didn't still care for her, but for fear that she would actually say what he had been feeling, that it was his fault.  
  
"Harry?" she asked again and put a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" she asked. Harry brushed some of the snow off the spot next to him. She sat down and they were quiet for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said after a while.  
  
Hermione shook her head with fresh tears springing to her eyes, "No, dad told me what happened. I. . .I wanted to thank you and Ron."  
  
Harry looked at her, "What for?"  
  
"You saved my dad from that man. . .thank you." she said with a small smile.  
  
"But I let your mum die! You shouldn't be thanking me." said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, but if you didn't go and do what you did my father wouldn't be here, either."  
  
"I still don't deserve any thank yous. I should have died instead. At least I'm ready for it." Harry said solemnly.  
  
Hermione took his hands, "Don't say that, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if you died."  
  
"You'd find someone with loads of money, get married, settle down, and have about a dozen kids." Harry said seriously. It was, after all, only a matter of time until he did die and he had had loads of time lately to think about what would happen.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in indignation and she shoved him, "That's not funny, Harry."  
  
"All I'm saying is not to get too attached to any ideas that might involve me." Harry said before thinking about it.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, eyes widening.  
  
Harry shook his head furiously, "No, it's not that. I'd never break up with you."  
  
"Then. . .what are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"Forget about it. It's not important." Harry said, resting his chin on his knees again.  
  
Hermione took his hand again, "Harry. . .what is it? Why can't you tell us anything anymore?"  
  
"Okay, look at it this way. You know what happened the other day. I almost died then. Who's to say I won't drop dead in a month or two? Hell, I could die tomorrow. There's no way to know. I just don't want you to be hurt when it happens." Harry said standing up and brushing the snow off his shoulders.  
  
Harry started to walk off. He didn't know where he was going. If he was smart he would have gone in the other direction, inside, but as his luck had it, he didn't have the brains to do such and his pride wouldn't allow him to do turn around and face her either. Hermione quickly chased after him.  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Harry, don't talk like that! You're only sixteen! You have your whole life ahead of you! And I can't change how I feel. If I love you, then I love you."  
  
Then, before Harry could say another thing she pulled him into a one-sided hug, "And you better get used to it, because it's never going to change."  
  
She kissed the base of his neck and then buried her face in his robes.  
  
{Cause while I'm here  
  
All I'm thinking about is  
  
Tomorrow}  
  
Harry held her in the crook of his arm as they watched the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star sped across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for only a moment before opening them with a smile.  
  
"What'd you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you. It won't come true."  
  
Harry laughed, "Fine then, keep your secrets. I'll find out eventually."  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that," Hermione said as she turned on her side and nuzzled in closer to him, "I could stay like this forever."  
  
"Is that what you wished for?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "No. . .good guess, though."  
  
Harry turned and kissed the top of her head, "It's what I wished for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
A comfortable silence surrounded the two, both just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Harry spoke again.  
  
"'Mione?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I lov---"  
  
**************  
  
The last memory was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice, "Attention! All students are to report directly to the Chamber of the Founders. Stick together and do not meander about. This is it. Voldemort's forces are within sight. Hurry now, and Prefects make sure to cast the spell we talked about over the entrances to your towers. Harry, good luck."  
  
The portrait went blank and the ending music was cut off, but Hermione didn't notice. By now she was shaking in sobs on the ground. The memories were hard enough to live with, but to *see* it again. . .it was too much. She knew that Harry most likely meant well when it did this but. . .she couldn't handle it.  
  
Hermione brought her hand up to her neck and grasped the locket Harry had given her for Christmas firmly in her fist. Her sobs doubled as she thought of the holiday and how sweet he had been about the whole thing. It wasn't every person who could convince Snape to dress as an elf and deliver presents to his most despised students and acquaintances. But Harry had done it.  
  
He had always been able to do anything. He wanted to, that was a quality that had originally attracted her to him in the first place. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and curled herself into a tight ball before crying herself to sleep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, *that* was a good chapter. . .somehow the song thing didn't work out the way I wanted it to. . . I wanted to show how hard this whole thing is on Hermione. . . Oh well, can't have everything I suppose. . .what do you think? Should I just rewrite the whole stinkin' thing, or, by some miracle, do you like it? Hmm. . . ::grins evilly:: Bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter, can you? I can tell you right now, it's gonna be a doozy! 


	35. Ch33: The Chosen One

Danny's Girl: Ah! What's with the killer rodents!? If I die I can't update! Hm. . .perhaps you *want* to be left dangling. . .lol, no, don't worry, I wouldn't do that to ya! Here, give these carrots and pellets to your rabid animals before you read this next chapter. . . By the way, are you EVER going to update *your* story?  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: Really? Well, thanks! Now that my confidence is back I can finish the story! Yay! Hehehe, I bet you can't wait for this chapter. . . ::evil laugh:: You have *no* idea what's gonna happen. . .  
  
Maggie: Well, I'm glad to tell you that you're wait is over! Here's the next installment! Hope you like it!  
  
Lexi-It Changed: Hmm. . .yeah well. . .I tried to lighten it up a bit with Harry's last prank on Malfoy and co. . .guess it didn't work, huh? Let's see. . .is Hermione going to kill herself. . .I never thought about it, but I guess it's a plausible idea, isn't it? Luckily, the answer is no. Something bigger happens. . . By the way, thanks for the idea for my mailing list. I'll be sure to do that!  
  
Silver Angel: Yeah, what was it, like two three days? Something like that. . . So you didn't like the song part? -_-' . . .Oh well, I said I wasn't too sure about it. . . Glad it conveyed her feelings though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: You have *on* idea. Still a spanking good number of things to tell before this is all over with! And thanks! I love my mind too! . . .I told my parents I'm not weird! Lol. . . You don't think I'll kill him off for good, huh? Well, go forth and see how your theory fairs!  
  
Englishgirl: Yes, well, last time I put a warning on one of my story's for tissues, I got yelled at. . . Sorry, though. So you liked it than? Yay!  
  
Maxwell Coffee House: It's okay, just take a deep breath and repeat after me, "No more drama, no more drama". . .I love that song, don't you? . . .Too bad there might still be some drama left. . .not sure yet. . .Oh well, at least you get more like you asked for!  
  
Elemental Darkness-Earth: Okay! I shaln't rewrite it. . . I guess by the way some of you have carried on, it wasn't that bad. . .especially for having written it at one in the morning. . . And oh yeah, you have NO idea how I have my own ideas on that. . . Why don't you just go on and read this chapter. . .hehehe  
  
Vaness: Ah! Not more killer rodents! Sheesh, two is bad enough! ::Pouts:: Just go on and read the chapter while I go find some rodent repellent. . .  
  
Reanne080: I tore your heart out? . . .Sorry. . . And you're right, he doesn't get a break. . .but there wasn't any way in hell I'd let him go with letting have one more on Malfoy! Read on. . .I think you'll like this chapter. . .  
  
Ryan: Thanks! I won't change it, don't worry. . . And OH YEAH, a REAL big doozy. . .::smiles innocently:: I didn't do nothing. . .  
  
Amy: First you make it sound all good, and then you have to go throw in the word "yet." I hate that word. . .::grumbles:: Oh well. . .I just hope I might get a hug this time instead of getting books thrown at me. . . Go figure. But hey. . .as the message says, death isn't the end. Oh yeah. . .it's a good thing you like the footsteps, b/c they still have more to give. . .  
  
Sugar Quill: Believe you me, I know how that is. Happens to me all the time. . .hopefully you won't give up and make it this far. . .thanks for the review!  
  
Charlie: Thanks! Sorry to say, can't answer that! But I think you might get your answer this chapter. . .  
  
Ani: Yes. . .well. . .I suppose so. . . Just wait until the sequel. . .sorry to say I can't tell you more.  
  
EriEka127: Well. . .not exactly. . .it's kinda hard to explain without giving away the secret. . .but you'll find out this chapter. . .Yeah, go ahead and read it. It should all be explained, but if you still have questions afterwards, just tell me so in your next e-mail!  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch33: The Chosen One  
  
Gone. They were gone. A week had passed since Hermione had last encountered the footsteps that had lured her to the red and gold room, and not once since then had she run into them again. Others apparently still ran into them, Ron just had an encounter the night before, but they seemed to be avoiding her. She didn't mind so much, though. She now spent all her free time in the room, watching Harry's last gift to her.  
  
Emotions ran haywire every time, yet at the same time, she felt a strange sense of comfort in watching her and Harry's past interactions. She hadn't told anyone else about it. Just this once she wanted to be greedy and keep it to herself. She *needed* something to remind her of Harry that was hers and hers alone.  
  
Everyone had noticed her disappearances, but so far no one had said anything about it. Sometimes she would come back in tears, sometimes she'd return in smiles. She supposed they figured that it was best to let her keep her secret, as long as it cheered her up every now and than. And as it would turn out, she would need cheering up a lot more than normal on that particular day.  
  
It was gorgeous outside, sun shining brightly and birds sang gaily in the warm spring air. Nothing gave the impression that something terribly depressing was happening, and yet it was. Not a single person, not even the Slytherins, was in a very good mood. Black was the color of the day. Everyone wore it; even Dumbledore ditched his vibrant clothing for a more solemn color.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The flames played off of the tears gathered in her eyes as she continued to stare blankly ahead of her. She knew it was going to be a hard day, how could it not be? Harry Potter's funeral day had finally arrived.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as Hermione tightened her grip on the handkerchief she had given Harry. She hadn't washed it. She hadn't had the heart to. It had his smell on it, something she feared she would loose forever if it went through the laundry.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
She turned her head to the side as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's time," Ron said quietly.  
  
Hermione winced. She had already been to one funeral that year; she wasn't ready for another one, especially when the guest of honor should still be alive. Slowly, ever so slowly, she nodded her head and turned around. Ron and Lavender were looking at her with what she guessed was a similar feeling of loss and anguish that she, herself, held.  
  
"They're waiting for us before they start," Lavender said.  
  
Hermione nodded numbly and bowed her head as she started on her way to the Great Hall where the ceremony was being held. This was actually the second funeral for Harry. The first had happened five days after word of his death spread around. It was held at Godric's Hallow, but as many of the students hadn't been able to go, Dumbledore had decided to hold a private funeral for those who had been there.  
  
The three made their way through the corridors slowly and silently, every now and then being joined by students from other houses. When they reached the Great Hall, a majority of the school had already arrived. Hermione, along with the rest of those she arrived with, were handed candles as they entered.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were ushered to the front where they stood silently next to Sirius, Remus, Tali, and Hagrid. There were no chairs to sit in, but no one complained, they didn't have a right to. Not when the reason they were there was Harry. . .and he didn't complain when it was his time to go. So they stood, and they stood, and they stood, as the last few stragglers wandered in.  
  
Hermione had her face bent over her candle, and it was a good thing that her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, otherwise she might have caught fire. The heat from which bothered her eyes, creating more tears. Quite a few times the fire went out and she had to restart it.  
  
A hush fell over the people, meaning they stifled their tears as best they could, as Dumbledore stood up to start the eulogy. Hermione only half paid attention to what was being said. She didn't need to listen, anyway. She had enough good memories of her boyfriend to last a life time. She didn't need other's memories, unlike some people who begged Dumbledore to read a few entries out of the condolence book.  
  
If she had the heart to relive everything again, she could have filled volume upon volume, detailing everything from the way his eyes sparkled when he had a just thought of some prank to the way his unruly hair ruffled in the wind as he raced for the snitch during a Quidditch game. From his uncanny ability to always know the right thing to say to the way he always, selflessly, put others ahead of him without second thought.  
  
Hermione doubted that, even if she thought for a million years, she would ever be able to come up with even one bad thing about him. Just when she thought she couldn't stand getting any more lost in her thoughts than she was, Dumbledore stepped down from the platform he had been standing on. Smaller groups broke out all over the room to quietly console one another.  
  
"He wouldn't want us to be like this," Remus said, though he hardly sounded like he was about to heed his own words.  
  
"He didn't want to die, either, Moony," Tali said quietly.  
  
"I-" started Ron, but he was cut off as a voice chuckled loudly throughout the whole of the Hall.  
  
"What kind of party is this?"  
  
The voice echoed off the walls and quiet murmurs that had started throughout the room died away. A bright white light burst out of no where, blinding all. The only sound present was that of material rustling in the breeze that accompanied the light. It subsided after a few minutes and wands were pointing in all directions, looking for any sign of danger.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sirius whispered harshly to no one in particular.  
  
His question became forgotten, however, as the new decoration of the room sank in. The black drapes had been replaced by those of all the houses. Dozens of round tables that would fit well up to twelve people were now covering the room, and stretching all along the walls were tables piled high with food. No obvious visible source of light could be seen, but the room was definitely brighter. And if that wasn't the end of it, everyone's robes had turned into bright, happy colors.  
  
"I think everyone wins this time, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
No one said a thing as the doors to the Great Hall burst open, though no one could be seen on the other side. A few braved forward a little but stopped in their tracks as the footsteps that had haunted the school for the past two weeks started up again. This time they were accompanied by red and gold sparks that rose a few feet into the air from the floor and disappear.  
  
By the time the footsteps and sparks came to a stop in the middle of the room a pair of shoes and the cuffs of pants were visible. Then, as if in a hurry, the sparks shot up and out in all directions. People turned their backs on the feet in order to shield themselves, but when they turned back quite a few felt faint.  
  
"What's with the doom and gloom?" Harry asked with a smirk and arms crossed over his chest, "I thought this was supposed to be a party."  
  
Dressed in a deep burgundy robe with golden trim, his body showed absolutely no sign that it had ever been crushed. In fact, he looked better than most remembered him. Jet black hair still uncontrollably messy and eyes positively sparkling with the same passion for life they had always held, there were few doubts that this was, indeed, Harry Potter.  
  
His eyes scanned the room and finally rested on his friends who were grouped together at the front, "What? No one's even going to greet me back into the world of the living?"  
  
He let his arms drop to the side and strode forward rather he was right in front of them, "Why does everyone look so shocked? Didn't I tell you it was going to take more than an ancient prophecy to kill me?"  
  
"Harry? Is it really you?" asked Ron incredibly.  
  
Harry turned to him, "Hey, I can't leave you guys yet. Who ever heard of only three Marauders? Now that Voldemort's gone for good you're going to need all the help you can get to pull off the pranks I've come up with."  
  
"By the power of Merlin! Harry, you're really back!" Tali exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling him into a hug.  
  
This seemed to trigger a chain reaction as everyone in the room suddenly found their movement and started shuffling around. Harry found himself almost being crushed in a pile of hugs and tears. It went on for what felt like an eternity. Eventually he managed to free himself and stumbled forward out of the crowd.  
  
"How is it possible? You were dead. Everyone saw you," Dumbledore said in fascination.  
  
Harry smiled mischievously, "It's kind of a long story, but I assure you it is definitely not 'by the power of Merlin.'"  
  
He got more blank looks and laughed, "I'll explain tomorrow. . .Tonight we party to the peace that has been restored."  
  
As he said this he waved his hand and music started up. As it was Hogwarts, most people didn't have the faintest idea what the song was. All the Muggle borns, however, smiled. 'Celebration' by Kool and the Gang echoed off the walls in a magnified state. Everyone got into it soon enough, though, and laughter made its way back into Hogwarts.  
  
Harry found himself being pulled around from group to group, everyone wanting to talk to him. Nearly every person he talked to asked how he was back, but all he would do was tap the side of his nose, smile, and say they would find out soon enough. And while he didn't seem too pleased with all the attention he was receiving, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying all the exasperated looks people gave him when he wouldn't answer their questions.  
  
With the rate at which the currents of people realized that he was back and swept him away, Harry didn't have the opportunity to talk with his friends. So, he was more than pleased when they finally found him and literally dragged him away from a particularly boring conversation he was having with Trelawney and Parvati.  
  
The first thing they all did, once they had him to themselves in the corner of the room, was attempt to squeeze the life back out of him. Sirius very nearly succeeded, and Remus, Tali, and Ron had to work together to separate the two. Only two people didn't seem too keen to welcome Harry back. Malfoy, being one of them, sat scowling like there was no tomorrow in a dark corner. Hermione, also, didn't seem to care much to greet him, as she had disappeared.  
  
"Have any of you seen Hermione?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Ron and Sirius got naughty looks in their eyes but both were elbowed and said nothing.  
  
"No. Now that you come to mention it, where did she get off to? I would think that she'd be just as anxious to see you," Tali said, pursing her lips to the side as she thought.  
  
Harry looked rather disappointed but had little time to think on it as a bright flash drew his attention to his right where Colin Creevy stood giddily with his camera.  
  
"Hiya Harry! It's good to see you again!"  
  
Harry gave him a small smile, "Hello, Colin. . .Have you, by any chance, seen Hermione?"  
  
Colin beamed and nodded, "She left a couple of minutes ago. . . Hey! Where you going?"  
  
Harry a nod to his friends who smiled at him as he wandered off in hopes of finding his girlfriend. It would prove more difficult than he thought, however, as people didn't yet seem ready to let him go. For the next several hours he found himself grinning forcefully through the hundreds of conversations he had.  
  
By the time he finally managed to get himself out of the constant cycle of being literally pulled from group to group, it was nearing midnight. Dumbledore had pulled him aside at one point and told him how to get to a private bedroom so he'd actually be able to get some sleep.  
  
It took Harry another fifteen minutes to get there and when he did, he noticed that it looked remarkably similar to the red and gold room he had talked to his parents in. The only differences being the choice of furniture and the size, which was nearly double. Harry sighed and stretched. He had forgotten what it was like to be tired.  
  
Deciding that he would take a shower and than go to bed so as to give him extra time in the morning, Harry wandered over to the bathroom. It was nearly as big as the bedroom itself, which shocked him to no end. It, too, was also decorated in bright reds and golds. That, along with the cold water from the shower, helped to wake him up.  
  
When he got out of the bathroom, he was still drying his hair with a towel. A soft caw drew his attention to his window sill where Hedwig sat patiently. Harry smiled at her as she flew over and landed on his shoulder, nipped affectionately at his fingers as he stroked her feathers.  
  
"What have you been up to while I was gone?" Harry asked her, walking over to his bed.  
  
She fluttered down and positioned herself on a conveniently placed perch. Harry continued to stand in front of her, as he finished drying his hair.  
  
"When they told me I could go back, I didn't think they meant I'd have to go back with all those people there. They're like vultures or something," he smiled as she straightened herself and continued, "But, Merlin, you should have seen their faces. Half of them looked ready to pee in their pants then and there."  
  
He laughed as he recalled his friends' faces, "If they're like that when I come back, can you bloody imagine what they're gonna be like tomorrow when I have to tell them what happened?"  
  
The bird looked at him strangely as he continued to laugh at himself. He tossed his towel on his bed and shook his head, "And than there's Hermione."  
  
Hedwig cocked her head at the sudden change in conversation and Harry continued, "It's like she's ignoring me. I think she might be mad at me for leaving. . ."  
  
Harry turned around and smiled mystically at the girl in his doorway, "Or maybe she doesn't believe it's really me. Hello, Hermione."  
  
Hermione bit her lip at having been discovered and turned her gaze to the floor. Harry swiftly and silently walked over to her.  
  
When he was standing right in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "It's really me, Herms. Please don't cry anymore."  
  
She looked up at him with tears falling out of her eyes as she took a deep, shaky breath. She said nothing. Instead, she slowly brought her hand up to the side of his face. Holding it there for a few minutes, she appeared to be fighting against her doubt.  
  
Then, without warning, she collapsed heavily against his body, sobs shaking her figure. Harry gently lowered the both of them to the ground, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear the whole time. For a while she weakly pounded her fist against his chest before giving up and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, 'Mione. Everything's going to be okay now. I'm right here."  
  
They remained on the floor for a good half hour or so before Hermione finally seemed to compose herself enough to. Harry continued to provide the same comfort, though, only stopping when she pulled herself back from his gentle grip and stared into his eyes. Carefully, almost fearfully, she reached out and held her hand on the side of his face, though she still didn't say a thing.  
  
"Want me to walk you back to your room?" Harry asked charily.  
  
Hermione shook her head and drew back into his arms, "I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
". . .This is a dream and when I wake up you won't be here anymore," she said almost inaudibly.  
  
Harry pulled back a bit and stared straight into her eyes, "Hermione, listen to me. This isn't a dream, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You promise?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry smiled, "Cross my heart."  
  
She seemed to relax a little and leaned into him again.  
  
"Harry. . .this is it," Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
"This is what?"  
  
"This is what I wished for that night. . .that you'd come back to me."  
  
Harry smiled, "'Mione, I'll *always* come back to you."  
  
**************  
  
"Shouldn't we just wait for him to wake up? I'm sure he'll be getting up soon," Remus said as he, Sirius, and Tali stood outside the door to Harry's new bedroom.  
  
"What? You really want to wait, Moony? I hardly saw him last night! Besides, it's going on noon already!" Sirius said as he opened the door.  
  
The sight that greeted the three shocked them. Harry was sleeping in his bed, arms wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist who had snuggled contentedly into her lover.  
  
"Aw! How cute is that!" Tali exclaimed as loud as she dared from fear of waking them.  
  
"Cute!? Tals, they're *sleeping* in the *same* bed!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Remus and Tali both clamped their hands over Sirius' mouth and quickly checked to make sure the two were still sleeping, which they were. Slowly, they removed their hands and crossed there arms.  
  
"Really, Padfoot. You're talking as if they did something." Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Besides, this is *Harry* and *Hermione* we're talking about. You know as well as anybody else that they aren't like that." Tali said, nodding her head in the sleeping duo's direction, "And incase you haven't noticed, they're fully clothed."  
  
Sirius looked down a minute and then walked over to the bed and stared at the two, ". . .I guess you're right. They aren't stupid."  
  
"Of course not! Just think about last night. Harry came back from the *dead*! That's not an everyday occurrence. There was bound to be some built up emotion." Tali said, coming up and leaning into Sirius' arms.  
  
"I guess they are cute, aren't they?" Sirius asked, smiling.  
  
"Perhaps we should let them sleep some more and come back later," Remus suggested.  
  
The two nodded but continued to stare at the couple in the bed when there came a loud caw. Fawkes came soaring through the open window and collided right into Harry before proceeding to peck at him furiously. Before any of those awake in the room could even move, Harry and Hermione shot up in bed. They blinked around for a few minutes, sinking in what had awakened them.  
  
When Harry put his glasses on and saw Fawkes still going crazy, he, surprisingly, smiled, "Excellent! Alright, Fawkes, I'll be right up!"  
  
With that he kissed Hermione on the cheek and started clambering to the side of bed where he proceeded to pull on some socks as Fawkes flew out of the window. Hermione yawned and smiled at the three still standing at the edge of the bed. She put a finger to her lips and crawled over to Harry. Slipping her arms around her neck, she kissed Harry right below the ear.  
  
Harry stopped fumbling with his socks and looked up at her, "Morning."  
  
"Harry, I think we have some company," she whispered in his ear as she nodded to the others.  
  
He glanced over at them laughed, "Couldn't have waited for me to get up, could you?"  
  
"We didn't wake you two up, did we?" asked Tali, crossing her arms.  
  
"No, I guess not. . .only because Fawkes beat you to it. Am I right?" Harry asked with a smile as he continued to pull on his socks.  
  
"What was all that about anyway?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry cast a glance out the window Fawkes had exited out of, "I'm not sure I should tell anyone yet."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
There wasn't even time to see who had spoken before Harry found himself knocked back into Hermione and to the bed.  
  
"Ron! Lavender! Get off! You're squishing me!" Harry struggled to release himself from their grasp.  
  
The two were continued to hug him a moment longer and were just letting go when someone else shouted, "Dog pile!"  
  
The four let out muffled grunts as another two bodies collided with them. Soon, another four people had piled on top of the six. Laughter filled the room, despite the fact that everyone was having difficulty getting the breath they needed. Down on the bottom, Harry and Hermione finally managed to push their way out and looked at who had joined them.  
  
Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tali, Ron, Lavender were still laughing hysterically on the bed. Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape were all standing at the doorway, looking on with mixed emotions. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think they can just barge on into my room?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Aw, come on, Harry! You really think we'd wait that long for you after last night?" Ron asked from somewhere within the pile.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his hand. The pillows on the bed flew up and started attacking those who had participated in the dog pile. They all screamed and tried to avoid the pummeling, not that it did any good. It wasn't until Remus used his head and conjured his own pillow and sent it to attack Harry that the others in the room realized what they should have done in the first place.  
  
Soon, Harry and Hermione found themselves victims to eight crazy pillows. They promptly jumped off the bed and ducked to the floor, sending their own pillows back every time they peeked up. For a good fifteen minutes or so, feathers flew everywhere, making visibility near zero. Somewhere in that time, stray pillows had hit those at the door who, consequentially, entered the fight as well.  
  
When the feathers finally settled, everyone was sprawled out across the room, laughing, except for Snape who looked to be fighting down a smile. After everyone caught their breath, Fred and George clapped their hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Harry, my boy, I do believe you promised to fill us in today," Fred said eagerly.  
  
An anxious silence fell over the room as everyone leaned in closer. Harry sat up, still fighting down his laughter from the pillow fight.  
  
He glanced around at those in the room and nodded, "I suppose I did. Mind you, it's not really as interesting as you're probably expecting."  
  
"Harry. . ." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry sighed and hunched his shoulders, "Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you. You all might want to sit down. I'm not sure how long this is going to take."  
  
They all did so and Harry continued, "As you all know, I was taken to the afterlife to defeat Voldemort there. Now, it only took me an hour or two to find him. I'll spare you the details, especially since what you want to know doesn't start until the end of the battle, but right before he died. . ."  
  
**************  
  
Voldemort's body began to slowly disintegrate, starting at the feet. He fell to the ground and glared at Harry who stared at him with the same emptiness in the eyes as before. Voldemort shrieked in pain as he lost his hips, yet Harry didn't even flinch at the horrid sound. The Dark Lord dug his bony fingers in the muddy field, staining his nails green from the grass. Both males were covered in mud, grass stains, and blood, but only one seemed to be in pain.  
  
"See you in hell, Potter!" Voldemort screeched before using the last of his strength to pick up a nasty looking knife at his side and throwing it at him.  
  
Voldemort finally disappeared, but only after a deafening scream. The knife penetrated Harry in the stomach and went clean through until the first half inch of its bloody tip poked through his back. A woman and a man screamed and ran forward as Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the muddy ground.  
  
He landed just as the man and the woman reached him. The fiery haired woman settled his head in her lap as the raven haired man tried to wake him up. The rain droplets did their best to wash away the blood, but the blood kept appearing too quickly.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up! Come on!" James shouted at his son.  
  
"He can't die again, can he, James?" Lily asked worriedly as she brushed the hair out of his face.  
  
James scrunched his face in disgust, "No, but he's part Muggle. He could go to their black nothingness of an afterlife. Lils, we need to wake him up now!"  
  
Lily's tears doubled and she threw herself onto her son, begging him to wake up. Suddenly, Harry let out a terrible cry of pain. The two adults fell back in shock as something pick and somewhat transparent began to leave his body. The farther out it came, the more pain-filled Harry's screams became.  
  
When the pink being was finally completely separated from Harry's body, its robe-covered face looked from both adults to Harry's screaming, still unconscious, body and back again, "The Chosen One has finally completed the duties given."  
  
"Who are you?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"I," said the being, "am the Chosen One."  
  
**************  
  
"Wait! Just hold everything a cod picking minute!" Ron interrupted, gaining perturbed looks from just about everyone in the room except Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I thought *you* were the Chosen One," Ron said warily.  
  
Harry smiled, "I was getting to that."  
  
"Oh. . ." Ron said, gaining a whack over the head from all those near him.  
  
"So yer parents were there?" Hagrid asked, taking advantage of the interruption.  
  
Harry nodded brightly, "Yeah, they were the ones who showed me the way to Voldemort."  
  
"Alright, alright! Can we continue?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Fine with me," Harry said and he leaned back into his chair, "As I was saying. . ."  
  
**************  
  
"You're what!?" the two Potters both yelled at the same time.  
  
"I am the Chosen One," the being said calmly.  
  
"But. . .I thought Harry was the Chosen One?" asked Lily.  
  
The being shook its head, "No, he was the Carrier."  
  
"Carrier?"  
  
"It is impossible for me to exist very long without a host body. At birth, your son was chosen to carry me. He sustained me and, in return, I protected him. Our souls were intertwined, as long as I was with him, he could never truly die. He received my power and I gave him the tasks he needed to fulfill. We are one, I cannot survive without him and he cannot survive without me," the being said melancholy.  
  
"So what are you doing!? Get back in him!" James shouted.  
  
"It is not that simple," the being said, shaking its head, "After the first defeat of the Dark Lord, the Carrier's body gained the rest of my powers, but as it didn't know yet fully how to use them, I was allowed to stay to fight. Now his body knows how to handle the powers, and there is no room left for me."  
  
"So that's it!? You're just going to let him die!?" James was enraged.  
  
The being said nothing so Lily tried talking to it, "He's hurting; can't you see that? If you really are one with him, you would do something."  
  
"My time is short. I can already feel myself beginning to lose my strength."  
  
"So do something already!" James shouted.  
  
The being turned its head towards Harry and bowed at the screaming form, "Young Carrier, I, indeed, cannot stand to see you in such pain."  
  
It looked back to the adults and bowed at them as well, "I will do my best. It is not yet time for him to be here. The Prophecy has not been fulfilled."  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
The being didn't say anything as a book fell into James' hands. Before either had time to notice what it was, the being had pulled back its hood to reveal a most unexpected form. A young girl, around Harry's age, with flowing hair and mesmerizing features stared back at them. Despite her young face, she looked incredibly tired.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised? I was born with the Carrier. I should be his age, shouldn't I?" she asked.  
  
". . .I thought it was supposed to be a guy," James said simply.  
  
The Chosen One shook her head, "You don't think that man could get everything correct, do you?"  
  
With that she floated over to Harry's body. As soon as she was floating over him, however, he stopped his screaming, though his face still showed great pain. The Chosen One leaned forward, her body remaining straight as she became parallel with the ground.  
  
Reaching a hand out, she pulled the knife out of his stomach, resulting in a scream. Blood came out quicker now, but the Chosen One put the same hand on the injury, creating a pale pink glow. Slowly, Harry's features relaxed until he was completely limp in his mother's arms, chest not even rising.  
  
"You killed him!" James yelled.  
  
The girl didn't seem to take notice of this, though, and Lily put a hand on his shoulder before he said more. The Chosen One brought her mouth to Harry's paling ones. Once there, she breathed gently into his mouth. Pulling back, nothing happened. So she leaned down and did it again, this time pushing more air into his mouth. Again, nothing happened. She did it a third time and he finally made a gagging sound before taking in deep rasping breaths. Lily and James breathed laughs and dove in to hug him, neither noticing that the Chosen One had disappeared.  
  
**************  
  
"So you're saying that not only that you *aren't* the Chosen One, but that it's some chick who brought you back to life by *kissing* you?" asked Fred.  
  
"If you mean back to life in the afterlife, then yeah," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, look out! Looks like your man's two timing you!" George laughed, elbowing her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow, knocking him off the bed, "Please. It wasn't even a real girl."  
  
"What happened next, Harry?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well," Harry said, after taking a sip of water from a glass he had conjured up, "when I woke up, I wasn't in the field anymore. . ."  
  
**************  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked wearily as he forced his eyes open.  
  
He was warm and comfortable, and quite content not to move in the slightest, but with his last memory being his battle with Voldemort, he felt it necessary to discover his whereabouts. He squinted around the room only to realize that he didn't have his glasses.  
  
Pushing himself into a sitting position, he found a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He winced and brought his hand up and felt a scar on his stomach. Curious he lifted his shirt and looked at it.  
  
"When did I get that?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
He stared at the scar a little longer. It wasn't anything real noticeable, unlike the one on his forehead. In fact, if he hadn't been looking for something he probably wouldn't have noticed it. Looking around the room again, he saw his glasses resting on the bedside table. He quickly put them on and stood up.  
  
Harry felt himself gain a faint blush when he realized that he was in nothing but some boxers. A pair of plaid pajama pants was folded neatly over a chair at a desk on the other side of the room. Not really caring whose they were, he quickly grabbed them and put them on. He looked for a shirt as well but found none. Sighing in defeat, he decided to find out where he was.  
  
Carefully, he opened the door and peered down the hallway. He didn't see anyone so he quietly walked down the hall. Stopping by a window, he stared out at the acres of brilliantly green grass and bright blue sky that seemed to stretch forever.  
  
A sudden crash downstairs drew his attention away from the landscape and Harry stared down the stairs. Thinking for only a moment, he continued on his way. His bare feet made no sound as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Muffled voices were coming from what seemed to be the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath and marched over. He hesitated at the door, but put his doubts behind him and walked in.  
  
Those in the room froze just as suddenly as Harry did. None moved for what seemed an eternity, but when they did it was simultaneous. Harry fell back a step as Lily and James ran to him. Within the second, Harry was enveloped in a huge hug by both his parents.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry! You're finally awake!" Lily cried into his hair.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Harry asked, feeling very confused.  
  
"Don't you know?" asked James and Harry shook his head, "Harry. . .you're at our house. . . You're dead, Harry."  
  
"Oh. . ." Harry said, sitting in a nearby chair, "I suppose I should have known that."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him again as she broke out into tears.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, it's alright. I knew it was going to happen. At least everyone's safe now."  
  
Lily and James looked at each other before smiling sadly at their son, "You hungry champ?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Now that you mention it, I guess I am."  
  
"Great! I was in the middle of making lunch, but if you want breakfast that's fine too," Lily said, adding the last part quickly.  
  
Harry smiled wider. He didn't care what they would be eating, as long as he was eating with his parents. He told them so and they smiled almost as wide as he had. Lily went about fixing the rest of the meal while James answered all of Harry's questions. In about twenty minutes, Harry had been told all about the Chosen One and the Carrier. Harry wasn't really all that surprised though.  
  
"I knew something was wrong," he said when asked why he wasn't surprised, "I mean, I know I was fighting against Voldemort. . .but. . .I don't know. It was like I had no control over what I was doing."  
  
By now Lily had finished cooking and the three proceeded to eat their way through perfectly toasted grilled cheese sandwiches, garden fresh salad, and rather large pieces of chocolate cake. While they ate, they discussed anything and everything. Somewhere during the conversation, Harry noticed a familiar book on the counter.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.  
  
"Oh, that? It's something the Chosen One gave us before she left," James said, picking it up and handing it to Harry, "She said something about the Prophecy not being fulfilled. . . Your mother and I have yet to come up with what she meant."  
  
Harry flipped through the book and stopped suddenly as he came to a familiar passage. His mouth fell open as he read through the few pages that had changed his life only. . .something was different this time.  
  
"Where did these extra pages come from?" he asked his parents.  
  
"What pages?" Lily and James chorused.  
  
"These pages. There are two pages here that weren't here before. . ." Harry trailed off as he began to read through it.  
  
The Dark Lord will come near to dominating the world, but all is not lost. A Potter and Muggle-born will join together and produce a son. This child will be born with special powers, ones even strong enough to rival my own. He and his mother will harbor a similar dark secret, both coming to light towards the end of their education. This secret will be the key to unlocking the child's powers and must not be tampered with.  
  
This child will be but a vessel in the game for the future of our world. He will carry, inside of him, the Chosen One, a being of supreme power and ultimate knowledge. The child will carry out all the Chosen One's biddings, and with each task fulfilled, the two will become more and more interlinked. What happens to one will happen to the other.  
  
The Chosen One will go after the Dark Lord to regain his most prized possession. He will succeed in doing so and bring it back to safety. However, when the Dark Lord comes back to get even, the two will engage in the battle to end all battles. But be warned not to fall for false presences. The Chosen One will defeat the Dark Lord but before he dies, he will take one last shot at the Chosen One, killing him not but five months before his seventeenth birthday.  
  
The child vessel, the Carrier will die alongside the Chosen One, leaving behind a world he will have grown to love. Together in death, the two will once again eradicate the Dark Lord's forces. Once this is complete, the Chosen One will be allowed to rest in peace forever. The child, however, will be given another chance at life, should he prove himself in good heart and mind.  
  
Harry felt his heart stop as he finished reading it. His parents took the book and also read through it. They, too, had shocked looks on their faces when they finished.  
  
"Harry?" Lily breathed, "Do you know what this means? You can go back! You can still go back!"  
  
**************  
  
"-And that's about it," Harry concluded.  
  
"What!?" everyone shouted.  
  
"What what? I told you what you wanted to know. Besides, I'm getting kind of hungry. . ." Harry said, beginning to stand up.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Harry Potter, get your butt back in that chair and finish telling us what happened!" Lavender said, pushing him back into his seat.  
  
"What more do you want to know? It's all in the Prophecy. Here's the book if you want to read it for yourself," Harry said, conjuring a newer-looking version of the Merlin's Prophecy book out of thin air with his hand.  
  
"There's more to that story and you know it! Keep going!" Ron said firmly.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "Talk about your peer pressure. . .Alright, fine, I'll keep going. Well, after word got around that not only was I awake, but that I was going back to the real world, I was visited by nearly everyone in that world. The day that I was well enough to start on my way back, I had one last visitor. . ."  
  
**************  
  
"Harry?" James asked, poking his head in his son's room.  
  
"Yeah, dad?" Harry asked, walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.  
  
"You have another visitor," James said, walking in.  
  
Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "It's not Mrs. Ferguson again, is it?"  
  
James laughed, too, but shook his head, "No, I think I finally managed to convince her husband to keep her at home. . .I think you'll like this one."  
  
Harry eyed his father and nodded, "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
James nodded and left the room. Harry finished brushing his teeth and hurried downstairs, anxious to see who it was. Lively voices echoed out of the parlor and Harry hurried in that direction. He came to a stop in the doorway and felt his eyes widen.  
  
"Cedric?" he asked incredibly.  
  
The young brunette boy turned and smiled at Harry, "Good to see you again, Harry."  
  
Cedric walked over and pulled him into a quick "man" hug. They released and Harry was still staring at Cedric, dumbstruck.  
  
Cedric laughed and clapped Harry's shoulder, "Don't look so shocked, Harry. I'm dead, too, you know."  
  
Harry gave a forced laugh but said sincerely, "It's good to see you, too, Cedric."  
  
"There are a whole lot of people on the other side of the world that couldn't come and wanted me to thank you for them, so, thank you." Cedric said, still smiling.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, truly curious. All those in the room other than him laughed and Harry crossed his arms.  
  
"For stopping You-Know. . .er-Voldemort that is," Cedric said as the two sat down.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to keep getting that for the next decade or so?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Probably because you are," James provided from the love seat near the fireplace with Lily.  
  
"That would be called a rhetorical question," Harry said to him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Cedric, "So, is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it. . .yes. You see. . .I meant to give something to Cho after-er. . .before. . .that is. . ." Cedric stuttered on how to put it un-awkwardly.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked down, "It's okay. . .I am sorry about that. . ."  
  
"No, no! It's fine. I like it here. . .it's nice. . .it's just, I wanted to give it to her and I never had the chance. . ." Cedric led off.  
  
Harry decided it best to let it go, "What is it then?"  
  
Cedric smiled and pulled out a beautiful yellow and blue felt jewelry box. As it was handed to him, Harry opened it to find a stunning silver necklace with a Hufflepuff badger and Ravenclaw raven intertwined around a blue and green earth.  
  
"It's nice," Harry said, looking it over, handing it to his parents.  
  
"I had it specially made," Cedric said proudly, "Will you give it to her for me?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said, taking the box back and putting it in a pocket.  
  
"And this note?" Cedric asked hopefully, extending a blue and yellow envelop to him.  
  
"Of course," Harry repeated.  
  
Cedric smiled and pulled Harry into another "man" hug, "Thanks Harry!"  
  
"It's no problem," Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Still, thanks a whole lot. Listen, I have to get going if I'm to make it back before night. . ." Cedric said, glancing at the door.  
  
"Yeah, of course. It was good to see you again, Cedric," Harry said with a nod.  
  
"Same here, and I hear you've gotten together with that Hermione Granger. Good luck with her," Cedric said with a sly smile.  
  
Harry's cheeks gained a light pink tinge, but nothing too noticeable, "Thanks."  
  
With that, Cedric left the house, leaving only three. Harry tucked the envelope in the same pocket with the necklace. Lily and James walked over and hugged their son.  
  
"I guess this is it. . ." Lily led off.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. . .it's only another. . .okay. . .so I'll be back," Harry said, failing in his attempt to ease the separation.  
  
The two laughed despite this and hugged him tighter.  
  
"You be a good boy for Sirius, Tali, and Remus, okay?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry and James both rolled their eyes and James spoke, "Come on, Lils, he's not a little kid. Besides, he's a Potter! It's his birth right to get into trouble!"  
  
Lily shook her head, "Leaving him in their care, I'm certain they'll do everything in their power to help him."  
  
"I should hope so!" James said smiling deviously, "Hey, Harry. I know you're already delivering stuff for Cedric, but do you think you'd mind a few more things for us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Excellent! That's what I wanted to hear!" James exclaimed before reaching into his pockets, "Okay, they're labeled. One's for Sirius, one's for Tals, one's for Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Hagrid, oh! How the hell did a letter for Snape get in here?"  
  
"You wrote that, James," Lily said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh. . .right. . ." he smiled evilly again and handed the letters to Harry who put them away.  
  
"Is that it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not quite. . ." Lily said, pulling out a good sized box, "James and I heard that Sirius and Tali are getting married. This is for them."  
  
"You really think he can carry that, Lily?" James asked, losing his grin.  
  
"It's no problem," Harry said, shrinking it with his hand and stuffing it into his pocket.  
  
"I don't think anyone will ever get used to you doing that, kiddo," James said, shaking his head.  
  
"Not my problem," Harry said with a smirk and a shrug.  
  
"Come here, you." Lily said, pulling him into one last hug, "Try to at least not to get into too much trouble."  
  
She let go and James hugged him. Leaning in, he whispered in his ear, "Unless if it's on that git Malfoy or Snape."  
  
Harry laughed as they broke apart and Lily gave them a disapproving look but let it go, "Be safe, Harry."  
  
"I will," he said, breathing deeply, "I'll see you in about seventy or so years."  
  
**************  
  
"-I disapparated from their house and wound up back here, at Hogwarts. It was strange at first, I could see everyone, hear everyone, but no one knew I was there. For three weeks I walked the halls, encountering all of you at some point. . .I tried my best to make you notice me and it worked sometimes. . .I believe you knew me as 'the footsteps?'" Harry asked.  
  
They nodded, too enthralled in the story to interrupt, and he continued, "At night I found myself transported to this strange, dark, oval room. . .I'm not really sure how to explain it. . ."  
  
**************  
  
Harry opened his eyes and squinted around at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was, one minute he had been leading Colin to a rather depressed Ginny, the next he was in this strange room. There was no light other than a pale blue light making it impossible to see the ceiling. . .if there was one.  
  
He sat down, not seeing much point in trying to find a way out; somehow he knew there wasn't one. There was complete silence for at least an hour, and during that time Harry took it upon himself to lie down and try to find a comfortable position. It did little good, though, for there wasn't a comfortable position to be found. No matter where he turned, the cold, uneven, hard floor jabbed into his body. Sighing, he sat up and was surprised, to say the least, to see someone, or something staring back at him.  
  
"Welcome, Carrier," the pale purple figure said airily.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am the Wise One, sister of the Chosen One, and you are here to be judged," it said, floating over to him.  
  
"Judged?"  
  
The Wise One nodded, "To see whether you are worthy enough to return to the real world."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could come up with, ". . .Well. . .what do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing. You be taken here every night for my kind to examine your heart and mind. If, at the end, you have passed, you will be taken back to the world of the living. If you fail, you will be sent back to your parents in the afterlife," the Wise One said, floating up.  
  
"Wait!" Harry shouted, standing up, "You mean I'm supposed to just sit here?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Sounds like fun. . ."  
  
The Wise One said nothing, but continued to float up until it disappeared into the blue light.  
  
**************  
  
"I was taken there every night for three weeks. But just when I was beginning to think that I'd almost rather just be dead forever, I was visited again by the Wise One. . ."  
  
**************  
  
Harry erased the game of tic-tac-toe out of the dirt floor. That was the twenty third time that night alone he had wound up in a cats game. He sighed irritably and allowed himself to fall back to the floor. When he hit it, he groaned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Definitely not the brightest thing to do," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Perhaps we have another Wise One amongst us."  
  
Harry sat up to see the Wise One and a number of other beings that varied in color floating in front of him. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Er - hi. . .you been there long?"  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Carrier," the Wise One said floating in front of the others.  
  
"It's nice to see anyone here," Harry said before realizing what he had said and clamping his hand over his mouth.  
  
The group of beings uncharacteristically let out a murmur of laughter. Harry scrambled to his feet as the Wise One held up a robed hand to stop the laughter.  
  
"We, the Council and I, have reached our decision," the Wise One said coolly.  
  
Harry's interest was peaked, but he tried to hide it, "Well?"  
  
"We have found no fault in your mind's activities, and your heart seems to be one of the purest we have ever encountered. We can see why our sister chose you to become one with."  
  
A short silence followed these words as the beings remembered their sister, the Chosen One. It quickly ended, however, and the Wise One continued, "Therefore, it gives us pleasure to inform you that you are to be returned to the realm of the living. There, you must forever use our sister's powers for good, otherwise we will revoke our decision and you will be thrown back into death."  
  
Harry nodded excitedly, "When can I go back!?"  
  
"As soon as you like."  
  
**************  
  
"You all know the story from there," Harry concluded, quite out of breath.  
  
There was not a single person in the room, other than Harry, who didn't have shock written all over their face. Harry waited patiently for a good ten minutes or so for someone to say something, but no one seemed to be preparing for it, so he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Told you it wasn't all that interesting," he said with a smile as he reached into his pockets, conjuring the letters his parents had given him, "I better give these out before I forget again."  
  
He handed them out, each person taking it dumbly. When he finished, he noticed that everyone was still staring at him and groaned.  
  
"You know, I think this is actually worse than when I first came back. . ."  
  
"Harry. . .wow. . ." Hermione finally squeaked out.  
  
He smiled at her right before a loud screech attracted everyone's attention to see Fawkes fly into the room and peck furiously at Harry.  
  
"Oh! Right! Sorry, Fawkes! I completely forgot! I'll come right now!"  
  
With that, Harry hurried out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, Fawkes following the entire time. Five minutes later, no one had moved still when there was a small voice from the bottom of the bed, "Where'd Harry go?"  
  
Everyone suddenly broke out of their mini trances and turned to hit Ron over the head with their pillows only to receive a muffled, "Ow."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: 20 points to Rachel A. Prongs who knew he wasn't gone for good! Yay! Let's go dance in the streets! Harry's back! Whoo hoo! Sorry it's so long, and I know it's a lot to digest, but hey, next chapter should be fun. . .Only another chapter or two and an epilogue! Let's see. . .what left could I possibly have left to give this story? You ask, you get! Just you wait until next chapter!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Okay people! A lot of you already know this, but for those of you who don't, I have a mailing list now! Yay! I knew you all would be happy for me! Anywho, if at any point, you want in or out, just say so in your review and I'll be more than happy to oblige! 


	36. Ch34: Tying up Loose Ends

Kateydidnt: Okay. . .first of all, did you reread it? ::Winces:: I hope it made sense the second time through. I'll go ahead and answer your questions though. Harry was crushed to death, but he was brought back to life as described later in the chapter. Second, remember when the Chosen One took Harry's body from Sirius and the others? It was so that Voldemort would be killed in the afterlife as well. . .Voldemort threw the knife at him right before he died there for good. If you still have any questions, feel free to e-mail me and I'll be glad to answer them.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Yes, well you were the only person to at least voice the correct idea! Yay! Go you! Lol, yeah, I came up with the bed part at like one in the morning. . .I thought it was funny, glad someone else thinks so, too!  
  
Englishgirl: Thanks! And of course I had to give Cedric his due! Poor chap died far too young. . .::Moment of silence:: At least now he gets to say goodbye to Cho someway.  
  
Mell: Wow, if you spent 5 reading this, then, to put it simply, I'm honored! Thanks for the review! Brought back all those good memories in the story. . . I liked it when Harry said that to Voldie, too. Seemed appropriate, didn't it? As for being paper thin. . .I was gonna cut that part out, but, if you think about it, what else do you expect? Death by nose, I know. . .what a way to go. . . One more thing. . .the Chosen One being a girl. . .GIRLS ROCK! Snape's letter. . .well. . .kinda. . .Thanks for the review! I really like getting the longs ones! ::Gets shifty eyes:: I'll just be taking that cookie now. . .  
  
Silver Angel: Small? How about a big festival? I'm planning something like that for ********! It's bound to be loads of fun! Oops, did I bleep that out? Shucks, I guess you're just going to have to wait to find out. . .::Grins evilly:: I know, you hate me. . . The end is near, though. . .so depressing. . .can I count you in for the sequel?  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: Happy are you? That's good! We're all happy here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Maggie: ::Crouches behind the desk:: Would you kill me if I told you you're not going to find out into the epilogue? That's what I thought. . .if it'll make you feel any better, the epilogue's next chapter!  
  
LaDee Night: Did you really? Oh gosh, sorry 'bout that. . .doh! I feel bad now! And yes, I do believe you're on the mailing list? Why? You wanna be taken off?  
  
EriEka127: Glad you love it! And here's the update!  
  
Amy: Thanks! I like the way I brought him back too! Ronnish. . .I like it. I'll have to start using that. . . ::Sigh:: Yes, the end is near. . .Is anyone else depressed or is it just me? Oh well. . .I'll get over it. . .my little baby's almost all growed up!  
  
Danny's Girl: You say boo, I say yay! ::Takes out noise makers:: Yay! No more killer rodents! I'm safe! Sorry 'bout your writer's block. . .anything I can do to help?  
  
Vaness: A MILLION!? THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN ONE GO!!! THANKS! Wow, a million points for one chapter. . .don't I feel special? Thanks again! Here's the next chapter. . .probably not a million points worth but. . .  
  
Sugar Quill: More, more, more! Here it is! Hope you love it like the other chapters!  
  
Maxwell Coffee House: . . .Thanks. . .I think. . . Lol, short and to the point, I like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Angelic Demon16: Three days!? Wow! That's a lot of time. . .thanks for investing it on my story! By the way, welcome to my story. . .and my mailing list! I'm so glad you like my story. . .but what chapter almost made you cry? The one when Harry died?  
  
Charlie: Thanks! What a nice thing to say! Does it really get better every time? Wow, what an inspiration! Yay! I'll get that book published yet! And yes, I know. . .HARRY'S BACK! Never gets old! Aw! He's too cute; I couldn't kill him off for good! I'll keep trying to write 'more beautiful stuff.' Thanks!  
  
CCS Rox: Everyone seems to be dying of curiosity as to where Harry's going. . .is it really that interesting? ::Shrugs:: Oh well. You'll find out, but you gots ta wait for the epilogue. . .and that's next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Potterfreak: Thanks! I'll keep going. . .almost through though. .  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Ch34: Tying up Loose Ends  
  
Harry sat in a carriage with Ron, Lavender, and Hermione. An hour after he had left with Fawkes, Harry had returned, smiling broadly. He had refused to tell them where he had been, saying they would find out in due time. This didn't go over too well with any of them, but after Dumbledore announced that the school would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade in celebration of Harry's return, it was all but forgotten.  
  
"This is great! I haven't been to Hogsmeade in over a year!" Harry said, leaning back, "I should come back from the dead more often."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Harry, and we should try harder in Divination."  
  
Lavender nodded heatedly at this, but the other three burst out into laughter as the carriage came to a halt.  
  
"Excellent! We're here!" Ron exclaimed, jumping out of the carriage, quickly followed by his companions.  
  
The town seemed busier than any of them remembered it, probably because the threat of being killed was next to none again.  
  
"Good thing I brought this," Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak.  
  
"You're not going actually use that are you?" Ron whined.  
  
"Unless you want me to be accidentally mobbed to death by everyone in town," Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. In case you've forgotten, everyone thinks he's dead," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron sighed, "I know. . .it's kind of hard to have a conversation with someone who isn't there, though."  
  
"Not my problem," Harry laughed.  
  
"Gee, you're sensitivity is really touching, Harry," Ron said sarcastically as Harry pulled on the cloak.  
  
He disappeared under the silver material and together the four made their way to Three Broomsticks. Quite a few students were already there, but, as none saw Harry, they ignored the them. Once seated at a table in the back, Ron and Lavender left to get drinks for the four of them.  
  
"It's good to be back," Harry said quietly so no one but Hermione would hear him.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Hermione said out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"So, I never got the chance to ask you. How did you like the gift I gave you?" Harry asked, and Hermione was positive that he was staring at her.  
  
She turned to where she thought he was and stared at where she thought his head was, "It was the best thing anyone's ever given me."  
  
Hermione felt something brush by her ear followed by a gentle, "Glad you like it."  
  
She blushed and looked down as Ron and Lavender returned with the drinks.  
  
"Oi, Harry, where are you, mate?" Ron asked in his normal voice.  
  
Lavender hit him upside the head, "Say it a little louder why don't you, Ron? That's a group of reporters over there if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking over to a table by the window where six or seven reporters and photographers sat, "Damn. . .just my luck."  
  
"Just keep quiet and they'll never know," Lavender said before gaining a look of puzzlement, "Er. . .Harry. . .where *are* you?"  
  
"Next to 'Mione."  
  
"Right, I knew that," she said, putting a cup of butterbeer on the table.  
  
"So what do you all want to do this summer?" Harry asked, his hand appearing only long enough to pull the cup under the cloak.  
  
"I don't know. Things have certainly changed this year, huh?" asked Ron, leaning back.  
  
"Yeah. . .it all worked out, though. I got everything I wanted," Harry said.  
  
The three looked intrigued, "What would that be?"  
  
"You should know that," Harry said, laughing.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Harry turned to see an entourage of paparazzi racing towards him. Apparently, his laughter had shaken the cloak off his shoulder, because now his head was "floating" in midair. Everyone in the store froze and turned to see the Boy-Who-Lived's head.  
  
"GHOST!" someone from the front of the story shouted.  
  
Screams filled the store. Ghosts weren't anything new for them, after all, they were witches and wizards, but floating heads were a completely different story.  
  
Harry looked anxiously back to his friends, "So much for staying undetected, huh?"  
  
"Harry, you better take that thing off before they call in the Aurors," Hermione had to shout over the noise to be heard.  
  
Harry nodded and took off the cloak, "Hey! You can stop running! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
Silence slowly fell over the store as every turned to see Harry standing next to his friends, complete in a body of flesh and blood.  
  
"Er. . .guys. . ." Harry whispered as everyone continued to stare, "I think we better go while we still can. . ."  
  
The three nodded and the four quickly made their way to the exit. Right at the door, however, Harry felt someone grab his arm.  
  
He turned and saw a reporter gawking at him before turning to his fellow reporters, "It's him! He isn't dead!"  
  
The reporter turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter! How did you manage to escape death!? Is You-Know-Who really gone for good!? How did you do it!? How did you come back!?"  
  
"Er. . .no comment. . ." Harry leaned to his friends, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Right!" Ron said, before kicking the reporter in the groin and grabbing Harry's free arm, "Let's move it!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender raced out of the store as quick as they could, a gaggle of people chasing after them.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't better to just let them call the Aurors?" Harry called over his shoulder as they darted down an alley.  
  
"If you kept your cloak on this wouldn't be a problem!" Ron shouted, though he sounded rather like he was enjoying himself.  
  
"Just shut up and run. . ." Harry said as they climbed over a tall wall, blocking the exit to the alley. They landed on the other side and brushed themselves off, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Glad that's over," Lavender gasped out as she caught her breath.  
  
"Oh crap. . ." Harry's eyes widened, as well as the others.  
  
They had just jumped into the backyard of the Daily Prophet's headquarters. Photographers and reporters crowded the yard and stared at the four of them, Harry in particular. Harry quickly started pushing his friends in the direction of the gate, and not a moment too soon. Just as they reached the main street of Hogsmeade, though, a loud rumbling of many people racing after them echoed up into the sky.  
  
"Here!" Lavender said, pulling the other three to the side of the street and shoving abandoned copies of the paper into their hands.  
  
The big crowd of paparazzi from the Daily Prophet had apparently met up with the other group of reporters and such and the whole lot of them came charging down the street. Quickly, the four sat on a bench, crossed their legs, and held the newspapers in front of their faces.  
  
The mob of people rushed passed them and the four carefully poked their head over the tops of the papers. Seeing that they were temporarily in the clear, they tossed the papers to the side and ran in the opposite direction. They were almost at the carriages that would take them back up to Hogwarts when, out of no where, the mob of people cut in between them and the carriages.  
  
"This is *not* good!" Hermione said as they slowly backed up, "Not good, not good, this is definitely not good!"  
  
"This way, hurry!" Harry said, pulling them towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"You'd think they do this for a living!" Ron panted, obviously not used to having to run so much.  
  
"Earth to Ron, they *do* do this for a living!" Lavender said, almost hitting them over the head when something suddenly pulled all four of them into some nearby brush.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Tali put their hands over the teens' mouths as the mob of people rushed by. As the sound of the mob died down, the adults let up their hands.  
  
"Forget something?" Remus asked, pulling out a quill.  
  
"The portkey!" Harry said, hitting his head.  
  
"You mean we nearly got killed, and it all could have been avoided if we remembered that stupid quill?" asked Ron.  
  
"To put it shortly," Tali nodded.  
  
"Come on, we better get back to Hogwarts before they find us," Remus said, holding out the quill.  
  
They all touched it and were instantly jerked back to Hogwarts. After steadying himself, Harry saw Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you made it out of there in one peace," he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think I'll be able to step one foot out of this castle safely again for a while," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Which is why I decided to help speed up the process some," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, getting a feeling that something was up.  
  
"Harry, I know you're not going to like this but. . .I've just set up a date for a press conference," Dumbledore said, cutting to the point.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he faced a nearby wall before beginning to hit his head into it repeatedly. Everyone gained smiles at his subtle antics, but Sirius pulled Harry away from the wall. Harry rubbed his forehead, where he had been hitting it, which was rather red.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked reluctantly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Harry sighed, "When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
**************  
  
Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts. This was definitely not a good thing. How was he supposed to arrive on time if no one woke him up? Now he had three minutes to get to Dumbledore's office so they could Floo over to the Ministry building where the press conference was going to be held.  
  
"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" he shouted as he rushed past the students in the halls.  
  
They called out after him, wishing him luck and saying that they would be watching. That was another thing that Harry hadn't been too pleased to find out. Apparently, the whole conference was going to be displayed in every single fireplace in the world that was connected to the Floo system.  
  
To Harry it was bad enough to have to face a room full of hero-crazy witches and wizards, but now the entire world was going to be watching him. He turned a corner and collided into none other than Cho Chang, causing both to fall to the floor.  
  
"Damn! That's the third time today!" Harry exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his rump with one hand and extending the other to Cho, "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's no problem. I expect you're running late," she said with a smile as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"With the way you're running, I sort of guessed," Cho said.  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "That obvious, huh?"  
  
"Well, there's that, and the fact that your conference starts in ten minutes," she laughed, too.  
  
"And two minutes to get to Dumbledore's office," Harry sighed.  
  
"You better get going, then," Cho said, stepping out of his way.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, taking off again but very quickly stopping and turning around, "Oh! Before I forget I have something for you."  
  
Cho looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
Harry walked back to her and pulled out the letter and box with the necklace in it that Cedric had given him. Cho took the items and instantly recognized the handwriting on the envelope.  
  
"Cedric," she whispered inaudibly.  
  
Harry gave a small smile, "He visited me before I came back. He wanted me to give those to you."  
  
Cho looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly around the neck, "Thank you!"  
  
Harry hugged her back, "It's no problem. It's the least I can do for the two of you. . ."  
  
She sniffed and let go, "Still, thank you."  
  
"Yes, well, I better be going. . ." Harry said, staring down the corridor.  
  
"Right. I'll be watching you," she said with a smile, envelope and box clutched to her chest.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "As will everyone else. . ."  
  
She laughed, "You better get going. You have about a minute now."  
  
Harry looked down at his wizard watch, grimaced, and took off running again, "See you later, Cho!"  
  
He sprinted the rest of the way to the gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office and was only a minute or two late. Luckily, his friends were waiting outside for him, all wearing dress robes. Ron's was a deep blue, Lavender was in a soft pink color, and Hermione was in purple. Harry could have hit himself upside the head. How could he have forgotten that he was supposed to wear dress robes?  
  
"Little late there, Harry," Lavender smiled as Harry fell against them, panting heavily.  
  
"Well if someone would have woken me up. . ."  
  
"Oh, so now you're blaming us for your laziness?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione looked at Ron and Lavender who nodded at her. Simultaneously, the three moved out from under Harry's weight, who promptly fell to the floor.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed as he collided with it, "That's four times now!"  
  
His friends laughed and Ron extended his hand, "A bit clumsy today?"  
  
"A bit," Harry said as he took Ron's hand and stood up.  
  
"Come on, we better get going before we're really late," Hermione said, turning to the statue, "Sugar Quill."  
  
"Wouldn't want that," Harry muttered under his breath as the four made their way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Sirius, Tali, Remus, Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasleys (even Bill and Charlie), and half of the school's professors were already waiting for them. Without a single word, they were ushered over to the fireplace. Sirius, Remus, and Tali went first; most likely to secure the area before Harry came through, which he thought was rather unnecessary.  
  
Not only were there bound to be hoards of Aurors there, but he was also the most powerful wizard currently living. Harry decided it best not to voice his opinion, though, for he knew it would be ignored. To the rest of the magical community, he was one of the most important wizards to ever exist, and they weren't about to take any chances. Harry knew this, though it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
Sighing, he took his Floo powder and stepped into the fire place, "Ministry of Magic-Conference Room."  
  
Harry felt himself pulled off his feet as he was sucked through the Floo System. Reaching his destination, he stumbled out of the fire place. If one thing had managed to stay the same, he still didn't like to travel by Floo powder. Remus caught him and helped him to brush off the soot on his robes.  
  
"I still say there has to be a better way to travel," Harry said after discovering that the soot was there to stay.  
  
"It's a shame we didn't think to bring a change of clothes," Tali said, mostly to herself.  
  
"Don't bother," Harry said, shaking his head and waving his head.  
  
Instantly, his sooty, black Hogwarts robes were replaced by deep forest green robes. The three adults stared at him as Harry straightened his new robes.  
  
Sensing their eyes on him, Harry looked up, "What?"  
  
They quickly shut their mouths and Sirius laughed, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you do that."  
  
Harry laughed; he had been right after all. Someone stumbled into him from behind and he turned around to see Ron looking up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the arrival of Hermione and Lavender shut him up temporarily.  
  
"Oi, Harry. When'd you change?" Fred asked, stepping out of the fireplace, having just arrived.  
  
"I was just getting ready to ask that," Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Get over it," Fred said, playfully ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted, swatting his brother's hand away.  
  
"Oi, Harry! What's the big idea? You honestly going to wear Slytherin colors out there?" asked George, coming into the room.  
  
Harry looked down at himself and shrugged, "I didn't really think about it."  
  
He waved his hand again and his robes changed into the same burgundy ones he wore when he first came back. Once again, the new arrivals stared at him.  
  
"That answer your question?" Sirius laughed, looking at them, and they nodded dumbly.  
  
While they waited for the rest of their group to arrive, which really didn't take that long, Harry took in his surroundings. The room was carved completely out of marble. Drapes and tapestries of varying colors decorated the walls as rugs that sank beneath your feet covered the floor. And, just as Harry had expected and dreaded, twenty or so Aurors were stationed at numerous positions around the room.  
  
As they caught sight of Harry looking at them, they smiled and, a few, even bowed. Before he could stop himself, Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Nope, this definitely wasn't going to work for him. Dumbledore noticed this and smiled.  
  
"They're here for your protection, Harry," he said pointedly.  
  
Harry shook his head again, "I don't need protection."  
  
"There are still some Death Eaters out there. This is just a precaution," Arthur jumped in.  
  
"An unnecessary one," Harry added.  
  
"Conference is starting," said an Auror, walking into the room and bowing at the sight of Harry, "Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry groaned and hit his hand to his head but waved him off none the less. The Auror looked slightly confused at Harry's behavior but left anyway.  
  
"Remind me why I'm doing this again," Harry said with some dread.  
  
"Look, Harry, I know you don't like public speaking, but you're going to have to explain it sooner or later," Tali said pointedly.  
  
"Can't I just submit it in writing?" Harry asked with forthcoming dread.  
  
Lavender, Hermione, and the Weasley children all snickered at this as Harry gave them a look that clearly stated that he was serious.  
  
"Surely you don't think you can explain it all in a letter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, ". . .I could give them Merlin's book."  
  
"You're their hero, kid," Sirius said, gently punching his shoulder, "They want to hear every detail from you."  
  
"I know," Harry said, annoyed, as he shook his head.  
  
"So you're ready?" Remus asked.  
  
He sighed and hunched his shoulders in defeat, "I suppose. . ."  
  
The group made their way to the door where the Aurors in the room had already congregated. Harry gave one last sigh before the doors opened. A bright light and loud chatter met them. Instantly the chatter died down and the Aurors led everyone out of the room and onto a large platform in the front of the room that was already covered in what appeared to be diplomats from other countries.  
  
Once settled in his seat, Harry could see what appeared to be hundreds of reporters and such in the area directly below the platform which he was on. As his eyes traveled across them, they all bowed, and it took every ounce of self-control that he had not to groan and walk out of the room. It wasn't like he was king, why were they bowing to him? In the back of the room a wizard operated what appeared to be a wizarding camera.  
  
All of a sudden, all he wanted to do was squirm. He had been hoping that he had been mistaken about being broadcasted live. . .apparently not.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium centered on the platform. As Fudge was dead and no new Minister had been selected, Harry wasn't really all that surprised that Dumbledore had been chosen to lead the conference. As Dumbledore went through his opening speech, Harry leaned forward on the table in front of him.  
  
". . .And now we will open the floor to questions," said Dumbledore and instantly hands flew up everywhere, but Dumbledore chose a man in the back, "You, sir."  
  
The man stood up, "Mr. Potter, was your death faked to lead You-Know-Who's remaining followers off your trail?"  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
He was prepared to leave it at that, but a quick look from the others in the room told him otherwise, "I was actually dead for a while; I had to complete the Prophecy. But even if I hadn't, there wouldn't have been much of a point in hiding. Most of Voldemort's followers are either dead or in Azkaban."  
  
Hands shot up again and Dumbledore called another one who stood and spoke, "Mr. Potter, I have two questions. First, you said that you hadn't completed the Prophecy, but you already defeated You-Know-Who. What was left? And second, how is it possible that you came back to life?"  
  
Harry sighed inwardly. He knew these questions would come, and he had also dreaded having to answer them. Quickly as he could, he gave a shorter, less detailed account of what he had already told his friends. He supposed it didn't really matter what he told them. If he knew reporters like he thought he did, they would uncover the rest of the story before too long.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it is rumored that you no longer need your wand to perform magic. Is it true?"  
  
Harry knew the question that was going to follow his answer, "Yes, I have all the Chosen One's powers now, which includes wandless magic."  
  
"Would you mind giving an example?" asked the same witch.  
  
Yep, he had been right. Harry nodded his head before clapping his hands once. Instantly, he vanished from sight and bright fireworks exploded out of no where. Chatter of varied sorts erupted in the room, some of worry as to where he went, some of admiration, some of amusement, and some of all three. The noise settled down after a few minutes, but Harry had yet to reappear.  
  
"Er. . .Harry," said Remus, "You *do* know that you need to come back, right?"  
  
A sigh was heard, "Yeah, I know."  
  
Some looked unnerved at hearing his voice but not seeing him. He quickly relieved this, though, as he reappeared at his seat with a bundle of flowers in his arms. Everyone stared at him a moment until he winked at Hermione and the flowers suddenly appeared in her arms.  
  
She blushed profusely as he smiled at her, "Had to go all the way to New Zealand to find those."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Harry being a show off. Harry simply laughed and playfully shoved Ron, nearly knocking him out of his chair.  
  
The conference went on for another grueling three hours. Harry was fairly sure that he had been asked the same questions a good ten or so times. Finally, it came to an end. Harry couldn't be more elated with that if he had tried. He slumped back in his chair and waited for the Aurors to direct him back to the room he had arrived in. Much to his surprise, however, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the wizarding world, our conference will end momentarily, but first the Ministers of our many countries and I have a small presentation," Dumbledore said and it was then that Harry noticed that the other witches and wizards on the platform had congregated at the other end of the platform.  
  
Harry looked around the room in bewilderment. What were they up to now? Those in the audience didn't seem to know what was going on either, but everyone on the stage smiled knowingly.  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered to Lavender.  
  
She smiled and shrugged, making it painfully obvious that she was lying. Harry pursed his lips to the side as he stared at her, willing her mentally to tell him as Dumbledore droned on to the audience. After several minutes she had yet to give in, so Harry collapsed heavily against the back of his chair.  
  
"---but enough about that," Dumbledore said, casting a fleeting glance at Harry, "They say in order to maintain a healthy heart you should accelerate your heart rate for at least thirty minutes a day. I've known Harry for six years now, and I can quite honestly say that that has never been a problem."  
  
He was about to go on when the crowd broke out into chuckles. Harry grew a small pink tint in his cheeks and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued after it had quieted down, "Mr. Potter has always shown bravery beyond the call of duty. As his Headmaster, I have observed him, and I can say without a doubt that he deserves this honor more than any previous recipient."  
  
'What honor?' he asked himself, staring blankly at those around him.  
  
"So without further ado, I am going to ask Harry to come up here. Harry, if you will."  
  
Harry was a bit reluctant, still not sure what was going on. His friends quickly pushed him up, however, and he soon found himself shaking hands with all the Ministers as he past by. He allowed himself to be steered up to the podium where Dumbledore greeted him with a somewhat uncharacteristic hug.  
  
"Er. . .sir? What's going on?" Harry asked quietly as they broke back into a hand shake.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he turned back to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, this award isn't an easy thing to achieve---"  
  
'Award?' Harry mouthed to himself as he unconsciously raised an eyebrow.  
  
"---It takes the approval of all the Ministers in the world, so I'm certain you'll all join me in congratulating Harry when I tell him that he has been chosen as the next recipient of the Order of Merlin. . .First Class," as Dumbledore said this, every single person in the room stood and cheered.  
  
All his friends had hurried over to him as he fell back a step. They clapped him on the back and hugged him as the Aurors had to work extra hard to keep the mob of reporters off the platform. Harry had a difficult noticing this, though. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his heart felt as though it was preparing to jump out of his chest.  
  
Out of all the things he had prepared himself for that day, this was not one of them. As he began to recover from his shock, he was pretty sure he heard the world erupt in cheers. After a good half hour of approval celebration, the Ministers sent up sparks and a hush slowly fell over the crowd.  
  
Dumbledore took his place at the podium again and beamed at Harry, "Harry, on behalf of man kind, I would like to thank you for saving our world, and it gives me great pleasure to award you the Order of Merlin, First Class."  
  
Once this was said, he stepped to the side. The Minister from Australia, a lean witch with blonde hair, came forward, "Harry, on behalf of Australia, I bestow upon you, the Order of Merlin, First Class."  
  
As she said this, she raised her wand which emitted a pale orange light.  
  
"On behalf of Japan, I bestow upon you, the Order of Merlin, First Class," said a stout man, wand emitting a black glow.  
  
"On behalf of America---"  
  
"On behalf of Russia---"  
  
"---France---"  
  
"---Germany---"  
  
"--- New Zealand---"  
  
"---Italy---"  
  
"---Spain---"  
  
"---Africa---"  
  
More and more of the Ministers joined the others. All their wands emitted a different color, some of which Harry didn't even knew existed. All in all, Harry would have much rather preferred not to receive the award. All these wizards circling him with wands drawn weren't doing anything to comfort him.  
  
'They could have at least told me what they were going to do,' he thought, perturbed, as the Minister of Greece finished giving his mahogany light.  
  
Once his joined the rest, Dumbledore stood in for England, "On behalf of England, I bestow upon you, the Order of Merlin, First Class."  
  
Dumbledore's wand let out a red light. As soon as he let out his country's approval, the lights from all the wands sped towards Harry, arching upward at the last moment. The colors blended together and blocked Harry from view and everyone watched on fascinated.  
  
Harry found himself in a pyramid of brilliant colors. Personally, he didn't understand why they couldn't have just given him a plaque and be done with it. Sighing, he thought that he should know better. Everyone always had to do things the hard way with him. Resigning to whatever awaited him; he looked out into the seemingly endless depths of the many colors.  
  
Several faces stared back at him, none of which he recognized. They all looked just as confused as he did, and it didn't take long for Harry to figure out that these were the other recipients of the award. He briefly wondered if any of them had known what was happening.  
  
His train of thought was cut short, though, by a golden beam of light shooting out of no where and hitting him square in the forehead. Harry felt an odd warmth erupt from his scar and attempted to bring his hand to it, but the beam of light was, surprisingly, solid and blocked him from doing so. The beam of light slowly moved down his body, spreading warmth every inch of the way, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being judged, mentally and physically.  
  
When the beam finally withdrew back into the nothingness it had come from, Harry's vision wavered temporarily. As it started to clear, the pyramid of light slowly disappeared. The faces of the many people in the room stared anxiously at him, as if waiting for a report of what had happened.  
  
All he could manage, however, was a breathless, "Wow."  
  
Harry couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was, but he felt strangely. . .well, there was no other word for it, different. He knew this hardly covered what he felt, but it was all he could come up with at the moment.  
  
"Harry, what happened to your eyes?" Ginny asked as Dumbledore addressed the audience again.  
  
Harry looked at her, "I don't know. What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Hey! Gin's right! What happened to them, Harry?" Bill asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a mirror. For a moment, he didn't see anything different, but then he saw it. His eyes. They were right. They had changed. Dumbledore's oh-so-characteristic twinkle in the eye had manifested itself in his own emerald pools.  
  
He brought his hand up to touch his eyes, but found his glasses blocking the way. Thinking for a minute, he suddenly banished the mirror.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. . ." he started.  
  
"It's the mark of the Order of Merlin," said Greenland's Minister, leaning in.  
  
"O-oh," was the general consensus.  
  
"I'm certain he wouldn't mind, would you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, rotating his attention back to the conference.  
  
"It has been requested that you give a small speech."  
  
Before he could control himself, Harry let out of groan of disapproval, "Is it really necessary?"  
  
"It would be nice, yes."  
  
"I don't have anything to say," Harry confessed, just loud enough for those on the platform to hear, and those who did let out soft chuckles.  
  
"It's just a few words, Harry. I'm sure you can manage," McGonagall said, pushing him forward.  
  
Harry quickly found himself at the podium. Cursing lightly under his breath, and waving his head slightly as he did so, it took him a few minutes to remember that everyone was staring at him. Blushing, he looked up and let out a nervous chuckle. He *really* didn't like big crowds, especially when he was the center of their attention.  
  
"Er. . . Hi?" he asked, unsure.  
  
His friends let out more chuckles behind him and Harry gave them a quick glare before turning back to the crowd. He shuffled on his feet as he searched his mind for something to say.  
  
"I'm not really good at this sort of thing, so just bare with me," he said, looking back at them, ". . .I'm not really sure what you want hear, and, to be quite frank, I really don't have anything to say. . ."  
  
Harry was saved by a hand in the back of the room. Sighing in relief, he nodded to the person, "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, what do you plan on doing with your life now that the dark forces are in permanent retreat?"  
  
Harry smiled, something he could answer, "Well, I'm only sixteen, and I hadn't really planned on living past it, so I suppose you could say that I haven't thought about it. . . I'm not sure what I want to do with my life, but I'd like things to return to normal. Next week, at school, Gryffindor goes against Ravenclaw for the House Cup. . .and my godparents are getting married soon. Beyond that, though, I don't have any plans."  
  
The next few minutes passed by in a blur. He vaguely recalled answering a few more questions, being handed a plaque, another part of the Order of Merlin award, and shaking hands with all the Ministers again before being ushered back to the room he had arrived in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I was getting that!?" Harry asked incredibly after the door closed.  
  
"It's called a surprise, kid," Sirius said as everyone laughed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Some surprise. . ."  
  
**************  
  
"Harry! It's getting really bad out there!" Megan exclaimed, running into the Gryffindor locker room, "McGonagall's talking about canceling the match!"  
  
"What!?" the rest of the Gryffindor team shouted.  
  
"Yeah! So you better get your butt out there and fix it!" Megan said, shoving him towards door.  
  
"Are you kidding, Megan!? If he goes out there by himself he'll be pulverized by them!" Dean said, using his bat to point towards the arena.  
  
"So go with him if you're so worried," Megan said, "I am not losing the cup due to the popularity of a member on this team. I don't care if he is co- captain."  
  
"Gee, you're concern touches me deeply," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "If you want me to go talk to McGonagall, fine. I doubt it'll do any good, though."  
  
"Indeed," said McGonagall walking into the room, "I fear I cannot allow this match to take place. Harry, there are far too many reporters and well- wishers out there."  
  
"You had to plug the Quidditch game, didn't you?" Megan muttered under her breath.  
  
"Shut up, Megan," Ron said from his seat on the bench.  
  
Megan glared and punched him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat, "Merlin! You'd think that you didn't want me to block any shots, the way you're hitting me."  
  
"If there isn't a game it won't matter, will it?" Megan sneered.  
  
"Professor, they aren't going to do any dangerous. Why can't we just play?" Harry asked.  
  
"You haven't been out there, Potter. There are people everywhere. Accidents do happen, you know," McGonagall said pointedly.  
  
"Ah, come on, Professor. Nothing's going to happen!" Dean pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, please, Professor!" Colin added.  
  
"I don't know. . ." McGonagall led off.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "Professor. . .if I promise to stay out of the Forbidden Forest for the rest of the year can we play?"  
  
Quite apparently Harry had hit a weak point, for McGonagall looked as though Christmas had just arrived early, ". . .I. . . As tempting as that offer is, Potter, it simply isn't safe."  
  
"How did they get in anyhow?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That," McGonagall said over the rim of her glasses, "is the question of the hour, isn't it?"  
  
"Are you guys almost ready in here?" Madame Hooch asked as she strolled in.  
  
"I thought the game was cancelled," Seamus said, confused.  
  
"It is---" started McGonagall.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Minerva. Albus called in a few Aurors, so the game is still on. Everyone's waiting for you," Hooch said knowledgably.  
  
"But---" McGonagall started again.  
  
"Alright!" Ron exclaimed, as the team grabbed their brooms and headed out of the room.  
  
"Praise be to Dumbledore! Savoir of Quidditch!" Megan shouted happily, skipping out of the room.  
  
In next to no time the Gryffindor team was out on the Quidditch field. McGonagall hadn't been kidding, either. The stands were packed with students, professors, reporters, and witches and wizards of all ages. Harry was strongly reminded of the Quidditch World Cup game and how the players must have felt.  
  
"Like you're a fish being stared at in your bowl," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked, mounting his broom.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said as Madame Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch.  
  
The two teams took off into the air, waiting for the quaffle to be released. Hooch gave her typical pre-game rules before throwing up the final ball. Ravenclaw quickly took possession and wasted no time in making it over to the Gryffindor side of the field. Ron masterfully blocked the ball, however, before throwing it to his sister who darted back across the field.  
  
Harry was well aware that most all eyes were following him, completely ignoring the game. Rolling his eyes in annoyance as flashes met him every which way he turned, he tried to concentrate on finding the snitch.  
  
"Ravenclaw scores a goal, tying the game, ten to ten."  
  
Remus' voice boomed over the speakers, and Sirius could be heard cursing loudly in the background. Harry turned to see Ron cursing himself as well at the goal. A bludger zoomed by his head and Seamus zipped after it before whacking it at one of the Ravenclaw Chasers.  
  
"They're better than last time," Seamus called over his shoulder as he zoomed away.  
  
"Much better," Cho said, slowing her broomstick as she reached Harry, "I wanted to thank you, Harry."  
  
"What for?" Harry asked before adding jokingly, "There's still time for us to cream you."  
  
Cho smiled and fingered the necklace she was wearing, "It was more than I could have ever hoped for."  
  
"Don't mention it. . ." said Harry, spotting something golden sparkling near the Gryffindor goal posts, "I spy with my little eye, something small and golden. Ready to race for it?"  
  
Cho nodded, "You bet."  
  
The two sped towards it, but it didn't take long for Harry to realize that Cho was letting him win on purpose. He quickly pulled himself around, ignoring the indignant shouts of the crowd. He met up with Cho who was pretending to be busy looking for the snitch.  
  
"You," he said with mock anger, "Were going to let me win."  
  
"Er. . .of course not, Harry. Why would I do that?" she asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"One can only wonder why Potter would pull out the dive so close to reaching the snitch," Sirius' voice echoed throughout the stadium, obviously annoyed, "I'm certain he has a good reason which he'll be happy to share later. . . GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! 50 TO 10!!!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's commentary. If there was one thing he needed to work on, it was finishing one thought before moving onto the next one. Shaking his head, he looked back to Cho who was flying away from him.  
  
"I don't know, why would you?" he asked, catching up with her.  
  
"Er. . ." Cho started as Harry gave her a look that told her lying wasn't an option, "I owe you one, Harry. . .for the letter."  
  
"So you were going to repay me by letting me win?" Harry asked, not impressed at all.  
  
Cho nodded her head reluctantly and Harry pulled both of them to a stop, "Cho, you don't owe me anything. . . And I couldn't win knowing that you let me."  
  
"But. . .Cedric---"  
  
"Cedric was all about fair play," Harry said, looking her in the eye, "Surely you wouldn't want to let him down?"  
  
Cho suddenly got a worried look in her eyes, "No! Of course not!"  
  
"So you're going to try to win?" Harry asked, emphasizing the word 'try.'  
  
Cho laughed, "Ravenclaw *will* win, Potter."  
  
Harry extended his hand, "Like to see you try."  
  
"We'll just see," Cho said, shaking his hand, "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Second place isn't all that bad!" she said before taking off into a steep dive.  
  
Harry spotted the tiny dot of gold she was speeding towards and instantly chased after her. Over the years she had upgraded her broom to a Nimbus Two Thousand, but it was still no match for Harry's Firebolt. Before you could say Quidditch, he had caught up with her.  
  
They raced neck and neck towards the ever-closer ground. The screams of the crowd had dulled out to a muffled shout in the wind which charged in and out of their ears. Both had taken one hand off their broomstick and outstretched it towards the snitch.  
  
'Faster,' Harry urged his broom on mentally, 'Faster!'  
  
It might have just been his imagination, but Harry was almost positive that his Firebolt put on an extra burst of speed. At the very last second, he pulled ahead of Cho and grabbed the snitch firmly in his hand.  
  
As he pulled himself out of the dive, all the noise of the crowd seemed to be unplugged. Harry was positive that a single decibel louder and he would have gone deaf.  
  
He firmly grasped his broom in his free hand before jumping off and falling the remaining ten feet to the ground. He was quickly joined by members of both teams. Apparently the Ravenclaws harbored no ill feelings about losing. The congratulated him as pools of people from the stands poured out onto the field.  
  
"Harry! You did it! Gryffindor won!" Megan screamed excitedly as she jumped on his back.  
  
"Make way, coming through!"  
  
Madame Hooch pushed her way through the hoards of people surrounding the Gryffindor team. When she finally became visible, she was holding the House Cup.  
  
She straightened her robes before walking briskly over to Harry and Ron and handing it to them, "Gryffindor wins!"  
  
Of course, everyone already knew this, but it excited them all the same to hear it declared officially. By now, everyone in the stands had made their way onto the field, making it impossible to move much at all. Reporters were all etching to get to Harry, but everyone else did a good job of keeping them away.  
  
"Party in the Common room!" Ron shouted over the noise, causing all Gryffindors in hearing range to go crazy with excitement.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, finally breaking through the crowd and throwing herself into his arms.  
  
Harry gladly hugged her back as he let Ron handle the Cup, "Great game, huh, 'Mione?"  
  
"Splendid!" she agreed heartily.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back, only on the lips this time. Those around the two began cat calling, but neither seemed to care. . .that is until somebody decided to pour a large bucket of ice water over them. They broke apart, sputtering, and looking around to see who had done it.  
  
Ron and Lavender were quickly shoving their wands into their pockets.  
  
"What was that for!?" Hermione asked, shrilly, as everyone around them laughed.  
  
"Dean said that in soccer, the team always pours ice water over their coach after they win. . ." Ron said, glancing at Dean.  
  
"He did, did he?" asked Harry, eyebrow arched, "Well in that case, we still have one more captain and his lover left. . ."  
  
Ron and Lavender gulped before turning and running into the crowd. The rest of the Gryffindor team laughed still.  
  
"I don't know what you think is so funny," Hermione said, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't soccer, who's to say it's only the captains who get drenched?" Harry asked, raising his hand.  
  
The team looked at each other and let out simultaneous shouts before running after Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked, bowing to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall," Hermione said, grabbing his hand and running into the crowd.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about not updating in a while! I don't really have an excuse, so I won't use one, but, hey, I updated! Yay! Everything's happy again! And only the epilogue left! Great, ain't it!? I'm so excited! I've already started on the sequel, and I can guarantee that if you like this story, you'll like the sequel, too! Gosh, I'm so excited! And remember, reviews are nice! 


	37. Epilogue: A New Beginning

LaDee Night: I'm just gonna keep calling you that? Okay? Your new name is kinda long. . .I know. I'm lazy. Fear not, I shaln't take you off my mailing list! Not if you're still interested. ::Pulls out a handkerchief and blows nose:: I know. . .it's almost over. . . Then again. . .there's a sequel. . .so it's not REALLY over.  
  
Charlie: I'm not sure if it is a word. . .but it should be. Talent? Hmm. . .wow, what a nice thing to say! I'm sure you're good too. Have you written anything?  
  
Mell: The mob thing seemed a lot more entertaining in my head. . .guess it worked out, though. Snape's letter. . .you'll find out this chapter, of course. . . And as for the MOM's thing. . .thanks! Makes sense though, doesn't it? It took me FOREVER to figure out what I was going to make the Order of Merlin's thing be. . .then it just hit me. . .hehehe. . .goodness, just wait until the sequel. . .sorry, ain't sayin' nothing more. . .  
  
Danny's Girl: You're almost done!? Yay! Can't wait to read it! And yes, I have started Change. . .still working on it. I'm not sure how much longer it'll take me, though. . .it'll be done soon. . .I think. . .  
  
Angelic Demon16: Yes, well, thanks for reviewing! And the sequel. . .I've worked out just about the entire thing in my head. It's gonna be a bloody good one, if I do say so myself. . .hope to see you there!  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Your old name? What was it? Yes. . .epilogue. . .just finishing up this year with a. . .well. . .you'll see. . .  
  
Silver Angel: Posted it soon as I could! Hope you like it. . .and I'll see you at the Sequel!!!  
  
Laterose: Okay, since you asked, I'll let you in on something about the sequel. . . Now, it's nothing big, just a little tid bit. There are gonna be three baddies in the sequel. Two of which have a special link with one of the main characters. . .  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: ::Stares around nervously:: Okay, good. You're not here yet. . . Sheesh, girl. You scared me there. But since you asked so nicely, here's more of Harry Potter!  
  
EriEka127: Thanks, and I shall!  
  
BabyIrish: Yes, well, that's your opinion. You're entitled to yours, and I'm entitled to mine. I like H/Hr. . .glad you like my story, though I doubt you'll ever make it far enough to read this. . .if you do, don't forget to review!  
  
Blackenedsoul: Ain't heard from you a bit, thanks for reviewing again! Yes, I'm making a sequel! Hope to see you there!  
  
Englishgirl: Relax? For the time being, yes  
  
CCS Rox: Epilogue!!!!! Have no fear! It has arrived at last! Hope you like it!  
  
Amy: Ready? . . .It's not over yet! ::Pauses while you celebrate:: That's right! It's epilogue time! There's yet one more thing I must do to prep you guys up for the sequel. . . Thanks for the nice review! Glad I kept you smiling! And I'll see you at the sequel!  
  
Catsiy15: Yep, and here it is! As for Remus not being in the story too much. . .he'll have a bigger part in the sequel, though I'm not sure how much bigger. . . I'll tell you this, though. The first chapter kinda sorta revolves around him. . .you'll see what I mean when you read it. . .  
  
Wanted: Love  
  
Epilogue: A New Beginning  
  
Harry, Ron, and Remus groaned as Sirius walked back into the changing room for the fifteenth million time in the past three minutes.  
  
"Padfoot, you look fine! Merlin, you'd think we were dealing with a girl the way you're carrying on!" Remus exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"Give me a break, Moony. It's not everyday something of this magnitude happens!" Sirius called from within the changing room.  
  
"Just hurry up, at this rate the girls will be out there before us," Remus said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"At least we don't have to wear tights with these things," Ron said optimistically, fingering the edge of his navy blue dress robe that was identical to the ones Harry and Remus were wearing.  
  
Harry snorted at this as Sirius came back out from the changing room wearing a fancy black dress robe.  
  
"Well?" he asked, spinning around.  
  
"What'd you do?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius sighed and pointed down, "I changed my shoes."  
  
The three looked at each other then back at Sirius, "They're the same as they were before."  
  
Sirius sighed impatiently again, "*No,* *those* were midnight black, *these* are raven black."  
  
"Are you *sure* you weren't a girl in your previous life?" Remus asked, eyebrow cocked.  
  
"*Yes,* Remus. Now, what do you think?" he asked, spinning around again.  
  
"They're the same as before," Ron said plainly.  
  
Sirius groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead, "You three are hopeless."  
  
"We're hopeless? We're not the ones worrying about the color of our shoes," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Fine! I'll wear the midnight shoes. I'll be right back," Sirius said, walking back into the changing room.  
  
"He was a girl in his previous life," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
A knock came to the door and Ron lazily shouted for whoever it was to come in; Snape strode in. He, too, had abandoned his normal black robes for ones of navy blue.  
  
"Five minutes, you best get out there," he said in a low growl, apparently not too happy at participating in the day's services.  
  
"Five! Oh god, Moony! Let's hurry!" Sirius said, running out of the room, grabbing Remus by the arm, and dashing out of the room.  
  
"We better get going, too, Ron," Harry said, standing up.  
  
Ron nodded and the two headed towards the door. As they passed by Snape, however, the potions master stopped Harry with a hand.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter. . .I must speak with you," Snape said, eyeing Ron.  
  
Ron glared at him in response, but Harry waved him off, "I'll be there in a minute, Ron."  
  
He didn't look too happy about being shoved off, but Ron left all the same, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Snape let out a sigh and sat down.  
  
"What do you want, Professor?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Potter," Snape started roughly but shook his head and calmed himself down, ". . .Potter. . .I want. . .I would like. . .I would like to thank you. There! I said it!"  
  
Harry stared at him curiously, "Thank me? For what?"  
  
Snape reached into his robe and pulled out what Harry recognized to be the letter he brought back from the afterlife.  
  
"Well, are you going to take it or not?" Snape asked a bit angrily, shaking it at him.  
  
Harry carefully reached out and took the letter in his hand, but didn't read it, unsure of Snape's intentions. Instead, he looked up into his Professor's eyes.  
  
Snape sighed irritably, "Read it before I change my mind!"  
  
Harry was shocked, that certainly hadn't been what he was expecting. Sure, he had been interested in what it said, but he never thought he would be given the chance to read it. Shaking off the surprise, Harry unfolded the letter.  
  
Snape,  
  
Bet you're wondering why I'm bothering to write to you, aren't you, you greasy git? Well, normally I wouldn't waste my time, but Lily and I guess we owe you a thank you. I know. You never thought you'd hear those words from me, would you? Well, don't get used to it. I know you protected Harry during his first year, and I wanted to thank you for that. Now don't think that this makes us friends. I still think you're a sneaky, conniving, manipulative little grease ball, don't think that I don't also know how you treat Harry and his friends the rest of the time. You best watch your step or I'll be back to haunt you! And trust me, you don't want that. . .Yeah, okay, Lils is telling me to hurry up. Goodbye, Snape.  
  
James Potter  
  
PS: I hope you step in a dung bomb.  
  
Harry looked up after he finished reading and handed the letter back to Snape who took it and shoved it in his robe's pocket. Snape stood up and looked at Harry before hurrying out of the room. Harry stared after him a moment before calmly making his way out of the room also.  
  
As he made his way through church's many beautifully decorated hallways, he thought about the letter. So his dad knew about Snape's protecting him in his first year. Did that mean that they could see everything that he did? True, he had been in the afterlife, but he had been far too busy to notice whether or not he could watch the real world.  
  
Harry smiled slightly as he thought he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. So they were watching him.  
  
'Thank you,' he thought, hoping they heard him, 'For---'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ron running up to him, "Harry! Where have you been? We start in less than a minute!"  
  
"What!?" Harry shouted. Had it really been that long?  
  
"Yeah! Hurry!" Ron said, pulling him down the hall.  
  
They made it just in time. Hermione, Lavender, Colin, Angelina, Katie, Penelope, and the rest of the Weasley family were waiting for them. All the males were wearing navy blue dress robes identical to the ones Harry and Ron were wearing, where as all the females wore soft lavender dress robes.  
  
"It's about time!" Percy said, extending his arm to Penelope.  
  
Penelope laid her arm on Percy's and they lined up. The others soon followed their example. Ginny and Colin, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Lavender, Harry and Hermione, they all lined up in front of the door leading into the church's main room.  
  
Music started up and the door opened. Slowly, they all made their way into the room, from oldest pair to youngest. Hundreds of faces stared at them as they passed by. At the front of the room were Sirius, Remus, and a Reverend.  
  
When they reached the front of the room, Harry and Hermione parted ways and stood on opposite sides of the altar. Harry smiled at Sirius and Remus who beamed back at him. Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone turned to see Tali standing in the doorway with Dumbledore. She was wearing an elegantly beaded white strapless dress with a pure white cloak draped over her shoulders. Her hair flowed freely down her back with curls framing her face. In her hands was a bouquet of white lilies and roses.  
  
The wedding march started up and the two silently made their way down the isle. When they reached the altar, Harry could see Tali fighting desperately to hold back her tears of happiness. Dumbledore gave Sirius her hand and whispered something only they could hear before stepping back with the rest of the groom's men.  
  
The service passed by in a blur, it seemed only to last a few minutes, though Harry knew it was much longer. Never the less, before anyone knew it, they were all outside at the reception.  
  
"Sirius, Tali," Harry said, walking up to them.  
  
They turned around and smiled, "Hello, Harry. Having a good time?"  
  
Harry smiled deviously, "Not nearly as good a time as you two are sure to have tonight."  
  
They both blushed crimson as everyone who had heard laughed. Sirius muttered for Harry to get on with it and Harry laughed.  
  
"Remember the day after I came back? How I left the room with Fawkes?"  
  
Everyone who had been there nodded and Harry continued, "Hedwig and Fawkes seemed to have taken a liking to each other and. . .well. . . They wanted to give you a wedding gift, so, here."  
  
Harry whistled and a beautiful orange phoenix soared over to him out of no where. When it landed on his shoulder, Harry smiled at his godparents' shocked faces.  
  
"This is Adish. He's Hedwig's and Fawkes' son. . .and now he's yours."  
  
The phoenix looked at the couple and then at Harry who nodded. Adish flew over to his new masters and landed on Sirius' head.  
  
"Hey, Tals, I think he likes me," Sirius said turning his eyes upward, trying to see the phoenix.  
  
Later that night, everyone had broken down into their individual groups. Hermione and Lavender had gone off with the other girls to see who would catch the bouquet, while the men remained at a table, talking and, in Ron's case, eating.  
  
"So you're going to the Saga Resort for the honeymoon?" Remus asked with a wicked smile.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Couldn't let Harry's gift go to waste, could we?"  
  
"So can we expect any baby Blacks anytime soon?" George asked, elbowing him.  
  
Sirius blushed and pretended to be interested in the girls who were gathered a few feet away, preparing for the bouquet toss.  
  
"Leave the man alone, George," Arthur said and Sirius looked relieved, "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"  
  
Everyone laughed as Sirius hit his head to the table.  
  
"Oh, relax, Padfoot. You know we love you!" Remus said, playfully punching his friend's shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry was hit in the head with a bushel of flowers. He shook his head as the flowers fell into his hands. He looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Ron grinned wickedly at him, "Nothing, mate. Nothing at all. Just promise me that I get to be the best man at your wedding."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was apparently being joked at by the girls. He caught her eye and they broke away, blushing profusely. Harry shoved the bouquet into Ron's hands, but he just laughed and handed them back him. Harry groaned and tilted his head up to the sky; it would be a while before they let this one go.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He opened his eyes and smiled. The girls had dragged Hermione over and she was standing in front of him. Harry stood up and kissed her, getting catcalls from those nearby.  
  
They broke apart and looked back up into the sky. Harry smiled broader and glanced around him at all his friends.  
  
'Thank you,' he started again in his head, 'For love.'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, that's all she wrote, folks! Harry's sixth year is over! The sequel should be up soon, I've already written most of the first chapter! Yay, I know, happy time! Originally, I wasn't gonna add in Snape's letter. . .I thought it was kinda obvious what it would say, but I guess I was wrong! Hope you guys like it!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE2: Any artists out there? Now that this story is finished, I'm looking for someone to draw me what would be the cover of this story if it ever got published, not that that is going to happen. . . Anywho, I don't have any money, so if you do decide to participate, it'll be because you like my story so much! All entries should be sent to my screen name which can be found with my bio. The winner will be announced sometime during the sequel!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE3: Okay, finally, below are some songs that helped me write this story, along with the corresponding chapter they helped me write! Also, I've included the theme song, which I strongly recommend listening to!  
  
Theme Song) This Isn't What We Meant - Savatage  
  
10) All by Myself - Celine Dion  
  
12) Last Flight Out - Plus One  
  
15) Rini and Helios' Theme - Sailor Moon  
  
22) When You Come Back to Me - Garth Brooks  
  
28) Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas  
  
29) A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson  
  
30) Get Ready to Rumble - Jock Jams  
  
31) I Would Die for You - Jann Arden  
  
32) Tomorrow - A1  
  
33) Celebration - Kool and the Gang  
  
34) Life is a Party - Aaron Carter  
  
Epilogue) Before Your Love - Kelly Clarkson  
  
FINALLY, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! IT'S YOU ALL WHO HELPED ME TO FINISH! THANKS!!!! 


End file.
